


MONSTER

by BethanyG101



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Boys In Love, Character Development, Emotional, Eventual Happy Ending, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Fluff and Angst, Language, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Side Relastionships, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Team 7 - Freeform, True Love, Yaoi, Young Love, future smut, pain and suffering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 54
Words: 109,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethanyG101/pseuds/BethanyG101
Summary: All Naruto wants is acceptance even if it's just by one person. If you're treated like a monster long enough, eventually there's a part of you that dies. No matter how optimistic you may be, there is no denying it. SLOW BURN! YAOI! FLUFF! NARUTO X SASUKE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my most popular story on fanfiction.net. I thought maybe I'd try it out on here and see how you guys like it. It is a slow burn and there are some elements in here that are pretty dark. If you can make it past the first 8 chapters I think you'll be okay. It does lighten up but it has a pretty rough start. Please read with caution and I hope you enjoy:)

**Naruto POV:**  
  
Pain...it's all I've ever known. All I've ever felt. Even now, as I wrap my arms around my battered body. I lay there.  Why? Tears of sorrow and anguish streamed upon my bruised and swollen face. Why me? Aching. Bellowing in mournful cry, silent to those around. Why did it have to be me? Unnoticed...uncared...and unknown by all. I watched as the blood trickled down my side and flowed along the tiny rivers of rain water. It hurts.  
  
My vision slowly wavered as my eyes drew heavy. The moon caressed my cheeks with kisses of luminescence as it peeked from behind a cloud. It's light shining ever so brightly against the darkened night sky. Pretty. A slight sense of warmth washed over me as I reached towards the heavens. A false hope, but hope non-the less. "One day..." I spoke to myself. "One day they will acknowledge me for who I am and not the monster they fear is inside me."  
  
Even if it's just one person.  
  
xXxXx  
  
It was the same every morning. I would awake to the sound of an annoying alarm, put on my orange jumpsuit, eat breakfast (which was usually instant ramen) and head to the ninja academy. Maybe today will be the day. Maybe today I'll make a friend. That'd be great! It was always the same. The excitement of the idea of making a friend, then it would vanish the moment I stepped foot in the class. Why do they always look at me with those eyes? Eyes of scolding fire. They don't even know me. They don't even know what I am...so why?  
  
I took my seat near the rear of the classroom, void of any people. It had always been like this, ever since I could remember. Parents would tell their children to stay away from me. When the child would ask why, they would just tell them I was the child of a demon and yank them away. I guess you could say that after thirteen years I'm used to it by now. Being a pain and causing a ruckus was sometimes the only way I could get noticed.  
  
Even if I was good at something I wouldn't receive any praise. They didn't care. So, I pretended to be bad. I'd rather be scolded for being 'incompetent' and 'talentless' than show them what I could really do. Because if they knew what I was capable of then they would fear me and treat me even worse than they already do. This way...they will at least talk to me. I'm not an idiot, but for the sake of my own misery I pretend to be. Eyes of annoyance are far better than eyes of hatred and fear.  
  
To the left of me there were a group of girls huddled together like some sort of sadistic cult. Drooling at the mouth and gawking like some love-sick puppy over a bone. Curious to see what could cause such un-lady like behavior I followed their gaze. Two rows ahead of me there sat a boy. He wore a navy blue collared shirt that bared the Uchiha family crest and sat with his hands folded, supporting his chin. Of course it's him. Annoyed I rolled my eyes and smacked my hand against my cheek and rested on my elbow. Of all the-  
  
The blue haired raven turned ever so slightly to catch my blue-eyed gaze. His deep onyx eyes glanced in my direction. He was looking right at me. I was trapped...enchanted even. His eyes showed no emotion but deep down I could see it...the pain. Eyes like mine. Why had I never noticed it before? Was it always there?  
  
Our gaze was interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. I turned my head towards the distraction. Oh, it's that cute girl. Is she coming over to me? Ah, crap she is! Just be cool! She stopped just a few feet away from me. I tried to choke back a blush but I could feel my face heating up. Her hair was like pink silk and her eyes were a forest green. She's even cuter up close. Her skin glistened in the rays of sunshine that peered through the windows behind her in a halo-like fashion.  
  
The pink haired girl placed her hands on her hips and scowled at me. "Hey, it's Naruto, isn't it?" She asked. It took me a minute to snap out of her allure. "Ya, I'm Uzamaki Naruto." I responded. I can't believe a cute girl like this is talking to me. Maybe we could be friends. "Well, it doesn't really matter. Stop staring at my Sasuke-kun like that. He's brilliant and perfect and talented and-" She kept going. You could practically see the hearts in her eyes. "-Anyway, I don't want your stupidity to wash off on him. It could be contagious." With that she wandered over to the Uchiha and asked if she could sit next to him. He just grunted. I got the feeling he'd rather her not be there.  
  
Man, that girl's kind of a bitch.  
  
A few minutes later Iruka-sensei walked in and began class.  
  
Iruka-sensei is one of the few in this village that are somewhat nice to me. Sometimes he'd make me stay after class and help me with my jutsu. Not that I really needed it but it was nice. He would take me out to Ichiraku's Ramen Shop afterwards and treat me to my favorite dish. I wasn't sure if it was kindness or just pity, but at least it was something. The old man always looked disgusted when I walked in but made a slight effort not to show it since I was his number one customer. I always greeted him with a smile but it was never returned.  
  
During Iruka's class I caught my eyes drifting to the blue haired raven a couple of times. He was always so cool, calm and collected. Nothing ever phased him. Not his adoring fangirls or the immense amount of praise he received. He always just seemed to be in his own world, lost in his thoughts. I wonder what's different about him today. He seems more distant than usual even by his standards. I hope he's okay. Class is almost over. Maybe I'll try to go talk to him.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted again by an approaching figure. Just to the right of me, a small white piece of chalk whizzed past me hitting some kid in the head who happened to be sleeping. He raised his head up and yawed, scratching his spiked ponytail head. "No sleeping in class Shikamaru!" Iruka-sensei yelled, before returning to the board. "Aw man, what a drag." The lazy looking ninja quietly said before yawing once again. I turned my head back around to only lock gazes with the Uchiha. He smirked at me and then turned back around.  
  
What was that about?  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I hope you like it so far. Like I said it does lighten up after the first few chapters. But, if you like my work and the way I write please feel free to check some of my other NaruSasu fics on my page. Don't worry they're not all dark lol I have a few that are pretty cute and much shorter. This is the only novel length story I have. The others are no more than a few chapters. 
> 
> Please feel free to review at any time. Love hearing feedback and if you enjoyed keep on reading. Plenty more happens that you'll either cry at, laugh at, or just overall love despite how dark it seems at times. Until next time, see you next chapter.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THERE IS A RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I don't know why I was so drawn to that dobe in class today. Perhaps it was because he intrigued me. He was always alone, just like me. We were the same and yet...total opposites. Whereas people would always seem to avoid him, others flocked towards me. They adore me...praise me...I could do no wrong...but they don't know me. They don't know anything.  
  
The blonde would always greet people with a smile and all he ever gets in return is grunt or a wave of the hand. He shows kindness and just laughs in the face of scrutiny. He was just an annoying yet lovable all around good guy. By these faults there should be no reason why he doesn't have friends.  Why then? Why do people avoid him? What is it about him that makes everyone hate him so much?  
  
When our gazes locked, I could sense the loneliness radiating from his azure eyes. So blue. I could practically hear the ocean waves crashing against the shore. His hair was a soft golden wheat dressed with green goggles over his forehead. It complimented his tan skin. On his cheeks, he had markings that always looked like whiskers to me. His face was slightly bruised. Come to think of it, he always looked pretty beat up. We haven't had any sparing training sessions in a while so he didn't get those from here.  
  
I brushed off the thought as class ended. The pink haired girl, named Sakura immediately swarmed me asking me out to dinner or something. So annoying. She was denied instantly. My gazed wandered back up at the blonde. He was resting his head in his arms folded against the table. His eyes were looking off to the left as if in deep thought and his brows slightly furrowed upwards. He looks so sad. Why?  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
He probably doesn't want to talk to me. Not that I could blame him. Besides he's got that pretty girl hanging around him. I would just cramp his style. My gaze shifted slightly toward the raven. He was staring at me. Huh. There was a slight flutter in my stomach when our eyes collided. He's looking right at me. What do I do? Should I try and talk to him? I slowly raised my head and attempted a smile. It was soft yet bashful. I was nervous to say at the very least.  
  
What should I say? Hi, right? No, that's lame. Ah man...By the time I even attempted to form a single word a blonde-haired girl had slumped over the boy's shoulders from behind. There goes my chance...  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
What's with that smile? Was he blushing? Interesting...My focus was torn away by another blonde, embracing me from behind. So annoying. These damned fangirls. "Hey Sasuke-kun." She cooed in my ear. "I was wondering what you were doing later." Not you. "How about we go out for bbq tonight?" She finished.  
  
Before I could even get a word in I was interrupted by the other obsessive fangirl. "What's makes you think he'd go out with you Ino-pig!" The pink haired girl screamed. The blonde snarled in defense. "He'd have a better time with me than with a billboard-brow like you. You wouldn't even know what to do." So childish. The blonde female slid off my back and confronted the pink haired girl head to head. You could see the sparks ricocheting between their foreheads in an electric wave. While they were distracted I looked back up to the boy. He was gone.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I guess I missed my chance to talk to him. Maybe I'll get another one tomorrow. Ya! Were my thoughts as I made my way home. I rummaged through my pocket to find my key and stuck it into the door. It was unlocked. That's weird I'm pretty sure I locked it this morning. Cautiously, I opened the door and stepped inside, kunai in hand. The sight that laid before me was not the state I had left my home in. Broken glass blanketed the floor. The couch had been flipped over along with the coffee table, bleeding cotton stuffing from gash marks in the fabric.  
  
There was a puddle of water caressing the broken shards of glass where a flower lay in the middle. Red paint had been splattered across the once white walls. M.O.N.S.T.E.R. I made my way to the kitchen. Pots and pans had been thrown all around. All my toothpaste and shampoos had been squeezed out and dripped from the ceramic. In the bedroom, my bed had been flipped and sliced. The sheets were torn and the blanket shredded. Clothes had been sprawled out over the floor, some of them ripped.  
  
I sighed and proceeded to clean. As I was crouched down sweeping the broken glass with a small broom and dustpan a large figure stood in my open doorway. He smirked and took a few steps towards me, kicking something out of his way. "This is quite the mess you have here." He coaxed. It was the landlord. I really hated that man. He was large and overweight. His short-curled locks sat awkwardly on his head. He wore small rounded tinted glasses and had a mustache. Disgusting.  
  
I'm willing to bet money he was the one who let those guys in here and trash the place. The door wasn't busted so it was opened by a key. The apartment itself wasn't damaged either, just my things. If they were he as the landlord would have to fix them. Nothing ever changes. "Well, it's not like I was the one who did it." I mumbled under my breath, continuing to sweep. "Insolent little brat!" He screamed as he drew his hand back to strike me.  
  
The amount of force pushed me to the ground, where I landed face first into the pile of broken glass. I could feel blood beginning to ooze from my cheek as he drew back his foot and began to repeatedly kick me in my stomach. He didn't stop even as I hacked up a small fragment of blood. "How dare you speak to me like that! You ungrateful little shit! No one else in this god forsaken village was willing to take you in. You disrespectful bastard! You should be graveling at my feet for my generosity!" He kicked me one last time and then aggressively pulled my hair to raise my head to meet his despicable gaze.  
  
The man spat in my face. His saliva dripped down my bloodied cheek. "Now..." He pulled tighter causing me in winced in pain. "What do we say to our elders when they help you?" His menacing stare piercing through my toughened facade. His voice had softened but equally as threatening. My breathing had become rapid and unbalanced, gargling blood in my throat. I wanted to fight back. I wanted to make him hurt the same way I was...but I couldn't. If I were to even just defend myself, he would just go to the Hokage and my punishment would just be worse.  
  
I mustered whatever strength I had to form the words, choking on every letter. "Th-ank-y-ou." I shuddered, as he licked his lips in triumph. His disgusting breath pricking my flesh which each fiber. "And what do we do to show our appreciation?" He cooed, as he stood, not relinquishing the hold he had on my hair. Pulling my hair tighter he slammed my head forward and stopped only an inch away from his crotch. No...please no. Not this. Anything but this...Please.  
  
I could feel the tears form, blurring my vision. My hands shakenly moved to his belt and undid the clasp, pulling out his already hard erection. Just beat me...please just beat me. I hate this. Why does this always have to happen? Why just me? Why always me? I can't help what I am. I can't help that they chose me to seal away the nine-tailed demon. I didn't choose this! He thrust his harden cock into my mouth and gagged me. Over and over again until he pulled out and spewed white sticky secretions all over my face, causing the cuts to burn.  
  
He threw me back against the wall and fixed his pants before turning to leave. "You'll always be a filthy beast, but at least you're good for something." He chuckled and walked out the door, shutting it behind him. The only thing I could do was cry. I fell to my hands and knees and banged my fist repeatedly to the floor, cursing. Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! Why? WHY? I bellowed in a sickening cry over and over again in my head. If I wasn't so afraid of dying I wouldn't have to live like this! I buried my face into the wooden floor, hyperventilating. Breathe...breathe...it's okay. It's gonna be okay. I know it. Everything's gonna...  
  
I raised my head to the tapping noise on my window. The sun was starting to set, rays of light shifted in the change. With great effort, I manage to bring myself to my feet. I stumbled over to the window and peered outside. Nothing. Slowly I tried to open it. It got stuck and I had to use a little more force to slide it open. Losing control, it slammed into the side of the apartment making a ruckus. That's when a shadow quickly flew past me heading into the sunset. It was a raven. I watched as it sored with ease, gliding into the winds so carefree. It warmed me, even though my jealously. I sighed and pondered for a moment.  
  
A raven, huh.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
The next morning at school I sat in my usual spot on the far left of the classroom. I couldn't sleep so I got up early and came here. There weren't many students here yet so it was quiet, just the way I like it. A few minutes went by and my mind began to drift. The world around me fell silent as I let my thoughts run rampage. Remembering an all too familiar pain. Itachi...  
  
When I opened my eyes, they were drawn to a certain spiky haired blonde that had just entered the room. Something about him looked...off. His clothes were tattered a little more than yesterday and one of the lenses in his goggles had cracked. I watched as he made his way over to his usual chair two rows behind me. As he was about to pass me he stopped and shyly caught my gaze. My onyx eyes trapped in his azure blue once again. His gaze drifted to his seat and then back to me.  
  
He looked nervous, like he wanted to say something but couldn't find the words. After a moment of pondering he seemed to have mustered up some courage. He carefully took a step forward and returned my gaze with confidence. "Would you mind...if I sat next to you?" He asked. It wasn't that I didn't mind it was just that it shocked me. He's never spoken to me before. I found myself bewildered by his smile and soothing raspy voice. There was a light flush to my face and a flutter in my stomache though I made note not to show it.  
  
That happaned yesterday too. I wonder what that's about. The boy's smile started to fade as he bit his bottom lip nervously and looked off the left.  Oh crap, I still haven't answered him. The boy made a slight movement to turn away before my hand dropped from my chin and rested on the table near the open seat. What the hell is wrong with me? Why didn't I just say 'sure'? The blonde's smile returned and he pulled the chair out from next to me and sat down.  
  
"I'm Naruto...Naruto Uzamaki." He smiled bashfully, rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Uchiha, Sasuke." I stated. Of course, we knew each other’s names but we had never spoken or even introduced ourselves before now. I wonder why now. Now that he was so close I could see all of cuts and bruises on his face. Those cuts weren't there yesterday were they? They look pretty fresh. What the hell does he so do get so beat up? Should I ask him? "Hey Naruto," I started, "What happened to your face? Those cuts look pretty bad."  
  
His eyes widened as he pressed his hand gently over the wounds, covering them. He stumbled over his words, looking for an excuse. "I-uh-tripped-and uh-fell. Ya that's it. See-what had happened was I knocked over a vase and it shattered. When I went to go clean it up I tripped and scrapped my face in glass. Pretty stupid, right?" Even a dunce like him can't be that clumsy. I don't buy it.  
  
"You should be more careful." I told him even though I didn't believe his story.  
  
"Ya, silly me." He laughed.  
  
"I'm sure the infirmary could take a look at them." I said.  
  
"Nah, I heal fast. Don't worry." He was smiling, but the closer I looked the more of a mask it seemed to be.  
  
What is he hiding?  
  
We talked for a little bit longer. I was actually enjoying his company. He was an idiot but I didn't mind. He managed to bring even a small smile to my face. As I watched him his smile became more and more allude and passionate. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Baka." I bite back a soft chuckle as he told me another one of his ridiculous stories of how he got one of his scars.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
This is going great. I'm so happy. I'm finally making a friend. I giggled some more. It went on like that for a while. It was nice. I've never actually had a conversation like this before. It was almost overwhelming. I wish I could have stayed in that moment forever, but it wasn't meant to be.  
  
To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So last chapter was a little rough. This one's a little lighter. Hope you enjoy!

**Naruto POV:**

We were interrupted by an angry pink haired girl, snatching the back of my collar. "What are you doing sitting next to my Sasuke-kun?" She demanded. Huh, this girl again. What does she have to be so mean? It's not like I'm hurting him. "We were just talking." I clarified.

"Move it! I thought I told you that I didn't want your stupidity to rub off on him." She said as she yanked me out of my chair. Damn, she's strong. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Sasuke roll his eyes in annoyance. The pink haired girl sat next to him, her eyes flickering like diamonds. I sighed and took my seat next to her. "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Her voice now a cheery delightful tone. He just grunted and repropped his hands under his chin.

He doesn't even like her. Why does she keep saying that he's hers? She's really weird...and kinda scary.

**Sasuke POV:**

Annoying bitch! She never gives up. Shortly after Iruka-sensei walked in and stood in front of the class. Thank god. "Alright, class today we have a pop quiz." He announced. The whole classroom sighed. "Oh come on." The older man said as he passed out a sheet of paper. It was only one sided but it had several different types of questions on it. From, geometry all the way to history. Doesn't seem too hard.

After a I had successfully answered most of the questions I glanced over to see how Naruto was doing. He appeared to be reading over one of the math questions. I had just finished that one. It was surprisingly difficult for me. A second later he jolted down the number nine. Correct. He figured it out that fast? How? Even I had trouble with that one. The blonde studied his answer and tapped his pencil next to it, eraser down. He sighed and erased his answer and jolted down something completely different. What? That number is way off. Why would he change it to something that extreme?

I went back to finish my test and flipped it over, waiting for everyone else to finish. The lazy one and the pink haired girl finished next. I continued to watch Naruto until he finished the test. After everyone was finished the test were all passed down to Iruka-sensei who took them and left the classroom, giving us free time.  
  
**Naruto POV:**

I sighed when I read over the test. There were only about eleven questions or so. I made sure to ponder on each and every one of them but truthfully, I knew the answers. A couple of times I wrote down the correct answer...but I would erase it and write down the exact opposite. People already fear me. They would fear and hate me even more if they knew I was smart. The Elders turn a blind eye to stupidity. It keeps me off of their radar and out of their line of sight.

"Hey Naruto," I turned to look at the green eyed girl.  
  
Is she actually trying to talk to me?  
  
"Ya?" I questioned.  
  
"What did you get for number seven?" She asked.  
  
Number seven? Which one was that again? Oh, right. It was one of the math problems. I'm pretty sure the correct answer was nine.  
  
"Uh...42." I said, dumbfoundedly.  
  
"You idiot! How the hell did you come up with that?" She yelled.  
  
I just laughed nervously and smiled, shrugging my shoulders.

**Sasuke POV:**

Did she notice it too? She might be annoying but she's not a total idiot. She was sitting right next to him. She probably glanced at his paper a few times. How many of those did he actually get right before he changed them?

Several minutes went by and Iruka-sensei returned and handed out the graded test. He shook his head at some and praised others as he handed them their papers. He handed me mine and Sakura's. A perfect score. Before he handed Naruto his test his he smacked him upside the head. "Honestly, Naruto how could you manage to get every single one of these answers wrong?! We just went over this last week!"

He got all of them wrong? The class started snickering and calling the boy all sorts of stupid. I know what I saw. Why would he purposely write the wrong answer? "Alright that's enough class." Iruka-sensei spoke. "Now everyone outside for kunai throwing practice."

xXxXx

Outside we all gathered around the targets. We each took a turn and sensei would critique. Honestly, how do these imbeciles expect to be a ninja if they can't even hit a non moving target? All three of my kunai hit their intended targets perfectly on their marks. Nothing will stand in my way. Sensei praised me and so did all of my adoring fangirls. Annoying.  
  
I stepped to the side and watched carefully as Naruto threw his. They hit their targets but not completely on mark. The throws weren't terrible though, in fact they were better than some of the others, better than that annoying pink haired girls at least. This went on for some time until school ended. Everyone cleared out except for Naruto and the pink haired girl who was clinging to me asking me out on a date. Denied.

Just as I was about to leave I turned to face the spiky haired boy. "Aren't you going home?" I asked, curiously. I couldn't read his expression at first. Then it slowly turned into a smile and he said, "Nah, I think I'm gonna hang out for a little bit and practice some more."  
"Suit yourself." I said and then disappeared.

**Naruto POV:**

After the raven-haired boy had left my smile faded. I was alone again. The sun was pounding on my neck, it's heat nearly burning my scared flesh. I looked to sky. It was so quiet and peaceful. The air was beginning to cool as a breeze brushed through my golden locks. I took a deep breath and pulled out a single kunai, not turning towards the target. Closing my eyes I threw the blade and listened as it hit the bark of wood.  
  
I opened my eyes and gazed at the target. A perfect mark.

xXxXx

On my way home I decided to stop by Ichiraku's Ramen. I ordered three bowls of my favorite dish, paid for them and then left. My hand twitched when it touched my door knob, lightly jiggling it. It was still locked. A sigh of relief washed over me as I stepped inside. I was greeted by the remains of the word 'monster' in red letters. It wouldn't wash off all the way. I'd have to go buy some more white paint and paint over it.

I patched up the bed and couch as best I could and placed all the pots and pans back in the cubbords. Whatever clothes I could salvage I placed them aside and threw the rest away. Luckily they didn't shred my spare bed sheets I had in the closet. When I finished I took off my orange jumpsuit and placed them in the wash, setting my goggles on my bedroom mantel. I hoped in the shower.

As the running water ran down my body my mind began to drift into darkness. The pricks of water stinging my flesh as they glided down closing wounds. I placed my hand over the gash in my side. It still hadn't fully healed yet. The nine tailed demon that lay within me stirred with anticipation. It's burning chakra flowing through me in efforts to heal my aching body. I am nothing more than a host...a vessel...a prison.

Well, at least today was a good day. My mind drifted to the blue-haired raven called Sasuke. He smiled...he smiled at me. He even talked to me. I'm glad. I hope we can be friends. I don't want to be alone anymore.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
That night I lay awake... contemplating on the one called Naruto. I reflected on this past afternoon.  So strange. Everything about the boy intrigued me. From his golden wheat colored hair, to his battered and bruised flesh, to his questionable stupidity. He always wore that stupid orange jumpsuit and goggles too. Now that I think about it, he never takes it off. Even in the sun's raging heat and burning rays he doesn't remove his jacket. His body is always concealed.  
  
The fresh cuts on his cheek appeared during my thought process. He didn't just trip and fall. If I had to guess, I'd say he was just smacked across the face with a breakable object. Why would he lie? It's not uncommon for young shinobi to get into fights. In fact, it happened all the time. I pondered on his injuries for a while. I ran countless scenarios and probabilities in my head. None of them fit. The boy was so reluctant on going to the infirmary as well.  
  
After a few more minutes of pondering over the blonde's injuries my mind drifted to his test. He knew those answers, so why would he purposely right the wrong answer? The dobe doesn't seem to mind being called an idiot either. Could there be some reason as to why he would choose to be classified as stupid? And when school ended he had stayed behind. Did he just not want to go home?  
  
A painful thought a struck me. Home...could he be...being abused? It was almost a convincing thought and it matched perfectly with the evidence but I recalled his parents dying in the last war and he lived alone. My stomach churned as I relived a painful memory. Brother...  
  
Maybe Naruto will tell me the truth...one day.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The following morning went like any other. Except...when I took my usual seat I found myself looking for the blonde. He's not here yet. I checked the time and saw that I was pretty early. A few more minutes went by and the blonde still hadn't arrived. There was a slight nauseating feeling within my gut as I recalled my thoughts of last night. Worry. The sensation was foreign to me. What is it about this boy that causes such reactions out of me?  
  
Finally, my cold onyx gaze met warm azure. Naruto. His clothes looked freshly washed and his hair shined a beautiful golden hue. The lens in his goggles has been replaced as well. When he noticed me, his eyes sparkled and he smiled. He had such a warm and pleasant smile. He was grinning up to his ear. Do I really make him smile that much? I couldn't fight the urge to smile myself. Another foreign sensation this spiky haired blonde gave me.  
  
His gaze never left mine as he made his way to my table and neither did his smile. "Would you mind if I sat with you again today?" He asked cheerfully. I only nodded, even though I wished I had yes. The boy took his seat next to mine and couldn't stop his ever-increasing smile. I gently flicked his forhead, causing confusion in the boy’s face. "Baka, does sitting with me really make you that happy?" I smirked. It was innocent yet playful.  
  
He rubbed his forhead and adjusted his goggles. His injuries seemed to be healing nicely. I was amazed at how fast they had healed. They were nothing more than faint scratches. His smile had dimmed as he looked off to the right. Did I offend him? "No..." He began, voice soft and nervous. His gaze turning back towards me, locking me into his blue abyss. The blonde's face started to reveal a redden tint. "You make me so much more than that." He burst suddenly, his smile returning as he giggled.  
  
I thought my face was about to explode. The heat flushed my entire face causing it to turn a noticeable shade of red. The back of my hand immediately went to press against my nose to stop a sudden light nose bleed. Luckily it went unnoticed by the blonde. Does he even know what he just said?! My heart pounded against my chest, causing a slight pain. "Idiot! You can't just say things like that!" I yelled, still fighting of the severe blush. All that bastard did was smile and laugh even more.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I guess I really didn't think about what I had said until after. He probably thinks I just made some sort of confession to him. Oh well...it's not entirely inaccurate I suppose.  Me asking him out to ramen would probably just make it worse, but I have to try. "Hey, do you like ramen?" I asked.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Ramen? I finished wiping my nose and attempted to still cover the apparent blush that wasn't going away. "You sure do come on strong, huh?!" I responded. The boy's giggle died down but his sweet smile remained as he rested his folded arms into the desk. "I'm sorry..." He began softly. "It's just...I've never had a friend before."  
  
Friend? Sharp pain to chest.  
  
That's weird. What was that about? He just said the word 'friend'. Why did that hurt just now?  
  
The boy's expression was so soft. His brows had knitted themselves upward and his eyes...so gentle. Looking into them I could feel myself being pulled by the tide, sweeping me out to sea.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Maybe I was too quick. He's always turning down those pretty girls when they ask him out to eat. I didn't mean for it to sound like a date. He probably thinks I'm weird now. I could feel my expression sadden and my head lower, turning away from his stygian gaze. "Well...I supposed I do like ramen every once and a while." The sound of his words echoed through my head. His soothing voice shattering the regret that crept within my heart. My eyes met his in awe. "Really...?" I questioned reality. He nodded.  
  
I really did it. I really made a friend. I'm so happy.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I've never seen someone look so happy. It was just a bowl of ramen, but to him it was the start of something new...something great. What looked like a tear sat on the outer rim of his eye. His cheeks had flushed a rosey pink and his smile had returned into a heartwarming grin.  Naruto...I--  
  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun!"  
  
GoshDammit!  
  
**(WE INTERUPT THIS STORY TO BRING YOU AN APOLOGY: Sorry feel free to switch out that 'gosh' to something else. Certain curses even I don't feel comfortable saying. It's just a personal preference. AND NOW BACK TO STORY)**  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Ow, my head. It all happened so fast. How did I end up on the floor?  
  
I heard a familiar cutesy female voice and a flash of pink in the background.  
  
Oh.  
  
Annoyed and aching I got up and sat in the farther seat, mumbling something unpleasant. I used my hand to prop my head up on the desk and glance over to the starry eyed pink haired girl. Geez, what's with this girl? Why is she so violent? After she finished her morning routine she slightly turned her gaze towards me. "Oh, good morning Naruto." She said and then returned to Sasuke.  
  
Huh? She said 'good morning' to me...  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Damn this relentless bitch! It's never ending with her. It's like she just waits for the perfect moment to annoy me. I've never wanted to hit a woman so bad in my life. Oh please dear god start class already. Iruka-sensei!  
  
"Everyone take your seats I have an announcement!"  
  
Oh thank god!  
  
"Today will be splitting up into teams of three, each accompanied by a jounin. You all wanted to help the village, right? Well, this is it. As of today, you are ALL official genin and with this can go on missions. Be sure to listen and do whatever your new instructors tell you." Sensei announced. Three man teams? Missions? Wait a minute! How the hell did Naruto pass?!  
  
I looked over to where the blond boy was sitting. His face was soft and he wore a slight grin. Oh whatever, I hmphed in disbelief. Still...I'm glad.  
Iruka-sensei began to list off names and their groups. "Okay, next is team 7. Hanuro Sakura..." The glint in her eye of anticipation hoping my name was next was wonderfully destroyed when the next name called was Uzamaki Naruto. Hehe. "And finally...Uchiha Sasuke." Aw, dammit to hell! I just can't get away from her!  
  
I made no sign of emotion but if you looked closely you could probably see the steam coming from the top of my head. Naruto's gaze caught mine and flashed a warm smile. Oh forget it! I sighed. At least he and I are on the same team.  
  
Once everyone was in their respected teams we were called down to receive our headbands. Excitedly and annoyingly, everyone jumped out of their seats and grabbed their new attire. I watched carefully as the blonde haired genin grabbed his and walked slowly back to his seat. He caressed the metal with his fingertips along the edges of the band and then traced the symbol of the leaf village in the center. His expression was blank at first. I couldn't read it. Then, for the briefest of moments he looked angry...hurt even. Just as quick as it appeared...it vanished...leaving only a weak smile.  
  
To be continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much more on the way! It's just take me awhile to transfer everything over.

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
"So, this is the host of the nine tails apartment?" I asked as the Third Hokage took a seat on the battered couch, pipe in mouth.  
  
"Yes, Naruto Uzamaki. I'll be placing him in your care." He gruffly said.  
  
I returned my gaze back to the wall that stood before me. The remains of the word 'Monster' written in red had tinted its way through the freshly painted white. Then my gaze drifted to the red stain on the floor. I crouched down bedside to get a closer look. It wasn't paint...it was blood.  
  
"I want you to follow the boy. I want you to see firsthand how this child lives his daily life. It's disturbing to say at the very least. I don't want you to look away for even a moment. It's time you knew the truth about the consequences for being unwillingly born into this world as a demon. As Hokage, I am only ashamed. You will not intervein. No matter what it is you bear witness to, you will have to resist the urge to intervein. And you will..." The Third Hokage spoke as if lost in a daze.  
  
This sounds too troublesome, I sighed as I stood, facing the elderly man.  
  
"Understood." I said.  
  
"Also, I'm placing the last of the Uchiha's in your care as well. Sasuke." He sighed. "I believe you may be the only one capable of handling such a team. A demon...and an avenger."  
  
I can already feel a headache beginning to brew. So troublesome...  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
The metal was cold to the touch. It's reflective shine glistening with mockery. My fingers traced the engraved symbol in the center. Suddenly, my body became overwhelmed with a newfound anger. It was practically boiling my insides. My heart was pounding and my stomache cringed. Hate, was the only word that bared even close to the feeling that I had. It burned, like a fire a blaze from within.  
  
My mind began to drift further into the darkness when suddenly...a raven flew through the corner of my mind.  A raven? Sasuke...  
  
I could feel my mind come at ease and the pain dissipate. It was strange...how just the thought of him could bring me such peace. I could feel my smile slowly returning and with it...hope.  
  
xXxXx  
  
One by one the jounin came to collect their teams. We were the last one, even Iruka-sensei had gone.  
  
"Ughhh, I can't take this anymore. Where is he? Everyone else has already gone." The pink haired girl complained.  
  
"Don't worry he'll be here. He's probably just running late." I comforted. "Maybe he's just getting back from a mission."  
  
She sighed, "Ya I guess, but he sure is late."  
  
A childish idea popped in my head. Hehe.  
  
"Should we punish him?" I grinned, cheekily.  
  
"Huh, how?" The girl asked.  
  
I just got up and grabbed a chalky eraser and placed it in-between the sliding door to the classroom.  
  
"Naruto that's so childish. Cha! But I'm in!" She exclaimed.  
  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I had to agree with the annoying pink haired girl. It was childish. There's no way a jounin would fall for such a childish prank. But still...I couldn't help but smile when I saw Naruto's cheeky grin as he giggled.  Such a dobe.  
  
He stood back and admired his not-so crafty handiwork and then quickly ran to take his seat next to me on the steps. "Hey Sasuke," my gaze meeting azure blue. "What do you think he's like?" He asked cheerfully.  
  
"Hn, I don't know." I smirked. "But if he falls for your stupid prank I'm officially deeming him as unreliable."  
  
He just giggled. It was strange how his laugh brought such warmth to me and how his smile triggered mine. That was another thing. I never smiled. What was it about him that made me want to smile? And his eyes...I often found myself enchanted by them. Captivated even. The more I gazed, the deeper I wanted to dive in and explore those ocean currents. Wondering where they might take me.  
  
We were silenced by the creek of the sliding door opening.  
  
BOP!  
  
Un-fucking-believable...  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
"Hmm, let’s see if I can put this in a way your tiny little genin minds will understand...First impression...I don't like you guys."  
  
Troublesome indeed...but amusing. As if I'd actually fall for such childish prank.  
  
xXxXx  
  
On a rooftop somewhere near the Kage Villa.  
  
"Let's begin by introducing ourselves." I said.  
  
"Okay, what do you want to know?" The pink haired genin asked. Sakura Haruno I believe.  
  
"How about your likes and dislikes. Dreams for the future and hobbies and what-not." I said unenthused.  
  
"Um," I turned my eye to the spikey haired blonde.  
  
Whiskers? How peculiar. I take it he must be the child of the fox.   
  
"Don't you think you should introduce yourself first?" The boy asked, nervously.  
  
"Ya you look kind of suspicious with that mask." The girl chimed in.  
  
Suspicious?  
  
"Well, my name is Kakashi Hatake. I have no desire to tell you any of my likes or dislikes. As far as dreams go...meh...and I have several hobbies." I said, the three of them looking displeased with my answer. "Now that that's settled, let’s start with you." I pointed to the blonde boy.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Me? All he really gave us was his name. Should I actually answer him truthfully or should I just beat around it like he did? Mmm...  
  
"My name is Naruto...Uzamaki." I started. "Uh...likes...I guess I like ramen...and...dislikes-" There's a lot in this world that I dislike. Many of them I cannot say aloud. "Homework...I guess I dislike that." I continued nervously. No one had ever asked me questions like this before. The more I tried to answer them the more I fumbled over my words. I was beginning to sound like that girl with the blue hair and clear eyes.  
  
"And your dreams?" The man in quizzed.  
  
My dreams? Am I even allowed to have those? Dreams are for the privileged...not for someone like me. I pondered on it for a moment non-the-less. I guess there is something that I really want...something that I've always wanted.  
  
"To be free."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
My gaze instantly turned to the boy.  To be free? Why would he say something like that? Naruto...just what is it you are trying to tell us?  
  
He wouldn't look at me...he wouldn't look at anyone.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I shouldn't have said that. I didn't mean to. Why did I say something like that out loud? That could get me in trouble. He's a jounin...meaning he reports directly to the Hokage...and the Hokage...reports directly to The Elders. My body was instantly taken over by fear. Not them...no...I can't...please no! I didn't mean it! It was an accident! I’m sorry! It won't happen again! I was trembling. My breathing was starting to become rapid. I-I...  
  
Suddenly I felt the warmth of hand touching my shoulder. Trembling azure met the gaze of concerned green. My gaze shifted to the boy who looked equally as concerned. Realization washed over me and I turned to face the silver haired jounin who appeared to be studying me. "I-I'm sorry. I think what I was trying to say was that I just want to be acknowledged for I am...and not...for what everyone thinks I am..." I said, taring away from his one-eyed gaze.  
  
"I see." Was all he said.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
That boy is terrified of what he just said. That look in his eyes...he's even afraid of me...and the power that I hold over him. Just what did you get me involved in Hokage?  
  
"I want you to follow the boy. I want you to see firsthand how this child lives his daily life. It's disturbing to say at the very least. I don't want you to look away for even a moment. It's time you knew the truth about the consequences for being unwillingly born into this world as a demon. As Hokage, I am only ashamed. You will not intervein. Not matter what it is you bear witness to, you will have to resist the urge to intervein. And you will..."  
  
Those were his words. How troublesome. I sighed and shifted my gaze to the Uchiha. "And you?"  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Naruto...  
  
I had to tare my gaze away from the shaking blonde and turn it to the one eyed jounin.  
  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate even more things. As far as a dream goes, it's more of an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill the one responsible." I answered in my usual stoic voice.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Thought as much. "And lastly, the girl."  
  
She perked right up, her eyes had a creepy twinkle in them. "My name is Sakura Haruno. I like Sasuke-kun more than anything in the world and I dislike that Ino-pig. My dreams include everything Sasuke and my hobbies inquire consistently asking Sasuke-kun out on a date."  
  
I could see the Uchiha rolling his eyes in annoyance. Girls this age are far more interested in boys than learning ninjutu. Sigh. Still, compared to the other two she almost seems out of place in this team. Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
"Well, that wraps up the introductions. Tomorrow will be just the four of us as shinobi on our first duty together."  
  
"What kind of duty is it Kakashi-sensei?" The pink haired girl asked.  
  
"Survival training."  
  
To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying. So much more on the way!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
"Sasuke...why was Naruto so afraid? It was just a question. Why was he so afraid of his answer? He was terrified..." The pink haired girl spoke softly, her hands clenched to her chest. Eyes of forest green glazed with concern and worry. I looked up into the direction the blonde had fled. Gazing into the distance.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Survival training?" The annoying girl asked.  
  
"Yes, this time I will be your opponent. Tomorrow you will show me what it is you are capable of as a future shinobi. Should you fail, you will be sent back to the academy. Feel free to bring whatever tools you have. Oh...and skip breakfast. There's a possibility you might be throwing it up." The silver haired jounin smirked as he handed us each a piece of paper containing the details, then disappearing in a cloud of smoke.  
  
The moment the paper touched Naruto's fingertips...he ran, never once looking back. Not even as the boy's name was called by the pink haired girl. He was gone...leaving the two of us with nothing but a gut-wrenching sense of worry and concern.  
  
End Flashback  
  
xXxXx  
  
That night I tossed and turned, silently crying out in agony. Reaching for what I could not grasp...  
  
"Naruto, wait!" I cried through the never-ending field of wheat. "Don't leave!" His image becoming more and more distant as he ran further out of my reach. "Stop!" My breathing became more frantic with each step I took, but I continued to chase after the boy. Stocks of wheat beat against my face as I pushed through the tall grain. The boy fading into almost nothing.  
  
With an angry cry, I burst out into an opening, freeing myself from the golden clutches of durum. There was nothing there. Only I remained...surrounded by an unavoidable terrain. "Naruto!" I bellowed in a mournful cry. Silence. My body collapsed from under me as the makings of tears began to form. "Naruto..."  
  
A rustle amongst the wheat. "Naruto?" I raised my head towards the approaching sound. Piercing golden eyes emerged from the stocks of wheat, baring its fangs. A creature of orange and white. Its paws bathed in black and its tail bushed with hostile intent. A fox?  
  
My body jolted awake at the sound of a beeping alarm. I groaned as I pushed the covers away and sat up. What sort of dream was that just now? I was chasing something. What was it?  
  
Wheat...I remember a field of wheat and...Naruto. I was chasing him. Why?  
  
xXxXx  
  
I was the first to arrive at the training grounds. My stomach was already beginning to rumble in hunger. I walked over to a nearby tree and slid down its trunk, cushioning my bottom on a soft patch of grass. I guess I'm a little too early. Maybe I'll just rest here until everyone else shows up. It wasn't a moment later that I felt my eyes become heavy and I drifted back into a light sleep, reliving my dream.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
When I arrived at the training grounds I was greeted by a sleeping raven.  He must have gotten here pretty early. The boy was leaned against the thick trunk of a tree, surrounded by a nice patch of grass. The early morning sun crept through the sparse branches of the trees. It's rays creating beautiful leafy patterns over the boy’s face.  
  
I creeped closer to the boy until I was standing just before him. He looks so peaceful. My hand slowly reached out to touch the boy and wake him from his slumber. It stopped just inches away and then shyly retreated. His brows had slightly furrowed causing his blue-ish stygian hair to shift over his eyelids. I don't know why I had such a strong urge to touch the boy's face.  
  
Maybe because the more I looked at him...the more of a dream this appeared to be. I slowly knelt down and lightly brushed the fibers of hair away from his eyes, gently caressing his skin as I did. It was so soft and smooth. A moment later the boy began to stir, fluttering his eyes open. His onyx gaze once again trapping me in their hold.  
  
We stayed like that for a moment before our faces flushed as we realized the position we were in. I quickly retracted my hand and stumbled back, causing me to fall back on my bottom. "S-sorry. I was just-" Slight panic. "-I didn't mean to-Mmm." My face completely flushed with embarrassment. The raven sat up and brushed the back of his hand across his nose, catching a drop of blood along the way.  
  
"Gah, you're bleeding." I panicked.  
  
I'm such an idiot! Why did I do that? I hope he doesn't hate me now.  
  
"It's okay." He said calmly, a slight smile across his lips. "I was just dreaming."  
  
Dreaming?  
  
"What about?" I asked, curiously as I pulled my knees into my chest and folded my arms around them.  
  
"A fox." Was all he said.  
  
Hmm, a fox?  
  
"Must have been a weird dream." I giggled.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
When I opened my eyes and saw Naruto I thought I was still dreaming. Rays of sunlight cascaded around his frame in a halo. And his touch...so soft. When I realized, it was really him I could feel my heart stop and my face felt like it was on fire.  What's with this kid? I thought as I wiped an oncoming nose bleed. Hearing him apologize in such an embarrassed and cutesy manor I couldn't help but blush even more.  
  
I wanted to ask Naruto about yesterday but I didn't want to spoil the mood. He seemed to be doing okay. His smile had returned and his eyes shined like the morning due. He was practically glowing. I'm happy. It actually pained me to see his usual cheerful nervous state in such terror. Hearing his laugh put my heart at peace. I like the dobe better when he's smiling.  
  
As the blonde continued to talk I found myself lost in his azure gaze and the features of his face. His cuts had completely healed over his tanned skin and his whiskered scars seemed to be twitching with excitement. Such an odd feature. I've never met anyone with markings on their face like that. Must be a rare family trait. I studied the animal characteristics a little longer, pondering.  
  
"You know you kind of look like a fox with those markings." I said.  
  
The blonde froze and looked at me curiously. "Markings?" He asked, slightly tilting his head. I bit back a blush as I grazed my fingertips across the boy's cheeks and skimmed over the marks. A pink-ish tint glazed over his face but he didn't turn away. In fact, he looked more shocked than anything. A moment later he closed his eyes and turned away from my hand as if...ashamed.  
  
I gently nudged his chin back towards me and smiled. His sadden azure eyes studied me and then began to form the basis of a smile. I lightly tapped his chin in a playful manor and then retreated my hand to rest on my propped knee.  
  
"Sas-"  
  
"Good morning Sasuke-kun! Are you ready for our training?"  
  
EVERY FUCKING TIME!  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
"-uke!" In an instant I was planted face down in the grass and a certain pink haired girl sitting on my back. Why does this always happen to me? I silently wept. "Good morning Naruto." Huh. I turned my head to look at the girl who was still perched in the small of my back. "I hope you're feeling better today." She smiled.  Well, I guess it's okay. She may be a little violent, but she's not so bad. "That's getting really annoying you know!" The raven spat. I just softly giggled and propped my head up, watching the two of them.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Hn, I think this team will be just fine.  
  
Poof.  
  
"Yo." I greeted in a puff of smoke. The genin completely unaware I had been watching the whole time.  
  
"You're late!" The three of them spat.  
  
To be continued...


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: RAPE SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
The training was simple. They had until the strike of noon to retrieve the bells tied around my belt loop. Only two would succeed if any, which I highly doubted a couple of newly ranked genin would be able to complete such a task. This was merely a test of skills. Never did I think not one, but two would even come even close enough to toll the bells.  
  
Naruto Uzamaki and Sasuke Uchiha...very troubling indeed. I didn't even have time to read my book.  
  
This test was of course designed to make at least one person fail and to test their ability to work together as a team. In that sense, I suppose they failed to recognize what this what really about. Even though they attacked me as one on one they still came close enough to graze the bells.  
  
Kage bushin and firestyle jutsu. Each a jutsu far to advanced for any ordinary genin.  
  
The girl however...well she's tied up right now. Maybe I went a little too far with that genjutsu.  
  
Still worth it, I smirked.  
  
But when they were told the girl couldn't eat for being a useless twit, the demon child didn't even hesitate.  
  
"Here you go." The blonde boy smiled as he held half of a sandwich to the girl’s lips.  
  
"Naruto...I can't. Kakashi-sensei said if anyone tried to feed me they would fail." The girl stated broken heartedly.  
  
"It's okay he's not here and you're hungry, right?" The boy smiled and the girl's stomach growled. "I'll tell you what, I won't tell if you won't." He cheekily grinned.  
  
The female genin pouted for moment before what looked like a tear peeked the corner of her eye. "Arigatou...Naruto-kun." she sniffled. The raven-haired boy snatched the sandwich from the other boy's hand and shoved it into the girl's mouth. "Baka, he could be back any minute. Hurry it up! You're so annoying."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the scene that laid before whilst I hid in the shadows.  
  
Naruto Uzamaki, child of the fox, so kind and so full of hope. He always had such a pleasant smile on his face. He appeared to be living the life of a normal teenaged boy. It wasn't until that night that I came face to face with the horrifying reality of what it is to be born into this world...a monster.  
  
xXxXx  
  
After training I followed closely behind the blonde-haired boy, unnoticed. He celebrated his 'passing' by treating himself to three bowls of Ichiraku's Ramen. Then he proceeded home. The boy stopped at the front of his door and lightly jiggled the knob before placing his key in and opening it.  
  
Interesting.  
  
The child showered and changed into a black t-shirt and orange sweatpants. He relaxed for a bit before deciding to place another coat of white paint over the bleeding word that tarnished his wall. Once the word was fully concealed he smiled in approval, then cleaned up.  
  
Nothing really seems to be out of the ordinary.  
  
A few hours later the sun was starting to set. Its colorful rays of orange and red cascading across the sky. It was at this time the child decide to rummage through his fridge and look for something to eat. The boy pondered for a moment and then quickly changed into his usual orange jumpsuit, heading out the door, being sure to lock it.  
  
I guess he's going out.  
  
He made his way to the grocery store and bought a few things, like bread and instant ramen. Things quick and easy to pack for lunches and to make a quick dinner. It was honestly pretty boring watching his daily life. As the boy rounded the corner he accidently bumped into a man.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." The boy apologized and bowed respectfully.  
  
The man studied the child for a moment and then looked to his fellow comrades. I might not have been able to see the men's faces but I could feel the ominous tension in the air. It was hostile. "Aren't you that nine tailed brat?" The man scowled with malicious intent. A twinge of fear erupted from the boy’s face as he took a step back.  
  
"Thought so." The man grunted as he drew his leg back and kicked the child in this chest, flinging him into the ally way. They cursed as they approached the collapsed boy. The three of them surrounded the blonde and proceeded to beat him. Naruto didn't waver...he didn't defend himself...he just laid there and took it.  
  
Blood splattered as he coughed furiously, crying in pain. "Aw, out doing some grocery shoppin'?" The second man mocked as he emptied out the contents in the shopping bag and stomped on them profusely, laughing maniacally, while the other two brought the boy to his knees. The third man walked in front of the boy and knelt down. "You know, you killed a lot of people in that war. Innocent people. Some of them were my friends."  
  
The boy winced in pain when one of the men behind him pulled his hair raising him to his feet. The third man unsheathed a knife and ran it slowly down the boy's temple, all the way to his jawline. He cried out and attempted to turn his face away but was stopped by the man pulling his hair, holding him still. A large hand harshly grabbed the child's jaw and spat on his freshly cut. "I'm not done yet." He cooed, as he continued to run his blade down the center of the blonde's jacket, taring it open.  
  
The child's shirt was next. The man adjusted the angle of the blade and began to carve letters into this boy's chest. He screamed in agony as tears streamed down his face. He didn't struggle, even as the blade pierced his flesh, welcoming his warm vital fluid onto his abdomen. D. The man moved on to the next letter. E. And then another. M. And another. O. And then...finally. N.  
  
D.E.M.O.N  
  
The boy's screams had died down into grunts as the pain became familiar. Irritated at the boy's no longer cries he grabbed the child and threw him against the nearby wall. "Damn you!" He cursed as he ran up and kneed the child in the face. "I'll make you cry out in pain! I'll make you scream! You'll be begging me for mercy!"  
  
He grabbed the child by the hair and smashed his face into the ground, sliding it across the rubble. He then straddled the child and slid his free hand down the boy’s backside, down to his trousers. The man forcibly pulled them down, making the boy squirm. He then without warning thrusted his cock into the child. I had never heard such an agonizing scream.  
  
The weight of my heart was becoming too great for even me. The boy's scream was then silenced by another man thrusting his fingers into the boy's mouth, gaging him. The man violently thrusting his cock into the boy pulling his hair even tighter as he gagged a painful cry. The more the man thrusted the bloodier this cock became. "What's the matter? You're not screaming anymore. Does it feel good?!" The man gagging the boy sadistically laughed.  
  
"Oh, that looks like fun." The third man smirked as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms. "Let's me have a turn when you're done."  
  
"Why wait?!" The man surprising Naruto's painful cries yelled. "His mouth is just waiting to be filled!"  
  
The sight that played before me churned my stomach in way making me want to vomit. I wanted to stop this. I wanted to help. I even wanted to kill those men. It was unbearable.  
  
I'm sorry Third Hokage...  
  
"I don't want you to look away for even a moment...As Hokage I am only ashamed...No matter what it is you bare witness too, you are not to intervene...And you will..."  
  
But even I...had to look away.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
It hurts...It hurts...IT HURTS! I bellowed over and over again in my head until it was finally over.  
  
I laid there motionless. My mind so far adrift I could no longer feel anything. Not the pain...not the blood spewing from my aching body...just...nothing. I don't know how much time had passed since those men had left. It was dark. The sun had completely set. Only darkness remained...such darkness that even a raven couldn't subside.  
  
Slowly I had managed to bring myself up to my knees, pulling my pants up as I did. My body crumbling before me several times before I mustered enough strength to fully stand. I leaned my back against the ally wall, gazing up to the moon. There was a slight chill in the air as a mild wind caressed my battered and cut flesh. So cold. I could start to feel the blood trickling down my face and chest where I had been cut.  
  
I've lost a lot of blood. I should probably go to the hospital. Oh...right. They don't accept me...If I can just make it home...  
  
I stumbled as I slowly made my way out of the ally. Luckily there wasn't a soul in a sight. I folded my ripped jacket and shirt over my exposed severed chest just in case someone were to see me. Not that it mattered, the blood stained right through. I'd have to throw these away. Damn, this was my last one too. I have a mission tomorrow. What am I supposed to wear now?...  
  
My feet tripped over one of the steps leading to my apartment, causing me to slip. I better clean all this blood up before the landlord sees. I looked up to the door. So close...If I can just...My body stumbled into the doorway and to the floor, panting. I made it...Maybe I'll just rest here...just for a...little bit.  
  
I trailed off into a deep sleep.  
  
To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter just makes me cry every time:( So sad. Hope you enjoy!

**Iruka POV:**  
  
BANG! BANG! BANG!  
  
I groaned as I awoke to the sound of pounding fist against my wooden door. Who could that be this late at night? "Just a minute!" I called before I slowly made my way over to the door. When I opened it I was greeted by a masked jounin with silver hair. "Oh, Kakashi, what do I-"  
  
"Come with me!"  
  
xXxXx  
  
I gasped at the unsightly image that laid before me, covering my mouth in attempt to hold in the vomit. Naruto...  
  
"What is this?! What happened to him?!" I demanded.  
  
"Listen to me! I may have been forbidden to intervein but that doesn't mean you can't help him! He's dying Iruka!" The silver haired jounin spat. "Save him!"  
  
I immediately went to the boy's side. "Naruto?! Naruto?!" Nothing. I rolled his body onto his back. His injuries were grotesque and the amount of blood loss was unbelievable. I checked his pulse. He was still alive. It was faint but I could still feel it throbbing beneath my fingertips. I gently separated the pieces of fabric that stuck to the boy's chest.  
  
"Who did this to you Naruto?" I quietly sobbed as I gazed upon the engraved word. The cuts were deep, puss had already began forming in between the severed flesh. The slice on his cheek was just as bad. I took a dampened cloth and began to clean around the wounds. The very sight sickened me.  
  
After I had sterilized and bandaged the wounds, I attempted to slightly roll his body so I could check to see if he had anymore. Bruises and scar tissue covered his entire upper body. When I was about to pick up the child's body I noticed the back of his pants. It was stained. I gently nudged the boy's pants down and gagged. My body instantly fled to the bathroom and I began to vomit profusely.  
  
The acid from my stomach burned my throat. Who would do such a thing? He's still a child! I don't care if he's the child of the nine tails! This is...I cried. My entire body became overwhelmed with sadness. It hurt. I had failed this boy...as a teacher...as a shinobi...as a...  
  
Gomen-nesai...Naruto.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Once I finished dressing the boy in a fresh pair of clothes I laid him gently on the battered couch. I went to his bedroom and found an extra blanket and placed it over the him. "Tell me what happened." I said, standing over the unconscious child.  
  
"Iruka-"  
  
"Just tell me what happened?!" I demanded, balling my fist in a saddened rage. The silver haired jounin sighed as he tore his one-eyed gaze away from the sleeping child.  
  
He told me. He told me everything.  
  
Hours later the boy began to stir. "You should leave." I quietly told the fellow jounin. "The boy can't know you were the one who actually saved him."  
The jounin's gaze stayed true to mine. "I wasn't the one who saved him...you were." He said. I just shook my head. "No, you were told not to intervein and instead of letting the boy die you came and got me. Why did you choose me? Why didn't you just take him to the hospital?" I asked.  
  
"Because the hospital doesn't except demons."  
  
I bit back a sob. "I had no idea."  
  
"You're like a father to him, aren't you? That's why I came to you. Whether or not you knew the role you were playing with this boy, you became the closest thing to a father this child has ever known. " As his words echoed through the depths of my mind I continued to cry, crumbling to the floor next to the couch. "Don't say that. Don't say that please...because if you do it just makes this even more horrifying. I let this happen. I've always seen this bruises and scrapes when he would enter my classroom and when I would take him out to ramen. Every time I asked him he would just laugh and make up some ridiculous excuse. He was always smiling! I'm a terrible father...I don't deserve that title!"  
  
I felt the warm hand of the fellow jounin on my shoulder. When my teary onyx eyes met his one I collapsed into his chest, continuing to sob. My breathing had become erratic and uncontrollable. The silver haired man awkwardly placed his hand on top of my head and stroked it. After a few minutes my breathing had tamed and my tears had stopped. I lifted my head to meet his. He stared at me for a moment then roughly wiped away the last tear that streamed my scarred face.  
  
Immediately the man stood up and began walking towards the door. He looked back and said, "We all have regrets. There are things that I wished I had done differently as well. I cannot change the past but what I can do is continue trying. This is your chance to do just that. Tell Naruto when he wakes not to worry about the mission tomorrow." And with that...he left.  
  
xXxXx  
  
It wasn't until late morning that the boy had begun to wake. "Naruto!" I cried as I rushed to the child's aid. He coughed as he failed an attempt to sit up. The boy looked around as if in a daze. His confused azure eyes finally making their way towards me. "Pa-pa?"  
  
My heart sank as I heard his frail voice. Papa... "Why are you crying?" The dazed child asked. I reached out and grabbed the boy's hand and placed it to my face. "Oh, Naruto." I sobbed. The child shakenly ran his thumb across my tearful face and smiled. "It's okay Papa...it's okay. Everything's gonna be... just fine. You don't have to cry."  
  
I wailed in sorrow as I collapsed my head into the boy's hand.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Naruto drifted back into another sleep cycle, the nine tails working profusely to heal the child's injuries. A few more hours later and he was waking up again. This time he had the strength to fully sit up.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Where am I? What happened? My gazed shifted across the room. Home? How did I get here? All I remember is...  
  
"Naruto."  
  
A voice. Whose voice is that?  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
I blinked my eyes a few times in an attempt to wash away the clouded haze. Once my vision became clear there was man sitting next to me. "Iruka-sensei?" What is Iruka-sensei doing here? A sudden wave of realization washed over me. My hand immediately went to my chest. It was bandaged, as was the cut on my face. My body ached in ways it had never felt before. What is this pain? Why does- I gulped back the sudden urge to vomit by covering my hand over my mouth.  
  
"Hey...hey. It's okay now. You're safe."  
  
I looked to the soothing voice with teary eyes. "Iruka-sensei..." I choked. The man just sat there and smiled wearily. "You don't have to talk about it. Are you hungry? I made some soup."  
  
My lips couldn't form the words I wished to say so I simply nodded. He raised out of his chair and walked into the kitchen. When I tried to follow, my legs immediately gave out from under me and I found myself on the floor. Iruka-sensei rushed back into the living room and cradled me in his arms on the floor. Iruka-sensei's never embraced me before. It's nice. He's so warm. Even as I felt the tears drip upon my face I remained in his arms. "Why must you make it so hard for me?" He quietly sobbed. "Why must you make it so hard...for me to hate you?"  
  
I shuddered at the word. I knew what the nine tails had done, even though it wasn't me that killed his parents...it still hurt me just the same. "I'm sorry I've been such a terrible father to you. I guess deep down...I was still just angry. I'm so sorry, Naruto."  
  
Father?  
  
I gazed up at his scared face, curiously. His saddened expression turned into a soft smile. "You called me Papa, so now you're stuck with me."  
  
Before he could get another word in I thrust my arms around his neck, hugging the man and snuggled my face into his ear. "Papa." I whispered, a tear caressing my face and dripping onto his shoulder.  
  
Papa.  
  
To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things lighten up from here. Last couple of chapters were pretty rough I know. Hope you enjoy!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
That night within the confinements of my home I picked up an ero book and opened it. After seeing the image of the spikey blonde haired child, the contents within the book made me sick to my stomach. I ripped several of the book's pages out and threw them into the fire, along with the rest of the book.  
  
No more...  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
The next morning when I awoke, I couldn't shake this strange feeling that I had. I waited at the training grounds for the rest of my team to arrive. Several minutes had passed and there was no azure eyed blonde coming into my view.  This isn't like him. He should have been here by now. Where is that dobe?  
  
Another several minutes went by and there was still no Naruto, only the annoying pinked haired girl.  
  
"Where's Naruto?" She asked. "He usually beats me."  
  
"I don't know." I answered.  
  
"Well he better not be late, this is our first mission." She continued. We waited for what seemed like forever. There was still no blonde on the horizon. I was actually starting to get worried, though I made no sign of it. "Maybe I should go look for him." I said, pushing off against the tree I was leaning on.  
  
"He probably just over slept." The girl said.  
  
Over slept? No, I don't think so. He can be a dunce but's he's never late.  
  
A second later Kakashi-sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.  
  
"Yo." He greeted. "Are you ready for your first mission?"  
  
"But Kakashi-sensei Naruto isn't here yet." The pinked haired girl stated.  
  
"I've been informed that Naruto's very sick and will not be joining us today. He has been excused from today's mission." He simply said.  
  
Naruto, sick? Something isn't right. I can't remember a time when that boy missed a day of school because he was sick. I may have never paid him much attention until recently but I'm still very observant to those around me. Just what exactly is going on?  
  
xXxXx  
  
The mission was stupid. We had to go and search for some lost cat and bring it back to its owner. That lady was creepy. It's no wonder that cat ran away. After we finished I wondered around the village trying to find Naruto's apartments. I broke into the academy and looked through everyone's file that had graduated. It took me while but I found the blonde's file. There wasn't much in it. Just his basic statistics, but there was an address.  
  
I found myself on the other side of town. I guess this is the place. My hand stopped just short of the door. What if he thinks I'm weird for checking up on him? It's not like I was invited. Maybe I shouldn't. I sighed and turned away, taking a few steps.  
  
The next thing I knew I was knocking on the blonde's door. Well since I'm already here...  
  
A minute later I heard the doorknob jiggle. When the door opened my gaze instantly leaped inside cool blue waters. His hair was messy and he wore a simple black t-shirt and orange sweat pants. It was a much a different look compared to his usual attire. It still fit him somehow though. Finally, my gaze drifted to the newly applied bandage on his cheek.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
When I opened the door, I was in complete shock. There before me stood a pale raven. His onyx eyes flashed a hint of concern and then before I knew what was happening the boy pounced on me, sending us both to the ground. "You idiot, I thought you were sick! What did you do this time?!" The raven yelled concernedly as his body straddled atop of mine.  
  
I didn't know what to say.  Did he come all the way over here just to make sure I was okay? The boy placed his hand gently over the bandage. "That looks really bad Naruto. Why did you tell everyone you were sick?" He asked softly, studying the bandaged wound. "I...really was sick...honest." I shyly said as I turned away from his gaze. I knew that he didn't believe me but he didn't push it.  
  
Instead he just dropped the weight of his body on top of mine.  
  
GAHH! OW, OW, OW, OW!  
  
Luckily the boy's face was turned away, resting on my damaged chest so he couldn't see amount of pain he actually caused me. My hands gripped the base of his arms as I quickly controlled by breathing, hoping that it would go unnoticed.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Baka! Why does he keep lying to me? I collapsed on top of him, resting my head onto his chest. I could feel his breathing become erratic as he tightly gripped my shoulders. Then he slowly relaxed them and dropped his hands to the floor. The heat in my face was almost unbearable as I realized the positon I was in. Even though I wanted to run away in embarrassment I was betrayed by my own body.  
  
I became enveloped into the steady breathing of the boy's chest as it raised up and down in a smooth rhythm. Even though my nose detected a fair amount of blood surrounding the blonde I let it go. He'd tell me one day. I was so lost being on top of him that I hadn't realized my hands lightly gripping the boy's shirt in a sense of security. I wanted to raise my head up and look at him but...I was afraid.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
After the pain had subsided I began to feel the warmth of the boy's body, seeping through my shirt. My face blushing an embarrassing shade of red. I was glad he couldn't see my face. Moments later, I felt the clutch of my shirt in his hands. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to touch him but I was afraid that it'd be weird. He already thought that I had come on to him when we first met.  Aw, man!  
  
As if guided by instinct my right hand found the center of his back and my left, the side of the raven's face and caressed it softly. "Naruto..." The raven-haired boy whispered. "Hm?" I questioned, softly.  
  
"Don't get sick anymore, okay?"  
  
We laid there for what seemed like forever before I smiled and said, "Okay."  
  
xXxXx  
  
An hour later we were laughing.  
  
"I'm serious, Sakura went to pick up the cat and it practically clawed her face off." He exclaimed about the mission.  
  
"Really?! That was our first mission. How lame!" I giggled.  
  
"I know, how do you think I felt? I was actually there!" He said. I laughed even harder at the thought of the raven cuddling a kitten and making cutesy faces.  
  
"Ya you don't seem like the cutesy kitten friendly type."  
  
The blue haired raven just smiled and hmphed, a light blush creeping across his face. "I can be cute if I want to. I just choose not to."  
  
"What?...But your always cute."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Face flushes and immediately tries to cover nose bleed.  
  
"See you're being cute right now." He giggled.  
  
"Baka!"  
  
My face was on fire. The idiot just kept pushing. I'm not going to be able to contain my nose bleed if he keeps this up.  
  
"Do you even realize the stuff that comes out of your mouth?!" I asked  
  
"But I mean it!"  
  
"Just shut up already!"  
  
This is so embarrassing.  
  
I grabbed a nearby throw pillow and lightly smacked him in the head, still careful as to not hit the bandaged side. He laughed and reached for his own pillow. "Teme!" A few minutes later we heard the door open and Iruka-sensei walked in. Huh, what's he doing here? My thought was interrupted to another pillow to the face. "You're back!" Naruto shouted excitedly.  
  
"Hai, I just had to run to get a few things from my house." The chunin exclaimed as he kicked off his shoes and placed them next to the door. He stopped directly in front of the blonde and smiled. "You seem like you're doing a lot better."  
"Ya, I feel much better!" The boy grinned cheekily.  
  
"I'm glad." The man said before turning towards my direction. "So, I see we have two out of three members of team seven. Are you joining us for dinner, Sasuke?" He asked kindly. I tried to politely decline for fear of imposing but Naruto insisted. "Fine." I said, trying to sound annoyed but it didn't really come out that way.  
  
"I'll get dinner started then." The man said and walked into the kitchen. My gaze drifted towards the blonde curiously. He was sitting with his right leg dangling over the couch and hugging his left knee. His smile lighting up the entire room. I gently tossed the pillow at him, getting his attention. "I didn't know you and Iruka-sensei were so close." The boy's gaze wandered back to the kitchen, his smile never faltering. "Ya," He started. "He's my Papa."  
  
His Papa? I studied the blonde closely. His expression didn't waver in the least. Did something happen? My eyes drifted to the bandage on the boy's cheek. I suppose as much as he's getting hurt, someone had to be there to patch him up. Such a dunce. "I see." Was all I said.  
  
xXxXx  
  
While we ate dinner Iruka asked how our first mission was and how Kakashi-sensei was treating us. I told him about the cat and how ridiculous the mission was and how Kakashi-sensei tried to starve Sakura for his own amusement. Naruto chimed in a few times. It was nice. A long-forgotten feeling found its way back to the surface. One that I had thought died years ago. This is what it's like to eat with a family. I had almost forgotten.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Iruka POV:**  
  
After dinner, I began cleaning. The boys had disappeared into the other room. I'm glad. He seems to be doing just fine. He's even making friends. How a child such as he can go through such travesties and still have the guts to smile...is beyond me.  
  
I looked at the clock mounted on the wall. "Oh, it's getting late. I should go and tell Sasuke to say good night to Naruto." I said quietly to myself. I quickly dried my hands and made my way into the living room.  Hm, where'd they go? My gaze shifted to the bedroom. The light was on. It sure is quiet, I thought to myself as I strolled over to the room.  
  
A soft smile lit my face as I gazed at the image before me. The two of them had passed out facing each other on the bed. I silently tip-toed and grabbed the blanket at the end of the bed and gently draped it over the two of them. Alright, just this once I'll let it slide. "Good night you two." I whispered and turned off the light.  
  
To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Please enjoy!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
A few days after the 'incident'.  
  
"I see." Said the Third Hokage, whilst smoking his pipe.  
  
"I'd like to request a higher ranked mission for my team. One that allows the permission to leave the village." I sternly requested against my better judgment.  
  
The Third took a long drag of his pipe and sighed. "I don't know if that's possible. The Elder's like their fox where they can keep an eye on him. If he were to leave the village he may decide to never come back." His wrinkled gaze turned towards the window. "It's a big world out there. No one would know his true identity. He could go rogue and start a new life somewhere. I imagine he would be happy." The elderly man gently rubbed the corner of his eye, wiping away the beginnings of a tear.  
  
"I'll take full responsibility. You have my word I will bring the child back should he run." I said. The Third nodded in approval.  
  
"I'll see what I can do."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that following morning.  
  
Sasuke was always the first to arrive, followed by Naruto soon after and then the girl. The two of them had an  interesting relationship to say at the very least. I got the feeling that the fox child's newfound friendship with the raven was what gave the boy strength to get up every morning. If I had lived the life of that boy...who knows how I would have turned out.  
  
A weaker soul would have probably just killed themselves to be rid of the prolonged suffering. How this child managed to still smile and laugh after everything I had witnessed, actually broke my heart. His desire for true freedom and acceptance was just as strong as his will to live. Even with the nine tails healing capabilities the boy should have died.  
  
And here he is, only a few days later...the happiest I've ever seen him.  
  
I can't do much in the ways of freeing you, Naruto, but what I can do is show you that not everywhere you go...you'll be treated like a monster. The freedom you seek is out there...you just have to be willing to fight for it.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
"What do you think our mission will be today?" The blonde asked excitedly.  
  
"Probably cleaning out someone's filthy barn or something else stupid." I answered unenthused as I laid back on a soft patch of grass, folding my arms behind my head and gazed at the clear sky. The blonde soon laid next to me, his face turned towards me. A few minutes went by without either one of us saying a word, just enjoying each other's company before Naruto spoke.  
  
"Hey Sasuke," He began. "I never told you."  
  
"Told me what?" I asked whilst still continuing to gaze at the morning sky. It was a beautiful day. The sun's rays caressed my pale completion, making my skin warm to the touch. A cool breeze blew every once and awhile, sending the nearby flowers into a bliss. Their petals dancing in the wind. I closed my eyes and waited for the boy's response.  
  
A moment later I felt the boy shift beside me, his warmth tingling my flesh and his breath sending shivers down my spine as he leaned in. His lips grazed the side of my cheek in an ever so slight kiss. "Arigatou, for being my friend." He whispered. I opened my eyes in shock and turned my gaze towards the smiling boy. His eyes enchanting me.  
  
I could feel the heat rising to my flushed face as my stygian gaze basked in the radiant boy. The sun hitting him in an angelic way.  Naruto...I-  
  
Wait a minute! Did he just kiss me and then say 'friend'?!  
  
There was a sharp pain to my heart and then a hint of anger, but it quickly dissipated at the sight of the boy's increasing smile. Oh forget it. A soft smile gracing my lips. I'm starting to think he doesn't know the difference anyway.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several minutes later and Sakura showed up. For once she didn't ruin a moment. She sat down in front of Naruto and I and said 'good morning' to both of us. Her gaze shifted to the blonde and smiled. "You're cut seems to be healing nicely." She said as she gently ran her fingers over the abrasion. For some reason that bothered me but I let it slide.  
  
"Hey I was wondering," The pink haired girl began cheerfully. "Would you guys like to go out for ramen after our mission today?"  
  
Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief. "Guys?...as in the two of us? You're not just inviting Sasuke?" The boy asked as he scratched the back of his head nervously.  
  
Naruto and I haven't even gone out to ramen yet! Like I'm gonna let some stupid annoying girl just waltz in and-  
  
"Really?! I can come too?!" The blonde questioned in amazement, knocking me out of my inner rampage. The girl nodded, "Ya, I want it to be the three of us and maybe Kakashi-sensei if he's not too busy. I thought It'd be nice to hangout outside of missions. Maybe go to the movies and stuff too. We're teammates, right?" She exclaimed.  
  
I studied the girl as she spoke. She was serious. She meant every word. Her forest green eyes glistened like the morning dew drops on the tree leaves. She just wants to be included. Not just as an annoying fangirl, but as a member of the team.  
  
I sighed and tore my gaze from the girl the over excitedly boy. I guess it's alright.  
  
"Fine." I looked back to the blonde and then to the girl. "But only if Naruto comes and you don't fawn all over me."  
  
They both agreed and then pounced me to the ground without warning into a warm embrace. So annoying...I blushed.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
And they wonder why I'm always late. Who could spoil such beautiful moments like that?  
  
I smiled and then appeared before them in a cloud of smoke.  
  
"Good morning." I greeted.  
  
"YOU'RE LATE!" All three of them spat while recovering off of the raven they had imprisoned in a heartfelt embrace.  
  
xXxXx  
  
It was an escort mission. C-Rank. Our duty was to travel alongside a bridge builder named Tazuna to the village in the waves. It was the best The Third could do but I wasn't complaining. It was still a chance for Naruto to see the outside world. A world where he isn't known as the demon's child.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
This guy's kind of a drunk, isn't he? Not very nice either. I thought as we all made our way to the village gate. I had never left Konoha before. I was pretty nervous and excited all at the same time. What if they don't like me in his village either? It's not like they'd know, right?  
  
Once we reached the gate, my body froze. I was the last one, the others had already crossed. I just stood there, staring at the threshold. Fear, excitement and wonder aroused from within me. It was terrifying...and yet so thrilling. I was...leaving. This place...this hell. My gaze drifted to the two guards. They were watching me closely, scowling at me in question.  
  
"Naruto!" The girl cheerfully yelled, gaining my attention.  
  
"Come on kid, let's go." The man said as he took a swig of his alcohol.  
  
"Hai!" I yelled back as I crossed the gate, never once looking back.  
  
To be continued...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying to get as many chapters up as I can. Sorry if there are typos. Please enjoy!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Seeing Naruto take that first step with such excitement brought joy to my heart. I could see it in his eyes the moment his foot stepped over the line. His first taste of freedom.  
  
xXxXx  
  
A ways down the road many questions were asked about the land of the waves and how it's culture differed from our own. It was an educational walk for the genin to say at the very least. Somehow after all that the bridge builder became very curious the fox child's outer appearance.  
  
"You know, you sure are a strange lookin' kid." The man said, looking at the blonde.  
  
"I'm not strange looking." Naruto argued back.  
  
"I've never seen markings like that on someone's face before." The bridge builder stated as he rounded in front of the boy to get a closer look. He placed his rough hands on the blonde's cheeks and started pull, stretching his face. "They sort of look like whiskers. Are you part cat?"  
  
"I'm not a cat!" Naruto swatted the man's hands away and ran around to the other side of me, rubbing his cheeks. The man threw his head back and laughed. "Actually, with all that orange it makes you look more like a fox." He pointed out.  
  
He does wear a lot of orange. Much like the fur of a certain dormant fox inside him. I wonder if that's a jinchuuriki trait? I had always thought it was just his favorite color. Interesting...  
  
The boy stuck his tongue out at the man, spitting as he did. I couldn't help but laugh a little as he hid underneath my arm. "Aw, what are you five? Hiding behind your daddy."  
  
Daddy?  
  
The two of us looked at each other and fought back a blush. "He's not my Papa, he's my sensei." The child clarified and then darted off to catch up with Sasuke and Sakura. He pivoted back around to flash me a quick playful smile and then turned back around, glancing at puddle next to him.  
  
Puddle? Hmmm...  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Man, what a jerk. Pulling my face like that and calling me a cat.  
  
When I went to catch up with the others I noticed a puddle of water just to the left of me. That's strange. It hasn't rained for weeks. Something about this isn't right.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Water? I don't remember it raining last night. I'm getting a bad feeling about this. I wonder if any of the others noticed it too.  
  
I felt the brush of the blonde's jacket when he ran up next to me. He had a serious expression and kept looking back. Did he think it was strange too? For a dobe he sure catches on quick. I slowly reached into my tool kit and grabbed a single kunai, slipping it into Naruto's hand. Our gazes met and he nodded in understanding.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Hmm, just what are those two up to?  
  
Suddenly, two mist ninja leaped out of the water and shot chains from the palms of their hands. I was about to do a ninjutsu when Naruto and Sasuke whipped around with great speed and threw two kunai, knitting themselves perfectly into the chains and pinning them to nearby trees.  
  
They were able to act that fast?  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw a terrified Sakura attempting to protect the bridge builder. The fox and raven quickly separated, each going to attack one of the mist ninja bound in chain. They each managed to deliver an impressing blow and then severed the chains at the base.  
  
One of the mist ninja managed to evade the fox and charged for Sakura who was protecting the bridge builder. Sasuke quickly dealt with his own opponent and raced the girl's aid. He stood his ground and summoned a fireball, causing the ninja to leap to the skies, only to be smacked back to the ground by the blonde.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Dammit! Who the hell are these guys?  
  
"Naruto! Behind you!" I screamed as the second mist ninja appeared from behind and struck the blonde, sending him crashing into a nearby tree. "Naruto!"  
  
Suddenly the ninja in front of me vanished. Where'd he go?! Shit!  
  
Sakura screams.  
  
Behind me! The mist ninja was just inches away from Tazuna. I'm not gonna make it time! Naruto!  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
I guess now's the part where I intervene.  
  
With lightning speed I snatched both ninja and rounded them up easily. Naruto soon joined us, rubbing the back of his head, groaning. "Are you hurt?" I asked the boy. He looked up at me and then shyly dropped his head. "I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"What are you apologizing for, Naruto?" I asked, confused. The boy stood there for a moment, staring at the ground. "I...I messed up. I wasn't fast enough."  
  
I gazed at the boy curiously before gently placing my hand on top of his spikey little head and patting him. "You did very well Naruto." I comforted. His eyes drifted to mine as a soft smile caressed his lips. "You did well too Sasuke. I'm very impressed by the both of you. I probably should have jumped in sooner but I was too busy watching the two of you." I laughed. "No one got hurt and that's what's important."  
  
Still...this is a C-Rank mission. We shouldn't have been attacked by any foreign ninja. Something about this whole thing seems off.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Naruto's okay. I'm glad.  
  
I turned my gaze to the pinked haired girl standing behind me and smirked. "You alright...scaredy cat!"  
  
Her face blushed in embarrassment as she choked back a tear. "I'm sorry." She sniffled. So useless. She just stood there. She might have a brain under that big forehead but she's pretty useless in a fight. How annoying. I'm gonna have to keep saving her, aren't I? I sighed and made my way over the blonde.  
  
"How's your head?" I asked.  
  
"It's a little fuzzy but it's okay." He assured.  
  
"Good." I said as I flicked his forehead.  
  
"Hey, what was that for?" The boy playfully protested.  
  
"Baka, for making me worry." I smiled as the blonde giggled an apology.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
After we made sure everyone was okay we all gathered around the foreign shinobi tied around a tree. "How did a couple of brats like you read our movements?!" One of the mist ninja asked disgustedly.  
  
"Because it hasn't rained in days’ idiot!" I announced.  These are mist chunin? How lame.  
  
It was strange. Normally I would just play dumb and fumble around my words but since I stepped out of the leaf village I felt...safe. Like it was okay to be myself, especially since the situation called for it. Someone could have gotten really hurt...or worse.  
  
"Did you think just because we were genin we wouldn't have noticed such an obvious trap? You shouldn't have underestimated us so easily." The raven smirked.  
  
"Alright that's enough." Kakashi-sensei chimed in. His one eyed stygian gaze shifting to the tied up chunin. "Now listen, if I had wanted to I could have killed you two easily back there." He made note.  
  
"Then, why didn't you? Why let the brats fight at all?" Tazuna asked curiously.  
  
"Because there were some things I needed to find out. Like who their target was. They were after you." There was a hint of anger in his voice towards the man.  
  
"Our mission was to simply escort you to your village and protect you from any thugs or thieves. Shinobi are a different story. This has now become a B-Ranked mission. We are operating outside of our assigned duty." Sensei continued.  
  
The man from the waves stood there with his head bowed shamefully. There was a glint in the corner of his eye that read fear and in the other...sorrow.  
  
"He's right." The pinked haired girl chimed in. "We're just genin. This is above our level. We should go back to the village before something else happens."  
  
Go back?! There was a slight pain to my chest as she said those words. No! Not yet...please not yet. I just want a little more time. I'm not ready to go back to that place yet.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I could see it in Naruto's eyes. He wasn't ready to go back to the village yet. He wanted to complete this mission. Not that I could blame him. I did too. I was tired of saving kittens and pulling weeds. I was ready for so much more. This was my chance to test my strength and push my body to its full capability. I needed to know just how strong I really was.  
  
"Sensei," I began, gaining his attention. All eyes fell on me. "I say we complete the mission. We've already come this far. I see no point in turning back." The jounin studied me carefully and looked to Naruto. He nodded in agreement, with pleading eyes. Sakura just went pale and looked like the was about to pass out.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
I should have said no immediately but the look in their eyes made me rethink my answer. A demon and an avenger. They each have something to gain from this mission should we carry through. One wishes to test his abilities to the fullest and the other just wants to savor his taste of freedom.  
  
This is going to be so troublesome.  
  
To be continued...


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
From what I understand from everything Tazuna told me this mission could get very ugly. His country was taken over by a man named Gatou. He's one of the world’s riches men. He runs a successful shipping company to the public's eye but really, he's a drug dealer who uses gang members and shinobi to take over business and smaller countries. If the bridge were to be completed it would hinder his own illegal business, causing him to lose a lot of money.  
  
Sigh.  At this rate the next time we get attacked it will more than likely be a jounin. So troublesome.  
  
We were able to sneak into the village by boat. Once we reached dry land we followed the bridge builder along a dirt path. Without warning Naruto, suddenly through a shurikun. "What did you do that for!" The girl screamed. "You scared me!"  
  
Why did he do that?  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I saw movement. At first I didn't pay it any mind seeing as how it was just a rabbit, but then I realized something.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Underneath where the boy had thrown his shurikun there was a terrified bunny. A snow bunny at that...and it was white. I looked back up at the boy who now had a serious expression. "What the hell is wrong with you kid?! It's just a rabbit!" The older man yelled.  
  
"It's spring." The boy simply stated.  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?!" Both Sakura and Tazuna asked in unison. The raven strolled over to take a gander at the rabbit. He stared at it for a moment and then put the pieces together. "I get it. This rabbit, it's fur should be a darker grey right since it's in the middle of spring. A snow rabbit's fur is only white in the winter, meaning this rabbit was being held somewhere. That Gatou guy must be using them for something."  
  
Body switching. That means they're already here!  
  
Huh?!  
  
"Everyone get down!" I screamed as a bladed vortex came crashing through, embedding itself into the trunk of a tree. On its hilt stood a shinobi I knew all too well. "Zabuza Momochi."  
  
This is bad.  
  
"Copy-cat Sharingan, Kakashi Hatake of the Hidden Leaf."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Sharingan?!  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
"Surround and protect Tazuna! Leave this to me." I yelled as I lifted my headband, revealing my keepsake. The Uchiha's kekkei genkai, Sharingan.  
  
"Oh, you've already blessed me with your famous sharingan. I feel honored." The man known as the devil in the hidden mist said flattered. "I'll end you right here."  
  
The man vanished and appeared standing on top of water releasing a high amount of chakra. "Ninpou, Hidden Mist No Jutsu" Vanished into a thick mist.  
  
Zabuza Momochi, an expert in silent killings. He'll probably come after me first, then the children. I have to end this quick.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
My body was shaking.  I've never felt such ki. The immense power of these two jounin facing off. It's almost unbearable. The air...it's so heavy. I can't breathe. I had never been in my life more afraid, then in that very moment. Is this the true power of a jounin?  
  
I felt weak...helpless even. My body was trembling uncontrollably. Sweat dripped from my forehead to the sides of my face. Every breath I took felt like needles to my lungs. I can't take this. I can't...  
  
The warmth of Naruto's hand wrapped around mine pulled me out of the darkness. "Sasuke, I'll protect you...even if it kills me. You're my friend." His azure eyes shined even through the thickening mist. Naruto...  
  
I squeezed his hand and then readied myself for whatever came out of the mist.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I had never seen such fear in Sasuke before. He was terrified. I needed him. I needed him to know that he was okay and that we were gonna make it out of this. In the height of his fear I slipped my hand in his and held it softly. After a moment, his trembling subsided and he was ready. The fear had past. I smiled and readied myself for an attack.  
  
My initial thought was that the mist jounin would go after Kakashi-sensei and take him out right away. But as the mist continued to thicken I was beginning to think the mist ninja would after us. We were such meek prey to he, the hunter, but what this hunter didn't know...was that there was another carnivore in this pack.  
  
I'll protect you! All of you! I won't mess up this time!  
  
My only thought was to keep everyone safe...even if it meant using a little of that damned fox. I could feel my teeth beginning to sharpen and my whiskers thicken. I kept in minimal. The amount of chakra was small enough to go unnoticed...or at least I hoped.  
  
There!  
  
I quickly swept underneath everyone’s feet, knocking them to the ground. The tall man pounced in a second attempt but I was too fast. He swung his overly large sword and I ducked under it, driving a kunai straight into the man's stomach. The mist was still thickening. It was getting hard to see. Suddenly I felt cool waters splash around me.  
  
A clone?! Crap! I turned to Kakashi-sensei.  
  
"Sensei behind you!" I screamed.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Zabuza appeared behind me and swung his sword splitting me in half. I could hear Sakura screaming in horror before she realized it was just a water clone of my own. I reappeared behind the hidden mist devil holding a kunai to his throat. This mist dissipating. "It's over." I said.  
  
The devil laughed in a mocking fashion. "It'll take more than your copy-cat behavior to defeat me but it was still very impressive of you. And...that boy. I didn't see that commin'."  
  
Damn!  
  
The man exploded in a splash of water. That was a clone too! The man appeared behind me swinging his sword. I ducked, but he threw the weight of his body with his sword. When it pierced the ground, he used the hilt of the weapon to reposition himself in mid-air, kicking me.  
  
I flew to the water. When I tried to remerge to the surface I was stuck. The water was so heavy. "Fool! Water Prison No Jutsu!"  
  
The very water around began to swirl, trapping me in a vortex of spinning waves. "There's no getting out of my water prison jutsu. You and I can finish things later." He summoned another water clone. "But right now, I'm going to take care of them."  
  
This is bad! I can't get out!  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
The water clone appeared before me and violently kicked me, sending me flying and knocking off my headband. I could hear Sasuke and Sakura screaming for me. Kakashi-sensei was telling us to take Tazuna and run. That sounded like a good plan, but I had a feeling we wouldn't get very far.  
  
The man then moved towards the raven and struck him to the ground. He cried in pain as the tall man lifted the boy by his hair until his feet were off the ground. "If your name doesn't appear in my handbook then you are not ninja worthy of my blade." He said. Sasuke struggled to fight back. He was hurting. The man dropped him and proceeded to stomp on the boy.  
  
Sakura was crying and screaming bloody murder, begging for the mist shinobi to stop. He didn't. As I struggled to raise myself up an image of me flickered before my eyes, taking the place of the raven.  Sasuke! Anger and desire boiled within me in a fiery rage. I have to protect him! There was so much of it built up inside me that it burned through my body. A layer of bubbling red swarmed and engulfed me in the shape of a one tailed fox, sending me into complete chaos.  
  
I bared my fangs at the man and took one paw forward on all fours. I let out a vicious roar, sending mass amounts of shockwaves.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
"Naruto!" I cried, but the boy could not hear me. In his efforts to protect the others I fear he may have lost himself to the demon. "What the hell?!" Zabuza questioned in shock and disbelief. "Zabuza! End this right now!" I demanded. The man continued to gaze upon the boy. Naruto had become enveloped in the fox's chakra, giving him ears and a tail. His eyes glowed red and his teeth had become fangs.  
  
"Zabuza!" I cried. The man returned his gaze towards me and smirked. "I think I'll add that boy to my handbook. As a devil, I've always wanted to slay a demon."  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
The clone paused and took his foot off of Sasuke. "Alright then, you first." He pointed his sword at me. I snarled and then lunged at the man dodging his blade and biting the flesh between his jawline and neck ripping it out in a splash of liquid.  
  
My red eyed gazed drifted to the boy to make sure he was okay. He was still conscious. His eyes widened with both fear and confusions. "N-Naruto?" He choked. He was scared. Scared...of me.  
  
I managed to conjure a weary smile in hopes to reassure him. Then my gaze drifted to the real Zabuza.  
  
To be continued...


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're still enjoying and following along:) Please feel free to review! More to come!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
What is that? That thing...That can't really be Naruto...can it? This aura. It's like pure evil. What it that creature? He's a...he's a...  
  
The demon tailed blonde flashed a weary smile in my direction.  
  
Naruto...  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
You can think of me as a monster. You can even call me a demon. You can hate me...loathe me...and even fear me. At this point it doesn't matter to me...because keeping you alive is far more important to me. It was nice while it lasted. At least I got to experience friendship once in my life. You've shown me kindness that I had never known and made me feel something I thought I could never have. I'm just glad...that it was with you. Arigatou...Sasuke.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I lunged at the new water clone the devil had created. He slashed at my side but I dodged his attack. He vanished and reappeared behind me in another attempt to cut me in half. I blocked the blade with my tail and whipped it ferociously, destroying it. More clones arrived, surrounding me. All at once they leapt onto me. Chakra poured threw me like a raging tide of fire and brimstone.  
  
"Kage Bussin No Jutsu!"  
  
Two more of me emerged, fending back the water clones. I've got to take out the source before he gets tired of me and uses one of his clones to go after the others again.  
  
Too late.  
  
The devil's clone appeared behind Tazuna and struck. Sasuke quickly pushed the old man out of the way but was struck none-the-less. He gagged as he hit the ground, coughing blood. I left the other water clones to my busshins and rushed to the raven's aide.  
  
As the devil swung his blade I pounced on top of the boy and blocked the sword with my tail once again. It's sharp exterior embedding into the bubbled chakra flesh of my tail. I snarled, baring fanged tooth and thrusted my tail, releasing it from the blade's grasp and slashing the clone. Water bled over our bodies, sizzling as it touched my chakra.  
  
I gently picked up the raven and placed him next to a terrified Sakura and elder man. The boy just stared at me as I released him from my hold. I summoned another busshin and left it to guard them while I went for the devil himself.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
I've never felt such immense chakra.  Is this really the power of a demon? Naruto...  
  
I watched as the fox child battled and destroyed a never-ending sea of water clones. Suddenly, there was a flash of red behind the mist jounin, latching onto the devil and biting his flesh. The man let out an angry cry in both pain and annoyance. His jutsu released and I was set free.  
  
Zabuza threw the blonde fox off of him in a fit of rage, sending him crashing to the shore. With lightning speed the devil appeared above the child and made a gash in the boy's side. The fox wailed in agony but was silenced by the devil's merciless fists as he pounded the boy. The child screeched and put up his hands to defend himself from the blows. He managed to get the devil off of him by kicking his back paws rapidly into the man's gut.  
  
Naruto rolled, clenching his side in pain. He whipped his tail fiercely, knocking the devil back to the water. I watched as the boy's busshin disappeared and his bubbled red flesh slowly died down, returning the boy to his normal state. His cries of pain echoing as he continued to clench his side. He had reached his limit.  
  
The devil emerged from the water and made its way to the child.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Ahh, it's hurts! IT HURTS!  
  
I tried to crawl away from the approaching mist devil, but my weight gave way. His foot pressed against the center of my back, crushing me. Then he rolled me over to my backside and gazed down upon my battered flesh. "That was pretty impressive. But in the end...it was the devil who was superior to the demon." The masked man gloated as he raised his sword.  
  
This is it. This is where it all finally ends. At least now...I can be at peace leaving that godforsaken place. I leave everything to you now Kakashi-sensei. You're free. Please protect Sasuke and the others. I'm sorry I failed. An image of Iruka-sensei appeared before my eyes. Papa...arigatou for showing me what it's like to have a family. As the tears streamed upon my face I closed my eyes...and the blade fell.  
  
xXxXx  
  
What's this? I'm not dead. How can this be? I heard the blade fall.  
  
I slowly opened my eyes and gasped at the sight. There before me was a shaking raven. Sasuke?! His single kunai blocking the blade and behind the devil was a silver fanged wolf, kunai to the devil's throat. The kunai was pressed so tightly against the man's throat that blood began to tricking along his neckline, staining his bandaged mask. "So...devils do bleed." The silver fang stated.  
  
"Only on rare occasions." The devil chuckled.  
  
"Let's finish this." The wolf barked.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
I made it just in time. Still...I didn't except to see Sasuke at the helm of the blade, protecting the fox.  
  
The devil's blood dripped from my kunai as we bantered. Once over we took our fight to the water.  
  
Quickly, using my sharingan I mimicked his signs and summoned a water dragon. As the dragons collided amongst the waves our blades met and we ran around each other striking the same pose. I could see the confusion and fear on the devil's face. My sharingan gaze pierced through his very soul. I read each and every one of his movements.  
  
"You're nothing but a copy-cat! You can't beat me with those monkey imitations you bastard!" He shouted in annoyance.  
  
I summoned a genjutsu. An illusion of the devil standing behind me. It stuck fear into his eyes as I summoned another jutsu. "Water Explosion No Jutsu!"  
  
He couldn't keep up. The swirling vortex of water pierced threw him, pinning the man to a nearby tree. "It's over!" I said.  
  
"But how?! It's like you can see into the future!" He questioned.  
  
"I can. And this is where you die!" The moment those words left my lips the devil was skewered by senbone through the neck and he collapsed.  
  
looked up to see a masked child standing on the branch of a tree. "You're right. He's dead." He cooed.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
  
"I am one of Hidden Mist Hunters. You provided the perfect opportunity for me to finally kill that man. I am not your enemy. Please allow me to properly dispose of the body." The masked boy asked as he appeared before me. I nodded and together they vanished.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
When I turned to face the demon child I was at a loss for words. It was like my head was in a daze. Everything seemed so clouded and yet so clear. I was terrified of the unsightly monster that I bared witness too but at the same time...I was terrified I was losing my friend. Even though he frightened me I was even more afraid when I saw the blade come crashing down. His cries of torture tore through my fear and my body instantly reacted.  
  
Looking at him now...he looked even more terrified than I did. He was shaking. His teary azure eyes told me all I needed to know. When I took a step closer to the fallen boy my heart sunk when he shied away in an attempt to flee, but was stopped by the cringing pain in his side. I knelt down beside him and slowly reached out my hand. The blonde shuddered and closed his eyes.  
  
I gently flicked his forehead, causing his tearful eyes to open. His saddened and confused azure gaze locked into my stygian. A soft smile caressed my bloody lips and a tear trickled down my bruised cheek. "Baka," I gently started. "Don't scare me like that."  
  
The tears became too overwhelming for his eyes as he laid his arm over them, attempting to hide them. His breathing went in and out of hyperventilation as he sobbed.  
  
"Okay." He choked.  
  
To be continued...


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Please enjoy!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
After the battle, we all gathered at the bridge builder's home. We cleaned and dressed our wounds and placed the sleeping fox in a separate room. Kakashi-sensei came to the conclusion that the masked child didn't actually kill Zabuza and that he must still be alive. I didn't care. I didn't care about any of that. I just wanted the truth.  
  
Out of a rage of anger I threw a glass vase at the silvered haired jounin, shattering it against the wall. "I don't care about any of that! Just tell me what's going on with Naruto!" I shouted. My gaze piercing through his blank stygian eye. Sakura went to reach out and comfort me, but I shunned her touch. "I'm tired of everyone lying to me!" I cried. The silvered fang studied me and then sighed in mourning.  
  
As the jounin spoke his words sickened my stomach. The urge to vomit and cry was almost unbearable. My heart weighed heavy and my fleshed tingled with rage and disgust.  This is what he was hiding? This is why he was always getting hurt. If that's the case...then how is it he continues to smile? How is it he can walk around and still be so happy?  
  
I flashed back to the day we first started talking and the cuts on his face and the bruises that always seemed to be there. Then my mind drifted to that horrible day...the day Naruto was 'sick'. He reeked of blood and he still laughed and played with me. He had dinner with me and Iruka-sensei like we were some sort of family. How could he still be smiling after something like that happened?  
  
Tears cascaded down my face as I listened. My fist clenched tightly enough to draw blood into the palms of my hands. Naruto, I'm so sorry.  
  
There was an awkward silence in the room as sensei finished. The elder man sighed, his eyes to the floor. "So, that's the famous nine tails I've heard so much about. I had no idea they placed such a thing inside of a child." His voice was low and gruffed. "I don't know whether that boy's a demon or not but frankly...I don't care." Everyone looked to the man known as Tazuna. "That child saved my life and reunited me with my family. That doesn't sound like something a monster would do. He's a hero in my book and I owe him my thanks."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that same evening when I went to check on Naruto. He was gone. The room was empty. I frantically looked around in search of the blonde. My eyes landed on an open window. I wandered to the sliding glass and gazed out into the open. There on a hilltop, not far from here, sat a spikey haired blonde. His knees were pulled into his chest as he embraced them, staring into the starry night sky.  
  
xXxXx  
  
As I approached the blonde I gently draped a light blanket over the boy. He was in nothing but a pair of loose shorts and a thin t-shirt. It wasn't cold but there was a slight chill in the air. Startled his azure eyes quickly gazed up at me. "Dobe, what are you doing out here?" I asked as I sat next to the boy on the grass.  
  
"I just needed some fresh air." He said, looking back at the sky. I followed his gaze to the flickering stars. "They seem so much brighter here than they do back in Konaha." I said. He only nodded. A sense of sadness was beginning to wash over me as I stared at his distant gaze. It was so tranquil, as if gazing at those stars was his only sense of true freedom.  
  
I summoned whatever strength I had to choke back the tears, but my eyes betrayed my wishes as I started to quietly sob. Naruto's gazed shifted to me, his expression concerned. "Sasuke, why are you crying?" The boy asked. My hands covered my face in an attempt to cover them. "Because I don't deserve to be your friend. I should have done something. I should have stepped in. I knew something was wrong and I just...I didn't do anything." I cried.  
  
"Sasuke, look at me." The blonde's voice was soft yet stern. I unsheathed my tearful face and gazed at the boy. "This is my burden to bare. There's nothing you can do about it. This is my life. It's how it's always been. I was always alone...and always afraid." He looked off into side and bit his lip nervously. "That is...until a certain raven flew into my life." His gaze returned to meet mine face to face, a single tear in his eye. "I couldn't have asked for a better friend Sasuke. You mean so much to me. I would literally do anything to keep you safe. Even...even if it meant becoming a monster." He cried, a soft smile caressing his lips.  
  
My heart shattered into a million pieces. Naruto...  
  
"Sasuke." He whispered as he gently leaned in and pressed his lips against mine.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I knew not the words to describe the feeling I had when I kissed the boy beside me. Hearing his cries of acceptance of me and for both who...and what I am brought such joy to my heart. I didn't know how to respond to that look in his eyes. Eyes of such pure emotion and acceptance.  How do I tell you what it is that I feel when you're so close? How your touch makes me want to never leave your arms. How your voice sheds light onto my darkened world. How do I tell you...that I love you...  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
The kiss was short, but to me it felt like an eternity. One that I never wanted to end. When he released his lips from mine he smiled and stared into my onyx eyes. "Naruto..." I moaned. The boy sat back and returned to his previous position. "I'm sorry." He started. "I didn't know how else to tell you. How I really felt. How much I really care about you. GAH- but that might have been a little too much. You probably think I'm weird now. Friends probably don't really do stuff like that to each other. I'm sorry." He rambled an apology, nervously.  
  
Idiot!  
  
"Baka." I smiled and lightly flicked his forehead. "It's okay...we can do stuff like that...every once and awhile."  
  
The boy blushed and scratched the back of head shyly.  
  
xXxXx  
  
We sat there for what seemed like hours staring at the stars before a pinked haired girl soon joined us. She dangled a headband in front of Naruto's face from behind him. "I think you lost this." She exclaimed. The boy hesitantly took the attire and his gaze followed the girl as she sat beside him. "Aigatou, Sakura-chan." He smiled.  
  
"How's your injuries? Kakashi-sensei seemed like he did a pretty good job bandaging you up." She asked.  
  
"They feel okay. They'll heal in no time." He answered cheerfully.  
  
"Good." She nodded and then rested her head upon his shoulder, wrapping her arms around his own, trapping it into a warm embrace.  
  
Eyebrow twitches.  
  
"Naruto." Her voice slightly shaken.  
  
"Hm?" The boy questioned, his face a cherry blossom pink.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm always mean to you. I didn't mean anything by it. Do you think...maybe...we can be friends too?" She asked bashfully.  
  
"Really?! You really wanna be my friend?!" He asked excitedly. The girl raised her head ever so slightly from the boy's shoulder and smiled, nodding.  
  
"When we get back I'll treat you to some ramen. How does that sound? It's your favorite, right?"  
  
The boy cheered and the two of them went on talking. Never once did she relinquish her hold on the boy’s arm.  
  
Mmm...I guess I'll let it slide this time.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
When Tazuna and I went to check on the kids they were all gone. Their bed left bare. I wonder where they could have went off too. I walked over to the window and saw three figures on a hilltop.  Must be them.  
  
We wandered over to the three of them and gawked in awe at the sight before us.  
"Now isn't that a sight." The bridge builder stated, a slight blush across his face.  
  
There, the three of them slept peacefully cuddled against each other. Sakura's nose was snuggled in between the blonde's neck, cradling the boy's arm. Sasuke's forehead rested against the side of the boy's temple, his fingers intertwined into the other's. Each of them baring a tiny smile.  
  
"Ya." I agreed. "It sure is."  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww:') Their first kiss. I can't even lol.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy! More on the way!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
When I awoke that next morning, my entire body was in the tangled embrace of my friends. The raven had somehow snaked his arm underneath the back of my head and draped his fingers over my spikey hair. His forehead was nuzzled into my temple, tickling my ear with his breath. The cherry blossom had entrapped one of my arms as her head rested on my shoulder.  
  
My gaze shifted around the room. Room? How did we get back in here? The last thing I remember is staring at the stars? Sasuke and I-  
  
Spark.  
  
Ehhhh! I kissed Sasuke last night! Aw, man how did that happen?!  
  
I could feel my face heat up as if it were on fire. The boy gently shifted, fluttering his eyes open. He and I only centimeters away. His nose just grazing mine. There was an awkward silence and then the raven's face lit up, turning a fiery shade of red. As last night's memories came flooding back the boy gasped and stumbled out of the futon, tripping over the blankets and hitting the floor with a loud thud.  
  
"Baka, don't startle me like that!" The raven spat as he wiped his nose.  
  
"Ehhhhh! You were the one who was-" My blushing rant was cut off by the pinked haired girl stirring. She stretched as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "Good morning." She said sleepily. The realization washed over all of us as we realized the position we were in. Sasuke and I were petrified in the heat of embarrassment and Sakura just giggled.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
"Oh, sounds like their awake." I noted. The bridge builder bellowed with laughter.  
  
"Well, it was cute while it lasted, good thing I got a few pictures before they realized." Tazuna chuckled whilst sipping his morning coffee.  
  
Perhaps continuing this mission was for the best. Even as troubling as it may be. Sigh.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Once the children finally overcame their embarrassment they joined us in the living room. "Oh, finally awake are we." I said with a light smile greeting them. They all gathered around me on the floor as we discussed yesterday's events. "Naruto." I started, my voice was light but held a serious tone. "I know it wasn't my place, but everyone here in this room now knows what you are. After yesterday, there was no hiding that factor any longer."  
  
The boy's gaze flickered down as I went on. His expression was a mixture of concern and fear. He fidgeted with his fingers whilst trying to balance out his emotions. He's worried. Worried I might include all of this in my report once we return to the village. I sighed. He really thinks that I would still do something like that? Such a troublesome child.  
  
"Naruto." I smiled as his large azure eyes met mine. "Argiatou for coming to my aid. I couldn't have defeated Zabuza without you. You managed to keep everyone safe and alive while I was trapped. I'm proud of you."  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
He's proud of me? Sensei...  
  
"Arigatou..." I quivered as I choked back a tear and basked in his warm smile. It was covered by a mask but even so...I could see it radiating through. A moment later Tazuna approached me. He slowly knelt down in front of me and placed his hand on top of my head. "I've already told the others. It doesn't matter to me what you are kid. Whether you’re a demon or a monster. It makes no difference to me. You're still just a brat and I owe you my gratitude." The man flashed a reassuring smile and continued to pat my head. "Thanks kid. If it wasn't for you I might not have ever made it home. You're a hero to me...whickers and all."  
  
I couldn't contain the tear that streamed upon my face. He knows. He knows and he accepted me. A total stranger...and he called me a hero. A smile graced my lips as the man chuckled. I'm so glad. This world...it's not as cruel as I thought.  
  
xXxXx  
  
After everything had calmed down we continued to talk about the mission and what we were going to do about. But, even as I listened, in the back of my mind I was still reliving the moments of my acceptance from each and every one of them.  
  
Our meeting was interrupted by a small child and a grown woman as they walked into the house. The child appeared to be fairly young...well, at least younger than me. He wore overalls and a stripped hat. His expression was cold and stygian. The older man welcomed his daughter and grandson with a huge smile. "Ohh! Inari! Where have you been?!" The man addressed the child as he hugged him.  
  
"Who are they, Grandpa?" The smaller boy asked unenthused, still latching onto his grandfather's side.  
  
"These are leaf ninja who are here to protect your dear old Grandpa." The man explained.  
  
"Oh, is that so." The woman known as Inari's mother said cheerfully. "Say, hello Inari."  
  
The child just stared as us coldly. Man, this kid gives me the creeps. Why's he just staring at us like that? The smaller boy's harsh gaze left ours and returned to his mother's. "They're all going to die. There's no way they can win against Gatou." The child said and then turned towards me. "Especially the stupid looking cat over there. I bet he's gonna die first."  
  
Cat?  
  
"Ehh! I'm not a cat you little brat!" I screamed, the others simply amused by his remark.  
  
Geez, like grandfather like grandson I guess.  
  
Tazuna chimed in and spoke to the boy still chucking. "Listen Inari, that boy is the reason your grandpa is still alive right now. He's a hero and saved my life."  
  
The boy tsked as a shadow fell across his eyes. "There are no such things as heroes...only monsters." His voice was soft and his expression blank. He turned away and disappeared upstairs.  
  
The child's words echoed in my head. Their meaning etched into my heart.  
  
No heroes...  
  
Only...  
  
Monsters.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Once we wrapped up the rest of the meeting I found myself searching for the child. I wandered around upstairs until I stumbled upon a closed door. My hand stood fast as I was about to knock when I heard the soft sniffles of a person crying. I leaned in and listened closely. "Dad..." The boy cried in between hyperventilated breaths. His papa? Something must have happened to him. I wonder if it's the reason he's so cold.  
  
I quietly pulled away from the door and left the child in his sorrows. I'll wait...  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Outside we assembled for training. Sensei believed it would take time for the mist devil to return so in the meantime, we trained.  
  
The idea was to learn how to proportion and control chakra using the tree climbing technique. We had to learn to distribute just the right amount. Too little and you fall. Too much and we stamp a footprint in the bark. Sakura was superior the first round. While Naruto and I failed, she managed to make it up all the way to the first branch.  
  
Dammit! So annoying. I tried again but still came short of the branch. The blonde was right behind me. I gashed a line into the bark with a kunai to mark my height and then glided to the ground. An hour later Kakashi-sensei dismissed the girl and sent her to keep an eye on Tazuna and protect him if need be. Naruto and I continued training.  
  
We never once stopped, not even to rest. Only when we reached the top of the tree did we call it quits. We were exhausted. I looked to the blonde who was smiling. "We finally did it!" He explained cheerfully.  
  
"Ya...ya we did." I said as the boy's eyes twinkled with accomplishment. "Come on, let's head back. I'm starving."  
  
The fox child turned and chased after me and together we went back to the house.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later at the dinner table I watched the blonde closely as he ate. I wonder if he thinks as much about that kiss as I do? The image replayed over and over in my head as if it were a broken record. I couldn't get it out of my head. Nor could I escape the remembrance of his warm body pressed against mine as we slept. His scent still lingered in my nostrils.  
  
When I awoke, and saw him just centimeters away from my face I began to heat up. He was so close. I had my arm tucked underneath his head like a pillow. How did I get so close in the middle of the night? I was practically cradling him. It was so embarrassing. And then when I noticed the girl still clinging to him my stomach curled. Was I jealous? Naruto and I are just friends. I shouldn't be feeling this way.  
  
I flashed back to the kiss. His soft lips caressing my own. If we're just friends, then why is it every time I say that word my stomach drops? Shit. Why does this have to be so complicated? The blonde turned his attention to me once he caught wind of my obsessive staring. He flashed a warm smile and then carried on with his meal.  
  
Stupid.  
  
I wonder...if...it'll happen again.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Dinner shortly ended and out of the corner of my eye I caught a cherry blossom heading to the nearby picture hanging on the wall. She studied it and tilted her head in confusion. "Why do you have a torn picture on the wall? Inari-kun was staring at this during dinner. It looked like someone purposely removed this person from the picture." She asked.  
  
There was a sudden wave of sadness that washed over the table. Their heads bowed low. The mother quietly got up and began collecting the empty plates of food. Once she had gathered them all the woman faced away. "That's my husband." Her voice held sorrow and pain as she spoke. My attention went to the elder man when he let out a deep mournful sigh.  
  
"And...a hero."  
  
Just as those words left his lips the small child angrily excused himself from the table and stomped out the door in a furious rage. I listened as Tazuna told us the story of the boy's father.  
  
So that's it. That's why he was crying. He must have died trying to be a hero. I can't imagine what it must be like...to lose your father that way. To be killed in front of you. I never knew mine. He had died when I was only an infant. An image of Iruka-sensei flashed in my head. His warm smile caressing his scarred face. Papa...If that had been you. I would have been sad too. I think now...I'm beginning to understand.  
  
I'm no hero, but maybe what this town needs right now isn't a knight in shining armor...but a monster of its own.  
  
To be continued...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
For next few days all I did was train. My body was exhausted. The gash in my side hadn't fully gone away but the pain subsided. As I laid there amongst the cool blades of grass I drifted into a light sleep, dreaming.  
  
"Naruto!" The raven cried as he made his way through the never-ending fields of golden durum. "Don't leave!" His voice echoed through the breeze as I continued to further from his reach. "Stop!"  
  
I passed through an opening, stocks of wheat surrounding the aperture. The raven drawing nearer. I can't let him catch me, I thought as I leapt out of the cirque of golden wheat.  
  
The raven burst through with an angry cry, bellowing my name. "Naruto!" His body collapsed from under him as tears begun to form. Sasuke...  
  
Suddenly I felt a sharp pain throughout my entire body. My flesh burned and my bones cracked. Fur began to erupt, pricking through my aching husk. Fangs slowly began to grow and a tail shot out from my backside.  
  
"Naruto?" the raven questioned as I emerged from the grains of wheat, snarling with malicious intent.  
  
I awoke to the light shaking of my body. My gaze sleepily drifted to the child attempting to wake me. I slowly raised my body up and studied the child. He had long flowing stygian hair and wore a pink robe. His eyes were a gentle shade of brown and his smile was beautiful. "You'll catch a cold sleeping out here like that." Such a soothing voice, so soft and gentle. At first glance I thought for sure he was a girl. He's really pretty.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
xXxXx  
  
Something about this boy seemed familiar. I couldn't quite place him. He was...distracting to say at the very least. I had never seen a boy that pretty before. He may even be pretty than Sakura. I held up an herb and offered it to the boy. "Is this the plant you're looking for?"  
  
"Yes, thank you. You're such a big help." He smiled as he placed the medicinal herb into his basket. "By the way, what were you doing out there sleeping in the grass?" He asked.  
  
"I was training." I answered.  
  
"Oh, so you're a ninja?" He asked enthused. I nodded. "Wow, that's amazing! You're incredible." He smiled.  
  
I only blushed and tore my gaze away from the attractive boy, rummaging through the weeds looking for herbs. "So why are you training so early?" The androgynous boy asked me curiously.  
  
"Because I have to get stronger." I began, my mind in a daze.  
  
"You seem plenty strong to me."  
  
An image of a battered and bloody raven crossed my mind as I remembered the fear in his eyes when the devil of the mist struck him.  
  
"No...I'm not. I have to become stronger. I have to..." My voice trailed off in the distance. The boy studied me for a moment before asked.  
  
"Do you have someone important to you that you need to protect?"  
  
My gaze locked with his and I became ensnared in their beauty. "When a person has someone to protect, that's when their strength becomes its fullest. That is when a person becomes truly strong."  
  
His words echoed through the hallows of my brain, making my heart pound.  
  
I understand.  
  
I nodded and the boy turned to leave, bidding his farewell and saying that we should meet again, passing Sasuke as he did.  
  
He wasn't flirting with me, was he?  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
As I was walking along the path searching for the blonde I crossed paths with a girl-ish looking boy. He appeared to be having a conversation with the fox. My gut twisted as he walked past me. I felt the beginnings of anger start to arise as my gaze followed him. Who the hell was that and why was he talking to Naruto?  
  
I approached the blonde and knelt down in front of him. My expression cold. "Who was that?" I asked sternly. The boy just looked at me for a moment and then titled his head. "Come to think of it, he never did give me his name." He said as he scratched his spikey blonde head.  
  
Idiot!  
  
"Okay, so what were you guys talking about?" I could see the blonde was starting to sense the hostility in my voice.  
  
"Hey, are you-"  
  
"I'm fine." I interrupted.  What the hell is wrong with me?  
  
"Did...I do something wrong?" I boy asked nervously and confused. Why am I being such an asshole right now? "We were just talking about what it is to become strong and plants and stuff, honest." The fox rambled.  
  
Plants? I guess I did see the boy caring a basket of herbs. Why am I making this such a big deal?  
  
"I see." Was all I said.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
What's gotten into him? Why's he acting like this? Did he not like me talking to that other boy?  
  
I pondered for a moment, trying to piece the puzzle together before I came to the conclusion.  
  
Was he jealous? Our kiss flashed into my mind and the expression of his face when I pulled away. Did he think...I mean that boy was really pretty but....I stopped by train of thought. But what? I looked at the stoic raven kneeling before me. His expression was calm but underneath the boy's searing gaze, I could see the hurt.  
  
"Well, I was going to ask you to train with me, but you seemed pretty busy." He spat as he stood, attempting to leave. As if guided by impulse I quickly gathered to my feet and reached for the leaving raven. "Sasuke wait!" I cried, flinging the raven back around by his wrist and pulling him close. My left hand cupped around the boy's cheek and my right around his thin muscular waist, drawing him nearer. I pressed my lips firmly against his own and kissed him passionately. But...he isn't you. Sasuke...  
  
"It isn't like that." I said as I pulled away to gaze at the raven. His face was flushed with a pink-ish hue and his eyes were glazed over. "I didn't mean to upset you. We were just talking I swear. I'm sorry." I comforted, my hand caressing the boy's cheek. When I went to lean in for another kiss and pushed me away.  
  
"Baka! That's not what I thought!" His voiced cracked and his face tinted a darker shade a red. Yes, it is. He cursed and kicked the flowers in a blushing rage, trying to cover his misunderstood anger. When he calmed down he turned back to me. "And what do you mean you were you talked about becoming strong?!" He yelled.  
  
I smiled and approached the boy. "We were talking about protecting the people most important to us. How your true strength comes when the person you care about is in danger." I took his hand and looked him dead in the eye, my expression becoming serious.  
  
"Sasuke, you're my most important person. You're what gives me my strength. I'll always protect you." I smiled. The boy fought off another blush and tore his gaze away, but he didn't remove his hand from my grasp as I held it between us. "Idiot! I'm not some damsel in distress or some weak little raven who needs your protection." He said.  
  
"Huh, weak little raven?" I asked confused.  
  
The boy flickered his onyx gaze at me and then tore it away again. "You called me a raven the other night." He mumbled softly.  
  
"Oh...I guess I did." I smiled.  
  
My raven.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The two of us trained together until the sun went down. Then we made our way back the Tazuna's house and collapsed into the doorway. We had pushed ourselves beyond our limit. It was no longer just tree climbing, no we had already mastered that. This time we decided to fight each other and an epic spare. The fox vs the raven in a simple hand to hand combat. We decided to call it a draw. We were too exhausted to continue and we were getting hungry.  
  
We all sat around the dining table and rested. "I'm beat." I announced as I slumped onto the table, my arms folded underneath my chin. The bridge builder laughed and agreed. "I'm pretty worn out too. At any rate the bridge is almost complete."  
  
"That's good." I smiled.  
  
"Just don't overdo it you two. You either Sasuke-kun." The woman said as she brought over a pot of tea. We agreed.  
  
Several minutes went by and I was beginning to get an ominous feeling. I shifted my gaze to the small boy with the striped hat on the other side of the table. What's with that expression? There was a haze in the boy's eyes as tears began to form. Why is he crying? His gaze soon drifted towards me. It was like even though the child was looking at me, he wasn't seeing me. He was seeing someone else.  
  
"Why?" The child asked quietly, silencing the table. "Why do you guys try so hard?! No matter how hard you train, no matter how hard you fight, you still no match for Gatou and his men! It's only natural when the weak come across the strong that they die! You don't know anything about this country! Why are you so fixated on helping us?! You don't know anything about us!" The child screamed in a sadden anger as tears overwhelmed his face.  
  
Then his anger turned directly towards me. "And you! I hate you! You're always looking at me like you understand my pain. You have no idea! You're always smiling and laughing. You have no idea how hard life can really be! It's hell! What do you know about it?! We live in a cruel world. Stop acting like you care!"  
  
The boy stared at me and waited for my response. My head hovered just above my arms as I carefully studied the child.  
  
You're wrong. I know all too well of this world's cruelty. I know of pain that I hope you never have to experience. Hell is a place that I'm all too familiar with. I smile because if I don't...I'm afraid I'll lose myself to the darkness that's always eating away at my heart. I care because I don't ever want to see someone else go through what I have.  
  
After a moment of silence, I just tilted my head and smiled, careful not the let the tear that graced the corner of my eye fall. With that the child stormed out of the house and I buried my head in the folds of my arms.  
  
To be continued...


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! More right after this!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
All of the things that child could have said...and to all the people he could have said it to...Sigh. They're more alike than he thinks.  
  
xXxXx  
  
"Can I join you?" I asked the small child sitting on the docks. His hurtful gaze wandering up at me. He nodded and I sat next to him.  
  
"Tazuna told us about your dad." I began, gaining all the boy's attention. "You know, like you Naruto also grew up without a father. He had no mother either. They died when he was just a baby, leaving him alone in this world. Until recently, he had never had a single friend either. He was always picked on and told that he was nothing but trash. Even so, I have never once even heard him complain. He's always just trying to get people to accept him and acknowledge him for who he is. However..."  
  
I stopped and remembered his battle with Zabuza. He was willing to throw it all away just to keep his only friend safe. He would rather have Sasuke call him a monster than let him die.  
  
"If he had to choose between saving the life of the people important to him and his dream...he would throw it away without a second thought. If it kept them safe, he would sacrifice his own hopes and dreams in a heartbeat. He knows what it is to be truly strong just like your father. Naruto may understand your pain more so than anyone else."  
  
The child looked at me curiously and I smiled. "Naruto just can't seem to help but be concerned about you. He just wants to help the best way he knows how."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that next morning I decided to leave Naruto and take the others. After yesterday, I thought it best if he rested just a little while longer. I told him to join us when he's ready. When we arrived at the bridge we all gasped at the scene that laid before us.  
  
All of the other bridge builders were sprawled out of the pavement, beaten to a bloody pulp. "What happened?!" Tazuna screamed as he ran up to one of his fallen comrades. "M-Mon-ster." Was all he was able to choke out.  
  
Devil Zabuza.  
  
Not even a moment later the area became engulfed in a thick mist.  
  
He's here!  
  
"Long time no see, Copy-cat."  
  
His voice echoing through the mist.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
My body was shaking, the fear returning and taking hold of my body once again. Only this time...there was no Naruto to comfort me. I'm on my own. I have to prove to myself that I can do this without him. I can do this!"  
  
"Sasuke." I turned to Kakashi-sensei as my name left his lips. "Do it." He smiled.  
  
"Hn." I smirked and pulled out two kunai, slashing with great speed the three water clones that pounced in the mist.  
  
"Oh, it looks like that brat has grown. Ehh, Haku?" The devil sneered.  
  
"It does indeed." The masked boy that appeared once before said.  
  
"So the masked boy was an accomplice." Sensei clarified.  
  
A sense of anger started to boil within me in a self-righteous rage. I hate bastards like him. Making me look like some sort of fool, thinking he was on our side.  
  
"He's mine!"  
  
A second later the masked boy charged at me and we began.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I awoke to the sound of screaming.  
  
"MAMA!"  
  
I burst into the living room and saw two mist ninja, each of them baring swords. One of the mist ninja had grabbed Inari's mother by the hair and started to drag her across the room. As the small child cried for his mother he was struck by the other ninja. Filthy animals! Attacking a defenseless child and his mother! I'll make them pay!  
  
I could feel my teeth begin to sharpen and my whiskers thicken. The pupils of my eyes slit and the change of color to my eyes. RED. My body was over taken by a bubbling red chakra giving me ears and a tail. I fell to all fours, let out a vicious snarl and pounced.  
  
I could see the fear in their eyes. Every single one of them. But it didn't matter.  I'm a monster...and that's just something I'm going to have to accept. Because if I can't accept myself for who I really am then how can I expect other people to!  
  
My teeth clamped down on the blade as it swung in my direction, breaking it. The mist ninja panicked and attempted to flee but I didn't let them. My speed was too great for them as I appeared in front of the doorway, blocking their exit. "What the hell are you?!" One of the ninja screamed. "It's some kind of monster!" The other screamed.  
  
I whipped my tail and growled, the two of them in fear, dropped their weapons and surrendered. They begged for their pitiful lives and crumbled to the floor. My red eyed gaze drifted to mother who was holding her child in terror. I quickly rounded up the two assailants and tied them together.  
  
Once I was finished I slowly pawed over to the boy and his mother. I stopped just a few feet away from them. They were terrified at the beast that was before them. How could I blame them? I was a monster after all. When I noticed no change in their expressions I made peace with it. My ki dissipated and I returned to normal. I got to my feet to turn away when a small hand grabbed the hem of my jacket.  
  
I turned to face the small child who had left his mother's arms. "Wait!" He cried. "I'm sorry I yelled at you the other day."  
  
He's sorry?  
  
The woman picked herself off of the floor and joined her son at his side. "Naruto-kun." My gazed now drifted to the woman. There was still a glint of fear in her eyes but there was also...concern. "Tell me what you are." She said. I looked back to the small child. His expression had changed. It wasn't fear that I read...it was hope.  
  
"I'm just a guy trying to help." I said. Her eyes were reading me, searing into my very soul. What was she looking for? What was it she was searching for inside of me. Assurance maybe. A sense of security that I wouldn't hurt them? I had no idea. A moment later she spoke again. "Whatever it is that you are...is it strong enough the defeat Gatou? Can you save us?" She asked, a sense of hope in her voice.  
  
I stayed silent. I didn't know what to say. My gaze drifted to the child who awaited my answer eagerly. His words still echoing my in brain.  
  
"There are no such thing as heroes...only monsters."  
  
"That guy with the silver hair..." Inari began, his voice was soft and heartfelt. "He said that you would do anything to protect the people you care about. Even if it meant sacrificing your own dreams. Is this what he meant? You'd even turn yourself into a horrible monster just to keep your friends safe? He said you cared about me. That you were concerned." Tears flowed the boy's eyes as his words carried on. "Then from what I just saw...am I your friend? I haven't been very nice you. In fact, I've been really mean. Why would go so far just you keep us safe? We don't even know each other."  
  
His words were sincere. He meant every word of it. My gaze wandered back to the mother. Finally, I found the words I needed as I turned to door. I took a deep breath and with great pride I turned to face the mother and child again. "I may not be the hero this village hoped for but...I may just be the monster it's needs."  
  
"Arigatou Naruto!" The mother smiled. "Please be careful and protect my father. If those ninjas attacked here I'm sure they will if they haven't already attacked the bridge."  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Naruto." The child said. "You're...a lot like my dad. Don't die, okay! And I don't think you're a monster."  
  
His words warmed me, forever searing their way deep into my heart as I turned and left. A single tear and a warm smile caressed my face as I did.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
We collided with both kunai and senbone. "I do not want to have to kill you, but you seem to be giving me no choice." The masked boy known as Haku said.  
  
"As if you could." I smirked.  
  
"I have all the advantages. You will only be able to run from my attacks." He mocked and with one hand flashed several different seals and summons a jutsu.  
  
What?! With one hand! I've never seen that before!  
  
"Special Jutsu! Flying Water Needles!"  
  
Just then the water around me began to rise and swarm above me forming into hundreds of senbone.  
  
Focus. I have to focus. Concentrate on all of my chakra to my legs!  
  
With full force, I leaped into the sky as the water came crashing down. I threw several shurikan and then appeared directly behind him, mocking the boy as I did. "You're too slow. From now on you'll only be able to run from my attacks."  
  
He was able to block my kunai but I countered with a kick and sent him flying.  
  
"Looks like I'm the one with the advantage." I mocked.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Well he sure has improved. Just what exactly were him and Naruto doing while they were training?  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Suddenly there was a slight chill in the air.  
  
I have a bad feeling about this. He's up to something.  
  
Water began to arise all around me again.  
  
"Special Jutsu! Demonic Ice Mirrors!"  
  
What is this?!  
  
The masked boy then face dove into one of the mirrors from behind and became one with it. His reflection now staining every single one of them. I was completely surrounded.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
This is bad! I rushed to Sasuke's aid only to be greeted by a devil. "Not so fast Copy-cat, I'm your opponent. That boy is as good as dead inside that jutsu."  
  
Shit. I'm sorry Sasuke...but I don't know if I'll be able to make it in time. Just try and hold on.  
  
**Sasuke POV:** ****  
  
"Now I'll show my true speed." The reflections spoke in unison.  
  
Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew I was screaming in pain as senbone from every angle slashed and pierced my flesh.  
  
AHHHHH! It hurts!  
  
The weight of my body ended buckled underneath me and I collapsed to the ground. Damn. I've got to do something about these mirrors. They're starting to be a real pain. Okay then, let's try this...  
  
"Fire Technique Grand Fire Ball No Jutsu!"  
  
A vortex of flames burst from me and I blew the dragon's breath.  
  
Nothing. Not even a scratch.  
  
"You cannot melt this ice with that level of fire." The boy spat as he threw another wave of senbone. Ahh! How am I supposed to fight this? He's coming at me from every angle. It's too fast for a busshin. He must be physically leaping between the mirrors. Then if I can just find the real one...  
  
"I told you I do not want to kill you, but if you keep coming at me then I will have no choice." He said. "My only dream is to protect the person most precious to me and to make that person's dreams come true. I will fight for that dream and I will kill anyone who gets in the way of that dream!"  
  
He threw another wave of senbone. I can't dodge this! Help!  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
...  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of orange and then a splash of blood.  
  
"Naruto?"  
  
The blonde was crouched over me. His body riddled with needles and his clothes splattered with blood. His eyes read nothing...only emptiness. As he tried to form words, blood spewed from his mouth, dripping all over my face. "Naruto?" I cried softly. Nothing. "Hey, Naruto?" Silence. After a moment, his body gave out and he collapsed.  
  
"NARUTO!"  
  
To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still following along, I hope you're enjoying! Please feel free to review and more is on the way!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
"Naruto! Naruto!" Dammit! Wake up! Why did you do that? He was aiming to kill me. Why would you purposely jump in the way?"  
  
"Sas-uke."  
  
"Naruto?" He's alive. I'm so glad.  
  
"You idiot! Don't scare me like that!" I screamed, shaking him violently. "I thought you dead! You're such a morron!"  
  
The blonde smiled wearily as he began to sit up. "Man, that really hurt. I actually thought I was a goner. I think I just passed out from the pain. Probably shouldn't do that again." He explained while laughing. I was fuming. I'd never been so scared, so worried, so angry in my whole life. Tears started to form as I wrapped my hands around the boy's throat and started ringing it. "If you ever do anything like that again I swear I'll kill you myself! You're such an idiot!"  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
They do know they're still in the middle of a fight, right?  
  
"Haku just kill them...this is embarrassing."  
  
Sigh.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I stopped shaking the boy and released my hold on his neck. "Forget it, I'll make you pay for it later."  
  
The boy smirked as he prepared himself for another senbone shower. "So, what exactly are we up against?" He asked, on a more serious note.  
  
"I'm exactly sure. At first I thought it was busshins but every once and awhile I think I catch a glimpse of him. I think he's just leaping from one mirror to another at incredible speed." I explained.  
  
"So, in other words, we just need to be faster and see through his movements."  
  
"You're pretty clever. But it's no matter. This is where you die." The masked reflection cut in.  
  
Okay...breathe...Focus. Just concentrate...and see through it!  
  
The mask leapt, targeting the blonde but I was too quick. I snatched Naruto and evaded the attack. My breathing was heaving and my body ached from all the senbone. There was a strange tingling sensation in my eyes. They burned like fire as they tried to pierce through the vail. I could see his movements. It wasn't perfect but it was enough.  
  
There!  
  
I crossed blades with him and managed to deliver a striking blow. The mask retreated into the closest mirror and waited. By the time, he countered it I was too late. It was headed for Naruto. Even though I saw it...I still wasn't fast enough. So, I did the only thing I could. I used my body as a human shield to protect the boy that I cherished so much.  
  
Naruto...I'm sorry.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I thought my eyes were deceiving me as I gazed upon the skewered raven.  
  
"D-amn. I didn't think-that I was gonna-make it in time." The raven struggled to gets his words out through the senbones in his neck. His weight collapsed from underneath him and fell into my embrace. "Sasuke?!" I cried as I cradled the boy in my arms. His face was paler than usual and his eyes were glossed with a clouded haze. "I-I can't...I can't die here. I have to-kill my brother. I have to make him pay." The boy choked.  
  
"Don't worry about that right now. Just rest." I said as I caressed the boy's blood splattered cheek. "I'll take it from here."  
  
xXxXx  
  
My body was engulfed in a swirling rage of red chakra as I began to transform.  I won't forgive you if you die Sasuke. I need you to live. I need you to stay with me and be by myside. Because when you are...you make the pain so much more bearable.  
  
Let's end this!  
  
I let out a massive roar, it's shockwaves shattering the mirrors and knocking the masked child to the ground. I'll make you pay for hurting Sasuke! I lunged but the boy evaded my claws. I wiped my tail and managed to catch the boy's leg, throwing him back to the ground, never releasing my hold. As the masked boy tried to crawl away I wiped my tail, flinging him in the air, only to hit the ground again and again and again.  
  
When I'd had enough I released my hold on the boy's leg and pounced his broken body, clawing at his flesh, making him bleed the way Sasuke did. I let out another roar inches away from his mask. His fear radiating through it's cracked exterior. With one final blow, I punched his mask, shattering it, relieving a beautiful...familiar face. It's him! My hand stood fast as my reddened gazed upon the boy.  
  
"Why did you stop?" The pale beautiful boy asked. "Just kill me! Can't you understand?! I was defeated and am therefore no longer of any use to Zabuza. I failed to help him accomplish his dream. I am not worthy of being by his side anymore. If you let me live now that my dream has been taken away. I'll kill you the moment I get the chance. Don't leave me with the pain of simply living in this godforsaken world!"  
  
"You're just like me."  
  
"I know...that's why I'm asking you to end me. Just grant me one final request. Please tell Zabuza-san I'm sorry I wasn't the perfect tool for you to help make your dream come true." He said. A single tear flowing down his face.  
  
"Would ending your life...really bring you peace?" I asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Zabuza and I faced off surrounded by a thickened mist. I had trapped him with the summoning of dog-nin.  
  
"Your ambition sacrifices the lives of many. That's not what shinobi do." I said.  
  
"Like I give a damn! I fight for my own ideals!" The trapped devil spat.  If I can avoid killing you Zabuza I will, but if you force me to...I won't hold back.  
  
"I'll ask you once more Zabuza, surrender."  
  
"No."  
  
I guess that settles it. Good-bye Zabuza Momochi. I concentrated a large amount of chakra in my hand and streaks of lightning shot out, making a high frequency chirp. "Chidori!"  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
He really is like me. I can see it in his eyes. The pain. One that I know all too well. He lives solely for the purpose of his dream...and when that dream was destroyed...he simply welcomed death with open arms. This precious person that he wishes to protect and be of use to...sounds a lot like me and Sasuke. I would gladly lay down my life to protect his, but...  
  
If this child sacrifices his life right now, then it would be all for nothing. He says he's only a mere tool, but from what I can see...he's so much more. He's a child just trying to payback the person that saved him from the darkness. A devil Zabuza may be, but...he's still this boy's...papa.  
  
"If it's true you really are the same as me...then I can't kill you." I said, lowering my fist.  
  
"Why?" He cried softly.  
  
"Because it might make your papa sad. You keeping saying you're just a weapon for him to use but...your eyes tell a different story. If you truly wish to pay him back for saving you from that whatever it is that you won't say, then live. Otherwise, you'd just disgrace the ideal of him saving you." I said, my voice was gently but reigned strong.  
  
All the boy could do...was cry.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
As I charged the devil with my lightening bade ready to end his life, suddenly his expression changed and shot a glance over to where Naruto and that masked boy were fighting. The mist was starting to clear, revealing a red fox and a tearful broken mask.  
  
"Haku!" The devil cried and then quickly turned toward me. "Sorry Copy-cat, but I can't die just yet." He said and then somehow managed to escaped the dog-nins bite. They disappeared in a puff of smoke and then the devil charged.  
  
Dammit!  
  
"Naruto! Sasuke!"  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Just as I was about to turn to the screaming wolf, the devil himself appeared behind me, slashing my back.  
  
AHHHHH!  
  
I bellowed in an excruciating painful cry. Blood splattered as his blade severed my flesh and rained onto the devil's body. "Fox demon." He said, "You're mine!"  
  
Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP! THE PAIN! IT'S HURTS!  
  
In the background I could hear Sakura screaming as the mist completely cleared. Her voice shattering the very air itself.  
  
Zabuza then swiftly drew back his leg and kicked my shredded body off of the boy, then proceeded to beat me. He battered my body from one end of the bridge to the other, cutting and slashing my flesh. He struck me into the sky and then reappeared before me, slamming me back to the ground. Blood poured from my mouth as I attempted to get back on all fours, coughing and gagging on my own fluid.  
  
I...have to stop him...before...  
  
I was struck again, knocking me back to the ground. "Haku." The devil said, his merciless gaze drifting over to the broken masked boy. "You were too soft. If you live you can still be of some use to me. You're no good to me dead."  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see the androgynous child shed tears both of sorrow and joy. The devil hmphed and then made his way over to the unconscious raven, baring his sword at his throat. "I told you the last time we fought." His attention now back on me, watching as I struggled to get back up. "It is the devil who is superior to the demon. This is your punishment for getting in my way."  
  
"Zabuza-san No!" The devil's child cried.  
  
It was as if the world was moving in slow motion. Everything silenced as the devil's blade raised to the sky and came crashing down.  
  
"SASUKE!"  
  
xXxXx  
  
My heart burst into a fit of rage as more chakra swirled around me. My wounds instantly regenerated as my tail split into two. My roar carried far, stopping everything in its path. The amount of shockwaves caused everyone to take cover. All except for the devil who attempted to stand his ground. I lunged for the blade that tried to end my friend's life. He swung and I clamped the large blade into my mouth.  
  
I could see it, the panic in his eyes. "So, even devils can know fear." I muffled into the blade before shattering off a piece of it, leaving an oversized bite mark in the blade. With each tail, I wrapped them around the devil's arms and lifted him ever so slightly in the air, pulling as did. I wanted to tare him apart. I wanted him to make him pay. I snarled as I continued to pull, causing the devil choke back a painful cry.  
  
"Nar-uto."  
  
Sasuke! I looked down at the bloody boy under me. "You're-not-a mon-ster. Don't-kill him like one." He choked as he hacked up a small portion of blood. I gently lifted the boy, cradling him in my arms. Tears overwhelmed my crimson eyes as they dripped onto the raven's face. "I'm sorry." I sobbed, pulling the boy tighter and dissipating my aura, releasing the devil from my grasp. "I'm so sorry." I cried into the boy's weakened body.  
  
To be continued...


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More coming right up after this! Hope you're enjoying!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
It was over. It was finally over.  
  
When the blonde fox held the devil captive in his twin tails he broke his arms. He was finished. My gaze shifted to the devil's child, he appeared to be pretty broken himself as he struggled to move. I made my way over to the embraced Uchiha. There, cradled in the fox's arms, a small smile could be seen and a tear in his eye. His body was severely damaged from the fight but when I took a closer look at it, several of the wounds had already healed.  
  
Did Naruto's chakra do that? Interesting...  
  
Finally, I turned to face the devil, his gaze latched onto mine and we mentally agreed that the battle was over. There was nothing left to be gained had the fighting continued. Death was all that was left. Sakura and Tazuna came running to their entangled comrades. Tears poured from the girl as she sobbed over her beloved Sasuke.  
  
So troublesome, but at least everyone's okay. I was a little worried when Naruto grew a second tail but he seemed to come back to us. His relationship with the Uchiha is a blessing in more ways than one. Still, I'm glad. The two of them have grown so much over the course of this mission and their bond only stronger.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by a short man banging his cane against the bridge and behind him an army of thugs. He wore a black suit and tie and circular shades. So, this must be Gatou. "It looks like you've been beaten, Zabuza." The white-haired man smirked.  
  
"Gatou." The broken devil simply said, his voice like ice. So it is Gatou. "Why are you here and what's with all these men?" He asked.  
  
"The plan has changed Zabuza. Well, actually killing you was always the plan." He chuckled. "You see, I was never going to pay you. The reason why I contract you rogue ninja is because it's easier to dispose of you. I have them weakened from their battles and then I destroy them in numbers. And the best part about it is...no gives a damn about whether or not you die." The man went on. I could see the rage flickering in and out of the devil's gaze.  
  
"And they call you the Devil of the Hidden Mist. How pathetic. If you ask me you're just a cute little baby devil." He laughed, mockingly. So, he just uses rogue-nin like their trash and then discards them. How despicable. My attention was then pulled away by the devil calling my name. "Gomen-nesai Kakashi, it appears our fight will not be continuing after this. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you." He said and I agreed. So are we allies now or are we just no longer enemies? Even with both of his arms broken he could still be a troublesome enemy.  
  
"You bastard, don't you lay a finer on Zabuza-san." The broken child spat, not far from the suited man. "Oh ya, I almost forgot. I owe you one for squeezing my arm." He grunted as he made his way over the boy and stomped on him repeatedly. Out of corner of my eye I could see Naruto hand over Sasuke to Sakura and start to snarl. He made his way over to us and barked at the white-haired man. "Get away from him you bastard!"  
  
The man laughed maniacally and with one final blow, kicked the child away from him. He was caught by the fox and set next to the others. "I've had enough of this." The devil noted and turned towards me. "Give me a kunai. I'm going to kill him."  
  
Huh?  
  
I did what I as asked and tossed the angered devil a kunai, he ripped his bandaged mask and caught the blade by the handle with his teeth. "Hey kid, come here!" He muffled through the blade, motioning for Naruto come over to him. "You still got some fight in you fox?" He asked. Naruto only nodded.  
  
"Count me in too." A raven chimed in, pulling out the last of the senbones, smirking. When did he-  
  
Then the devil turned his gaze towards me. "What about you Silver Fang?"  
  
Sigh. I knew this was going to be troublesome.  
  
xXxXx  
  
As we all lined up we heard a cheerful cry of the villagers behind us. They had spears, pitch forks and whatever they could get their hands on and at the head of them was a small child.  
  
"INARI!" Tazuna yelled joyously to his grandson.  
  
"We're right behind you guys! This is our island and we want to fight for it too!" The citizens screamed.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
They came. They all came. Everyone from the entire village was here and Inari was leading them.  They're finally rising up. This is great! I'm so happy. And Sasuke's okay too. Everything's gonna be alright now!  
  
As I stared into the horizon at all of these people rising up from their oppressors I couldn't help but feel...hopeful. Like everything in my life was going to okay.  
  
"Hey! Naruto! You're alive!" Inari yelled in my direction waving. "I was wrong! There are such thing as heroes!"  
  
"Inari..."I quietly sobbed. Though there were no tear was shed, the emotion was there all the same.  
  
"I believe in you Naruto! Now go get em' fox!" He smiled and with that last comment, a single tear to fell. I turned back to face Gatou's army. A moment later I stuck my thumb up and turned to flash a quick smile then prepared to attack.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Naruto...  
  
"Whatever." The devil said, annoyed. "I don't care what you all do. Just don't get in my way. Gatou's mine!"  
  
We all agreed and turned towards the army of thugs. The suited man began to laugh sadistically and with a wave of his hand the men charged. Zabuza was the first to leap into action. His chakra feeding off of his malicious intent to kill. Behind him the head of a devil appeared, sending fear into the men. Doesn't he think that's a bit much?  
  
The next thing I hear is Naruto roaring and charging on all fours, wiping his tail as he did. No subtlety what so ever.  
  
"Baka, quit showing off! Dammit!" The Uchiha yelled after the blonde fox and summoned a raven in the form of chakra.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Well I guess I can't be the odd one out.  
  
I summoned a wolf and charged into combat. The battle ending almost as quickly as it began. Most of the men immediately turned around and ran for their lives. Within a matter of minutes, it ended with the beheading of the man known as Gatou, by the devil himself.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
After it was over all of the villagers came up to each and every one of us, thanking us, even Zabuza. They wanted to throw a party for us called the Hero's Festival. We all begged Kakashi-sensei to stay another night even though the mission was over. He sighed and then agreed with a smile on his face.  
  
I turned my gaze to see Zabuza declining the invitation. "Nonsense! We won't take no for an answer. Besides we have pretty cute nurses that could fix you and your kid right up." The villagers gleamed with slight blushes. The devil then annoyingly gazed at the girl-ish boy who was being stabilized by Sasuke. "I'll do whatever you decide Zabuza-san." He said bashfully, a pink-ish hue in his cheeks.  
  
The devil sighed and looked at his broken arms before reluctantly agreeing. They villagers cheered. I slowly made my way over to him in the crowd and gently placed my hand on one of his arms. He looked at me curiously and I just smiled. I had to say, he looked pretty handsome without half of his face covered. It'd made me think what Kakashi-sensei would like if he took of his mask too.  
  
"You know, I might be able to help heal you. Sasuke shouldn't even be moving around but I think my inner demon's healing abilities rubbed off on him when I came into contact with him. And..." I scratched my cheek nervously. "I'm kinda the one who broke them." I finished.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Well that's a strange sight, considering how much those two were trying to kill each other. The whole devil demon thing and all. Sigh. Oh well, I guess we’re all friends now. Though I still don't know how exactly that happened. I guess I'll just enjoy the moment while it last.  
  
To be continued...


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Later that night the village was decorated with streams of lights and paper lanterns. The whole town had gathered in the center, dancing and drinking. I decided to partake in some sake but that was it. For the most part I just liked watching the fun. Naruto and the others had each been dressed for the occasion. Sakura wore a purple kimono imprinted with cherry blossoms and her hair was swooped off the side in a nice bun. Naruto wore a simple orange robe with white floral designs and Sasuke wore a deep navy blue robe with a red pattern.  
  
They all looked like there were having a blast. I made sure to savor this moment as I watch the fox child beam with laughter and grace everyone with his pleasant smile. I've never seen him look so happy. He was free. Not only was he accepted by not one or even two but an entire village. To them he was a hero and nothing more. It made me proud to see it, being blessed with such a beautiful sight.  
  
You really did it Naruto.  
  
I found myself giggling at the scene that unfolded before me. As a group of village girls swarmed both the fox and the raven asking them to dance. Sasuke immediately declined and then fumed when Naruto left his side to dance with a girl who was tugging his arm. The usually stoic boy's face heated up as steam came out of his head in a jealous rage, then it all subsided when the spikey haired blonde grabbed ahold of his hand and dragged him to the dance floor with him. His face now flushing an adorable shade of pink as he tried to hide it.  
  
"What are you giggling at Copy-cat?"  
  
I turned to see an unexpected Zabuza and mini companion. The child could very well easily be mistaken for a beautiful girl. He wore a pink kimono with white flowers and his long onyx hair draped over his shoulders caressing his face. Zabuza on the other hand was almost unrecognizable. His usually messy brown hair was combed and he wasn't wearing his bandaged mask. He wore a plain deep blue robe, similar to mine, only I kept on my mask and his was loosely tied around his waist exposing his muscular chest. Zabuza was a...handsome man to say at the very least.  
  
"Just enjoying the festival." I said, eyeing him closely.  
  
"Oh, drinking sake I see." He noted, flashing a devilish smile. "Mind if I join you?"  
  
"Sure." I simply said, a little taken back. Honestly after Naruto used his chakra to heal most of his wounds I half expected for them to already be gone by now.  
  
He took his seat next to me and poured himself some sake. Haku's gaze drifted to the blonde, holding a nervous expression. "I'm sure they wouldn't mind if you joined them. Just don't mind Sasuke, he tends to get jealous." I said to the girl-ish boy. He looked pleadingly to the devil and then smiled when he was permitted to join the fun. He made his way over to the blonde and flashed a warm smile. Naruto returned his kindhearted smile and the girl-ish child took the blonde by hand and put it around his waist to dance.  
  
The blonde's face turned a bright shade of red but he didn't pull away. Off to the side Sasuke was being held back by an obsessive cherry blossom looking like he was about to murder the poor kid. Oh, what have a done? I chuckled to myself as I watch the current events.  
  
"When do you leave?" The devil asked as he sipped his sake, pulling me out of my fun little amusement. "Tomorrow." I answered.  
  
"I see."  
  
"How are your injuries?" I asked, genuinely curious. He lifted one of his arms up and balled his fist a few times. "They're not completely healed but they work."  
  
"That's good. If Naruto hadn't discovered that little healing trick you would have had a long healing process."  
  
"Ya, he's okay for a brat, just like Haku." He said, a slight smile gracing his lips. My gaze might have lingered a few seconds too long because a moment later his scowl returned. "Is there a reason you're staring at me like that Copy-cat?" He asked annoyed. There was a slight tingle in my stomach as I spoke. "No reason. You were just smiling. I didn't know you were capable you such an act." I teased.  
  
There was a small noise lodged in his throat at the expense of a tiny glint of pink in his cheeks. A moment later his face returned to normal. "Shut up." He simply said. I smiled and he studied me. "Let me see yours."  
  
Huh?  
  
"My smile?" I questioned. But that would mean he wants to me to take off my mask. It's not that I really have a problem with it. It was just...I'd prefer it if people didn't see me face. My mask always gave me a sense of security. I almost never took it off.  
  
I nervously reached for the tip of my mask and began to lightly pull on it, my gaze turned away from his. My hand stopped just half way down nose when the realization of the excessive amounts of people that were near me. "Maybe...this isn't a good place." I said, sighing.  
  
"I see." He said as he stood. "Come with me."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Zabuza lead me to a secluded area not far from the festival and folded his arms and waited. Why does this suddenly feel more troublesome than it should? I sighed and placed my hand back to the tip of my mask and slowly began to slide it down. He watched me intensely. So intensely that I had to look away once again. Apparently, I was taking too long and the next thing I knew the devil had grabbed a hold of my mask, forcing my back to the tree.  
  
My body instantly reacted by pulling out a hidden kunai from my robe and placing it to the devil's throat. He didn't flinch at the sudden blade on his throat. He just stood there and smirked. "What are you so nervous for? We're allies now, right?"  
  
I didn't say anything I just watched, ready to attack if need be. "Let me." He said as he leaned in, just barely cutting his throat. His body was so close to mine. I could feel the heat radiating off of it and a slight flutter to my stomach. Just what is he up to? The man began to lightly pull on my mask, revealing my face. Then he ran his fingers to the headband covering my left eye and gently pulled it off, tossing it to the ground.  
  
His scowled expression turned into a look of shock as a noticeable shade of pink blushed his cheeks. The devil placed his hand along the side of my face. "Wow. I wasn't expecting that." He said.  
  
"Were you expecting me to be disformed or something?" I responded. He only smirked. "You still owe me a smile Copy-cat"  
  
Why does he want to see me smile so bad? It's not like I don't smile or anything.  
  
Suddenly, I felt his body shift against mine causing a light blush to escape my cheeks and there was no mask to hide it. My open eye drifted off to the side. He noticed this and moved his hand just above my head and leaned in closer, the blade drawing more blood as he did. "Do I excite you Copy-cat?" He questioned, his voice low and quiet.  
  
I turned my one-eyed gaze back to the devil and scowled at him. "Smile and I'll stop." He said calmly as he leaned in even further. Blood was starting to run down onto his exposed chest. Damn, why can't I just stop this? It's not like he's actually fighting me right now. He's just really close. I'm the one with the blade to his throat, yet...why is it that I don't feel in charge of this situation? All he wants me to do is smile. So just smile. Why is this so difficult all of the sudden?  
  
I could feel the devil's breath just centimeters away, his lips brushing ever so slightly against mine in a light kiss. His lips lingered over mine just barely touching. When I made no effort to smile he pressed his lips against mine once again, only this time a little firmer. Why won't my body move? I'm just letting this happen. I could just slice his throat right now. So, why don't I?  
  
I felt his tongue glide across the crease of my lips, begging to part them. Against my better judgment and lack of will, my mouth began to part, allowing access for his tongue. It caressed the tip of my own and beckoned it. The more I tried to resist the more body betrayed me. My heart was pounding against my chest and my stomach was is knots. I let out a short-panted breath as he lightly bit my bottom lip and pulled it before he leaned back just enough to meet my gaze.  
  
"Smile." He whispered. My mind was in a clouded haze and my body was tingling all over, but still couldn't bring myself to smile for him. I held my breath when as he drew near for another kiss. My lips immediately parting, allowing his tongue to slide against my own as I finally returned the kiss.  
  
I had lost.  
  
To be continued...


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Damn that Haku...  
  
I gritted my teeth as I watched the boy wrap Naruto's hand around his tiny girl-ish waist and lead him into a dance. It was innocent enough, but it still burned a hole in my chest. Even I had to say the boy was beautiful. The way his silky onyx hair twirled around his pale face as he spun, his eyes twinkling in the lantern light. And the light blush that graced his cheeks as he drew the blonde closer made me hate him even more.  
  
I watched angrily as the fox's azure eyes gazed into rich chocolate and smiled, his tanned cheeks flushed with a rosey pink. It's not like that huh? Tsk. Whatever...  
  
While everyone was distracted I left, cursing at myself and the blonde who was currently in the arms of another.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Sasuke?  
  
My gaze was torn away from the beautiful androgynous boy at the glimpse of a raven silently slipping away. I politely excused myself, leaving the boy with Sakura and went to search for the missing raven.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Stupid Naruto. I cursed as I threw a pebble into the pool of water that laid before me on the shore. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Doesn't he know? Doesn't he know by now...how I feel? I gazed into the moonlit waves, pondering. The ocean breeze caressing through my blue-ish stygian hair and the sand course against my touch. I tossed another pebble cursing and rested my arm on my propped knee.  
  
Memories of our shared kiss flourished my mind. Now that I think about it...Naruto's always the one kissing me. I haven't even returned it. He probably doesn't really know how I feel. A sense of guilt washed over me as those images played in my head. He's always the one pulling me in. Always the one reaching out for me and opening his heart to me. I just listen...and then pull away. Why? Why do I crave his touch and yet push him away?  
  
My hand pressed gently against my heart and lightly gripped my robe. He's says we're just friends. I'm just one of his precious people, yet...he treats me like so much more. When we're together it always just feels like the two of us. The outside world seems to get lost in hearing his laughter and seeing his warm smile. Everything just fades away, leaving only Naruto, basking in halo's light.  
  
And his eyes...  
  
Eyes of ocean blue and crystal waters. Their tide sweeping me out to sea without so much as a paddle. Enchanting.  
  
I sighed as I chucked another small stone in frustration. He probably thinks I'm just a jealous jerk. I'm always calling him an idiot but really...it's me. What to do...  
  
"Would you mind...if I sat next to you?"  
  
I turned to the sound of a familiar voice. There standing just a few feet away, was a smiling spikey haired blonde. Naruto... I shied away from his gaze and looked back to the sea. A moment later I felt the boy quietly sit just to the left of me. I could feel his eyes on me, questioning me. My gaze fell on course sand and shied even further away from his.  
  
"I did something wrong again, didn't I?" He asked, his voice now at a low whisper. "I'm sorry."  
  
The weight of my heart came crashing down. Sending my train of thought into an oblivion.  
  
"Naruto." I cried as I toppled over the blonde, pinning him to the ground and snaring him into a passionate kiss. Trapping his soft lips to my own. It was harsh, but heartfelt. When I pulled away to gaze at the boy he was in a dazed shock. His cheeks had completely flushed and his eyes had widened. "No, Naruto...you didn't do anything wrong." I corrected, my voice soft and lightly shaken. I tore my gaze away from the pinned blonde. "I did." I went on.  
  
"I don't understand. What do you mean?" The boy asked snapping out of his daze.  
  
"I just-" Just say it...just say what it is you feel. "I just get so jealous when I see you with other people. People like Haku and...sometimes Sakura. I know it's not right but..." I trailed off.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"I guess I'm just being selfish." I finished. At first, he didn't say anything. He just stared. Then he wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me within inches of his face, a soft smile grazing his lips. "It's okay." He said. "You can be selfish with me. I don't mind."  
  
The pounding in my chest was almost unbearable. I thought my heart was going to burst out. There was no hiding the apparent blush that painted my cheeks nor the expression that coated my face as I whispered his name and gently leaned in. My lips pressing against his in a searing kiss. A soft moan escaping from the boy as I caressed through his golden locks. As I was about to pull away I felt the tip of his tongue reached out and tickle my top lip, begging me to come back.  
  
I complied and pressed my lips back against his and our tongues met into slow and passionate dance. Gliding across each other in an epic ballet. Naruto...I bit his bottom lip and slightly pulled it, before I moved to his cheek and jawline, sliding the tip of my tongue along the tendons of his neck. I traced them back up to the flesh nuzzled between his neck and jawline and began to gently suck on it. Then nibbling on his earlobe.  
  
Another soft moan graced the boy's lips as his breathing became heavier. I gently pulled his face back to me and kissed him again. This time trailing my tongue down his chin to his collar bone. When I hit a dead end, I slipped my hand through the fabric of his robe and began to open it. "Sasuke...wait."  
  
I sat up to meet his tearful gaze. "Naruto?" I asked, concerned and taken back. His hand was shakenly holding my own, stopping it from opening his robe any further. I looked back down at the sliver of exposed skin. There something there. "I won't hurt you." I said and gently took my other hand and slide through his robe, revealing his entire chest.  
  
There, engraved in in his own flesh was a word...  
  
D.E.M.O.N.  
  
Each letter carved artistically with a knife. I ran my fingers over the scared tissue. They were deep and covered the entire area. They must have really hurt at one point. I flashbacked to all the things Kakashi said. It was that day. That day I went over to his house. The day he was 'sick'. A sudden realization washed over me causing a tearful shadow to fall across my eyes.  
  
"Does me...touching you like this...make you hate me?" I asked, choking back a mournful sob. The boy gently started to raise up from under me until he came face to face with me. His hand running through the fibers of my hair. He leaned in and kissed me once more. "No." He answered. "I like your touch." As he grabbed hold of my hand and pressed it against his cheek, kissing it lightly. "It's just...I'm ashamed."  
  
I listened intensively each word that left his lips and watched as the tears trickled down his face. "My body it's..." He buried his face in my hand and did his best to choke back his uncontrollable sobs. "You deserve better." He cried.  
  
Naruto...I silently cried. How many times has it happened? How many times has your body been taken from you for you to shy away from my touch? It hurts me to think such things. I wish I could have protected you...been there for you. I wish I had had the courage to talk to you sooner. Maybe if I did...I could have stopped some of it. I was so wrapped up in becoming strong for my own personal revenge that I didn't even notice you.  
  
When you would walk to into the classroom and take your usual seat behind me I would always see the cuts and the bruises. I always saw the loneliness in your eyes as you walked past me and I was the only one who saw the mask. Past that beautiful smile there was only pain and sorrow. They call you a demon but you are as pure as the winter snow. This world doesn't deserve you. I don't deserve you. But...  
  
"I don't care about that."  
  
Naruto...  
  
"You're the only one that I want. The only one that I'd ever give myself to. I just want to be able to make you happy. To be the one when something bad happens...you come to. I want to be the one that makes you feel safe and comfortable to be around. You don't have to accept me as anything but your friend. I'll be...whatever you need me to be." I said these words as I pulled him close to me and ran my fingers through his hair. His tearful gaze ever widening even as our lips collided for one final kiss.  
  
I love you.  
  
To be continued...


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: LEMONS IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy! More on the way!

**Kakashi POV:**  
  
The next morning, it was time for us to leave. Our mission completed. As we were getting ready for our departure the village came out to say their final good byes.  
  
"Kakashi, I can't thank you and your kids enough for what you've done for us. Arigatou." Tazuna said as he held out his hand as an offering of gratitude. I took it and smiled. When he released my hand, he placed one hand on each of the boy's heads and patted them. "Naruto, Sasuke, the two of you risked your very lives for the sake of my village. You're a true couple of young heroes. We thank you." He said. The two of them looked at each other and then back the man before flashing large grins of their faces.  
  
Then the bridge builder gave a side glance to the pinked haired girl. "Oh, and thank you too little missy. I'm not exactly sure what you did, but you didn't leave my side so that's enough for me." He chuckled, before returning to face Naruto directly.  
  
Come to think of it, what did she do?  
  
"You're always welcome in this town kid. And no matter what people might call you when you go back home, you'll always just be a hero to us...whiskers and all." He said as he fought back a tear. The boy's smile only shined brighter against the morning sun after hearing those words. The little one was next as he ran up and hugged the fox, sobbing into his unzipped jacket. "Come back and visit us okay." The child cried as Naruto stroked his head softly.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Just as we were turning to leave we heard another child's voice cry out, slipping in between the villagers as he made his way over to us. It was Haku. He was wearing a lavender robe with white orchids and his long silky hair draped down his back. "Naruto, wait. There's something I have to tell you." He cried. Naruto gazed up and waved at the approaching boy. "Hey, Haku. What is it you want to-"  
  
Oh dear.  
  
I immediately grabbed ahold of the thrashing raven, cursing and screaming as the androgynous child quickly and without warning landed a small kiss onto the blonde's lips. "Arigatou, Naruto." He smiled and then turned to leave.  
  
"Haku you bastard! Get back here! You think you can just run up and kiss Naruto and then run away like some scared little girl! Come back and fight me!" The raven bellowed after the boy, trying to escape my hold. My gaze followed the boy as vanished into the gasping crowd.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Once everyone had said their final farewells the four of us turned and left. A little ways down the road and I could hear a voice caressing the back of my mind as my hand gently grazed over my lips through the fabric of my mask. My body tingled as I remembered the devil's touch.  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Kakashi." He moaned in between kisses as he grinded on top of me. His hot breath trailing down my neck as he bit my flesh sinking his teeth into me and drawing blood. My moanful cry of pain silenced by the devil's tongue, entrapping mine into harsh kiss. His throbbing erection rubbing frantically against my own. "You should have smiled." He cooed, pulling away from my lips, leaving me breathless and begging for more.  
  
His kisses moved further down to my chest and stomach, gliding his tongue along the creases of my defined abs until finally he reached his point of destination. I gasped as the devil swallowed me whole, sending my state of mind into an oblivion. My back arched and my hips bucked in searing pleasure as his tongue smeared my pre-existing come all around my hardened member. His eyes coming to meet my one-eyed gaze in the heat of passion. I let out one final moan as I threw my head back and released.  
  
His lips returned to mine as he reached for his own erection and pumped it, lubing it with my own secretions. He lightly circled my entrance and gently began to press in. A painful cry escaped through our shared kiss as the devil continued to push until he was fully inside me. His hand gliding up my thigh as he raised it over his shoulder.  
  
Pants of agony slowly turned into moans of impeccable pleasure as he thrusted his way deeper inside me. As I panted through the devil's lips his hand gently came to caress the side of my face, lightly tugging on my silver locks, deepening the kiss. My tongue swirled and glided across the smooth texture of his own, snaring his bottom lip as he pulled away flipping me over onto my stomach.  
  
The rhythm of his excessive pounding slowly increasing sending my body into a bliss. He placed one of his arms on the side of my head, resting on his elbow as his fingers ran through my hair to lift my head and expose my neck. As he gently kissed the side of my neck I could feel my body wanting to end. "Zabuza." I choked between pants of respiration. "I-I-"  
  
He bit down on my shoulder as his traced his hand down the side of my arm and held my hand, entangling his fingers in my own. He thrusted one final time and pure ecstasy washed over me as my climax reached its end. I could feel the devil's breath tickling my ear as he collapsed over my body. His weight crushing me into puritan embrace as he wrapped his arms around me, never letting go of my hand.  
  
End flashback  
  
Sigh.  
  
I knew he was going to be troublesome. I thought as I turned my gaze to the edge of the forest.  
  
"Look for me tomorrow in the place where we first met. I'll be waiting for your answer."  
  
There, hiding amongst the branches of the trees a devil awaited in the shadows of the leaves. He wore his usual shirtless attire and his sleeves. His headband cocked to the side and his bandaged mask wrapped tightly around his face. The devil was perched on a thick branch, his sword around his back...waiting.  
  
My gaze quietly shifted to the three genin who were paying me no mind. I swiftly removed my mask and my lifted my headband, turning to face the patiently awaiting devil and...smiled.  
  
Fine...  
  
You Win.  
  
xXxXx  
  
As the four of us continued our journey back to the Leaf Village I noticed a change in pace in the blonde as we neared closer. I suppose we could rest here a bit. We've come a long way already. I'll give him just a little more time.  
  
"Let's stop here and take a break." I said. The three of them whipping around.  
  
"But Kakashi-sensei were already so close. Why would we-" The pinked haired girl was cut off by light flick to the head by a raven who motioned to Naruto's sadden presence.  
  
"Actually, I could really use a nap. I didn't get much sleep last night." She tried to cover up.  
  
"It'll only be for a little while but you're more than welcome to take a quick nap." I said. Truthfully, Naruto wasn't the only reason why I wanted to stop.  
  
Troublesome devil.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The children all laid amongst the grass and started to doze off into a light sleep. My gaze shifted to the clear sky as I leaned my back against the trunk of a tree and stretched my legs out from under me.  
  
Naruto was so close to the freedom that he so desperately sought. It was right in front of him, welcoming the boy with open arms. Only to be pulled away by darkness that's always lingering behind him. How will he feel when he is forced to cross back over the gates of hell?  
  
I opened my eye when I started to hear movement coming from the three sleeping genin. The fox had awoken first. The child yawned as he looked around, noticing that his companions were still sleeping. He quietly got up and made his way over to me, picking up his jacket he was using as a blanket. His eyes were still glazed from his nap as he sat down beside me.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" I asked the dazed child. The boy flashed a tired smile and then collapsed onto my shoulder and wrapped his jacket over him. "Arigatou, Sensei." He whispered as he trailed off into another sleep. I felt the sudden urge to embrace the child but...I was afraid that may have been over stepping my bounds. I knew I was getting too attached. From the moment I followed that boy home...I knew. There was no going back. The only thing I could do now was keeping a watchful silent eye and do what I could.  
  
I only wish I could do more.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The next child to awake was a confused raven as his sleepy gaze search for his missing fox. His eye brow twitched when he found the child sleeping peacefully on my shoulder. He grumbled something under his breath as he plopped down next to me on the other side and snuggled into my ribcage. Shortly after the cherry blossom started to bloom and she tilted her head in confusion but then sleepily crawled over and collapsed in my lap.  
I couldn't help but smile at the three of them. I've never had children before but if I did...this is how I would imagine them.  
After a few moments, I let out a saddening sigh. I'm in way too deep with these kids. For the first time in a long time...I had been compromised.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Kakashi-sensei had done so much for me. He went out of his way just to give me a little taste of what my life could actually be like if I were able to. It made be happy. Even though I'm still trapped in this hellish nightmare, at least now I know...there's a paradise out there for monsters like me. To be treated as equals and to be loved by others. I couldn't have dreamed for a better paradise than that.  
  
When I cross back through the gates of hell I know what awaits me. Even so...I'm going to continuing trying. Who knows...Maybe one day, my village will accept me the same way they did and I could live in peace. My dream finally...becoming a reality.  
  
Arigatou Kakashi-sensei.  
  
To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have a Sakura POV lol. Hope you enjoy! More to come!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
A few days after the Land of Waves Mission:  
  
It was a beautiful day. The air was cool as it caressed through my cherry blossom hair on my bedroom balcony. Today was our day off. We had no missions and Kakashi-sensei dismissed training to run a personal errand. Not that I minded since we had been working so hard lately ever since we got back from the land of waves. So much happened on that mission.  
  
It was as if a whole new world had opened itself up to me. A much darker and crueler world. I had no idea. Up until now, I've never really known what it is to struggle...what it is to suffer...and what it is to feel pain. My life was always handed to me by my parents. They worshiped me. Whatever I wanted was mine just as soon as I asked. I never once realized how much took for granted.  
  
How does one continue to smile when your very existence is a curse? To be hated by everyone even though you yourself did nothing wrong. How does he continue to wake up each morning with such hope? To remain so strong after he's been beaten and had his body torn away. I can't even imagine the amount of pain and abuse he's gone through.  
  
To be treated with such disgust and violence just for existing. And to be called a monster when's he's done nothing wrong. He was always so nice to people...always smiling. How did I never see? The cuts and the bruises were always there. And the day that he got 'sick'...How many times? He never missed a day of school. No matter how miserable he looked he was always there.  
  
How many times has he come so close to death and come back...baring only a smile? His life is nothing but a tragedy but he still manages to laugh and joke around. Thinking about everything he's been through and how I never once looked his way makes me feel so ashamed. I was so mean to him. And for what? Because he was looking at Sasuke? A boy that doesn't even like me. All he sees me as is his teammate and nothing more.  
  
I'm not an idiot. I see the way that they look at each other. I see the way their eyes are always searching for one another when the other is out of reach. How protective they are and how far they are willing to go to keep each other out of harm's way.  
  
Before Naruto came into Sasuke's life. He never smiled. He was never phased by anything. All he did was train. No matter how hard other people tried to befriend him he never cared. It was only when Naruto sat with him on that first day did he begin to change. It was as if the blonde had saw Sasuke's own darkness and tried to wash it away whilst befriending him.  
  
As the days went on their feelings for each other only grew. They were falling in love...and I had lost any chance I could have had with the boy that I loved...to a fox.  
  
Oh well, I guess there's no point in complaining. I don't mind. It's not like I ever really stood a chance with Sasuke. They only thing I can do now, is be their friend. I have to get stronger so that one day...I can protect them. I can't do anything as I am now. I realize that from our last mission. All I did was stand there. But if I can become strong like them...then maybe I can at least be a valuable team member. I just have to believe in myself.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I stretched as I went back inside and looked at the time. I guess I should be getting ready now. Hmm, what to wear? Since Kakashi had given us the day off I saw no need to wear my usual nin attire so I decided to mix it up a little. The three of us were supposed to meet at Ichiraku's Ramen Shop for lunch. I know I didn't stand a chance with either one of them but I still wanted them to at least notice me as a cute girl.  
  
After some serious debate, I finally decided on something. I was wearing a light pink short shirt and a loose maroon top that slid sensually off my shoulder. I slipped on a pair of thigh high black stockings and a pair of black boots. Next I loosely curled by hair and tied a maroon scarf around my head where my headband would normally sit.  
  
Once I was fully ready I headed out the door saying good bye to my mom as I did.  
  
xXxXx  
  
As I rounded the corner to the ramen shop my eye immediately spotted a raven leaned casually against a post. Wow, he looks so good in street clothes! He was wearing a pair of grey pants with a white top covered by black unzipped collared jacket. His stygian hair shinned like silk against his pale skin. "Hey! Sasuke-kun!" I shouted as I ran up to him. The usually stoic raven's head turned towards me at the sound of my voice.  
  
"Hey." He greeted as he propped himself off of the post with his hands in his pocket. He's so cool! I know I said I was over it but he's still so gorgeous. I hope he at least notices me. He's never seen me in street clothes.  
  
Before I could finish my initial thought process we heard the voice of a certain spikey haired blonde coming into sight.  
  
Whoa...is that really Naruto?  
  
The blonde was almost unrecognizable. He looked amazing. His color-scheme was the same for the most part but...wow. He was wearing a pair of black pants with a white top. An unzipped orange and black collared jacket was draped over him and he wore a black headband with an orange design imprinted on it. His golden hair complimented his tan skin and all the black really brought out the shade of his eyes. Such a deep ocean blue...they were mesmerizing.  
  
I didn't know it was possible for someone like Naruto to even look that good. I was speechless. He looks just as good as Sasuke right now! How did that happen?! I turned to the raven and his face was just as shocked as mine. His starlit eyes had widened and his mouth was slightly opened. A beautiful shade of rose had tinted his cheeks.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I just can't win...  
  
My sulking ended when the foxy blonde spoke. "Hey, I'm not too late am I? Papa stopped by right as I was heading out of the door." He panted, seeming out of breath.  
  
Papa? Is he talking about Iruka-sensei? Huh, I guess there's still I lot I don't know about him.  
  
"No, I just got here myself actually." I said.  
  
"Oh good." He sighed and then flickered his eyes over me. "You look really pretty Sakura. I really like your hair like that. It looks nice." He smiled.  
  
He said...I looked...pretty...  
  
My entire face heated up as I tried to fight off this newfound sensation that boy known as Naruto was suddenly now giving me.  
  
I thought only Sasuke could make me feel this way. This is so embarrassing. The love of my life is standing right next to me and I'm blushing at the one he's in love with.  
  
My inner shrieking was interrupted by the blonde's voice once again.  
  
"You think so too, don't you Sasuke?" He asked the raven whose gaze now turned toward me. Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh. This is what I've been waiting for my whole life. He gently reached out and ran his fingers through one of my curls, studying it. "It looks okay I guess." He smirked as he turned to head into the shop.  
  
SQUEEEAAAAL!  
  
"Sasuke...I think you broke Sakura."  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Everyone looked so good. Especially Sasuke. I couldn't take my eyes of him. Even as he slurped his ramen he was still mesmerizing. I had never seen Sasuke outside of his usual nin gear and maybe his pajamas which was just usually a t-shirt and shorts. If we were alone, who knows what I might do.  
  
"Dobe, you're staring."  
  
Aw, crap!  
  
"I'm sorry." I quickly apologized. "It's just...you look really good. I can't seem to take my eyes off you."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Idiot! I blushed.  
  
I quickly silenced him by taking a chopstick full of ramen and shoving it into his mouth as I tried to avoid the enchantment of his eyes. Because in that moment, right then and there I would have kissed him.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I giggled at the adorable sight of those two.  They should just make it official.  
  
To be continued...


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still plenty more to come. Hope you're still enjoying!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
After we all finished eating we decided to just walk around and enjoy each other's company. Naruto was walking along side Sasuke and I on the other. Watching the two of them and seeing how far they had come actually started to weigh on me. Even though they were right next to me...it still felt like they were a million miles away. They had each become so strong.  
  
The more they trained, the farther they became out of my reach. As they trailed into the light...I was left in the shadows. As a friend I had meaning but as a shinobi I was useless. A burden to those around me in battle. I was only in the way. The more I reflected on myself the more I realized that I needed to change. To...evolve. As I am now, I am only mere prey. If I was going to survive this world, I needed to become stronger, faster, and able to protect those around me.  
  
Not every monster I meet is going to be like Naruto. Kind and compassionate. There may be a time when I come across a true demon and I alone must face them. In order for me to defeat that evil...I will have to let go of my girlish ways and become...something else.  
  
"Hey, Sakura-chan?"  
  
My mind was pulled back to reality when I heard a familiar voice call my name. I had fallen behind them. When my eyes met stygian and azure I knew what I had to do.  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke..." I started, trying to find the confidence I needed to ask them. "Will you help me with something?"  
  
The two of them looked at me with intense gazes as they tried to read me. After a moment, I took a deep breath and stepped forward. I have to do this for myself.  
  
"Will you help me become stronger? I've realized that in order for me to keep up with you two, I can't stay as I am now. I'm tired of always being a burden and getting in the way. Please help train me so I can be of use to you." When I finished, my heart was racing. It pounded against my chest in nervous rampage...waiting.  
  
A moment later the two of them looked at each other and then smiled. "You can count on me." Naruto said as the raven grunted in approval, smirking.  
  
"Really?! You'd help me?" I asked excitedly.  
  
"Well sure, you're our friend and teammate, right?" The blonde exclaimed.  
  
Seeing the two of them standing ahead of me with the light beaming from behind, embracing them in a glorious halo, sent a tear to my eye. The world was changing. It was time I changed too.  
  
"Arigatou!" I cried as I finally ran up to catch up to them.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several weeks later.  
  
"Again." The raven cried as he struck me. My body at its limit.  
  
"Sasuke, don't you think you're pushing her a little too hard?"  
  
"She has to learn to always keep fighting, even if she's knows she can't win. That'll be the difference between life and death in a battle. Now again."  
  
Ahhh!  I cried as the raven closed in and struck me again. It hurts. It hurts so much...but I have to keep trying. I have to...Ahhh!  
  
It was endless...the torment of my training. They never let up. Even if Naruto asked, Sasuke wouldn't allow it. For me to become strong I had to learn to endure. Pain had to become something I was familiar with. So, they struck me, over and over and over again until I could no longer move. It was relentless. I'm not even sure if Kakashi-sensei would approve of this type of training.  
  
After every mission and after every training session with Sensei, we would continue. To the untrained eye, it just looked like I was being beaten but...with every hit that I took I was actually learning a valuable lesson. With every ounce of blood that I lost and every drop of sweat that ran down my body I could feel myself becoming a little stronger each day.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
The Chunin Exams, huh. So, it's that time of year already.  
  
"On the first day of the seventh moon the Chunin selection exam will commence. Let me hear from those who are watching over our new genin. Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma...your nominations if you please." The Third spoke. "Will start with you Kakashi."  
  
"I Kakashi Hatake, leader of Team 7, nominate Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno...and Naruto Uzamaki!"  
  
I could hear the entire room burst with outrage at the mere mention of the fox child's name. "Kakashi, I don't have to tell you or anyone here what that boy is." The Third spoke, intensely. His very gaze searing through my soul.  
  
"I'm well aware and I'll take full responsibility. Demon or not, that boy is a phenomenal shinobi and deserves to be recognized as such." I said.  
  
"You dare unleash that filthy monster! What if he decides to break the seal?!" A fellow jounin screamed from the background. "Why is such a disgusting creature even allowed to live in this village?" Another asked, callously.  
  
They're all the same.  
  
"I don't deny that he may very well be a good shinobi but...in this exam he may be pushed to a point of which he has never been. The boy has been peaceful thus allowing him to live. If he were to be allowed to compete into this tournament..." The old man trailed off. His gaze torn and his expression saddened. "All that rage...all that anger he has buried deep down inside him could finally be unleashed. If the Elders sense any hostility or betrayal to the village they will put him down...or worse. Is that the type of responsibility you care to bare?"  
  
"Yes. I only ask that whatever this village may think of the boy, they give him a chance." I answered.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Sakura-chan was improving so much. It had only been a few weeks but she was already a whole new person. Now she knew pain. Now she knew what it was like to suffer. She had reached her limit. Her body couldn't take the abuse anymore. I watched as she struggled to get back up, her weight giving way. Blood stained the blades of grass as she coughed in hyperventilation. I hurt me to see her this way, but...it was the only way. We had to train.  
  
I knelt down beside her and gently placed my arms around her, trying to steady the girl. "Sakura-chan, you've done enough. Let's call it." I said, my voice at a soft whisper. Her weary emerald gaze shifted to me as she attempted to wipe the blood away from her mouth. She nodded and I carefully helped pick her up, resting her against the trunk of a tree. Her breathes were heavy as she panted for air.  
  
After several minutes her body had calmed down and her breathing returned to normal. "How do you feel now Sakura-chan?" I gently asked as I handed her a bottle of water. She downed half of it before she spoke. A small smirk on her face. "It hurts but I can feel it. I'm becoming stronger. I can endure a lot more than when we first started and I can last longer. My techniques are improving too. Let's do this again tomorrow." She said, confidently.  
  
The raven and I shared a quick glance and then smirked. "Fine." He said. "I'll go even harder on you tomorrow. Who knows, at this rate you might even be useful in a real battle."  
  
The girl's eyes lit up as the boy spoke. "You really think so?" She asked, excitedly. I nodded in agreement.  
  
She really has come a long way.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Later that night.  
  
It was late. The sun had already set, revealing a beautiful blanket of stars covering the night sky. As the water dripped down my bruised and battered body my mind began to drift.  
  
I really took a hit from Sasuke today. He shows no mercy even when facing me. Naruto shows a little more restraint and does just enough to get the point across. It still hurts though. I've never felt such pain before. Even at the academy, whenever we would spar each other it was nothing like this. How could I have known? How could I have been prepared for what darkness this world truly holds?  
  
Just a little more time. That's all I need. I can do this.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The following morning.  
  
Faster. I have to be faster.  
  
As Sasuke and I exchanged blows I could feel my heart racing. With every hit that I blocked and every kick that I dodged I became more confident. Up until today all I was capable of doing was defending, today however I was on the attack. A shear will and determination burned through my body.  
  
If I can just land one hit.  
  
There!  
  
As the boy went to pivot into another attack I spun into a kick, just barely grazing the ends of his hair. Damn, he's so fast. I thought for sure I had him that time.  
  
I could see Naruto in my peripheral laughing. "Sasuke! She almost got you!"  
  
The raven smirked, "Ya, she's really putting up a fight today. But it's still not good enough" He said as he charged at me with incredible speed. My eyes couldn't even follow before it was too late. The next thing I knew I was on the ground. I had lost and I hadn't landed a single hit.  
  
"Let's stop. Kakashi-sensei will be here soon and we still have a mission to do." He said as he held his hand out to me. I gulped back a blush as I took his hand and he helped me up. He held his hand out to me. I held Sasuke-kun's hand.  
  
Squeeeaal.  
  
"Sakura...you're still holding my hand."  
  
To be continued...


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
"Man, Kakashi-sensei sure is late." The battered pink haired girl complained.  
  
She was right. Even for Sensei this was pretty late. I wonder what he's always doing to make himself so late. My azure eyes gaze shifted to the raven who was impatiently tossing a kunai up and down, leaned against a tree. His expression was plain but I could see the annoyance hidden in his eyes. It had been awhile since it was just the two of us. Over these last few weeks it's been the three of us.  
  
We would train early in the morning and then again after our missions. We never rested. We were determined to become as strong as we could in case we stumbled upon another mission like the Waves. We wanted to be ready. But at the same time, we could really use a break. The three of us hadn't just hung out in a while either. I missed it.  Maybe instead of our after-mission training we can just go out for ramen or something.  
  
"What is it Naruto?" The raven suddenly asked, snapping me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Well, I was wondering...maybe we could cancel today's after mission training and just go out. We've been so busy I sort of miss just hanging out with you guys." I asked, a bit shyly.  
  
"Baka, you should have just said something." The raven smiled.  
  
"I think a break sounds nice. Maybe we could go for ramen or bbq." She announced cheerfully.  
  
BBQ...  
  
There was a light sadden that washed over me as my gaze fell to the grass.  
  
"Ano...actually that place...doesn't serve me." I said, my voice at a faint whisper.  
  
I could feel the two of the staring at me as the raven stopped throwing his kunai. We had only ever gone out to ramen so they didn't know. There were many places that refused to serve me. It wasn't uncommon but it always still hurt. Papa's brought some home before so I've tasted it but I've never been at the restaurant.  
  
"I'm sorry." She said quietly. My gaze then shifted to her. "There's nothing to apologize for Sakura-chan. It's just the way that's it's always been." I said, a faint smile forcing its way on my lips.  
  
"Ya, but that doesn't make it right." She protested. My weary smile only increased as I hugged my knees into my chest.  
  
You're right...but there's nothing neither you nor I can do about it. Arigatou for caring so much Sakura-chan.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Naruto...  
  
I wish he would just say it. Say how much he hates this town and how upset it really makes him feel when he's treated like that. Because if he did...it would make it so much more bearable to look at him. Seeing him smile like that only make's it hurt worse.  
  
Another several minutes went by before our gracious leader finally decided to grace us with his presence.  
  
"Finally," I said. "You're late."  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Training hard again I see. Good, because they'll need it in order to survive this exam.  
  
"Oh, sorry about that. I got lost." I said. The three of them just searing into my soul. "What's our mission for today Kakashi-sensei?" The battered pink haired girl asked. "There is no mission today Sakura. Actually, I know this is sudden, but I've nominated the three of you for the Chunin Selection Exam." I said.  
  
"The Chunin-What?! You really think we're ready for something like that Kakashi-sensei?" The girl screamed in both excitement and nervousness.  
  
"Yup. Now here are you forms." I clarified as I handed each of them a sheet of paper. "Though this is just a nomination the choice is up to each of you. If you decide to take the exam be sure to sign those papers and turn them in tomorrow at room 301 by 4 pm."  
  
I watched carefully as each of them looked over the paper. Sakura held a nervous expression and Sasuke only smirked in excitement. It was Naruto's expression I couldn't read. There were many things that could go wrong if the boy decided to take the exam. He had survived this long because he had been laying low, keeping his head to the ground. In a tournament like this he would be exposed to not only the village but to foreigners as well.  
  
Many of his former classmates would also bear witness to his curse as well. This would be a difficult decision for him. If anything were to get out of hand...I fear I may lose the boy to what he fears most in this world. Still...  
  
"I'll leave you to decide." I said before I disappeared into a puff of smoke.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
The Chunin Exams...  
  
Something like this could easily get me on their radar. A tournament this big is held every year. Foreigners from all over come to take part in this competition and witness it. All eyes will be on me. Eyes that only hold hatred and fear for me. Eyes of scolding fire and disgust. This isn't like the Waves. This could either be the end of me...or the beginning of something great.  
  
I sighed out loud and got up. "Where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Just to take a walk." I assured with a smile.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I found myself a good ways into the forest sitting on a rock, listening to the water run in the nearby creek. What should I do? This could be the turning point for a better life or the end as I know it. They'll be watching me. Waiting in the shadows for me to make a mistake. I can't help that I'm a demon and therefor fight like one. I'd have to be careful. As long as I don't go all out I should be fine. Try to keep it minimal. Don't do anything too reckless.  
  
I sighed as I lifted my head to the heavens and bathed in the crevasse of light that peeked through the spars branches of the trees. A moment later I heard the approaching footsteps of a raven. "Dobe, why did you come all the way out here?" He asked as he sat next to me.  
  
"I was just thinking." I said.  
  
"About?" The raven in quizzed curiously.  
  
"An exam like this could be bad for me. Something like this would definitely draw their attention to me." I explained. My gaze drifted back to the clear water. There was a moment of silence before the raven smacked me upside the head, cursing. "Baka!" My gaze instantly returning to the boy, confused. His stygian eyes softened and a small smile caressed his lips. "I told you I'd protect you, didn't I? We've made it this far without any incidents like before. Iruka-sensei is always stopping by your house and you're always with me and Sakura. You're not alone anymore. Don't worry so much." He said.  
  
Sasuke...  
  
The sound of his words brought a smile to my face and a tear to my eye. He was right. Since the day, we got back from the Waves they were always with me. And if they weren't Papa was. I was never alone anymore. They were shielding me. People didn't just come up and beat me when there was someone else by myside. No one dared rape me in their presence either. My life was slowly starting to change for the better.  
  
I rested my head upon the raven's shoulder and softly cried. "Arigatou, Sasuke."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
It had been so long since it was the two of us. I was finding it hard to fight back a blush that coated my cheeks and the flutter in my stomach when the blonde fox laid his head on my shoulder. Sakura wasn't around so this was the perfect opportunity to make a move. "Naruto..." I said quietly.  
  
The boy gently lifted his head at the sound of my voice. His deep-sea azure eyes meeting mine as I awkwardly leaned in and pressed my lips against his, pulling back instantly and studying him. A soft smile appeared as he leaned in again to taste my lips. His hand slowly rising to caress through the strands of hair on my face. His lips were so soft. I had almost forgotten how good they felt as I slid my tongue into his mouth. Our tongues gliding passionately across each other in a heartfelt duet.  
  
"Naruto." I moaned quietly as I playfully bit his bottom lip, before sliding my hand through his golden hair and lightly pulling it. Tilting his head back to deepen the kiss. The boy's hand slid from my face to the small of my back, closing in the some of the gap that we shared. He tore his lips away from mine and moved to the crease of flesh between my neck and jawline. His tongue sending shivers all throughout my body as he softly ran his tongue in circles and gently bit my flesh.  
  
My breathing had started to become heavier as he continued. My grip on his hair tightening and my sensation ever growing. He then gently slid his fingers along the hem of my shirt and raised it slightly meeting skin. A soft chuckle escaped from the boy's mouth making my flesh vibrate. "You act like you're in heat." He cooed. I pulled back and scowled at him. "I am in heat." I said as I harshly kissed his lips, forcing my tongue into battle with his.  
  
After a few more minutes, he pulled away slightly, his lips hovering over mine. "We should stop." He panted. I cried on this inside, but he was right. I didn't want to push it too far and make him uncomfortable. This was still a touchy subject for the boy. Though it weighed heavy on my heart and my...well other area of the body, I understood. We shared one final kiss and then backed away. The two of us sitting side by side of the rock smiling at each other.  
  
A second later I heard a faint sound and threw a kunai in its direction.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Eeeeepp! Man that was close! He almost killed me!  
  
Oh well, cover blown. It was nice while it lasted.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
A moment later a certain pink haired girl appeared out of the bushes, nervously smiling and holding up her hands singling she meant to harm.  
  
"HOW THE HELL LONG HAVE YOU BEEN THERE?!" I screamed at the nose bleeding girl. Aw, man this is so embarrassing! I can't believe she just watched all that. So annoying. I thought as I covered my flushed face in embarrassment.  
  
"Gomen-nesai. I came to look for you guys because you were gone awhile but when I found you...I uh-didn't want to interrupt." She blushed. My gaze drifted through the cracks of my fingers to the blonde next to me. The idiot wasn't even phased by it. He was just smiling.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I almost couldn't help but laugh. I had never seen Sasuke get embarrassed before. It was adorable. Even though I was giggling I was still slightly fearing for my life as the raven's eyes burned fire in my direction. As I slowly eased around the scary boy to sit on the other side of Naruto I was still laughing. "You know I really don't mind if you guys do that kind of stuff around me." I said with a wink. "I think it's cute. Your secret's safe with me."  
  
As the raven gritted his teeth the fox simply smiled.  They're so cute together. As jealous as I am I'm not mad at it. Who could hate such an adorable sight? "Have you guys decided on whether or not you're going to take the Chunin Exam? I asked. The blonde's smile started to fade as he sighed. "I'm not sure." He said. "I want to but..."  
  
As his voice trailed off the stygian raven leaped off the rock and landed in front of the two of us drawing our attention. "I think we should." He started, smirking. "There's going to be a lot of strong shinobi taking this exam. I say we test our newfound strength against them and show the world what we can do. Let's take every last one of them out and let them know that Team 7 is the team to be feared."  
  
The look in his eyes was almost frightening. Such pure determination and confidence. It was inspiring. This is my chance to prove myself. I'm not going to let you guys down. I leaped down from the rock and joined the fiery raven. "I'm right behind you."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
"Hn."  So, the girl's in, huh. That just leaves Naruto.  
  
"We won't be able to do this without you Naruto. Let's do this. The three of us." I said as I held out my hand to the contemplating fox.  
  
As the boy studied me a small smile started to form at the cracks of his mouth. "Alright, you win." He sighed as he took my hand, leaping from the rock. "Besides," He went on. "We're a team, we're stronger together."  
  
I've already promised to always protect you. This won't be any different. If this village is so worried about unleashing a monster, then they should keep their distance because if anything were to happen you...I'd destroy them.  
  
To be continued...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The start of the Chunin Exams yay:) More one the way!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
The next day we were ready. Team 7 needed to be feared. We were no longer a bunch of kids. We were shinobi. It was time for us to start acting like them. We were going to destroy this competition in our new awakening.  
  
xXxXx  
  
My hair had gotten a little longer since we began training. My bangs had straightened themselves out and the back of my hair had tamed down just a little. I was wearing a deep blue turtle neck cut off baring the Uchiha family crest of the back that framed nicely to my body, extenuating my muscles and a pair of loosely fitting dark blue hakamas.  
  
White wraps bandaged my arms all the way up past my biceps decorated with metal guards. The guards rested on a deep blue fabric that matched my outfit, plated with silver from the back of my hand to my elbow, a space in-between my wrist for mobility. And a dark blue headband tied around my forehead to match.  
  
I loaded my nin bag with whatever weapons and tools I thought I might need as I headed out the door to meet the others.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
"Are you sure you want to do this Naruto? If this goes wrong...I-"  
  
I quickly turned around to embrace the man standing behind me as I was getting ready. "Papa, I've made up my mind. I'll be okay. Arigatou." I whispered into his ear. The man silently wept as he wrapped his arms around me. "I love you, Naruto." He cried softly.  
  
"I love you too Papa."  
  
xXxXx  
  
I was wearing a pair of black somewhat loose fitting hakamas bound in orange around my waist with a white low V cut top that bared a good fraction of the word engraved on my chest. A black trench jacket imprinted with orange designs at the bottom draped over my shoulders, the underside white with the sleeves rolled up to my elbows and the collar flipped up. And my golden hair decorated with a black band.  
  
As I finished tying my headband I knew that I was ready.  This is it. This is where everything changes. No more hiding. I am what I am and I accept that. I'll do whatever I need to keep everyone safe. I refuse to let anyone die.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
My cherry blossom hair whipped as a gust of wind shattered through it, causing a few strands of my long silky hair to drape along the edges of my eyes.  
  
I dressed in a pair of somewhat loose fitting maroon pants with the hips cut out revealing my black leggings in a sensual way, clashing with my pale completion. Silver guards wrapped around my shins and tops of my shoes. A tight maroon corseted turtle neck imprinted with pink cherry blossoms clung to my torso, slightly revealing the rim of my stomach. The center cut out into a pentagon exposing a piece of my chest. Long black fingerless gloves sheathed my hands all the way to my upper arms, plated with silver guards. And a maroon nin headband tied on the top of my head.  
  
The old Sakura is gone. It's time to introduce the new me to the world. I will no longer be mere prey...but a hunter in my own right.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke:**  
  
I was the first to arrive, followed by Naruto and then Sakura. I smirked as my eyes flickered over each of them in approval. What can I say, even my eyes were drawn to the pink haired girl. She looked like a totally different person. She was ready to fight. And Naruto looked like he had come to full terms with what he was as he bared his muscular chest with the one that he had hated so much.  
  
"Alright. Let's do this." I said.  
  
xXxXx  
  
We entered the building and found our way to the second floor where several genin had gathered. Two other genin had blocked the path leading to a room that was genjutued to look like room 301.  How pathetic. My gaze first drifted to the girl who appeared to had noticed it also. She had a knack for picking up genjutsu the moment they were cast thanks to Kakashi-sensei's survival training.  
  
Next my gaze shifted to the blonde fox. His hypnotic azure eyes meeting my stygian as he smiled. So, we all know. Good. As we approached a kid with a bowler cut and girl with pigtails were getting bullied by the two guarding the fake room.  
  
"Move." I said. Drawing the attention of everyone in the hallway. "You're in my way."  
  
"Oh, are we now?" The two road blocks smirked.  
  
"This genjutsu is annoying. I'm trying to get to the third floor." I smirked back.  
  
"So, you noticed, huh." One of the road blocks said.  
  
"Isn't it obvious Sakura. I'm sure you noticed it before I did." I flaunted, knowing she would take the bait.  
  
"Of course, this is only the second floor. All 300 rooms are located on the third floor. I'm assuming that's room 201." She gloated, taking my offering.  
  
"Heh, that's pretty good." One of them said whilst releasing the genjutsu, shocking all of the surrounding genin. "But," He continued. "All you did was see through it."  
  
Suddenly and with great speed the nin went to attack me. Hn, Naruto...you're up. The bully nin's kick was blocked easily, just inches away from my chest, by the blonde fox as he caught his leg with one hand and then threw him back against the door. "Like I said, you're in my way." I smirked. As we were walking past them I could feel the eyes of every single one of them in awe. I was stopped by a pale genin with clear eyes and long brown hair. "Hey you!" He said, coaxing me to turn my gaze to him. "What's your name? You're a rookie, right?" He asked, a curious smile of his face.  
  
He looks tough enough. Judging by those eyes, he's from the Hyuga Clan. I hear they're pretty powerful.  
  
"Hn." Was all I said before I turned and continued to lead the way for my team.  
  
This is going to be fun.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Oh, so they decided to take the exam after all. Even Naru-  
  
My gaze instantly drifted to the fox's exposed chest, baring a painfully heinous scar. I was there that day. The day those letters were brutally carved into his flesh.  
  
Naruto...  
  
Next my gaze shifted to the girl. She was standing to the right of Sasuke with her hip slightly out and her hands behind her back in a cutesy manor tilting her head. If it weren't for her hair I might not have noticed who she was. Even though she was smiling, I could see a newfound savagery in her eyes. Hmm...  
  
And now for Sasuke. He looked ready to kill. Not a hint of fear in his eyes. The tension surrounding the raven was almost frightening. They're ready.  
  
"Good, you all made it. Now you can take the exam. If one of you had not shown up the exam would have ended right here."  
  
"So even though we got to choose of our own free will, we still had to compete as a team." The strangely different looking Sakura clarified.  
  
"That's right." I said. "Truthfully, I'm surprised you came Naruto." Motioning to the blonde fox. His smiling azure eyes meeting my one. "We're a team." He said. "We stay together."  
  
I couldn't help but smile at the three. They had already grown up so fast. How far they were willing to go for one another.  
  
Be careful.  
  
"I wish you luck. Now go!" I smiled and the three of them entered the double doors, eager for what awaited them on the other side.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I nearly gasped when I walked into the room. What looked like hundreds of shinobi from all over were scattered throughout. A gut-wrenching tension loomed in the air.  These guys all look pretty strong. I had no idea there would be this many taking the exam. Well...it's too late to back out now. I can do this!  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Suddenly I was bombarded by a prissy blonde headed girl leaping onto my back. "Sasuke-kun you made it!"  
  
Gosh Dammit!  
  
Naruto, I thought you had my back!  
  
I glanced over to the spikey haired blonde who was just casually standing there with his hands in his pockets smiling, amused by the whole thing. Bastard! I thought we had something! Grrrr! I could feel my body heat up. The shear annoyance just pouring out. Stupid annoying ass fangirls! I thought we'd moved on from this!  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Oops, I silently chuckled. Just like old times. I'll make it up to him.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Wow, was I really that annoying? Sasuke looks like he's ready to throw her off of him.  
  
I almost felt I had the nerve to apologize to the severely annoyed raven right then and there for how ridiculous I was in the past.  
  
He must have really hated me.  
  
A moment later she turned her attention to me.  
  
"Hey wait a minute! Why aren't you fighting me right now over Sasuke-kun Billboard-brow?! And what's with that new outfit?!" She screamed pointing at me.  
  
"Why would I?" I asked. "It's not like he's even into you Ino-pig." I said flatly.  
  
"What'd you say?!" She screamed once again climbing off of Sasuke's back.  
  
"Trust me, you're not his type." I smirked. She assumed I was talking about me but...that wasn't the case. The love of his life was just standing over there quietly laughing at the situation.  
  
"Oh, and you are?!"  
  
"Nope." I said, "I've moved on." My gaze glancing in Sasuke's direction as he approved. He's still gorgeous though. That I'll never get over. But, I've made peace with the two of them being together.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
So much has changed and yet so little. Still, it was nice to see an old sight. My attention was then drawn away from the two kunoichi to a lazy eyed nin and an obese nin eating chips approaching. "So, you guys are taking this stupid test too? What a pain." The lazy nin said before turning his gaze towards me.  
  
"Whoa, is that really you Naruto?" He gasped. I just smiled, even as his eyes flickered down to my scared chest.  
  
A moment later another three genin approached us. "Well, well, it's looks like everyone's here." The hooded nin with the dog smirked. Tailing behind him a nervous looking girl with clear eyes and a quiet nin with a high collared coat and rounded tinted shades.  
  
"Geeze, you guys too?" The lazy one sneered, annoyed.  
  
These are all the rookies from our class.  
  
To be continued...


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! More on the way!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
"So, all nine rookie genin made it. I wonder how far we'll get. Eh, Sasuke?" The boy with the dog said.  
  
"You seem pretty confident Kiba." Sasuke smirked.  
  
"Hn."  
  
The tension was ever increasing between the two before the pup turned his gaze towards me. "Oh, wow. I almost didn't recognize you there twerp. How've you been?" His voice faded out as he spoke and his eyes glazed with a long-forgotten sadness.  
  
Kiba...  
  
xXxXx  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years ago...  
  
As I watched the other children play in the school yard I sat alone on a swing and hung my head. It was always the same. After school the teachers would release us into the courtyard to play while they waited for their parents to pick them up. Every day I would find myself on this swing, watching. One by one their parents would come. Their child smiling and reaching out for them to take them home.  
  
I was always the only one left. The last to leave. Until one day...  
  
"Hey."  
  
For the first time, a child spoke to me.  
  
"Why are you always over here by yourself?"  
  
My eyes widened as they met the small slit pupils of a boy. He had spikey brown hair and his face was marked with red tribal streaks down his cheeks. They sort of reminded me of the strange markings on my own face. In the opening of his jacket there was a small puppy sticking his head out, awakening from a nap.  
  
"My name's Kiba." The child said. "And this here is Akamaru." He motioned to the yawning pup. "My Mom's still not here yet. Do you want to play with me while I wait?"  
  
He wants to play with me...  
  
A joyous sorrow washed over my body filling my eyes with tears as the boy held out his hand. "Come on, let's go." He smiled. "Let's play together."  
  
My hand hesitated as it desperately wanted to reach out and grab the boy's hand. As I gazed into the child's eyes a strange sense of warmth overflowed my body. His smile shinned even brighter than the sun. "Come on, it'll be fun." He assured as my hand shakenly took his and he pulled me off of the swing, leaving my sorrow's behind.  
  
As we rolled around and played in the grass I felt...at peace. I was laughing...smiling. Suddenly the darkness that loomed over me seemed to fade away. Overthrown by the light this boy created. "Hey let's spar." The child said as he got down on all fours and beckoned me to do the same. He snarled through his fanged tooth and smiled, waiting for my response.  
  
I complied and together we pounced. Fighting like a couple of few week-old puppies. After a moment of rolling around I managed to get on top, straddling the child beneath me. "You're pretty good." He giggled. "Let's go again."  
  
We carried on like that for what seemed like an eternity. One that I never wanted to end. But...it wasn't meant to be.  
  
"What are you doing?! Get your filthy demon hands off of my son!" His mother cried as she struck me across the face.  
  
"Mom, we were just playing!" The child cried. "Why did you do that?! He didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who asked him to play! It's not his fault!" His eyes full of tears and misunderstanding.  
  
"Don't you ever play with that child again! Do you hear me! I forbid you from even speaking to that child!" She screamed at her crying son as she grabbed his hand and yanked him away.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I didn't know what to say. It had been so long since that day. He had kept his word to his mother. He never spoke to me again. He never played with me again. Every time I would catch his gaze he would instantly retreat and shy away in shame. The only thing I could do now after seeing the boy I so desperately wanted to be friends with all those years ago...was conjure a weary smile.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I didn't know Naruto and Kiba had a history. From the look on their faces...it didn't end well. I wonder what happened. It kind of looked like maybe there was something there between him and that lazy nin called Shikamaru too.  
  
As much as it pained me to think about, it was more than likely that Naruto had attempted to make other friends before me. He looks so sad. Like he's remembering what happened to them. I wish he had told me this. He never talks about his past. It's not that I blame him it's just...I want him to feel comfortable telling me these things. How can I know what it is he feels if he doesn't tell me?  
  
I could see Kiba's gaze flickering in and out of regret as he stared at the timidly smiling fox before falling on his scared chest. "Hey, those scars look pretty bad Naruto." The fanged pup noted to the boy, now drawing everyone's attention to the blonde. "Are those...letters?"  
  
Naruto...  
  
Suddenly we were interrupted by an explosion, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Out of the mist of smoke several leaf jounin appeared. "Alright listen up you worthless bastards!" So noisy. " Thanks for waiting." The scarred face jounin announced. "I am Morino Ibiki, the examiner for the Chunin Selection Exam's first test."  
  
xXxXx  
  
A written test. That was our first exam. We all took our seats according to the numbers we were given, scattering our teams. I was the furthest in the back. Sakura a few rows ahead of me and Naruto closest to the front. The more the instructors explained the rules of the test the more I began to realize this was more than just a written test.  
  
When I flipped over the paper there were nine very complicated and convoluted questions. Something that no genin would have the answers too. During the proctor's speech, he kept mentioning that if you got caught cheating you would fail. But with questions like these it was almost like they were daring us to.  
  
Spark.  
  
So, that's it. That's the real test. Undercover information gathering. In order for that to work there has to be someone here who actually does know all the answers. But who?  
  
My gaze suddenly shifted to the spikey haired blonde several rows ahead of me. He was tapping his pencil lightly. I studied him a little longer and realized he was actually using code. So, he fingered it out to? Or does he himself know the answers.  
  
I had come to realize that Naruto was in fact very smart. He was quite intelligent despite what other people might think. I watched closely as he then flipped his pencil around and twirled it in his fingers before beginning to write something down. I activated my sharingan to copy his pen movements and looked at what he wrote down.  
  
C.H.E.A.T.  
  
So he does know. I bet Sakura's picked up on it by now too. A moment later I saw Naruto go to scribble something else down. It was the answer to the first question. As much as I didn't care to admit, both Naruto and Sakura were better when it came to stuff like this. I was smart but these problems were beyond my level. When I went to check on Sakura again she looked like she was concentrating on solving them herself.  
  
Only a few minutes in and several teams had already been disqualified for cheating. All that was left was the revealing of the tenth and final question. It was a choice whether you wanted to take it or not.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I hope Sasuke got all of that. I'm sure Sakura did just fine. In a test like this he was the one I was more concerned about. All Papa does is give me complicated quizzes to test my knowledge since I lied about it for so long. I don't know if I got all of them right but I'm pretty confident in most of them. Now for the tenth question.  
  
"Now should you choose to not take the final question then you simply fail along with all of your teammates." The proctor known as Ibiki explained.  
  
So then why would anyone refuse to take it?  
  
"However, if you decide to actually take the final question and you answer incorrectly then not only will you fail, but you will lose the right to ever take the Chunin Exam ever again!" He announced, sending mass chaos and fear throughout the room.  
  
"Now those of you who do not wish to take the final question raise your hand and you will be dismissed." He shouted. A wave of silenced washed over the room. It was still, but you could feel the tension and the sweat dripping down people's neck.  
  
I'll leave it up to Sasuke and Sakura. Whatever they decide I'll accept.  
  
"I quit! I can't take it!" Was the first cry of many as they were all dismissed. I just sat there and listened. "Is there anyone else who'd like to quit before I give the final question?" The proctor asked. His voice like ice as his scowling gaze drifted across the room before they landed on me.  
  
I could see it in his eyes. The hate. It burned right through me like a raging fire. "And what about you boy?" He gritted between his teeth as he approached me. My gaze slowly shifted from the scarred face man to the raven a few rows behind me.  
  
Once his stygian gaze latched onto mine he smirked, causing my gaze to fall onto the girl. She nodded. I smiled at both of them before I turned back to look upon the man before me. "My only mission in taking this exam is to keep Sasuke and Sakura safe. Whatever they decide I will follow. And from the looks of it...I'll be taking your stupid question." I said. My fierce gaze returning his.  
  
Our eyes remained locked in battle until he finally raised his hand to me. I just simply closed my eyes and waited.  
  
A moment later...I felt a hand land gently on my head. I looked up to see the scared face man...smiling. Not an evil or sadistic grin but a genuine smile. "Good answer kid." He said. My heart fluttering at the man's soothing words. He didn't...hit me. I thought for sure...  
  
I could feel my eyes start to water and he patted my head. "We're not all bad kid." He whispered softly in a voice only I could hear before he took his hand off of me and place it back in his pocket.  
  
"Congratulations for the remaining 78 candidates! You all passed you're first test!" He announced happily.  
  
We did it! We really did it!  
  
To be continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please enjoy! Feel free to review!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
The Second Test.  
  
Examiner: Mitarashi Anko.  
  
Each team was given a scroll, one of either 'Heaven' or 'Earth'. We were separated at different entry points of what they called "The Forest of Death." Once inside it was practically a fight to the death to retrieve the other scroll. Only half of us would remain at best. Less if a team had a member that couldn't continue or died.  
  
There were no rules on how we could obtain the scrolls. So basically, anything went. The only clear rule we had to follow was to not under any circumstance look inside he scroll. Our objective was to deliver both scrolls to The Tower located in the center of the forest. We had five days to complete the mission.  
  
So, it was a test of trustworthiness. To see if we were capable of transporting classified information. In this test...everyone was an enemy. It was kill or be killed.  
  
Not even a mile in and we could already hear the screaming.  
  
Hn, sounds like it's already started.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
We stopped a little ways in and rested.  
  
I can't believe they think this is going to take five days. Judging by all these screams I'd say no more than a day or two, maybe three depending on if some of the teams are just waiting until dark. The main problem with this challenge is that we have no way of knowing who has what scroll. And I'd rather avoid unnecessary battles if need be. It'd be just a waste of time if it turned out you had the same scroll. So how do we go about finding out who has what scroll?  
  
"Hey, Naruto."  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by our leading raven. The blonde fox opened one eye as he was leaned against a tree. His arms were folded and one of his heels was planted against to the trunk. "How many kage busshins can you make?" The raven asked to blonde fox. "Quite a few, why?" The fox responded, opening his other eye.  
  
"Can you send a few out to scout our surrounding area? I'd rather not fight needless battles and get this over with quickly. Find out which team has the scroll we need and then take it from there."  
  
The blonde smiled at the raven and summoned another three busshins.  
  
I guess any more than three would just be a waste of chakra since this is just a scouting mission.  
  
"I'll be the fourth. Will you two be okay by yourselves?" The blonde asked the two of us.  
  
"Sure, what could go wrong." I reassured with a smile.  
  
He returned my smile and then bid farewell for the time being, scattering into the forest with his busshins. Each of them headed into a different direction. My gaze followed the original fox until he was out of sight and then fell onto a dazed raven. His eyes still lingering off into the distance where his beloved had disappeared.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm sure he'll be okay." I said, drawing the raven's attention to me. "Besides, he promised to keep us safe. Naruto's not the type to go back on his word, so he's not going to let himself get into something he can't handle on his own. He's too smart for that."  
  
"You're right." He agreed.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several minutes went by and Naruto still hadn't returned. I could see the angst seeping from the raven's eyes as he impatiently tossed a kunai up and down.  
  
He sure is taking a while. How far did he go? I'm actually starting to get a little worried. I thought as I nervously ran my fingers through my silk like hair, untangling any knots I came across. A few minutes later and the worrisome blonde returned.  
  
Oh good he's-  
  
Hmmm...  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Tsk.  
  
I approached the blonde and gently pinned him to a nearby tree, gazing into his eyes. They were still a mesmerizing ocean blue but...they didn’t have that shine that I loved so much. Or the feeling they gave me of being swept out to sea. Lightly, I ran my fingers across the boy's cheek, then down his neck to the opening of his shirt. "Hey, what are you doing?" The blonde shuddered as he spoke beneath my touch as my fingers continued to gently slide away some of the fabric that blocked my view.  
  
Just as I thought.  
  
I raised my left arm above the confused blonde and rested it over his head. My other hand starting to glide its way back up to the boy's throat. He turned his head away in a bashful manor, his cheeks tinted red as I pressed my body against his and turned his face towards me. A twinge of fear emulated from his eyes. His heart pounded and his breathing became heavier.  
  
As I leaned in even further I slide my hand down the trembling boy's side until I reached around grabbed a kunai out of my nin bag behind my hip. My lips just barely touching his he held his breath. "You're not Naruto." I whispered, pulling back only slightly to see the immense horror in his face, before I drove the kunai into his side.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
What is this? This strange sensation that I feel. It's burning me like fire a blaze. Calling me. Reeling me in. I can almost smell it.  
  
I landed on a nearby tree branch and gazed at my surroundings. There was an ominous chill in the air as the land lay still. The wind had stopped as all fell silent to the forest.  
  
I could sense it. Something was near. Something...evil. It was a feeling that felt so familiar and yet...oh so very different. It was making my blood boil and my eyes tingle, flickering in and out of crimson flame.  
  
Another demon...  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
"Aren't we the clever one."  
  
What the-?!  
  
"Ssasuke Uchiha." The creature hissed as he stuck out his long snake like tongue out and licked along my cheek. His face cracking at the seams.  
  
"What are you?!" I demanded as I shoved the kunai deeper into his side. He flinched but for only a moment before he started laughing. "Come now Sasuke. That's not very nice. And after I came all this way just to give you something."  
  
Give me something?  
  
Suddenly he snaked his arm around me and grabbed ahold of the back of my hair and violently pulled it, baring my neck to the freak.  
  
"Sasuke!" Sakura cried, as the snake sunk his fangs into my flesh.  
  
AHHHHHHH!  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I could feel myself getting closer as I leaped through the trees. It's demonic aura beckoning me to its calling. This demon that I'm sensing is unlike anything I've ever felt before. Even my own. Such bloodlust and animosity.  Who in this world could possess such a malignant spirit?  
  
"NO! PLEASE STOP! JUST TAKE THE SCROLL! WE SURRENDER!"  
  
There!  
  
I followed the cries of agony to a clearing in the forest where five nin had gathered. "PLEASE JUST SPARE US! YOU WIN OKAY! JUST TAKE THE SCROLL AND LET US LIVE!" A rain ninja cried as tears of horror streamed upon his face. His body soaked in blood as he attempted to crawl away from whatever beast that lie ahead, sheathed by an umbrella.  
  
The figure masked behind the bamboo umbrella raised his hand and in one fell swoop, incasing the terrified nin in a clump of sand. "STOP IT PLEASE!" And at the simple close of a fist...the sky rained blood.  
  
I had never seen such a horrifying death. No escape...no mercy...just DEATH.  
  
What sort of demon is this?! It's nothing like mine! Nothing like mine at all!  
  
My body was paralyzed with fear. Fear of which I had never known before. "I'm begging you...Please spare me." The last rain nin sobbed. His body trembling uncontrollably as the tears dripped from his face. "I don't wanna die." He continued to plead even as his body was engulfed by the grains of sand. His soft wails of inescapable death...SILENCED.  
  
I have to get out of here! I have to warn Sasuke and Sakura! I have to-  
  
Creek!  
  
My heart sunk as my gaze dropped to the sound. There, shivering uncontrollably in the bushes was a boy and his dog, along with his teammates.  
  
Kiba...  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
"Sasuke! Sasuke!"  
  
Naruto, where are you?!  
  
"It's going to be okay Sasuke. I promise. Naruto will be here soon. Everything will be okay." I cried over the thrashing raven in pain as I held him close. My tears cascading onto his cheeks. "It hurts..." He cried. "SAKURA IT HURTS!"  
  
Sasuke...  
  
The only thing I could do...was hold him and hoped the pain would go away.  
  
Naruto, please come back.  
  
Sasuke needs you.  
  
I need you.  
  
NARUTO!  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
"KIBA!" The cleared eyed girl screamed when a mound of sand whipped behind the shaking boy and snatched him, throwing him into the bloody arena. As the sand built up before him...he cried, desperately holding Akamaru in his arms. Kiba was always so fearless. Never had I seen him more afraid in that very moment.  
  
As the boy closed his eyes and accepted his fate the sand came crashing down.  
  
BOOM!  
  
In a cloud of haze, I emerged as I threw several smoke grenades, snarling and whipping my tail in a cloak of red. I dispersed the sand and shielded the shivering boy. Just before the smoke started to clear the beast underneath the umbrella caught a glimpse of me, but not I him. With great speed, I grabbed the boy and fled, snatching his two companions along the way.  
  
My body had returned to its normal state the moment I came into contact with the other two so I wouldn't frighten them even more than they already are. Once we were at a safe distance I laid them down and took to the trees, hoping they hadn't seen anything. Everything happened so fast, I had just hoped that maybe they at least didn't get a clear view. For some reason...I didn't want them to know that I was the one who saved them.  
  
I have to get back to the others! They could be in danger! I shouldn't have left! But if I hadn't...  
  
Tears dripped onto the passing leaves as I leaped from branch to branch, trying to hurry back to my friends.  
  
I won't be able to forgive myself if something were to happen to them.  
  
To be continued...


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More right after this!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
In the heat of my rage, my blood burned through my veins, like rivers of magma. His blood splattering my flesh as I struck him. Over...and over...and over again. Shrieking a callous battle cry. His cries for mercy silenced by my trashing. All that remained...was the look of horror on his face when I raised my infused chakra fist for one final blow.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Earlier that day.  
  
Naruto still hadn't returned and Sasuke had collapsed from exhaustion. I stood guard over the fallen raven and awaited the fox's return. For Naruto not to have come back so soon after his scouting mission I could only assume he ran into some trouble.  
  
I gently removed the strands of stygian that fell into the boy's eyes as he slept. His brows slightly still furrowed from the pain. How could this have happened? How could I have been so useless? All that training...for nothing. I'm still not strong enough. My strength could not defeat that of a demon.  
  
His slithering voice still echoed in my head.  
  
"Ssasuke-kun will learn to crave my power and when he does, he will seek me out. Or does he no longer seek his revenge for the murder of his clan?"  
  
Revenge? What was he taking about? Why would-  
  
"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't like many things and I hate even more things. As far as dream goes, it's more of an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill the one responsible."  
  
To kill...how could I have been so blinded by my affection for the boy that I couldn't see his own pain. Maybe if I had, things would be different.  
  
I gently leaned down and pressed my lips into my once beloved’s forehead and softly wept. "I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything like this ever happen to you again. I'll be of use to you, I swear...Sasuke-kun. Just hang in there. Naruto will come back."  
  
As I raised my head to gaze at the boy before me, my hand grazed over his cheek. My tears dampening his beautiful face. "Sasuke-kun." I cried. "I know you love Naruto and...I'm okay with that. I just need you to know...that I still love you too. You and I can never been together but I can still be here for you. I promise I won't ever leave your side. Or Naruto's. I'll be here to support you and fight alongside you until I die. Just please wake up." I sobbed. "Please..."  
  
"Isn't that sweet."  
  
My body quickly turned and threw a handful of kunai at the sound of an unfamiliar voice. The three sound nin scattered and dodged my attack.  
  
"Hehe, pretty fast but not fast enough. Now be a dear and wake Sasuke. We want to fight him." The crouched masked nin chuckled.  
  
"Sorry but you'll have to settle with me." I said in a threatening tone.  
  
"Ooh, scary." The spikey haired sound nin coaxed. "The little kitten wants to play. I say we show her a good time."  
  
"Zaku," The masked nin said to the spikey haired boy. "We're only here to kill the boy."  
  
Over my dead body.  
  
"I'm not going to let you lay a filthy finger on Sasuke!" I barked, readying a kunai. "You three are from the Hidden Sound, right? So then maybe you can tell me what that strange mark is on the back of Sasuke's neck and who that snake demon was?"  
  
All three of their expression changed into a look of complete shock. "Oh, so he's already started. No matter, but since you know more than you should I guess we'll just have to kill you too." The masked nin sneered with delight, before turning towards his other two comrades.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I don't remember much about that fight. I just remember the feeling I had when everything fell silent to the beat of my own heart.  
  
I will protect Sasuke-kun, even if it cost me my life!  
  
xXxXx  
  
I remember the pain and the agony of their abuse. The tightness of the grip the sound girl had on my precious hair. I remember the blade. It was in my hand, my saddened reflection seeping through my soul. Why was I so weak? Why was I so far behind Sasuke and Naruto?  
  
"Oh my, such soft and shiny hair. Maybe if you spent more time learning jutsu and not worrying about your hair you would be able to save your precious Sasuke." The girl mocked manically. Her hand whipping my head around to watch as the two-other sound nin approached the fallen raven.  
  
Get away...  
  
"Aww, he's so cute when he's sleeping. Maybe if I do this." The one known as Zaku laughed as he stomped on my once beloved. "He'll wake up."  
  
Get away...  
  
Over and over again.  
  
GET AWAY FROM HIM!  
  
My blood boiled with malicious intent to kill. "Let go..." I grunted to the girl behind me. "What's that?" She laughed.  
  
"I SAID LET GO OF ME YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I severed my own hair. Bellowing in angry cry.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The next thing I knew Naruto was pulling me off of the one known as Zaku and Sasuke was awake. The darkness had subsided and the haze that shrouded my vision had cleared.  
  
"Sakura-chan?! Sakura-chan?!" The terrified blonde shouted whilst violently shaking me.  
  
When I finally snapped out of it, it was like waking up from a dream. Only, when my gaze wandered from the concerned eyes of the fox to the scene that laid ahead I realized that this in fact wasn't a dream. It was a hellish nightmare.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
She was so close. She was so close to killing that boy. What happened? Why was Sasuke unconscious when I got here?  
  
This is all my fault.  
  
"Oh, Naruto." The dazed girl blinked in confusion. "You came back." Her gaze drifted to the scenery behind me and gasped in horror. Her body began to tremble and her eyes...such fear. She had no idea what she had done. What she was about to do.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
There was so much blood. I was covered in it.  How did this happen? Did I do this? I don't really remember any of this. Are they...are they de-  
  
Suddenly I felt the warm embrace of a raven kneeling behind me as he pulled me close to his chest and wrapped his bandaged arms around my front. "Sasuke?" I questioned as my teary gaze peered through the strands of pastel hair that draped over my face. "Are you hurt?" He asked calmly.  
  
I didn't know. I was so shaken up I couldn't feel anything...not even the splattered blood that dripped from my cheek. A moment later I started to calm down. My body had stopped trembling and my heart had stopped pounding. I shook my head no. "Did I-"  
  
"No." The raven interrupted. "They're hurt pretty bad but they'll live."  
  
I'm so glad. I started to sniffle as I fought back the tears. "Sasuke-kun, I'm so glad you're okay. I was so scared. I didn't know what to do. Naruto hadn't come back yet. I..." My voice trailed off as I began to sob. The raven placed his hand on top of my head and patted it lightly. "Baka." He smiled. "I'm fine."  
  
"It's my fault..."  
  
The two of us turned our gazes to the tearful fox. "I should have just come back. But I couldn't. It's my fault Sasuke got hurt and my fault that you had to put your life on the line Sakura. I promised the two of you that I'd protect you and I failed." He choked. "I'm so sorry. Please forgive me."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Naruto, whatever your reason was for not returning must have been serious. I know you would have never left us for so long so it wasn't. I'm just glad that you're okay.  
  
I reached around the pale girl and grabbed ahold of the weeping boy, pulling him into a warm embrace between Sakura and myself. "We're all safe and that's what matters." I assured to the both of them.  
  
xXxXx  
  
  
The three of us stayed like for what felt like forever before we broke apart and traded stories. Two demons. Two more demons had shown themselves are still somewhere lurking in the forest. One of the sand...and one of the sound. This isn't good. Naruto was pretty shaken up himself at the sight of another demon. Only this one was nothing like him. In fact, it was everything the boy tried not to be.  
  
Then there was the snake demon...Orochimaru. He cursed me and made a claim that one say I would seek out his power for my revenge. This Chunin Exam just got a whole lot more complicated.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
After we had exchanged stories I found myself gazing into the waters of a nearby stream. With every drop of blood that I rinsed off, a memory came back. Knowing that they were still alive almost made it...exhilarating. To completely let loose and lose control like that was thrilling. A power that I didn't know I had in me. Survival.  
  
Looking at my reflection, I almost didn't recognize myself. My once long beautiful hair was severed to the base of my neck. It was uneven and choppy. The strands in front were still longer and I had lost my headband. Looking even closer, my body had changed as well. My stomach had tightened to the point where you could start to see the creases of my abs and my arms had toned nicely from the training. My thighs had thickened a little making my bum rounder.  
  
I guess even with my hair a mess and my clothes stained with blood I don't look too bad to say in the least. I still can't believe I really did that. Not just beating the crap out of those three sound nin but cutting my hair. I hope they don't think I look stupid.  
  
As I was silently weeping over my once beautiful hair my gaze caught wind of a maroon headband dangling in front of my face from behind.  
  
"I think you lost this."  
  
My gaze shifted to the smiling blonde's rippled reflection in the water. Naruto...  
  
I gently grabbed it as the boy sat next to me. "How are you feeling?" He asked, pulling his knees into his chest as he awaited a response. He's always so cute when he does that. "I feel much a better. A little shaken but I'm okay." I assured with a smile.  
  
"Good because you really had me worried. You seemed pretty out of it." He said.  
  
"It was strange." I explained. "When everything was happening, it felt like I was dreaming. Like I could feel my body moving but I had no control. All I was thinking about was keeping Sasuke safe. And when they..." My mind trailed off at the memory of the nin stomping on the unconscious raven. "I guess I just blacked out." I finished.  
  
The blonde looked at me curiously and then sighed, his gaze turning towards the stream. "You know, that's pretty much how I felt when we were in the land of waves. All I wanted to do was protect you guys. You were the reason I kept getting back up and fighting." A small smile started to return to the boy's lips as he spoke. "Arigatou Sakura, for everything."  
  
I smiled and fought back a blush when a sudden thought hit me. "Oh no, I completely forgot about the scrolls!"  
  
Oh man, how could I have been so stupid? That was the point of this whole test. I completely blew it. I sulked.  
  
"Hn, don't worry about it. Your little rampage benefitted us."  
  
We turned to see a certain raven smirking and holing up a Heaven scroll. The one that we needed.  
  
"Oh, good." I sighed in relief.  
  
"So, it's straight to The Tower from here. Hurry and finish cleaning up. I want to get there before it gets too dark. I'd rather not spend any more time in this forest than we have to."  
  
"Hai!"  
  
To be continued...


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE SUPER CUTE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy:)

**Naruto POV:**  
  
Once at The Tower we opened the doors to our assigned gate number and walked in. It was empty. All that remained was a plaque on the wall. We read it and found that it was talking about both Heaven and Earth so we thought that meant the scrolls. Sakura and I each pulled out a scroll and carefully started to open it.  
  
"You sure about this Sasuke?" I questioned.  
  
"What else could it be talking about?" He asked.  
  
"Come on Naruto, we're already so close and we made it to The Tower so everything should be okay to open them now." Sakura chimed in.  
  
"I guess." I studied the scroll in my hand in little longer.  Maybe they're right. Maybe I'm just being too cautious. "Okay, let's do it."  
  
Slowly we began to open the scrolls. "Oh shit! It's a summoning jutsu! Toss them!" The raven yelled. Aw crap! I knew something like this was going to happen! I thought as I tossed the scroll to the front of the room along with Sakura's.  
  
There was a loud bang and a cloud of smoke. Within moments the haze started to clear revealing an all too familiar face.  
  
"PAPA!" I shouted in excitement as I leaped into the man's arms for a warm embrace. "It's good to see you too." He smiled, returning my hug. After a moment, we released each other. "What are you doing here Papa?" I asked, still smiling. Not that I wasn't glad to see him but this was still an exam as far as I knew. "Well you three past the second test. I wanted to be the one to greet you."  
  
Greet us? Then why did he come out of a scroll?  
  
Oohhhh.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
So, had we opened the scrolls before we would have gotten here he would have had a whole different mission.  
  
"I'm so proud of all you." The scarred face man praised. "But you look terrible."  
  
Well just don't sugar code it why don't you. I grunted.  
  
"And Sakura what happened to your hair?!" The man gasped at the now teary eyed cherry blossom.  
  
"Papa that's not nice!"  
  
The man held up his hands in defense and apologized. "Anyway, you guys are actually a few days early. I didn't expect you guys to complete this so fast. You're the third team to arrive."  
  
The third? I wonder who could have beaten us?  
  
"You're more than welcome to use one of the rooms we have here until the third test."  
  
Oh great, there's third test. How many of these fucking things are there?  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
I wonder how they're doing? Five days in that forest is troublesome for anyone, regardless of rank. I flashedback to the start of the first exam. They looked so determined when I last saw them. Each of them something to prove. They were growing up so fast right before my very eyes I almost didn't recognize the three of them.  
  
Sigh.  
  
There's still a few day's left. I worry too much. I'm sure they're fine.  
  
After a few more minutes of lounging around I got bored and decided to take a walk. I found myself down a long hallway and out of my peripheral I saw three suspicious looking figures.  
  
Eh?  
  
I took a few steps back to look down the hallway that branched off of mine to get a better look. There, three genin were wandering the hall looking for their room. I nearly choked when I realized they were mine.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
"Let's see, I think this is our room." I said, pointing just a few doors down the hall where we saw a familiar approaching figure. "Yo." He greeted as he made his way over to us. He didn't get two steps in before a wailing Sakura pushed past both me and Sasuke and dove into the man's arms.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
I stumbled back when I was bombarded by the sobbing girl. "Kaka-sensei." She wailed. Her tears soaking through my vest.  Kaka-sensei? Even though I was taken back by the sudden embrace I couldn't help but smile. "Oh dear, what could have possibly happened to my poor little girl?" I asked curiously and sarcastically as I patted her head.  
  
Huh?  
  
What happened to her hair?  
  
"Kaka-sensei it was terrible." She sobbed. "My hair. My beautiful precious hair. I hate this exam."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Honestly, what's the big deal? It's just hair. And besides...I actually think it looks weirdly cute like that.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Sakura-chan's so cute.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
After a few minutes of balling our little cherry blossom had calmed down as she sniffled and whipped her tears.  
  
She's covered in blood and her biggest concern is her hair. Sigh. Kid's today.  
  
"You'll have to tell me about it after you've cleaned up. Your rooms will have a shower and you're more than welcome to use the laundry room." I said before I waved good-bye and disappeared.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Once inside Sasuke and I were the first to shower since Sakura said she would take longer. Boy, was she right. She's been in there forever. Why do girls take so long? I sighed in relief as I stretched out on the futon, rolling onto my side, propping my head up with my hand. "Hey Sasuke." I said, gaining the attention of the raven laying next me. "What?" He asked, unenthused, as he appeared to be drifting off. "Have you noticed?"  
  
"Noticed what?"  
  
"You being extra nice to Sakura ever since we got that second scroll." I giggled. The boy whipped his head around and fought back a blush as slammed a pillow in my face. "Shut up, it's not like that." He said.  
  
"Then tell me." I inquired curiously. "You used to think she was so annoying."  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Ya, I guess I did. She still is sometimes but not in the way she used to be. She used to be nothing more than an obsessive fan girl fawning all over me. Now...I guess I just think of her as a valuable member of our team. She had completely lost herself in trying to keep me safe while I was out. Not only did she save my life but she was also the reason we got the scroll. She really has changed.  
  
"She's different now." I said, laying back down and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"You're right. I almost didn't recognize her when I found you guys. I had never seen such rage in her eyes before. It was like the light had went out. When I pulled her off of that sound ninja her eyes were completely glazed over. Even though she was looking right at me, it felt like she wasn't seeing me. She had one goal and that was to protect you Sasuke-kun." The boy smiled as he finished. "I'm glad everything worked out in the end though."  
  
When I awoke, Naruto was already there. He was shaking her. I didn't understand what was going on at first until I looked around. It was like she went...berserk. Her body was covered in blood and her hair was chopped off. When she finally came, it was like she was awakening from a dream. She couldn't remember any of it. She had completely blacked out.  
  
I turned my gaze back to the blonde fox and found myself immediately pulled out to sea. I remembered how easily I was able to tell the fake Naruto from the real one. I had spent so much time lost in his eyes that I could not be deceived by a false pair. Nor could I be deceived by the fake scare on his chest.  
  
Before I even realized what I was doing I had rolled over on my side and began lightly caressing the boy's chest through the opening in his robe. He didn't say anything, he just watched. His gaze softening as they met mine and I leaned in, now propped on my elbow. Our lips meeting just briefly before they hovered over his panting.  
  
I shouldn't...because if I start...I won't want to stop.  
  
I tried to fight back even as he gently leaned in and lightly kissed me again. "Sasuke." He moaned, his lips lingering on my bottom lip. Naruto, please stop. Please don't make me do something that you'll hate me for later. My body tingled as he softly slid his fingers through my hair to the back of my neck. The boy's lips still just barley touching mine.  
  
I was beginning to lose it. My breaths had already become heavy as I panted between his lips. The moment his tongue came out and licked my upper lip I had snapped. The hand that I was resting on harshly ran through the boy's hair and snatched it back, my lips pressing firmly against his, in a violent battle of the tongues. I pushed him back and threw my body on his, our kiss deepening.  
  
"Naruto." I whispered as I parted for air. "Tell me to stop." I said as I kissed him again. "Tell me to stop or I won't." I begged. My tongue continuing to trail along his as it parted and my hand sliding down the boy's thigh to raise it. My increasing erection pressed firmly against his. As my hand traveled back up his thigh it raised his robe slightly before skidding over his side back to the opening, sliding a portion of it off of his shoulder.  
  
My hips ever so gently grinding against his member. I could feel the boy's heart beating a million miles per hour and his breathing had become sparse and erratic in-between kisses. A slight gasp slipping through. It felt so good to feel the boy I loved body this way. I wanted more. So much more. I-  
  
"Sasuke, please stop."  
  
His words of hurt instantly froze me. I could hear the sorrow in his voice...and the fear. What have I done? I cursed as I banged my fist into the pillow repeatedly and sobbed into the boy's neck. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I just...Please forgive me Naruto."  
  
Warm hands began to embrace me, forcing my body to relax, though the tears still flowed. The boy shifted underneath me and rolled me off of him so that we laid side by side facing each other. He placed his hand over my cheek and gently whipped away the tears with his thumb. "Do you hate me?" I choked. The boy looked at me for a moment and then smiled. "Sasuke, you know I could never hate you. I...should've just told you to stop sooner. You warned me and I..." He trailed off and tore his gaze from mine. "It was making you so happy. I didn't want to take that away but...I'm just not ready for something like that. I'm sorry."  
  
Naruto, why are you always apologizing for stuff like this? You're not the one who should be apologizing. I hate this. I hate that you've had to go through all of these horrible things. I just want to make you happy, but I can't even do that.  
  
The only thing I could do was...silently weep.  
  
"Sasuke." The boy whispered, lightly shaking me. "Sasuke, please look at me."  
  
I shook my head no into the pillow. "Please." He pleaded softly. I shifted my head just barely so that I could see him. "I love you." He whispered. His voice so faint it was almost nonexistent. I slowly raised my head to meet his as he gently pressed his lips against mine in a light and endearing kiss.  
  
Naruto...  
  
"I love you too."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Shortly after we heard the water shut off and Sakura came out to join us. She was dressed in a matching robe as she stood nervously at the foot of our bed. Strands of her dampened hair fell over her face. I actually really liked it. The way the longer strands draped in her face as the back of her hair was shortened to above her shoulders. She shifted her weight from side to side and fidgeted with her hands behind her back. Her head hung low. "Ano..."  
  
"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked concernedly, propping himself back on his elbow. The girl bit her lip and continued to fidget. Her gaze not meeting either of ours. "Would it be okay...if I slept with you two. I don't want to sleep by myself."  
  
Naruto and I exchanged glances and then burst into laughter, making the girl even more nervous. "Sakura-chan is so cute I can't take it." The blonde giggled, gripping his sides as if he were in pain from laughing so hard.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Ooh, I knew I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean it to sound so weird. They probably think I'm a freak.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
"I don't mind." I said. It took a solid sixty seconds before she processed what I had just said and then her eyes lit up as her gaze turned back to us.  It's not like Naruto and I are going to be doing anything so what the hell. And...I guess this is my silent way of saying thank you. All she ever wants is to be included. "Ya, it's not like the three of us haven't slept in the same bed together already." The fox chimed in.  
  
"Really?! You guys don't mind?!" She tried to clarify in disbelief.  
  
"Hurry and crawl into bed before I change my mind." I spat.  
  
The girl quickly knelt down and started to crawl up the sheets and then stopped. Her gaze flickered between the two of us wandering where she should lay. She was trying to take us into consideration. If she laid on the other side of me she would have thought she was annoying me. If she laid on the other side of Naruto she thought I would get jealous and if she laid in the middle she would be separating me and Naruto.  
  
"Just pick a spot." I said, slightly annoyed but not really. I couldn't blame her. It was really a no win situation to some end. Finally, she wedged her way in-between us and slid underneath the covers. Her tinted cheeks shown even through the moonlit room. Her face nearly exploded when Naruto wrapped his arm around her waist and I slid my arm underneath her head. "Would it be weird if I said I actually really like sleeping with you guys."  
  
Idiot!  
  
"Yes Naruto, it would." I growled.  
  
"But I mean it."  
  
"Just shut up and go to sleep."  
  
Our bickering was ended by the soft giggle of the girl in between us. "It's okay, I like it too." She quietly said to the blonde. Why do they have to make everything so embarrassing?  
  
To be continued...


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are still enjoying! Please feel free to review! More to come!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
That night I was forced to relive a hellish nightmare.  
  
"Do you hate me Sasuke? It's okay. To live life being hated is but one path for a ninja. But...it's just the two of us. I'll always be there for you...like a wall you need to climb over. Even if it means being hated, that's what big brothers are for."  
  
Itachi...  
  
That night I was running late. Papa was going to be mad. Every day I was supposed to meet him for shuriken throwing practice. I got...distracted and lost track of time. When I entered the Uchiha gates nothing in this world could have prepared me for what I saw.  
  
It was a massacre.  
  
The streets ran red with the flow of blood as bodies were scattered about. Women...children...There was no exception. All that remained in that hellish abridge...was death.  
  
I rushed home. A glint of hope in my eye hoping my family was still alive. When I opened the doors. There, standing above my parents...was a monster in his own right. His hands stained red with the blood of his own clan...his own family. My very own...big brother.  
  
When I awoke, there was a searing pain in my neck, like needles to my flesh and a burning agony. This pain...I know it. It's that mark. Why now? Why does it hurt now? My hand desperately went to claw at the mark that was left to me by that snake demon. I tried to conceal my cries of torment but it was no use.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Sakura and I awoke to a shrieking raven. His cries of pain may not have been loud, but the suffering was there as he thrashed about. I immediately went to the other side of the boy and rushed to his aid. "Sasuke? Sasuke what's wrong?!" I cried as I held him close. His fingers tinted with blood as he gravely tried to claw out the cursed flesh.  
  
Sakura quickly grabbed ahold of his hand to stop him from doing any more damage to his own body and together we pinned him down. I pulled his robe aside to get a better look at the mark. It was pulsating and swirling about. Beginning to slowly envelope the boy's neck, creeping up to his face. Damn, this is bad. What could have caused it to activate? He was fine all yesterday and most of tonight. Why is it suddenly a problem?  
  
"Naruto, what's happening to him? He's hurting." Sakura cried.  
  
"I don't know, just keep holding him down so he doesn't hurt himself worse." I said.  
  
He's in so much pain. I don't know what to do. How do I stop this?  
  
As I gazed upon the tormented raven my heart sunk and my stomach dropped. My eyes began to glaze over with tears and my throat tied itself into a knot. Sasuke...  
  
A tear caressed the boy's cheek as I leaned over him, gently placing my hand over his cursed face. "Sasuke, can you hear me?" I cried quietly. "Sakura-chan and I...we're right here. I know you're in pain and that it's hurts. But I need you to know that you're not alone and that everything's going to be okay. I just need you to hang in there. Just listen to the sound of my voice."  
  
The raven choked out a few more bitter cries before his tearful gaze fell on mine. "N-Naruto." He said, his voice cracking. "It hurts." He cried, a single tear trickling down his cursed cheek. "I know." I cooed. "Just focus on me. Try to forget about the pain and just listen to my voice. Do you think you can do that?"  
  
The raven choked back another sob and shook his head. "Do you remember what I told you earlier, while Sakura-chan was in the shower?" I asked. The boy nodded through the pain. "I meant it. Every word."  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Once the mark had fully retreated back to its original state the boy's breathing had returned to normal and his heart had calmed. He smiled at the blonde and said thank you before he turned to me. His hand captured in mine pressed against my tearful face. He gently ran his thumb over my eye whipping away the streams of sorrow. "Baka." He softy said. "Always worrying over nothing."  
  
Stupid Sasuke. It wasn't nothing. It really wasn't. I sobbed, as I cupped his hand pressed against my cheek even more with my other one. My face turning into his embrace and lightly kissing it. "I meant what I said too." I softy wept.  
  
I knew he didn't know what I was talking about, but I still needed him to know. After a few more minutes I politely excused myself from the two lovers and left the room. I just needed to be alone for a moment.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Sakura...  
  
I thought it was just a dream when I heard your voice through the midst of darkness.  
  
"Sasuke-kun."  
  
So soft...so heartfelt...so loving.  
  
"I know you love Naruto and...I'm okay with that."  
  
The warmth of her tears on my face.  
  
"I just need you to know...that I still love you too. You and I can never be together but I can still be here for you. I promise I won't ever leave your side. Or Naruto's. I'll be here to support you and fight alongside you until I die."  
  
How could I have not noticed?  
  
"Just please wake up."  
  
How true her love...actually was.  
  
"Please..."  
  
I do not love you Sakura, but...I do have love for you. Being here with me and seeing me with someone other than yourself must be hard. I will not apologize for loving Naruto, but I will for not taking your feelings so seriously.  
  
When we first met, I thought you were nothing but an annoying fan girl. Your violent and obsessive behavior made me hate you. Your very existence irritated me. Then when you were placed on my team I slowly started to see a change. After the Waves, you came to me and Naruto and sought strength from us.  
  
Something you yourself did not have. I admired it. You recognized your faults and sought to change them. You stopped trying to ask me out dinner and yell at Naruto just for being close to me. Instead you trained hard, seeking our approval as a valued team member and in doing so...you gained my attention.  
  
I'm glad you were put on my team and I'm glad you understand what Naruto means to me. But just like him...you hold a special place in my heart too.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
He must think so low of me for walking out. But even as much as I accept those two are together...it still hurts sometimes.  
  
Out of habit I found myself on the roof of The Tower. At home, stepping out onto my balcony to get a breath of fresh air always calmed me. Looking out into the horizon or gazing at the moonlit sky to count the stars. It was all I wanted to do.  
  
When I took that first step out a gust of wind blew right past me, whipping through my strands of uneven hair and nearly opening my robe. I clenched it shut with one hand as I caught hair with the other to keep it out of my face. Once the wind had died down I made my way over to the railing and gently leaned on it.  
  
It was so quiet.  
  
I raised my head to look at the stars and was captivated by their beauty. So many. I wonder how the others are doing. We were supposed to be the third team here but I haven't seen anyone else.  
  
I sighed and dropped my head back down to the earth. I should probably get back before they start to worry. Another gust of wind blew, causing me to turn away from the blast, when my eyes fell on a dark shadow.  
  
Huh, is someone else here? I didn't even sense them.  
  
My emerald gaze studied the motionless shadow. It looked as if a person was resting against a ledge just above me. Out of the darkness all I could see was a pair a strangely looking teal eyes.  
  
"Gomen-nesai. I didn't know anyone else was up here." I apologized bashfully.  
  
"It's fine." The shadow said. It's voice low and raspy. It sounds like a boy. I wonder what he's doing up here so late.  
  
"Why are you here?" The boy asked, his eyes piercing through the darkness.  
  
"I just needed some fresh air. I was...just having a rough night." I answered softly. Though I couldn't see his face, his voice was...eerie. Almost menacing. He didn't appear to be threatening me but...something about him...  
  
"It's late, you should be asleep." He said.  
  
"I could say the same to you." I witted. The boy seeming unamused.  
  
"I don't sleep." Was all he said. He doesn't sleep? Like at all?  
  
"Must be hard." My voice a gentle whisper. "I couldn't imagine not ever being able to sleep. Is that why you're up here?" I asked.  
  
At first the boy was silent, he didn't say anything. He just sat there and studied me. After a moment, I started to get nervous. Maybe I'm annoying him. He doesn't seem like he really wants to talk. Sigh. I guess I'll just go back inside.  
  
When I went to take a step to leave the boy spoke again. "The sun."  
  
"Huh? The sun?" I quietly questioned.  
  
"The sunrise." He clarified.  
  
He must have come out here to watch the sunrise. My gaze turned towards the trees, the wind caressing through my hair once again. I bet it'd be beautiful rising over the tree tops like that. A sudden warmth washed over me as I imagined the rays of light peeking over the sea of green.  
  
I ran my fingers to the side of my head, pushing back my hair as I turned to face the faceless shadow. "Would...it be alright...if I joined you? I promise not to annoy you." I shyly asked, my gaze falling on roof shingles. After the boy didn't answer my gaze drifted back up to him, meeting his teal eyes. His gaze flickered off to the side before they returned to mine and nodded.  
  
Slowly I made my way up the ladder to join the faceless figure onto the small patio. The figure watched me closely as I sat near him. He was leaned against the wall with his arm propped on his raised knee. "Arigatou." I smiled and turned my sight back to the horizon. We didn't speak for a long a time. At first it was sort of awkward then I relaxed a little when I realized maybe he just wasn't much of a talker.  
  
It didn't matter. I was still enjoying his company. Another several minutes went by and the sky had started to lighten to a beautiful golden hue. The tip of the sun just barely coming to wake. As the orb of light slowly rose its light cascaded over the leaves, reflecting against the morning dew. "So pretty." I whispered.  
  
When I went to look at the boy I was in awe. The light had banished the mysterious shadow that shrouded him, revealing a fairly attractive boy. A boy of which the likes I had never seen. His hair shined like scarlet fire set a blaze, contrasting against the boy's pale skin. On his forehead, he bared a red mark. And his eyes...I had never seen such eyes.  
  
Eyes of soft pastel surrounded by a stygian rim. He had no eye brows and normally that would have bothered me but...I was too captivated to even care. "Love." I noted, baring a soft smile to the word on his forehead. He was strangely beautiful. Not in the way that Sasuke was but...different.  
  
"Thank you." I smiled. "For letting me enjoy this moment with you."  
  
He didn't say anything, he just nodded and went to stand up, strapping a giant gourd on his back. He took a few steps away before I called back out to him. "Hey, wait." I said as I reached out. His gaze turning to mine. "What's your name?" I asked.  
  
"Gaara of the Desert."  
  
"Gaara." I pondered. I had never heard of name like that before. I liked it. "That's a nice name. My name is Sakura, like the cherry blossom."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you. We still have a couple of days before the third test. Maybe we could do this again." I suggested. "If you'd like that is." I tacked on shyly. The scarlet turned his body away from me leaving only his pale gaze. "You are a strange girl, but you have my interest." Was all the boy said before he vanished in a whirl of sand.  
  
...  
  
Sand?  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I love Gaara! More characters on the way!


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
Sand?  
  
That couldn't have been the vicious sand demon Naruto-kun was talking about...could it?  
  
xXxXx  
  
Just After Sunrise.  
  
After I had left I went back to my room where I quietly snuck back in. Naruto and Sasuke were sound asleep facing each other. Maybe they won't notice if I sneak back in bed with them. I gently began to crawl over the blankets to wedge myself back into the center. Before I could even pull the covers down Naruto fluttered an eye open.  
  
"Gomen-nesai Naruto-kun. Did I wake you?" I quietly apologized, hoping I didn't wake Sasuke up too. The cute fox yawned as he slightly sat up, resting on his forearm. "Oh, Sakura-chan. You're back. Why didn't you come back last night? Sasuke and I were starting to get really worried." He sleepily said.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm fine now. I just needed some fresh air." I assured with a smile. The boy wearily returned my smile but I could see something was troubling him. "That's good."  
  
"Would it be too troublesome if I still slept with you?" I asked bashfully as I pushed a few strands of hair behind my ear and nervously tore my gaze from the azure eyed fox. The boy's smile only grew as he scouted over and lightly pulled on the covers, allowing me in.  
  
I nuzzled down with my body facing the boy. "Sakura-chan." The sleepy blonde whispered. "Hm?" I responded quietly, careful not to disturb the sleeping raven. "Does me being with Sasuke really upset you that much?" He asked. His eyes now glazed with a hint of sorrow. I gently shook my head and smiled. "No. I'm actually really happy for you. It's just...sometimes it makes me sad because I don't have anyone to hold me like that. Or to look at me the way you two do each other. At first...I was jealous but then I grew to accept it. You guys love each other and that's okay." I said.  
  
"Just promise me something, Naruto-kun." I went on.  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Promise we'll always be friends. The three of us and we'll always do stuff like this every once and awhile." I finished. The boy's smile only continued to grow after my words. "I promise." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist to bring me closer, his forehead now resting on mine. My face flushed a rosey pink but I didn't shy away from his touch. I welcomed it as I slid my hand up to the boy's chest and ran my fingers over his scar.  
  
Demon. It made me think of the boy I had met last night. The red scaring of the word 'Love' etched on his forehead. It made me wonder if he had lived a similar life to that of Naruto's. If he truly was this demon that he spoke of...I couldn't tell. He was a little creepy sure, but underneath he seemed like he was very lonely.  
  
A minute later and I felt the warm embrace of a raven. His body pressed against the back of mine as his arm wrapped around me and his face nuzzled into the back of my hair. I could feel his hot breath tickling the tip of my ear. "I'm glad you're back." He whispered, making me want to jump out of my flesh. I didn't say anything, I only smiled and lost myself into their arms.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
It was fairly late morning when I knocked on the kid's door but I still wanted to check up on them. The door was answered by a certain spikey haired blonde. "Morning." I greeted.  
  
"You're late." He said.  
  
Late? How am I late?  
  
The child stepped aside as I scratched the back of my head in confusion and walked in. He slammed the door and walked over to what looked to be a sleeping raven and to my surprise, kicked him. "Get up Sasuke! I told you this was happening whether you liked it or not!"  
  
Uh, what's going on?  
  
The now furious raven cursed and threw his pillow at the blonde. "Dammit, I told you I don't need his help with this!"  
  
"You're such an idiot Sasuke! Curses don't just go away! What if we have another episode like last night? We just got lucky it was contained!"  
  
Curses?  
  
"Dattebayo, I said no!"  
  
"Teme if you don't let Kakashi-sensei take a look at it right now I swear I'll never kiss you again and you can just spend the rest of your life in heat!"  
  
Well that escalated quickly.  
  
Within moments the raven's face lit up as he cursed and thrashed angrily onto the futon, kicking and banging his fist onto the sheets like a child throwing a temper tantrum. He rolled around a few times throwing whatever he could get his hands on. He flipped over onto his stomach and stuffed his face into the sheets and let out an angry cry.  
  
How did this morning get to be so troublesome already?  
  
"Kaka-sensei."  
  
My attention was drawn to rather cheerful looking cherry blossom. She smiled through the strand of hair that draped over her face. "Would you like some tea? You might want to be seated for this story." She offered.  
  
"Uhh, sure." I awkwardly accepted.  
  
xXxXx  
  
After everything had calmed down and Sasuke had unwilling admitted defeat they had told me everything.  
  
This is bad. Why would Orochimaru target such a young shinobi? I need to report this to the higher ups.  
  
I bid farewell and told Sasuke I'd be back to pick him up to take care of that curse mark after I reported everything they just said.  
  
xXxXx  
  
A few hours later I returned with the boy who was still cursing, his hand clenched tightly around the sealed curse mark. "Hey, how was it?" The blonde asked once we stepped fulling inside. "It fucking hurt!" The raven spat, before collapsing onto the futon, burying his face into the pillow.  
"Well, try not to overdo anything until the final test. You still have all of today and tomorrow to rest up. You'll need all of your strength. Chow." And with that I disappeared.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I wonder if Sasuke still upset with me. I know he didn't want to bring Kakashi-sensei into this but...I didn't know what else to do.  
  
I slowly wandered over to the floor where the raven had crammed his face into a pillow and sat beside him. "Hey." I whispered. "You're not still mad at me, are you? I'm sorry. I just...I just wanted to make sure that you were okay."  
  
The boy didn't budge even as I lightly reached out and shook him. "Sasuke...please don't be mad at me." I pleaded softly. The raven turned his head slightly and scowled at me. "I'm not angry about that." He spat.  
  
"Then what are you so upset with me for?" I asked. The boy cursed and shoved his face back into the pillow. I gently placed my hand in the center of his back and began to softly run my fingers over the defined muscles that his blue cut off accentuated. Finally, my fingers traced over the Uchiha crest, it's design of red and white.  
  
I wonder if he was dreaming about them last night. All that emotion, all that built-up rage and anger. What if that's what triggered the curse? He never talks about them. The only thing he'll tell me is that his brother is the one responsible. He's the one he wants to kill.  
  
After another few minutes of silence I sighed and got up. I tied my headband around my head and threw on my jacket before I quietly slipped out the door. I guess I'll just leave him alone for a little bit. He doesn't seem to want anything to do with me.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I found myself in some random hallway and posted up against a wall still thinking with my hands in my pockets. Several minutes went by and I was still debating on what to say to Sasuke when I got back. He says that's not what he's really angry at me about but...if not that then what? All I want is for him to be happy.  
  
I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. A moment later a flash of white fur drew my attention to the ground. "Akamaru?" I questioned, curiously. The small dog barked a few times and pawed at my leg. I knelt down and patted his head, his tongue lightly stroking my hand every once and awhile. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "Where's-?"  
  
A second later a worried Inuzuka came running around the corner. "Akamaru, where'd you run off too?" His gaze frantically trying to search for his lost pup before his slit eyes fell on me.  
  
Kiba...  
  
Images of our briefly shared childhood flourished my mind as well as the look of absolute fear on his face when I rescued him in the forest.  
  
A tearful shadow draped over my eyes upon seeing the boy. He was wearing his usual grey jacket with the thick fur lining on the hood and wrists. His hood was laid down revealing his rich brown spikey hair, decorated with a deep blue headband.  
  
"There you are! Don't run off like that. I was worried. That isn't like you." He said as he knelt down beside me and sighed in relief. "Arigatou Naruto." He softly thanked as he held out his hands to take the pup from me. I gently went to hand over the pup, our hands just barely grazing each other, when suddenly the dog started squirming. His whimpered cries and paws reaching back out for me.  
  
The weight of the dog pulled the boy forward and forced the brunette within inches of me. "What are you doing Akamaru? What's gotten into you?" The boy asked startled by his companion's sudden change in behavior. When his confused gaze peered up at me I couldn't help the single tear that subconsciously trickled down my cheek. "Naruto?"  
  
I thought I had moved on from this.  
  
"Come on, let's play together."  
  
I thought I had moved past this pain.  
  
"My name's Kiba and this here is Akamaru."  
  
Why is it all coming back now?  
  
"Let's be friends okay."  
  
The sorrow of what could have been.  
  
"Get your filthy demon hands off my son!"  
  
"Mama!"  
  
It was all so long ago.  
  
"Naruto, hey?"  
  
I quickly snapped out of it and handed the boy his dog. "Gomen-nesai." I whispered as I stood to leave. Just a few steps past the boy and his hand turned to reach out for me, just barely grazing my jacket. "Naruto wait!" He cried, a soft hurt in his voice. But, I didn't...instead I ran.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Naruto's such an idiot. He knows how I feel about that. Why would he use that against me? He was just looking out for me...I guess I didn't have to get so mad.  
  
My thoughts were interrupted by quick opening and closing of door. When I turned my gaze to see who it was, I thought my heart was going shatter. "Naruto?" I questioned and instantly sprang up to rush to the weeping boy. "Naruto what's wrong?!" I asked as I placed my placed my hands upon the boy's shoulders.  
  
"I'm fine." He quietly wept. "I'm fine. I just..."  
  
"You just what?" I softly asked. The boy's gaze was far off to the left, looking at seemingly nothing. Just lost in his own thoughts. "I just ran into an old memory...that's all."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several minutes later the boy had calmed down and Sakura had returned with dinner. The blonde had buried himself in the covers of the futon, void from all contact. Sakura and I tried many times to comfort him but he wouldn't budge until finally the pink haired girl decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Naruto-kun." She said softly, brushing the stands of hair behind her ear. "Tell Sasuke and I about your relationship with Kiba?"  
  
Kiba?  
  
"I ran into him in the hall. He seemed very worried about you." She carried on, her hands resting lightly on the covers that shrouded the boy. A moment later the covers started to shift as they revealed a mournful blonde headed fox. We waited as the boy gazed at each of us before his eyes fell low.  
  
He told us. He told us everything that happened that day. How his first friend was torn from him before it even really began.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I was speechless. Sasuke and I exchanged glances and decided best that maybe words weren't the right choice. Instead we just embraced the him as he shed his tears.  
  
xXxXx  
  
We stayed by his side for what felt like an eternity until I finally had the words to speak. "Naruto-kun, do you remember the way I used to treat you when we first meet?" I asked, slightly sitting up to face the sadden boy before me, his head rested on the raven's shoulder. He simply nodded. "I wasn't very nice was I?" I added on. The boy shook his head in agreement. "But we're friends now and that's all that matters." I said cheerfully, the boy raising his head curiously.  
  
"You said Kiba-kun hasn't spoken to you since his mother forbid him and yet...since we've started this exam he's tried to have a conversation with you. What if Kiba-kun is slowly trying to reach out to you again. If you run away...you may miss your chance to make the friend you were meant to have all those years ago. Your friendship with Kiba won't change anything between the three of us." I smiled. The boy's deep azure eyes lit up as he realized maybe everything was okay.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Later that night.  
  
While Sakura was in the shower Naruto and I readied ourselves for bed. As I watched the fox sink into the sheets I wrapped my arms around him and smiled. "I'm sorry for being such a jerk earlier." I said. "I was just mad because of how much I love you and want nothing more than to be with you. The thought of me never being able to touch you again or kiss you just really upset me."  
  
The boy's eyes widened in disbelief and then smiled. "That's what you were upset about?" He giggled. "Sasuke I didn't mean a word of that. I just wanted you to let Sensei to take care of you. I didn't want to see you in any more pain."  
  
You're always looking out for me even when I don't desire it. You always have my best interest in everything that you do. And for that...I love you.  
  
"Ah, I know." I said as I pulled the boy even closer to my body. "You can just make it up to me right now." My lips pressed firmly against the boy's in an everlasting kiss. "I won't go too far this time." I whispered in-between kisses.  
  
Naruto, I don't know what I'd ever do without you.  
  
To be continued...


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
Later that night I awoke snuggled in the center of my two teammates. The raven had fallen asleep on his back whilst I rested on his chest, my thigh draped over his waist. I listened as his steady heart beat from within and felt the smooth rhythm of his breathing. It sent a small tingle throughout my body as it relaxed me.  
  
On the other side of me the fox had nuzzled his face into the back of my head. His hot breath tickled my ear and his arms had entrapped me as his body was pressed firmly against my own. He was so warm.  
  
For the last few days this was how we slept. We were closer than ever. Everything just felt so right whenever the three of us were together like this. Of course, I knew my place amongst their relationship but they always included me in their nightly routine. It was nice. Lately Sasuke-kun had been very nice to me. He didn't get annoyed whenever I would shyly ask to be a part of them. In fact, he pretty much welcomed me.  
  
I was no longer the same annoying little girl to him. He was seeing me as a whole new person. I knew that this was as far as the two of us would go and I was happy with that. As long as I was still able to remain by his and Naruto-kun's side I was content. Though I still craved what the two of them had, I decided it would come in due time.  
  
But until then...I quietly yawned and stretched as I untangled myself from the two...this is what I have.  
  
My gaze wandered over to the time. Oh, the sun hasn't even come up yet. I flashed back to the other night when I had met that strange boy. I wonder if that he's is up there again. The boy's image caressed through the crypts of my mind as I remembered him. That beautiful scarlet hair and those eyes. Such strange eyes. He was...captivating, though he did send a slight chill down my spine. Maybe he really was like Naruto. Maybe he really was a demon.  
  
After a quick debate in my head I decided it was worth a shot. I was already awake and up and moving as I made my way to the bathroom. As I gazed upon my reflection I ran my pale fingers through my uneven cherry blossom hair, brushing it out. I guess it doesn't look too bad. The boys don't seem to mind it. It could use a trim though.  
  
I sighed and fought to keep the single strand of hair that always seemed to find its way back between my eyes. It was one of the longer strands that used to frame my face so nicely. I played with it for a while but no matter what I did it was useless without a bobby pin so I gave up. The longer pieces ranged anywhere from shoulder level to the tops of my breasts and the back was chopped clear up to my neck.  
  
I quietly mourned my once long and beautiful hair and remembered how it used to flow all the way down to my bottom and how when the wind caught it just right...it looked like something straight out of fairytale. Oh well, I suppose I should just get over it. It'll grow back. I thought as I neatly adjusted my robe. It's deep blue fabric contrasting against my pale skin.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I made my way to the stairway and found myself at the door leading to the roof. He's not going to think I'm weird or anything, is he? I just want to watch the sunrise again with him. We did just meet though...maybe he thinks I'm coming onto him. I pondered for a little while longer staring at the door to the outside. I'll just say I'm getting some fresh air like last time. Maybe he won't think too much into it. Okay, here I go.  
  
I slowly opened the door and was immediately taken by the huge gust of wind that appeared. It nearly knocked me off my feet as I stumbled into a light jog and ran into the railing to catch myself. Why is it always so windy up here? I stayed like that until the wind had died down again. I brushed my hair out of my face stared off into the distance.  
  
The sky was still dark as it shined bright with millions of stars. And the moon's crescent graced the earth with a friendly smile, a smile I couldn't help but return. It was so peaceful. Only the rustle of the trees could be heard as the wind rushed past the sea of leafy green.  
  
After tonight, only one more day remains. I wonder if she'll make it in time...  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years ago...  
  
"Do you like those flowers?"  
  
My head instantly turned to the sound of a beautiful voice. As my gaze drifted up they met a sea of crystal clear waters. Eyes of transparent sapphire and hair of platinum blonde. She was so pretty to my jade eyes, hidden beneath a vail of pink strands.  
  
"You're the girl everyone makes fun of because your forehead, right?"  
  
In sorrow my gaze drifted back down to the white petals of the cosmos and my hand shielding me from her sight.  
  
"Hey, I know! Let's try this." The young girl beamed as she pulled out a maroon ribbon and tied it in my hair. She caressed the side of my face as she removed the strands of hair shrouding my vision. "There. Much better." She said. "Who would have known you were so cute under all that hair."  
  
I blushed as the girl continued to run her pale fingers through my hair as she played with it. Her smile bringing warmth to my heart and a flutter to my stomach. "Well, that takes care of that. See ya." She bid as she got up, readying herself to leave. "Ano..." I called out to the blonde beauty.  
  
"What is it?" She asked as she turned her clear sapphire gaze back towards me. "Arigatou." I cried bashfully. The girl smiled stuck out her tongue in a cutesy manor. "My name's Ino and yours is Sakura, right?" She clarified. I shyly nodded in response. "What do say we be friends?"  
  
End Flashback.  
  
It's been so long since that day. She and I have really grown apart. Rivals...and all for the crush of a boy. We tore our friendship apart just for the love of a boy we didn't even really know. Sasuke was perfect. He still is. But when I look back on that day our friendship ended...I realize how stupid it really was.  
  
I sighed as my mind came back from a drift and returned to the present. Maybe after this, she and I can put aside this stupid rivalry.  
  
"You look as if you're lost in your own thoughts."  
  
I nearly jumped out of skin and had a heart attack as I whipped around to the sound of a voice. When my eyes came into contact with pale teal my body managed to relax itself. "Gaara-kun you startled me." I giggled in relief. The boy seeming somewhat startled himself at my apparent reaction to him. "Why...are you here?" He asked, his voice low and...confused.  
  
"I...wanted to watch the sunrise with you again." I answered timidly. My gaze shying from his as I spoke. "If that's okay." I nervously added on before my emerald gaze flickered back up to the shadowed scarlet. He pondered for a moment and then nodded his head. I graciously smiled and then happily trailed up the ladder to meet the mysterious red-head.  
  
"Arigatou." I thanked as I sat next the boy. His stygian rimmed gaze carefully studying me. "Could you not sleep again?" I asked him.  
  
"I already told you I don't sleep." He answered, slightly annoyed causing me to retreat just a little. "Gomen-nesai." I timidly apologized, shying away from his teal gaze and landing on the tiled platform. Silence washed over us as we waited for the sun. Several minutes later the boy spoke again causing my sadden gaze to drift back to his.  
  
"Tell me." The boy started. "Why did you return to watch the sunrise with me again?"  
  
I stared at him for a moment, wondering how I should answer. Truth be told even I didn't really know. Something about the boy just drew me in. He had me curious and intrigued. Not in just his appearance but in his presence as well. And...he made me feel something when I was around him, though I didn't know what. A minute later I answered the boy.  
  
"When I came up here the other night I was pretty upset. I felt like my heart was tearing in two, but..." I trailed off and stared into the slowly brightening sky. "When I watched the sun rise over the tops of the trees...I just felt so relaxed. Watching the light chase away the darkness. It made me feel so at peace. And then..." I trailed off once again, turning my gaze back to the flaming red-head.  
  
"And then what?" He inquired, his gaze holding a hint of curiousness.  
  
And then I saw you for the first time. Your scarlet hair set ablaze in the sun's light and your strangely enchanting stygian rimmed eyes surrounding a soft pastel teal. You were beautiful to my eyes. Like one I had never seen. I merely only wished to see you again.  
  
As my mind continued to drift farther away the sun had just peeked over the trees, banishing the shadow that once again shrouded the sand child and revealing him in all of his glory. "You're missing it." The boy said, snapping me back to reality but my gaze never leaving his strangely adorable face. I smiled and slightly shook my head, brushing a few strands of hair behind my ear as a light breeze caressed through it. "I'm not missing anything."  
  
The boy's eyes flickered as a light shade of pink tinted his pale cheeks and then quickly returned to his normal stoic self. We stayed like that until the sun had fully peeked over the tops of the trees just enjoying each other's company. Moments later we bid our farewells and left, him leaving a soft smile that graced my lips.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that same morning.  
  
When I came back to the room Sasuke and Naruto were still in a sound sleep. The raven had snuggled himself to the fox's back as his right arm snaked underneath the boy around to his shoulder and his other around the blonde's waist. They're so adorable.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The fox was the first to rise as he lifted his sleepy head and yawned. When he tried to pull away from the raven's grasp he was only held tighter. "Sasuke." The blonde smiled. "Let me go. It's time to get up."  
  
The raven only sleepily grunted and buried his face even deeper into the blonde's hair. The fox sighed and slowly turned to face the boy he loved, still entrapped in his arms. "You're such a pain." The boy said as he leaned in and kissed his love. His kiss was instantly returned as his tongue gently slid into the other boy's mouth and glided it across it in a slow passionate dance.  
  
A moment later the stygian haired boy gently pushed the blonde back to where he was resting slightly over him. His hand began to caress through the boy's golden locks as he deepened the kiss. Naruto let out a soft moan as the raven's tongue trickled down to lightly circle the boy's flesh on his neck and then drawing it into his mouth to suck on it.  
  
It was at this time the fox has slightly opened his eyes and gawked when he noticed my presence. The raven stopped to see what had drawn his beloved's attention away when he instantly froze. There I was standing with a tray full of food and an inner nose bleed. "S-Sakura-chan, I didn't see you there." The blonde stuttered out in a nervous smile. As the raven quickly retreated off of the boy I couldn't help but burst into laughter.  
  
"Good morning." I greeted, still giggling. "I see you two slept alright." I said as I knelt down in front of them with the tray full of food. "What's this?" The fox asked curiously, motioning towards the food. "I made you guys breakfast." I answered bashfully with a smile. The two of them studied the food before the blonde beamed with joy. "Whoa! Really?! You made this for us?!" He asked excitedly. I simply nodded and smiled. "Arigatou Sakura-chan! It looks amazing!"  
  
I cheerfully handed the blonde his plate and bowl of rice as he began to scarf it down immediately. Next I handed the flushed raven his plate and watched him closely as he took his first bite. "It's good." He muffled as he chewed his food, increasing my smile.  
  
A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and I went to go answer it leaving the two boys to finish their breakfast.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
"Good morn-"  
  
"You're late."  
  
Huh?  
  
The pink haired girl giggled as she welcomed me into their room where I was greeted by a fox and a raven.  
  
"Oh, still in bed I see." I noted. The two boys just smiled. A second later the cheerful little cherry blossom had peered around me with her hands behind her back, resting her weight on one side and cutely tilting her head. "Kaka-sensei would you like some breakfast?" She sweetly offered.  
  
"No thanks I've already eaten." I politely declined. The girl's face turning into a sadden state.  
  
"But I made it myself." She pouted, tears starting to form at the edges of her glossy eyes.  
  
Sigh.  
  
"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt." I said in defeat. Suddenly the girl's tears instantly dried up and her smile returned as she went to the dining area to make me a plate.  
  
What was that about?  
  
My attention was then drawn to the giggling blonde as he downed his rice. "Hehe, Sensei just got played by Sakura-chan." He muffled through his food. The raven smirking in agreement.  
  
"Here you go Kaka-sensei." The cherry blossom said as she handed me a plate. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter. I'm sure she worked very hard on it. I smiled and gently patted her head and went to go sit down, leaving the girl in shock as she raised her hand to the place where I had patted her.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Kaka-sensei patted me...  
  
For some reason that made me really happy. When Kaka-sensei pats you on the head it means he approves of you. I'm so glad. Everyone is finally starting to see the new me. All I want is to be useful and to have Kaka-sensei's blessing as a valued member of his team.  
  
I'm going to make him proud of me in the third test.  
  
To be continued...


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More to come! Hope you enjoy!

**Gaara POV:**  
  
Earlier that morning.  
  
As my stygian rimmed gazed upon the strange girl before me I couldn't help but wonder why. Why would a beautiful girl such as she wish to spend time with a demon like me? Though I knew she did not know her presence near me still intrigued me. Most would cower at the mere sight of my strange appearance and yet...when she looks at me she bares only a soft smile and in her eyes, I can see no hate.  
  
I know not where this may take me but I am interested nonetheless.  
  
xXxXx  
  
After we said our farewells I returned to my room where the rest of my team and sensei were waiting for me. The moment I entered the door I was immediately approached by the girl with four pigtails and a boy with a painted face. "Gaara where have you been?" The girl known as Temari asked worriedly to me.  
  
"It's none of your business." I scowled in a threatening voice.  
  
"Come on now Gaara that's not fair. We were really worried about you." The painted boy known as Kankuro chimed in.  
  
"For what purpose? Your false sense of worries mean absolutely nothing to me." I responded callously.  
  
"That's not true!" The older boy spat in defense, before his eyes drifted and his voice calmed into a gentle whisper. "Why can't you just let me be a big brother to you every once and awhile? Your sister and I really do care about you, you know." He said.  
  
Lies.  
  
"I have never once thought of either of you as my siblings. Now shut up before I kill you." I growled, causing both the boy and girl to silently retreat. Out of annoyance I turned to leave once again. The moment I placed my hand on the doorknob the girl softly cried out to me. "Gaara wait. It doesn't have to be like this."  
  
Yes, it does. Because in your eyes...I can see the fear and anger that torments me so. You will never fully accept me for who and what I am.  
  
"Enough." The older man known as Baki spoke. His voice silencing all throughout the room. As sensei, he held power over the three of us but as an official he held power over me. I turned my pale gaze to the half-faced man to acknowledge his present outburst and waited.  
  
"Gaara do you know your mission?" He asked me, his voice like iron. Cold and hard.  
  
"Yes." I answered, turning my gaze back to the door.  
  
"And do you know what you are?"  
  
How could I forget?  
  
"Yes." I gritted.  
  
"Say it!" He roared.  
  
"I am nothing more than a weapon. My existence is only allowed for the purpose of the sand." I answered quietly.  
  
"And what is the purpose of your existence?"  
  
It's the only thing I'm good at. The only thing I am capable of.  
  
"To kill." I answered and then I left, leaving the three of them behind.  
  
Is there really nothing else my existence is good for in this despicable world?  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several hours later I returned. The half-faced man had left to go handle some official business leaving only the two known as my older brother and sister. "Welcome back." Temari quietly said as I entered. The two of them were seated at the small dining table on the other side of the room. "I made some tea, if you'd like some." She offered baring a weak attempt at a smile.  
  
It's nothing like hers. Her smile doesn't hold that strange warmth that the pink haired girl's does. There is no fear when she smiles at me and there is no hatred in her eyes when she looks upon me. Why can't you be like that?  
  
"Just leave me alone." I said as I unstrapped the gourd from my back and set it down. Not a moment later the painted boy had bombarded me and grabbed ahold of my shirt cursing me. "You know, I'm gettin' real sick your attitude. She's just trying to be nice you." He argued.  
  
I know.  
  
"Get off of me." I spat as I swatted his hand away from me.  
  
"Why do you always have to be like that?" He asked.  
  
Isn't it obvious? Because I don't know how else to act.  
  
"You’re so annoying." I responded.  
  
"We're just trying to understand you Gaara." He stated.  
  
I know you are.  
  
"How could you even possibly understand?" I barked.  
  
"We can't unless you talk to us. Why won't you just talk to us? We just want to know what's going on with you." He assured softly.  
  
You think that I don't want to. You think that I don't wish that I could. It's all I want. It's all I've ever wanted.  
  
"Just shut up!" I snapped angrily.  
  
"What is it do you want from us?!" He pleaded, his eyes filled with both anger and sorrow.  
  
I just want you to accept me. All of me. As your little brother...as your teammate...as a demon. I just want you to love me.  
  
"I don't want anything from you! I hate you!" I screamed as I summoned my sand back to my back and knocked the boy off his feet to the ground. His face now frozen with fear. "Gaara stop it!" The older girl screamed as her eyes filled with tears and she used her body to shield me from the boy. "It doesn't matter if you hate us! We're still your family!" She cried.  
  
Family? Why can't we be like normal families? Why can't we laugh and eat dinner together and be happy together? Why can't things be different? Why can't you just simply love me?  
  
I tsked and retreated my sand back to its shell then I watched as the girl comforted her younger brother in his moment of fear. "Kankuro, are you alright?" She asked concernedly as she knelt down beside him. "Ya, I'm fine." He assured her as he began to slowly sit up off the floor.  
  
"I'm glad." She softly cried, pulling the painted boy into a heartfelt embrace. Why can't she ever just hold me like that? Why can't they show me affection like that? I've never been held by anyone. I've never felt the warm embrace of someone who cares about me. I just want to know what it feels like...just once.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Another couple of hours later, once everything had calmed down, Temari had made some dinner. They sat together and quietly enjoyed their meal as I sat far away from them, perched onto the windowsill. My gaze traveling far out into the darkened horizon. Tonight's the last night. I wonder if she'll be there again to watch the sunrise with me.  
  
As I reminisced from my previous nights of the pink haired girl my thoughts were interrupted by the painted boy. He had since removed his onyx cover revealing his rich brunette spikey locks. In his hand, he held a plate of food. Is that for me?  
  
"I'm sorry I yelled at you Gaara." He quietly apologized, his gaze soft and filled with regret. He's sorry? But he did nothing wrong. I did. "Uh, here." He offered, as he awkwardly tried to hand me the plate of food. "You haven't eaten all day. You should eat. You need your strength."  
  
My pale gaze shifted to the plate and studied it. Temari must have worked very hard on this. She's always making sure all the major food groups are included in her meal. It looks good. I wish I could tell her that. I hesitantly went to reach for the plate held by the older boy. Our gazes held each other for a moment before I gently pulled the plate away from him.  
  
When he went to turn away I felt my hand unconsciously try to reach back out. Brother wait! How do I tell you? How do I tell you that I'm sorry? That I didn't mean to hurt you. That I didn't mean it. Any of it. The boy stopped curiously and in shock at my sudden behavior. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Temari's eyes widened as she watched closely.  
  
"Gaara?" He questioned. His voice was so soft and heartfelt. As if he really wanted to listen to what I might say. Please understand me. Please hear me even though I don't speak it. I hurt you. I didn't mean for things to go so far. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I won't ever do it again. Please forgive me.  
  
Even though I tried...I just couldn't do it. I shied both my gaze and my hand away from the intrigued boy and sulked back into the window. "Arigatou." Was all I could muster the courage to say.  
  
"Y-your welcome."  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that night I snuck away to the roof where I secretly awaited the arrival of the pink haired girl. A few hours into the night and I began to wonder if she would even show up. I wanted to understand her and know more about her. Why did she not fear me? And why was she so comfortable around me? These were questions I needed to know the answers to and tonight was the last night.  
  
I listened as the wind whistled past the trees and into the night sky. Off into the distance I could hear the sounds of blades crossing paths as the last of the shinobi fought for the remaining scrolls. After a while everything fell silent once again and I continued to wait. The sun would be up in a couple of hours. The girl still hadn't come. Maybe she wouldn't.  
  
Several minutes later I heard the door leading to the roof open and my gaze immediately latched onto a girl being blow away by the wind, her pink hair whipping fiercely and her robe starting to unravel as she quickly clenched it shut. She came. As she approached I quietly hid behind a wall. I was curious to see what her reaction would be if she had seen I wasn't there.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Stupid wind. Every time.  
  
When the place where the mysterious boy usually resides wasn't there I was saddened. I guess, he didn't want to watch the sunrise again. Oh, how could I blame him. I probably creeped him out yesterday by staring at him like that. I'm just an idiot.  
  
As I turned to leave I brushed my hair gently away from my face and began to walk away. A few steps later I slowly turned back around hoping the boy really was there and I just missed him. He wasn't. I sighed and continued back to the door leading back inside. My hand pausing one final time as I reached for the knob.  
  
Once I began to lightly turn it I felt a few wisps of sand gently caress my cheek. I quickly whipped around and sought out the source. Is it him? I ran back to the ladder leading to the upper patio and gasped in relief when I saw the beautiful scarlet suddenly sitting in his usual spot. "Hi!" I greeted excitedly with a big smile. "I didn't think you were up here."  
  
The boy didn't say anything. He just quietly studied me like always. "Are you going to watch the sunrise again?" I asked. The boy only nodded. "Can I watch it with you again?" I questioned with a smile. The scarlet nodded once again and I climbed up the ladder to join him. "Sorry I'm so late. I was...in a bit of a tangled mess." I giggled, remembering the entanglement of the warm embrace of the boys.  
  
"It's alright." He said, his gaze practically piercing through my soul. "Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you?"  
  
Huh? Ask me?  
  
"What is it?" I asked curiously to the boy.  
  
"Why...did you look sad...when you thought I wasn't here?" He said. His voice low and quiet as if he really didn't understand. He must not be used to people wanting to be near him. That's why he's always alone and why he's always so quiet. I guess in some ways...he really is like Naruto.  
  
I gently smiled at the boy and shifted positions, curling my knees around my side. "Isn't it obvious?" I started slowly. The boy's eyes glazed with confusion. "It's because...I like you." I said, causing the scarlet's eyes to flicker and his mouth to slightly open. "I like spending time with you and watching the sunrise with you." I went on shyly.  
  
For a moment, I could see the glisten in his soft pastel eyes and then it quickly went away as he shied from my emerald gaze and looked off into the distance. "You wouldn't if you knew..." He mumbled softly. "If you knew what I really was." Though his face held no emotion I could hear the hurt in his voice as he spoke.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
She doesn't see me. She can't see me. How could she? If she really knew...she would hate and fear me like the others. She could never accept me.  
  
"That you're a demon."  
  
My gaze instantly returned to the pink haired girl as those words left her lips. "What did you-"  
  
"I already know." She said softly. "I've always known. I just...didn't care. To be human or demon. It doesn't matter to me. I actually have a friend who is a demon and...I love him very much. I wouldn't have him any other way." She finished, a light smile caressing the corners of her mouth.  
  
"But...I'm a murderer. My only reason for being allowed to exist in this world is to kill. I'm a monster! How can you just accept that so easily?!" I screamed.  
  
What is this? This feeling. I don't understand it. My heart...why does my heart hurt so much? Why is my body shaking like this? Why do I feel so afraid right now looking into her eyes? It's hurts...but it feels so warm...  
  
"Not everyone is perfect Gaara-kun. You're only a monster if you choose to be." She answered.  
  
What? Only if I choose to be? What does that mean?!  
  
Suddenly I felt the warmth of her pale hand on top of mine. "It's okay. You don't have to be alone if you don't want to." She said, only inches away from my face as the sun began to come up. It's golden light showering the girl with it magnificent luminescence. And the wind coursing through her cherry blossom hair.  
  
She tucked her hair behind her ear as she turned her gaze to the horizon. "Pretty." She whispered, causing me to tare away my teary gaze and look to the oncoming sunrise. The beginning of a new day. I gently turned my hand ever so slightly to fully embrace her hand. A gesture I was unfamiliar with but longed to feel. It was so soft...so warm. Even as her fingers intertwined with my own and she held them tighter.  
  
Ya...it really is pretty.  
  
xXxXx  
  
After we said our good-byes, she wished me good luck for the finals and gently slid out of my hand, leaving me reaching back out for her.  
  
Someone's...finally accepted me. She even held my hand and embraced it.  
  
I turned my gaze back to the rising sun. It really was a new day.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Later that morning I returned to my room where my brother and sister were patiently waiting for me. "Oh Gaara, thank goodness. You're back." The older girl sighed in relief as she approached me, followed by the painted boy. "Where do you go in the middle of night?" He shyly asked, afraid that it might start another argument.  
  
Maybe if I try...they can accept me too.  
  
No words escaped my lips when I went to open them. Instead I just shied away and bit my bottom lip. "Are you...trying to say something Gaara?" She asked, baring a slight smile. They were so close, listening...waiting. It was making me even more nervous. If I can just...  
  
"Do you think..." I started. "Maybe...we-"  
  
I couldn't do it. I just didn't have the strength to ask them. All I wanted...was for us to start over. To be a family. "Maybe we could what?" The girl asked sweetly, her gaze trembling with anticipation. My eyes flickered between the two of them and then landed on the floor. "We could..." I tried again but I was interrupted by the half-faced man barging in.  
  
"Gaara! There you are." He barked, coming up to the side of me. "I can't just have you sneaking off and wandering around. Have you forgotten your mission?!"  
  
I was so close...Why does this always have to happen? I just want to be free from this.  
  
"No..." I answered quietly.  
  
"And what your purpose is?!" He screamed.  
  
"Hey already knows Baki! Just let it go!" The girl known as my sister yelled at the half-faced man before she returned her attention back to me. Her face now lightly shaken but still holding that look of hopeful anticipation in her eyes. "What was it you were trying to tell us Gaara?" She gently asked as she lightly placed her hands-on top of my shoulders. "What was it you were trying to tell your brother and I just now?"  
  
That I just want to be a family. I sobbed. My heart feeling like it was about to explode and my eyes burst from their sockets.  
  
Lightly, I swatted her hands away and turned to face away from their gazes. "Just leave me alone." I whispered.  
  
To be continued...


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting ready for the start of the prelims. Hope you guys are ready. Please enjoy!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
The day of the Third Test.  
  
"Sasuke, are you ready?" I asked to the boy strapping his metal arm plates.  
  
"Hn, are you?" He smirked back. I returned his sadistic smirk with a fox like grin of my own and moved my attention to the girl who was clasping her metal shin guards. I slowly knelt down in front of her and gently raised her leg to my shoulder and helped her finished.  
  
"What about you Sakura-chan?" I asked her. She grinned as she leaned back, resting on her hands, leaving her straightened leg on top of my shoulder. "Sasuke-kun still wants Team number 7 to be feared. So, let's give them something to be afraid of."  
  
My gaze shifted back over to the raven and smiled as he approved of the girl's answer. "Alright then, let's get going." I smirked as I helped the cherry blossom to her feet. I quickly threw on my black and orange trench jacket and partially rolled up the sleeves, revealing the white under fabric and tied my black headband around my head.  
  
Looks like vacation's over. It's time to get serious.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
We were one of the first few teams to assemble on the main floor. The others hadn't all shown up yet. The three of us huddled together and watched as the other teams slowly arrived. You could feel the tension in the air. The blood lust just seeping through their pores and running through their veins.  
  
It was enough to ignite the flame within me as well, burning through me like a river of magma. It felt so good. I couldn't wait to get started. My body was just itching for a fight as their eyes latched on to us in curiosity.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Sasuke looks hungry, like a lion that hasn't eaten in days. He wants to fight. He practically trembling with excitement and Sakura...  
  
She's starving.  
  
I've only ever seen that look in her eyes once. And it was that day in the Forest of Death where she had completely lost it. It's as if in that moment something ignited inside of her. The ability...to survive at all cost.  
  
I wonder if she'll be okay. I wouldn't want her to black out again. Who knows just how far her newfound instinct to survive and protect...is willing to go.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
As my rancorous gaze cascaded over the arriving teams they instantly latched onto three unmistakable human beings. A masked crouched man wearing a metal contraption, a spikey brunette with now two broken arms, and a long-haired girl.  
  
Oh, so they made it after all. I smirked.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" The sound girl screamed the moment her eyes came into contact with mine. "I'LL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID US IN THAT FOREST!"  
  
Seeing her like this...I almost wish I could fully remember. Because from the look of them...it must have been a lot of fun.  
  
"Sasuke-kun." I said sweetly. His vengeful onyx gaze colliding with my own. "I thought you said I didn't kill them. But..." My gaze shifted back over to the sound trio and smirked. "They look pretty dead to me."  
  
"Why you little-" The girl went on but was silenced by the masked nin. "Easy Kin." He said. "We'll have our time. Our goal is still Sasuke but..." His one-eyed gaze flickering in my direction. "I'll make an acceptation with this one."  
  
"I don't think so." The raven sadistically chimed in. "Naruto and I weren't really present for that fight. If you really want her you'll have to go through us." He finished.  
  
"With pleasure." The masked nin coaxed and leaped forward, only to be blocked by an angered fox. "So, you guys really were trying to kill my Sasuke. For that...I won't forgive you." He gritted between the beginnings of his fangs and pushed the nin back.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I couldn't help but smile as those words left the fox's mouth.  His Sasuke...And it looked like at the sight of those three it brought back that hidden rage inside Sakura. Good. She'll need it in order to survive the next round if it's anything like the Forest of Death.  
  
"Forget it Dosu. We'll get them later." The spikey haired boy with the broken arms said. The three of them hmphed and walked away. She really did a number on those guys.  
  
"Boy, you sure riled them up Sakura. What's gotten into you?" Said the curious fox. The girl only cutely shrugged her shoulders and nervously giggled. "Gomen-nesai Naruto-kun."  
  
Hmm...  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
That black out must have really affected her. It was like she was an entirely different person just now. I wonder if that incident caused her inner demon to awake. Her ide. It's not uncommon for something like that to happen when your life or someone's life you care about is in immortal danger but...  
  
I don't know. I guess it's just not something I'm used to coming out of her. Well, now that I think about it...she has always been violent. At least she was when I first met her. She was even kind of scary. Maybe this was there all long and I just never got to fully see it until now.  
  
Sigh.  
  
I guess we'd better keep an eye on her so she doesn't go berserk again. She's still so cute though. I can't even be mad at it.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Ya I guess that really wasn't like me. I don't know...I just couldn't explain it. It was like the moment I saw them something inside me sparked. I remembered the feeling of watching them try and hurt Sasuke and then being so satisfied when I was obliterating them. The seduction of all that rage and power surging through my body. It was thrilling.  
  
Seeing them...only made me hunger for that sweet exotic taste again.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several minutes later after everything had calmed down, my mind began to go adrift.  She's still not here...She's-  
  
A second later three obnoxious looking genin came crashing through the room, panting and nearly collapsing on the floor.  
  
Ino!  
  
"Aw man, we finally made it. I thought for sure we were goners. What a drag." The lazy nin known as Shikamaru stated as he bent over to catch his breath, followed by the fat one named Choji. "You can say that again. I'm hungry."  
  
Finally, my emerald gaze landed on Ino. She'd definitely seen better days. "What are you guys talking about? That was cake. Now stand up so we don't look bad." She's grunted, placing a large fake smile on her face.  
  
Same old Ino. I chuckled. Still...I'm glad she made it.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Oh great. This loser trio. How the hell did they pass?  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
He made it. I'm...so glad. I was actually starting to worry that he...  
  
I tried to choke back the memories as I saw the lazy eyed nin and his fat companion. They just keep coming back. All those long-forgotten memories of the past. I wonder why.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Not a minute later her clear azure gaze landed on Sasuke as she ran up to him. "Sasuke-kun you made it! I'm so glad!" She shouted, the other two slowly wandering over to join us. "When did you guys get here?" The lazy nin asked with his hands stuffed casually in his pockets. "A few days ago." The stoic raven answered coolly as he lightly pushed the platinum blonde aside.  
  
"Apparently, we were the third team to arrive. Right after Kiba and his team." The raven continued.  
  
"Kiba's here too. Aw, what a pain. This is gonna be such a nightmare." The lazy boy complained, the fat one agreeing.  
  
"Huh, where is Kiba anyway?" The girl asked.  
  
"Right here."  
  
We all turned to face the now present Kiba and his team. "So, we all made it past the second test. What the hell took you guys so long?" The boy with the puppy on his head smirked.  
  
"Aw cram it. We ran into some trouble okay." Shikamaru answered.  
  
"Oh, hi Sakura-chan." The cute blue haired girl greeted shyly towards me.  She's so adorable. I smiled at her and greeted her back which drew the attention of the now aware blonde girl of me. "Ahhh! What the hell happened to your hair?!" She gawked.  
  
Honestly are you just now noticing? Geesh.  
  
Before I could even answer her there was another voice. It was cold...and eerie. It silenced everyone as they turned to gaze upon the source. "You're all so noisy."  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
...  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Gaara-kun!  
  
I roughly pushed past the group to stand before the beautiful scarlet. He was standing in-between a larger painted boy and girl with four pigtails. Wow, she's so pretty. I fought back the urge to get jealous when I remembered just how the boy really was. "Ohayo Gaara-kun." I greeted sweetly with a big smile on my face.  
  
**Kankuro and Temari POV:**  
  
Hits the floor where the stood, gawking.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
"Your friends are loud." He noted menacingly.  Gaara-kun's so scary and cute.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
This boy...something about him was so...familiar and yet terrifying. When my flickering eyes gazed at the tribal boy with the dog on his head I could see it...the fear. Akamaru was shaking profusely as he slid down into the boy's jacket. The clear-eyed girl was damn near hyperventilating as her body trembled and the stoic Aburama looked on the defensive.  
  
So, this is him. This is the demon of the sand.  
  
I gave the boy a quick once over and studied him. He was menacing but at the same time he was...beautiful. Not like Haku beautiful but still boyishly pretty. I had never seen anyone like him. That deep scarlet hair and that smooth pale completion. And his eyes...there were just staring into my soul. I could sense the bloodlust emulating from him. He reeked of it. He was making my body tingle and my eyes flicker in and out of crimson flame.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
So, that must be the one she spoke of. I thought I sensed another demon in the forest. Now I'm sure of it. He has the same eyes as me. The eyes of a monster.  
  
Looking at him was making my blood boil with anticipation.  
  
"You." I motioned to the crimsoned eyed boy. "What is your name?" I asked, turning everyone’s attention to the blonde. A few of them gasped when they saw his eyes flickering in and out of azure and rouge. Other's just studied him carefully.  
  
"Naruto Uzamaki." He answered calmly.  
  
"Naruto, I'll remember that name." I said, as a stygian haired boy took a step closer to the boy.  
  
Hmm, he has eyes of fire and ice. Similar to that of a demon's.  
  
"You have my interest as well. I'd like to know your name too." I said.  
  
"Sasuke Uchiha." He answered coldly. "Tell me yours."  
  
"Gaara of the Desert." I answered as I turned to face the pink haired girl.  
  
"Your team is very interesting Sakura-chan. They have peeked my curiosity." I said before I continued on my path.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
He has strange eyes. He must be the one Sakura was telling us about and the one Naruto ran into in the forest. The other demon.  
  
I onced him over as he walked past me to get a good look at him.  
  
Hn, I didn't expect him to be so menacingly cute.  
  
My gaze flickered back over to the enchanted fox who eyes were still following the scarlet. Dammit, he's thinking the same thing I'm thinking! Grrr! This is just like Haku all over again!  
  
BOOM!  
  
We all turned our attention to the front of the room, where all the jounin and Hokage had appeared.  
  
"ALRIGHT, LISTEN UP YOU MAGGOTS! LORD HOKAGE WILL NOw EXPLAIN THE THIRD TEST! SO SHUT YOUR PIE HOLE AND LINE UP!"  
  
To be continued...


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Round 1 lol. Hope you all enjoy!

**Sasuke POV:**  
  
The Third Test.  
  
After the Hokage had congratulated us and gave a speech we were interrupted by our new proctor. Hayate Gekko. He was a sickly-looking man with dark circles under his eyes and constantly coughed as he spoke. From what he told us there were still too many candidates left so we were to fight one on one battles with each other. The winner moved on to the final exam. Anything went.  
  
Unless the proctor himself decreed a loser, he would intervein to stop an unnecessary death. It was pretty simple for the most part. Since one guy dropped out we had an even number of twenty, meaning there would be ten rounds. There was an electronic score board that selected names at random. Whoever's name came up alongside yours would be your opponent.  
  
Sounds fun.  
  
**Hokage POV:**  
  
It looks like all the rookie genin passed the second test. It's no wonder they were all so eager to nominate them.  
  
My old gaze flickered to the fox child at the front. I had never seen much of the boy in person myself but I knew of him. Kakashi spoke very highly of the demon child just so he could have a chance. Seeing as how he made it this far and there have been no travesties involving the fox it seems to be alright.  
  
In his eyes, I could see the fierce look of determination as he stood there listening to the proctor’s words. Considering all he's been through he appears to have grown up nicely. Though my weary gaze still noted the hideous scar that peered through the boy's shirt.  
  
From what I understand about that scar it was the day Kakashi followed him home. He was beaten within an inch of his life and violently raped by three grown men. While they did, one of them carved the word 'Demon' into the boy's chest. Remembering that story only catered to the burden placed on my heart. That poor boy. It was only when he went to the Land of Waves did he become what he always wanted.  
  
Accepted. It brought joy to my heart in hearing those sweet words when Hatake reported back to me. They even named their bridge after the boy. He was hero in their eyes. Not the demon that this village only sees.  
  
And those two...  
  
My gaze then shifted to the Uchiha and the girl. They haven't left his side since that mission. Their presence alone protects the boy from the citizens and Iruka has become the father that he never had. I'm glad. It appears Kakashi was right. The boy's life is changing for the better. If he can make it through the finals...who knows. Maybe the village will see him as something other than a monster. Not a demon, but a respectable shinobi.  
  
Hmm...  
  
Flashback:  
  
"Lord Hokage-sama."  
  
"What is it Kakashi?" I asked the silvered haired jounin.  
  
"During the preliminaries, I humbly ask that you only permit me to be the one to stop the boy if I deem him out of hand." He requested.  
  
"Oh, and why's that?" I asked, intrigued at the notion.  
  
"The boy can't help but fight like a demon. It's just the way he is. If you were to allow another to intervein they would do so immediately and with the intent to kill. He just needs a chance." The man pleaded.  
  
"Very well. I'll allow it but should I deem him out of control then I will not hesitate."  
  
"Understood."  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Kakashi...you really have grown too attached. So, attached that even I told you should anything go horribly wrong to take the child and run. To go back to that paradise in the Waves. You've always been a good and well trusted shinobi Kakashi. You've given up so much for the sake of the village. You've lost everything. As my final thank you I will permit you to have this happiness. This little family that you've created by accident. I truly do wish you happiness Silver Fang.  
  
Looks like the first match is about to start.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
SASUKE UCHIHA VS. YOROI AKADO  
LEAF VS. LEAF  
  
Hn, looks like I'm up first.  
  
Naruto and Sakura both wished me luck and retreated to the upper level along with the other's and their senseis. "Try not to overdo anything too much Sasuke. I know I've already sealed that curse mark but be careful." Sensei said as he passed me.  
  
"You underestimate me too much." I smirked as I turned to face the silver haired jounin. "Kaka-sensei." I playfully mocked. The man hmphed and then smiled, waving as he joined the others.  
  
"Alright, will the two opponents please step forward for the first round." The proctor coughed wearily.  
  
Man, that guy's gonna keel over at any time. Why the hell did they choose this guy to be the examiner? He's not contagious, is he?  
  
My thoughts were put to rest when the leaf nin approached. He was fairly tall and covered his face with a rag. Only dark circular lenses peeked through the mask as eyes. I took a deep breath and silenced the world around me. Only the beat of my own heart could my ears detect within the barrier I'd created.  
  
The moment the examiner said "Begin" the palms of the man's hand began to glow as he infused it with chakra. He lunged for me and I immediately dodged spinning into a kick and knocking the man out of balance. "Is that all you got?" I asked annoyed. The man roared and came after me again. He thrusted his chakra fist at me profusely but I was too fast. I dodged his every attack with ease.  
  
When I had had, enough I slipped under him and kicked him straight into the air, only to reappear behind him in midair with my sharingan. "Too bad. I was hoping to have a little fun before this was over!" I mocked as I went to kick him again but he blocked. Though it did him no good as I faked him out and went to his other side and slammed the back of my arm into his face, then returned with another kick to his stomach.  
  
The man cursed in pain as he hit the ground, spewing blood as he coughed. I looked at the ref and waited. His weary gaze drifted between me and the man on the ground. "Come on already. He's down." I said. Just as the ref was about to call it the man grabbed ahold of my leg with his infused hand. "Dammit! Get off of me!" I shouted as I struck him, stumbling back.  
  
Suddenly I began to feel faint as if I had been drained. The man laughed as he staggered to his feet. "Is that entertaining enough for you?" He mocked callously. "Once my hand comes into contact with you it drains away your remaining chakra and energy."  
  
So, that's what that was. Hn.  
  
"That a pretty handy jutsu." I barked, summoning my sharingan once again, a crazed look in my eye. "Hope you don't mind if I take it."  
With great speed I charged at the man with a kunai and slashed at him ferociously, spinning and twirling the blade with a maniacal smirk tugging at my lips.  
  
There!  
  
Just as his chakra started to die down I dodged his final blow and dove the knife straight into his hand. The leaf nin let out a horrifying scream, but was silenced when I took the embedded knife in his hand and twisted it behind his back. Next I copied his jutsu with my other hand and thrusted it over his face. His muffled cries of agony quickly faded away as he collapsed beneath me.  
  
I then vanquished my crimson eyes and tore out the kunai that I embedded in his hand. Blood splattered as I did, staining a little of my blue cut off. How pathetic. I sneered as I wiped the back hand holding the blood dripping kunai across the corner of my mouth. Without realizing it I had stained a little of my cheek with the man's blood.  
  
My hardened gaze peered at the ref. "Well..."  
  
"Oh right. The winner of the first preliminary round is Sasuke Uchiha. You will advance to the finals." He coughed.  
  
xXxXx  
  
After the match, they sent out a medical team to clean up. I slowly and casually made my way to the rest of my team.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Hmm, it appears he was paying closer attention to my fight with Zabuza than I thought. Using one's own jutsu against themselves is one of my parlor tricks. However...to have developed his sharingan to such a level so soon an so young is still quite impressive. And to think...we haven't even seen his full Uchiha capabilities yet.  
  
Once the boy made his way to the rest of us he was congratulated by his peers.  
  
"Sasuke-kun you made me worry for a second there when he grabbed your leg." The cherry blossom said. The raven simply flicked the girl's forehead in response. "Baka, you worry too much." He smirked, before he stood before me. He stared at me for a moment before his face flushed in annoyance.  
  
Does he want me to say something?  
  
My gaze was torn from the steaming raven at the sound of a fox's giggle. "Sensei, I think he wants you to pat him on the head and tell him he did a good job like you always do." He said.  
  
Eh?  
  
I looked back at the fuming boy and studied him. His fist were balled in annoyance and his head had dropped just a little, casting a shadow over his eyes. A low growl started to conjure in his throat as he impatiently waited.  
  
I slowly raised my hand and placed on top of the boy's head and patted it. "Who would of thought that our little rebellious raven would secretly want his sensei's approval." I chuckled, watching the shiver travel up the boy's body. "Sasuke." I said, the boy's deep onyx eyes annoyingly and shyly latching onto mine. His face flushed a gentle rosy pink as he awaited my praise.  
  
"I'm proud of you." I smiled. He bit his lip back and softly scowled at me, before turning away to face the railing. He looked back briefly and tried to cover up the fact that he was still blushing by giving me a not so menacing stare.  
  
They really are just kids.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Stupid sensei.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Sasuke's so cute. He likes to play the bad boy but really, he's just a softy. I wonder whose next.  
  
To be continued...


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not doing a play by play on all the fights, just recreating some of them. My main three and a couple of others. Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to review!

**Kankuro POV:**  
  
That was some fight. I can see why Gaara would be interested in him, but...  
  
When I turned my painted gaze to the boy next to me I could see his body shaking. He had a crazed look in his eyes and he was clenching his folded arms against his chest.  
  
That battle must have awoken his inner demon. This could get ugly.  
  
I pondered on him a little while longer just to make sure he was okay before his shivering slowly started to die down and his arms relaxed. He may be a demon...but he's still my little brother. Even if he doesn't see it that way, I still care about him. If I could go back to that day...and change everything I would.  
  
If I had just been a better brother that day...maybe he wouldn't have grown to resent us so much.  
  
xXxXx  
  
A few minutes just before they called the second match I accidently caught the side gaze of the red-headed boy. Even though I wanted to look away to avoid any altercations with him I just couldn't bring myself to let it go. All I wanted was to just be able to reach out and touch him. To tell him that I was sorry and that if he'd let me...I'd try and be a better brother to him.  
  
I flashbacked to the other morning when he had come back. The way his eyes kept flickering as he tried to speak and the way he softy stumbled over his words. For the first time in a long time...Gaara was trying to reach out to us. It was like that at dinner too. When his hand shyly came within inches of my shirt. I could see the struggle in his eyes, fighting so hard to find the courage to say something.  
  
"Kankuro."  
  
My mind raced back to the present at the sound of the boy's cold menacing voice saying my name. "Why do you stare at me so? Are you trying to die?" He calmly asked.  
  
Though his words frightened me and caused me to inner retreat I still wanted to try. I conjured up a weary smile and began to speak. "I was just thinking about the other morning." I softy answered. The boy's body slightly turned towards me and his stygian rimmed gaze hardened. "You seemed like you were really trying to say something. I just-"  
  
"It was nothing." He quickly said, interrupting me. His voice was faint, but it still held power. "You shouldn't waste your time thinking of such things before a fight." He finished.  
  
"Ya, but Gaara..." I softly cried.  
  
"Just let it go before I get angry." He said as he turned back towards the railing, relinquishing his pale gaze from mine. You really were trying to tell us something, weren't you...  
  
xXxXx  
  
A few minutes later.  
  
KANKURO VS. MISUMI TSURUGI  
SAND VS. LEAF  
  
Guess that's me.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
Maybe if we had been alone I could have had the courage to finally say it. What it was I was really trying to tell you.  
  
xXxXx  
  
During the match the man known as Misumi had snaked his limbs around Kankuro's body and broke his neck. Even though I knew he could not be defeated so easily there was still a small jab to my heart when I watched his head fall and his body stop resisting. For some reason...the idea of his death...hurt me.  
  
It was brief and only for a moment but for the first time since that day I had felt some type of pain. A pain that was once described to me as a wound of the heart. It was a different wound than the one the pink haired girl gave me. Because with her it was healed instantly by her acceptance and warm smile. This one lingered. It was clinging to my heart causing me to tighten the grip on my arms and my body to tremble.  
  
Only when he emerged from the puppet did that pain subside and he was victorious.  
  
Once he returned he was congratulated by his sister and praised by his sensei. Something that I wished I had the courage to do.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
That guy with the puppets came from the same team as that Gaara. He may be strangely beautiful, but I can still sense his blood lust from here, though it appears to have calmed down. Watching these matches must be what's setting it off. It's causing his blood to stir.  
  
"Whacha thinking about?"  
  
I turned my gaze to a rather curious cherry blossom. "That other demon." I answered quietly. "It's like...I can feel him."  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Other demon? What is he talking about?  
  
"What do you mean Naruto?" I asked the blonde boy. He slowly turned to face me and for a moment I could have sworn his eyes flickered. "It's his demon." He started.  
  
"Whose demon?" I asked.  
  
"He's talking about Gaara-kun." The girl chimed in, her eyes slightly glazed but held a serious tint.  
  
That name sounds familiar. I believe his team was the first one to arrive. They completed the second test in record time. And he didn't have a scratch on him.  
  
"It reeks of bloodlust." The fox continued, his eyes flickering crimson red once again.  
  
I see. So, his inner fox spirit is reacting defensively towards the other demon. It senses its hostility and views it as a threat. But still...  
  
"Naruto, why...didn't you tell me about this other demon? Especially if it's affecting you like this." I softly asked the child. The boy's eyes slowly drifted down as he realized it actually somewhat hurt me that he didn't feel comfortable enough to tell me such a thing. "I'm sorry Sensei." He apologized softly. "I had never met...someone else like me. I just wanted to know more about him before..." He quietly trailed off.  
  
Even if this demon is everything opposite of the boy and is potentially dangerous he still felt the need to protect him and keep him hidden. How could I blame him?  
  
Sigh.  
  
"It's alright Naruto." I said. "Just...be sure to tell me these things okay. Especially if it could hurt you."  
  
The boy gently lifted his azure eyes to meet mine and nodded his head before his eyes fell back to the floor. "I'm sorry." He quietly whispered.  
  
"What are you still sorry for?" I gently asked.  
  
"Sensei is always looking out for me and showing me kindness. All you've ever done is try to take care of me and do what's best for me. I don't know why I just-"  
  
I interrupted the teary-eyed boy by gently placing my hand on top on his head, causing his gaze to look up at me. All I could do...was smile at him. If it had been just the two of us I might have actually embraced him. He nodded and returned my smile in understanding.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
So that's why he didn't want to say anything about what he saw in the forest with Sensei. He felt a connection with this other demon. Even though it terrified him he still wanted to get to know him.  
  
My gaze soon drifted to the scarlet on the other side of the room. He made me wonder what type of life he was living in comparison to Naruto's. But unlike Naruto, this one seemed unstable. I wonder how this is going to play out.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Aww, poor Naruto-kun. I was wondering why he hadn't said anything to Kaka-sensei about what he saw in the forest. And when I told them I had met him he only seemed more intrigued by him. I told them that he just seemed lonely and misunderstood. Naruto must feel like he really hurt Kaka-sensei by not telling him.  
  
"Uh, Sakura."  
  
Huh?  
  
I looked up to see Sensei pointing at something behind me. When I turned to look I about fell over.  
  
SAKURA HARUNO VS. INO YAMANAKA  
LEAF VS. LEAF  
  
Of all people...why did it have to be her?  
  
"Now that's a fight I can't wait to see." The raven smirked.  
  
"Sasuke show a little compassion would ya." The fox bantered. "They used to be friends."  
  
Friends...that's right. We were friends. Best friends even. That's what makes this match so beautifully wrong and so painfully right in so many different ways. She'll be my final test. Only one can come out on top of this and that person...is going to be me. I won't lose to her.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Now that's an interesting pairing. I wonder how she'll fair in this match.  
  
"Kaka-sensei."  
  
Huh?  
  
I looked to see Sakura standing before me with her hands behind her back and her weight resting on one side in a cutesy manor, smiling.  
  
"Yes?" I asked.  
  
"If I win, will you pat me on the head and tell me you're proud of me too, like you always do to Naruto and Sasuke-kun?" She sweetly asked, slightly titling her head.  
  
I had to admit I was a little taken back but after a minute I smiled at the girl and nodded. With that, the other's wished her luck and she headed downstairs. I watched carefully as she made her way to the main floor and stood face to face with her friend and rival.  
  
"She won't lose you know." The raven noted, drawing my attention back to the boys. "Oh, you're that confident in her." I coaxed, curiously.  
  
"Sakura-chan isn't the same as what she used to be." He said.  
  
"Is that so..." I inquired.  
  
"You'll see...just how much of a savage she's really become."  
  
To be continued...


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my favorite action piece I've ever written. Love this fight. Hope you all enjoy and please feel free to review. Always love hearing feedback! More to come!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
This is it. This is what it all comes down to.  
  
"I'm sorry Ino." I apologized as I untied the maroon nin band from my head and shook my uneven petals of hair. "When this is over I hope you can forgive me, because..." I trailed off as I tied the band around my forehead.  
  
"This is as far as you go!"  
  
"Oh please, like you could ever-"  
  
From the very moment that single word left the proctor's lips. I sealed her fate. Losing was not an option for me. As I shrieked a callous battle cry I infused my fists for strength and my feet for a burst of speed. All I remember was the look of absolute horror on her face when I charged.  
  
**Ino POV:**  
  
The next thing I knew Sakura had lunged at me with a fire in eyes that I had never seen before and a callous cry that sent fear throughout my entire body. Even though everything happened so fast, it was like moving in slow motion. The moment she cast her first punch I knew my friend was no more.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Just as I threw my infused punch she staggered to the side. As my fist made contact with the ground it cracked the pavement, sending a slight tremor throughout the building, causing the lights the flicker. I recovered and went to attack again. In a series of hand to hand combat we exchanged blows. When she went to spin into a kick I ducked under in and flipped straight up into a kick of my own.  
  
Her body flew into the air above the balcony where I greeted her with a hard-infused punch to the gut, sending her to the other side of the room. Using a burst of chakra, I leaped to the other side to strike her yet again, sending her round and round in circles like a game of pin ball.  
  
Once I had my fill I forced her back to the ground and landed right over her. I infused my fist for one final blow and one final cry. Just as I was about to make contact her fearful pale azure eyes met mine and everything around silenced itself. And her child like image appeared before me like a mirage.  
  
Ino...  
  
"Who would have thought you were so cute underneath all that hair."  
  
We were so close.  
  
"What do you say we be friends? Me and you, okay."  
  
It was just the two of us. How did we go so wrong? And for what?  
  
"I'm sorry Ino, but from this moment on...we're no longer friends."  
  
"We're rivals."  
  
As the memories of old played right before my eyes my intent to win at all cost subsided and my fist had softened. Lightly, it hit the ground next to her face.  
  
**Ino POV:**  
  
When I opened my eyes...Sakura's eyes had glazed over as a single tear dripped down her nose onto my cheek. She was so close to ending me, so close to winning. Why would she stop now? "Sakura?" I quietly questioned, gazing up at the once beautiful cherry blossom to my eyes. "Why did you...just now..."  
  
"Say, Ino..." She softly said, as her body slightly relaxed on top of mine. "What do you say...we be friends again after this? Let's not fight anymore...okay?" Her voice was so gentle it was but a faint whisper as her tears continued along their path.  
  
You idiot. I cried. You really had no idea. After all this time...you still haven't figured it out. How I really felt about you back then...  
  
I was in love with you. I wanted to be with you. But when you told me you were in love with Sasuke...I just got so angry. I was jealous. Out of hurt and rage I told you that I liked him too just to get back at you. It was so stupid. And now...seeing how far you become I realize...that losing our friendship really was all my fault. I blamed you, but it was really me. If I hadn't been such a coward and told you the truth maybe we could have...  
  
If I could just...  
  
"Ino...why are you crying?"  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I had never seen her this way. As I gazed upon her battered beauty I gently placed my hand on her face and wiped away the tears that flowed, and removing her strand of hair that had stained itself as it pressed against her bloodied cheek. The small space in between us slowly closing as she gently raised her head within a breath of mine. "Ino?"  
  
BOOM!  
  
What's going on?!  
  
**Hokage POV:**  
  
!  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
What is the meaning of this?  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Suddenly Sakura was attacked by those three sound bastards. The one with the broken arms had managed to still use his right sound blasted her from the side.  
  
"HEY!" I screamed and went to leap over but was stopped by Kakashi-sensei. "What the hell?! Let go of me!"  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Sasuke I could hold. It was Naruto that was starting to concern me. The moment Sakura was attacked his eyes immediately burned a fiery red, his whiskers had thickened and his fangs had sprouted. He was snarling and barking like some sort of rabid beast. Quite a few heads had turned in our direction at the sound of his vicious yapping.  
  
"Easy you two." I calmly said. "Let's just see how this plays out for a minute."  
  
After the raven had settled into gritting his teeth and the fox into a low growl my gaze returned to the battle at hand.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I crash landed and rolled into a crouched stance, reading a kunai.  
  
What just happened?! What was that just now?!  
  
Once the smoke had cleared, three vengeful sound nin had emerged. "Sorry we're late to the party!" The broken nin Zaku bantered. "But we just couldn't wait anymore! You looked like you were having so much fun we'd thought we'd join you. And go ahead and pay you back for what you did to us in that damn forest!" He barked.  
  
"YOU'RE MINE BITCH!" The girl screamed as the three of them charged.  
  
Tsk.  
  
I chakra bursted myself and slid past the girl using my plated shin and arm guards, causing sparks to dance across the pavement. In one fell swoop I swept my feet underneath the one known as Zaku and twirled around to slash at the masked nin, scraping the contraption on his arm. Then I threw my weight into another kick, sending the nin flying.  
  
While my body was still in movement I tossed my kunai back at the other boy. It was at that moment I received a hard punch to the gut from the girl. I winced in pain but quickly regained myself as I struck her across the face, causing her to spin around. Then, I snatched the last few feet of her hair and yanked her back to me, grabbing that back of her head and slamming her face into my knee.  
  
A second later I was being attacked by the masked nin from behind. In a series of punches and blocks I was sparing the man whilst still facing the other way before finally I twirled around and slashed at him with another kunai, slicing a portion of his face and ripping his mask. All of it leading into a flying kick, knocking him back a ways.  
  
I caught wind of the girl. With great speed I charged at her and thrusted myself on top of her, wrapping my legs around her neck and throwing my weight into a back-hand spring, releasing her as my hands hit the ground. Her body crash landed abruptly as she rolled away, spitting a fragment of blood a she did.  
  
Before I could recover from my crouched stance I noted a sound blast heading my way from the one-armed nin. With great force I infused my fist and dove it into the ground to stabilize myself from the pressure. Once it past I retrieved my bloodied fist from the pavement and charged at him. Just as he was about to unleash another blast I skidded under him, using the guards on my legs and twirled around on to my knees, slashing at his thigh with my blade.  
  
He yelped in pain and then slowly started to fall to my level before I snatched his one good arm and twisted it up, jabbing at it with an infused fist. The bone snapped and he cried in horror. I used his body to flip over to the approaching masked nin and kick him. He dodged and we traded blows. As he went to activate his strange contraption I ducked under his arm and leaped into a back flip, kicking him straight into the air as I did.  
  
Quickly I raced up the side of the wall where I came face to face with a beautiful scarlet. I cutely smiled at him as I used the railing to push myself off into another back flip where I appeared just above the masked nin and kicked him back to the ground. The second he hit the pavement I landed on him with a massive infused punch, causing the ground beneath him to crumble.  
  
Out of nowhere the girl appeared behind me.  
  
Too fast!  
  
**Ino POV:**  
  
Just before the sound girl could do any damage to Sakura I grabbed the ends of hair and yanked her head back. "I don't know what your problems is, BUT GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY SAKURA YOU BITCH!" I screamed as I thrusted her body by her hair over my head and forced her to the ground.  
  
Suddenly Sakura and I were back to back. "Ino?!" She cried in shock.  
  
"Save it! If anyone's gonna beat you it's going to be me! You got that billboard-brow?! Now let's do this together and I'll consider being your friend again!"  
  
Her emerald eyes flickered just briefly before she nodded and we readied ourselves for another attack. The sound nin girl cursed and threw a wave of senbone. Sakura quickly spun us around and defected them with her gauntlets. Whilst I caught in the incoming kunai sent by the masked freak and threw it back at him.  
  
As the two of them leaped in. One from above and the other at a low angle we swiftly pivoted and spun around each other once again. Sakura went low, skidding her plated legs across the pavement and I stabilized myself in midair by placing my hand on her shoulder and leaping into a kick.  
  
I had almost forgotten what it felt like to fight alongside her. It actually felt pretty good. We had always made a good team. Being able to tell what the other was thinking just came natural to us when we were back to back.  
  
Together we sent them flying and spun around each other once again, Sakura grabbed hold of the girl's hair and wrapped it around her arm and threw the girl like a humanoid club towards the masked nin. I quickly swept under his feet so he had nowhere to go as the girl and him collided. To release her hold on the sound girl's entangled hair she took out a kunai and severed it, tossing her brunette wefts across the field.  
  
It was over.  
  
xXxXx  
  
I don't know why none of the jounin stepped in and stopped the match. Maybe they were in just as much shock as the rest of us or they were just curious to see how everything would play out. Either way...it was still down to me and her. And this time...I wasn't going to lose.  
  
"Alright billboard brow!" I pointed. "You may have had the first round but this fight ain't over yet!" I shouted.  
  
"Wait, you guys still wanna fight?" The proctor coughed in bewilderment.  
  
"Of course, we do! This fight is far from over!" I clarified before I turned my attention to the pink haired girl before me. "What do you say, Sakura? Are you ready to finish this?" I coaxed.  
  
"One last fight." She said.  
  
"Once and for all. To see who really is stronger. I won't lose to you!"  
  
"Let's do our best Ino-chan. I've kept Kaka-sensei waiting long enough."  
  
xXxXx  
  
"Alright, if you're ready. The third match will now continue. Begin!"  
  
As the two of us charged each other I could see her infusing her fist with chakra for power and her feet for speed. "Not this time!" I screamed as I did the same and when our fists collided in a stale mate it sent out a massive shockwave, causing everyone in the balconies to shield themselves from the blast.  
  
From there it was a series of hand to hand combat techniques. As she skidded across the floor hoping to sweep my feet I had I leaped into the air into a kick. We missed our targets and continued our pounding. Eventually, I pulled out a kunai and began slashing about when she grabbed ahold of my wrists and headbutted me, causing me to stagger into the wefts of hair.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
I took a moment to catch my breath as I panted for air. My body was almost at its limit. I could feel myself slipping. My movements weren't as fast and my punches weren't as hard.  
  
I'm gonna have to end this quick before I completely run out of chakra. Okay, let's end this-  
  
Just as I went to charge the battered blonde once again I was stumped.  
  
"What?! What is this?! Why can't I move?!" I shouted in disbelief as I drew my attention to the ground.  
  
Hair?!  
  
"So, you finally noticed." The blonde girl coaxed as she raised her hands from the scattered strands of hair and placed her foot on the strand that bound me. "I infused my chakra into this lovely hair that you so graciously threw at me earlier to form a rope to bind you." She sneered. "Sorry, Sakura but this is where it all ends. I can't afford to take another beating from you like last time. So, I'll just make you quit right here."  
  
Damn this is bad!  
  
In fit of rage I shrieked and began to profusely pound away at the ground to attempt to free myself from her snare...but it was too late.  
  
"Ninja Art: Mind Transfer Jutsu!"  
  
**Ino POV:**  
  
And just like that I've got you right where I want you.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
It was like I had lost control of my body. Mind and soul alike. Lost into a field of shadows, falling forever deeper into my own subconscious.  
  
Where am I?...It's cold. What is this place? How did I get here? I don't remember...  
  
It felt like I was in a dream. Drowning in the shallow pools of the darkened abyss. In my trance I could hear what sounded like voices. As my weary gaze began to peer through the vail I could see Ino. She was sleeping. Why is she sleeping? Next my uncontrolled gaze shifted to the sickly man. Who is he...Why do I feel this way? My head...it feels like it's in a daze.  
  
"I, Sakura Haruno."  
  
That's me. That's my voice. What's happening right now?  
  
"Would like to withdraw from this match."  
  
Withdraw? Match? Was I fighting? I can't...  
  
Suddenly in the midst of my lost consciousness another voice echoed in the depths of my mind. It was cold and eering. Threatening and yet...so soothing.  
  
"After you all that. Do you really intend on just throwing it all away? I thought you were different."  
  
That was Gaara's voice just now. What is he-  
  
Spark.  
  
I remember.  
  
"INO!" I screamed into the shadows. "I know you're there! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
**Ino POV:**  
  
Hn, and that takes care of-  
  
Suddenly I began to lose control of Sakura's body. "What is this?! How are you resisting me right now?!" I shouted, my voice echoing throughout the main floor.  
  
"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"  
  
Sakura?!  
  
"If you don't get out of my head right now Ino I'll make you regret the moment you stepped foot into my body!" She growled from within. It was like her body suddenly became on fire. It was burning me. Like lava. I bellowed in mournful agony causing panic and confusion from all those around me.  
  
Her body began violently thrashing around. "SAKURA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?! IT HURTS! STOP IT!" I screeched at the top of my lungs. The burning sensation only increasing as a heinous monster appeared before me. It towered itself over my subconscious. Her long flowing cherry blossom hair set ablaze in scolding pink flame and her eyes glowed white. I watched in horror as giant wings sprouted from her back and horns grew from her head.  
  
What is that thing? That's not Sakura?  
  
"I SAID GET OUT!" It bellowed in a callous cry, knocking me off of my feet.  
  
Is this...Is this really her inner ide?  
  
The next thing I knew her body had taken off as I still shrieked in agony. She rammed her head against the nearby wall, causing me almost to black out. When she went to do it again I tried to fight back but it was no use. Whatever happens to the body I possess reflects what happens to my own.  
  
I didn't have a choice. I had lost complete control and was practically burning alive inside her.  
  
"RELEASE!"  
  
A moment later my consciousness returned to my own body as I trembled in horror. "What was that inside of you just now?" I asked in a fit of panic as I gazed upon the pink figure. As she turned to face me her cracked headband fell off of her head, revealing her bloodied forehead. I watched as the blood trickled down her face and an uneven strand of hair fall in between her eyes.  
  
"Everyone has their demon Ino." She answered. Demon?  
  
"That was no demon Sakura." I corrected. "It was a devil! Just what are you?!"  
  
"I'm a survivor." Was all she said before she charged, shrieking a callous battle cry and that was it.  
  
I had lost.  
  
To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIDE NOTE: The Wonder Woman 2017 theme song is playing in the background of Sakura vs. The Sound Trio lol:)


	39. Chapter 39

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER! Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review! More on the way!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
A devil...  
  
She's just like him...The man from the Waves. The Devil of the Hidden Mist.  How did I not see it? Her sudden bursts of rage...her previous blackout...and her callous cries that just sear through your soul. Where did it come from? It was that day in the Forest of Death. I thought it was just her will to survive that brought it all about. Her means to protect us at all cost that triggered this newfound strength. I didn't realize how wrong I really was.  
  
It was a devil...awakening. Like a flower bud blooming at the dawn of day. It was lurking...waiting in the shadows. Slowly scratching at the surface of the abyss. Even now, as I look at her with a rancorous gaze and blood dripping from her fists as she pounds them into the earth I can't be mad. How could I? She's still Sakura-chan. Someone who has become very dear to my heart. Someone that I've come to love.  
  
Who would I be to judge one such as she? What kind of a friend would I be? As a demon...I can only accept her for who she is whatever beast she becomes. Should she even become what it is I fear I will still be there. Guiding her back to the light that both she and Sasuke do for me.  
  
I will always love her no matter what.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
There's an old saying that goes 'Everyone has their demons' and another that says, 'There's a devil on your shoulder'. Each metaphorical but in a world where both devils and demons alike really exist they mean it literal.  
  
I don't know if it was in the land of Waves where she faced the Devil Hidden in the Mist or in the Forest of Death where this newfound strength had occurred. Even though she feared him and was terrified at the mere sight of him, she was still in awe and amazement. Watching him fight and admiring him from afar.  
  
Without even realizing it...my little girl had been corrupted by the devil.  
  
But then again...so was I.  
  
My body tingled as I remembered the devil's touch. The feeling that he gave me. I had never felt such pleasure. It was exhilarating. Addicting even. I often found myself reliving that night over and over again in my head. How easily he had seduced me. I barely even resisted. By the end of it I was left feeling so satisfied that I had wished it never ended.  
  
Given that, how could I be upset? How could I be angry when I myself had fallen into the devil's trap?  
  
Once the fight was over, the darkness had subsided and the light returned in her eyes. Her menacing scowl had softened and replaced itself with a warm cheerful smile as she jumped up and down at her victory. Seeing her so happy in that moment nearly melted my heart and brought a flutter to my stomach.  
  
She was growing up on me. She was no longer that love struck genin I had tied to a post because she was so worthless. No, now she was so much more. There were even times I looked at her as if she were my own daughter. It was the same for Naruto and Sasuke as well.  
  
I knew that I was just their sensei but...  
  
My gaze flickered to the two boys in front of me, cheering for their teammate. A raven and a fox. Each so different from the other yet somehow it all works. The Hokage had given me his blessing in should things go horribly wrong to take the fox child and flee the village. To run away and never look back. My only mission…to keep the boy safe.  
  
I knew Iruka would soon follow as his father and I was certain Sasuke would as well. He would never leave behind the boy he loved unless he was forced to and he had no parents. It was Sakura I wasn't sure about. She had a family and parents who loved her deeply.  
  
It was almost...selfish of me to hope that she would leave them and be a part of the little family that we've accidently created. What kind of sensei would that make me? What kind of...father would that make me?  
  
Sigh.  
  
I knew this whole thing was going to be troublesome. I just never knew that...this is what it would be. What's gotten into me?  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Yay! I did it! I really did it! I won!  
  
"Naruto, Sasuke!" I shouted to the two smiling boys on the balcony. "I did it!" I cheekily giggled as I twirled to thank the scarlet guardian angel that was the reason I was able to break free from Ino's grasp. "Gaara-kun, arigatou!" I waved.  
  
After winning that fight I had never been more proud of myself. All I wanted in that moment was to be embraced by my teammates and patted on the head by Kaka-sensei. I stopped just short of the staircase and turned to see Ino being carried away on a stretcher.  
  
She had an annoyed scowl on her face and her arms were folded as she gritted her teeth. "Ino!" I called. Her head turning towards me with no change in expression. In fact, I'd say it might even be even more annoyed. "Are you okay?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"No, I'm NOT!" She yelled.  
  
"I'll come check on you in the med bay later." I assured her.  
  
"YOU BETTER! AND I EXPECT TO SEE FLOWERS BILLBOARD-BROW!" She bantered with a balled fist as she was carried out of the room.  
  
Ino-chan is so cute.  
  
Once she was fully out of sight I quickly darted up the stairs and ran into the direction of my peers, laughing and giggling along the way. "Kaka-sensei!" I yelled as I was fast approaching. "I won!" I exclaimed happily as I dove into the man's arms.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Even though I saw it coming from a mile away I still couldn't prepare myself for sudden embrace. She tightly wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her chin on my vest. Her big smoldering eyes glistening with excitement and anticipation, awaiting my praise. Even through the blood running down her forehead it was still cute.  
  
Well, a deal is a deal.  
  
I smiled and gently placed my hand on her head and softly patted it. "It looks like our little cherry blossom has finally fully bloomed." I said, making her eyes even wider with joy. "I'm proud of you." I finished. She closed her eyes and squealed in excitement. "Arigatou." She thanked before she turned around and threw her arms around both of the boy's necks, drawing them into a heartfelt hug.  
  
They looked at each other in awe for a moment in between her locks of pink before they smiled and accepted her embrace.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
It wasn't like it wasn't normal for us to embrace each other at this point. Since the forest that's all we've done these past few days. What set everything off was what she said as she pulled us in for a hug. Her voice was so quiet, it was but a faint whisper. So soft and endearing.  
  
It caused a slight flutter to my stomach and a rose tint my face. Just four simple words was all it took. "I love you guys."  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I don't think that Sasuke will ever say it out loud, but I know...deep down inside how he really feels. So, I'll just say it for him...for the both of us.  
  
"We love you too, Sakura-chan." I whispered into the strands of her hair.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
They had called a short break so they could clean the main floor for the next round. I may or may not have gotten blood everywhere and broke the pavement in some spots. Oh well, at least it's all over now. I still can't believe no one jumped in and stopped it.  
  
As I made my way over to the med bay I had cleaned the blood off as best I could and picked a few flowers that were blooming just outside. I walked in to find Ino curled up resting on the bed. Her wounds treated and her hair casted slightly in her face.  
  
Quietly I wandered over to where she laid and placed the flowers in a cup of water on her end table. "Ino, are you sleeping?" I whispered as I gently swept the strand of hair that shrouded the blonde's beauty. Her eyes fluttered open as she began to stir. Her crystal azure gaze twinkling like sapphires.  
  
"Oh, Sakura-chan." She sleepily noted. A slight smile caressing her lips as she scouted over, inviting me in. I stood there in shock for a minute before I accepted her invite and laid down on the bed next to her. Our bodies only inches apart. "How are you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"I hurt all over." She replied.  
  
"Gomen-nesai. I guess I just went a little over board." I apologized.  
  
"It's fine. I am still a little upset that you beat me though."  
  
I just quietly giggled at her annoyance. "Say, Ino." I started.  
  
"Hm?" She gently inquired as she softly yawned. Her eyes weighing heavier each second.  
  
"Have you made up your mind about us being friends again?" I asked.  
  
The girl pondered for a moment and bared a soft smile. "Ya." She said. "I have actually."  
  
**Ino POV:**  
  
I'm falling fast. I can feel my body slipping. I'll pass out at any moment. If I don't do this now. I may never get the chance again.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, as I oh so gently leaned in and pressed my lips against hers. This is it. This is the only way I can tell you. I hope you understand...I know it probably won't be this way...but I had to let you know. I had to do it...at least once.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
"Ino?" I questioned in bewilderment as her lips fell from mine into a deep sleep, leaving me in a state I didn't know what to do with.  
  
To be continued...


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER BETWEEN NARUTO X SASUKE! Hope you enjoy! More to come!

**Temari POV:**  
  
That was quite the kunoichi rumble. I smirked. I can see why Gaara's taken such an interest in that team. It's got me fired up for my match. But still...I flickered my gaze over to the scarlet who was still trembling with excitement. If his inner demon hadn't already awakened, there was no doubt in my mind that it had now...and it was hungry.  
  
That girl. Who is she to Gaara?  
  
The more I reflected on her and the way she was able to talk to him so easily...it made me jealous. Not only was she able to talk to him but she was also able to smile at him. A smile that I tried so desperately hard to conjure every time I faced my little brother, but I could never do it. No matter how hard I tried. I was always still afraid of the demon that he was.  
  
What is it about this girl with the pink hair that can do so easily, that I cannot?  
  
xXxXx  
  
TEMARI VS. TENTEN  
SAND VS. LEAF  
  
Oh, is it mine turn already? How unfortunate for my opponent.  
  
xXxXx  
  
"Alright, will the next two opponents please step forward for next round."  
  
As I gazed at the leaf nin before me I couldn't help but smirk. Such a simple looking girl. She was nothing in comparison to the last two. Whereas the girl with the pink hair was decked out and ready for battle this one looked like mere child's play. I almost felt insulted. Oh well, I guess it doesn't matter...so long as she's entertaining.  
  
"The fourth match for the preliminaries will now begin."  
  
Finally, I thought it'd never start.  
  
"I hope you're as entertaining as that last leaf shinobi. She got me all fired up. So, come on girl, show me what you got." I coaxed menacingly to the two-pigtailed girl.  
  
"Alright, but you're not gonna like it." She bantered back before charging. Hn, here she comes. I smirked as I reached for my fan, strapped onto my back. The moment she threw her first punch I quickly twirled around her and dropped low to sweep my closed fan underneath her. She leaped, just in time to evade it, into a back flip over my head.  
  
While she was still upside down in mid-air she threw three kunai. Using a bit of wind chakra, I misdirected her blades to hit the floor. She gasped in disbelief but continued on with her charge, summoning another blade to her aid. We battled in a series of thrusts and jabs, twirling our weapons. Neither of us willing to give in.  
  
Somehow, she managed to slip underneath of me and backward dive into a hand spring, kicking my fan straight into the air, leaving me defenseless without a weapon. Or so she thought. Whilst my weapon of choice was still flipping in the air I went on the attack. After another series of hand to hand combat techniques I was able to block her bladed jab with my right. As I was still in motion I quickly twirled around and back fisted the girl.  
  
Before she was able to recover I leaped into a spinning kick, sending her flying and then catching my fan, striking a pose. Not a second later, we were back at it. My fan vs. her blade. As she slashed about angerly she suddenly dipped down and swept her feet underneath of me, but I was too quick. I leaped into the air, opening the first moon of my fan while I was still upside down and blasting her as I came upright.  
  
The massive wind caused the girl to fly and crash land into the wall, dropping her weapons and coughing a small fragment of blood on impact. "See this." I bantered to the pigtailed girl struggling to get up. "This is the first moon." I noted to the now revealed purple star on my fan. "See all three and you'll know...that you've lost the match."  
  
"We'll see about that!" She panted, seeming out of breath as she stumbled back to her feet.  
  
"Oh, how cute. I should just do you a favor and end this now since you appear to be having a little trouble there. Why don't you just hold still and let me put you out of your misery." I coaxed.  
  
The girl gritted her teeth in annoyance but took the bait. As she charged she leaped straight up into the air and pulled out two small scrolls and summoned the Rising Twin Dragons. Their roars echoing through the confined room as they soon dissipated, turning into papyrus. Its painted script twirled around the girl as she spun inside like some sort of epic ballet, launching a mass amount of weapons at me.  
  
"Heh, it doesn't matter how many of them you throw." I slightly chuckled as I revealed the second star. "Moon number two!" Its powerful wind blasted everything back, leaving me completely unharmed. "I'm not done yet!" She barked, picking up a blade and charging back at me. I tossed my fan into the air I met her in the middle, dodging her blow and springing into a back flip, kicking her straight up.  
  
Once I landed I held my hand out to catch my fan and revealed the third star. "It's over! Wind Syke Jutsu!" I shouted as I summoned a deadly vortex of wind and sealing her within the cyclone. She was screaming in agony but all you could hear...was the whirlwind. I watched as it severed her flesh over and over and over again until the wind died down.  
  
At its release and her body fell I caught it with the end of my fan. Her back completely arched as she vomited the remains of her vital fluid. The girl's clothes had shredded themselves and her once pink top was now stained red with blood. I watched as it trickled down her unconscious face and dripped from her limbs. "How boring. You're nothing like that last girl. I was hoping you'd entertain me a little longer. So pathetic." I mocked to the unconscious girl.  
  
"Due to her opponent not being able to continue, the winner of this match is Temari. You will advance to the finals." The proctor announced, putting a slight smirk on my face as I threw the girl off of my fan over a sea of blades. "Wait a second!" A boy cried from the balcony as he leaped down to catch the bleeding girl.  
  
"Nice catch." I playfully mocked toward the goofy looking leaf nin.  
  
"That is no way to treat an opponent who has done her best." He said.  
  
"Oh, beat it and take that sack of garbage with you!" I responded annoyingly, banging my fan on the ground. Not a moment later the kid with the bowler cut and thick eye brows went in for an attack. He leaped and spun into a kick which I easily blocked with my fan. "Not even close." I mocked, sending the boy into a fleeting rage. A moment later he was joined by what appeared to be his sensei. They were practically twins.  
  
"You know what, you and your sensei are as dumb as you look." I coaxed, riling up the boy even more.  
  
"Why you-" He was interrupted by his foolish looking leader. "Enough Lee. You'll have your chance." He said.  
  
"But Guy Sensei, she-" The boy was interrupted yet again, only this time by another. One whose voice sent a chill down my spine as I turned to face the red-headed child above. "Temari, forget them. The match is over so get up here." He said, a slight annoyance in his voice. "You won. Why are you wasting your time with that pathetic loser and his ridiculous mentor?" He went on.  
  
When I turned my gaze back to the two leaf shinobi the smaller one looked as if he might actually attack the scarlet of the sand. He'd be killed instantly. His mentor went on to say that the boy was actually strong and should watch out. Oh please, as if he could ever actually take on Gaara. Once it all ended, I returned to the balcony and took my place amongst my siblings.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
Even though Temari won the match my attention still remained on the Hidden Leaf demon. What was it about him? What was it that made me so drawn to him? Like me he was a demon, but I did not sense within him the same malignant spirit as I did myself. His was different and I didn't understand why.  
  
Why are you so different from me? Why do your comrades accept and embrace you while mine merely fear me?  
  
It wasn't fair. Why was I the only one being treated like a monster? But the deeper I gazed into the boy and the closer I looked...the more lost I became as I entered a realm of still waters and enteral darkness.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
"Gaara." I quietly said as I closed my eyes and dove deep into my subconscious. Surrounded by a darkened waste land of shallow pools. Listening...waiting. It was as if I could feel him...inside me. Looking for something. Searching deep within the pools of my mind.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
The further I reached the more I could feel. It was like...I was inside him. I didn't know how else to explain it. Even though I couldn't see anything...I could feel everything. His pain...his suffering...his tears. It was almost unbearable. A pain much similar to my own. A pain...I didn't want any apart of, so I turned away.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
He can sense it...my pain. All the suffering I've been through and all the tears that I've shed. "Look deeper." I whispered into the depths of my mind. "Past the pain and suffering. Past the darkness and turmoil. There is light and goodness too. You just have to look..."  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
As I turned away, I could hear a small voice calling out to me, though I knew not what it said. I didn't care, the weight of his pain was too much for me.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
"Don't go." I silently wept within, but it was too late. He was gone. I could no longer feel the boy inside me. When I opened my eyes to see the scarlet...he never appeared more far away them he did in that very moment.  What is it that connects us? Why is it that we can feel each other's pain like this? Is it because we are both demons? Are our spirits trying to tell us something?  
  
I don't understand. It had been so long since I had heard the voice of Kyuubi that I had almost forgotten it. It was telling me to listen. Though the boy did not speak, I could still hear his mournful cries. And they stayed with me, even after he left. It wasn't blood lust that I sensed...it was loneliness. Just like me before I met Sasuke.  
  
So strange. I don't think he actually knew he was inside me.  
  
"Naruto?" I turned my now teary azure gaze to meet the very boy I owed so much to, pulling me out of my trance. If I hadn't met him...if I hadn't talked to him on that day...what could've happened to me? How different would things have been? As I reflected back it all seemed like so long ago. I was on the brink of giving up hope entirely. I even wanted to die at one point. Now...all I think about...is him. The raven that had unexpectedly flown into my life.  
  
ZAKU ABUMI VS. SHINO ABURAMA  
SOUND VS. LEAF  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Why is he looking at me like that? He looks so sad all of the sudden.  
  
As my gaze softened to the boy's saddened expression I couldn't help but wonder what was going on in his head. He seemed fine just a few minutes ago. "Sasuke, I need to talk to you." He said to me before he turned to Sensei and told him we'd be right back.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The silent fox lead me to an empty room, shutting the door behind us. "Naruto, what is it you wanted to-" Before I could even finish the boy had pressed his lips against mine and gently backed me against the wall. "Naruto?" I questioned, the moment his lips left mine, just barely hovering over my bottom lip. "I love you." He whispered.  
  
The moment those words left his lips they returned to mine. "I love you too." I softly panted in-between kisses as I wrapped my hands around the small of his back, through his jacket and he gently caressed through my hair. His tongue gliding past mine as they danced a crossed each other.  
  
I moaned as the boy moved to the flesh of my neck and then lightly pulled my head back. His other hand sliding up my chest and reaching for the collar on my cut off, pulling it down to reveal more bare skin as he moved to the other side. It felt so good. I could feel myself beginning to lose it. My member had nearly fully erected at just his mere touch.  
  
When his lips had moved back to mine the kiss had hardened as our tongues waged war against each other. His hot breath tickled the back of my throat as he panted. Without even realizing it, my hand had slipped down and roughly grabbed the boy's ass. I tore away from his mouth and began to harshly suck on the boy's neck, biting it.  
  
He winced at the slight pain but found pleasure in it, even when I turned around and slammed him into the wall that I was previously pinned to. Our bodies now pressing fully against each other. My erection only grew even more as it rubbed against his and our hips grinded against each other. "Naruto." I panted. "Why aren't you telling me to stop?" I asked as I pulled slightly away from the boy to gaze into his eyes. There was no fear...no sadness. The only thing that I saw was the love that he had for me.  
  
"When this whole thing is over." The boy started, his voice a faint whisper. "I want you to have me." He finished as he leaned in for another searing and passionate kiss.  
  
Naruto...  
  
To be continued...


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're still following along I just want to say you're awesome lol! Please enjoy and feel free to review. More on the way!

**Sakura POV:**  
  
As the girl's lips fell from mine and I called out her name I was left in a state of oblivion that I didn't know what to do with. But the longer I gazed at her sleeping beauty the more it all made sense. How could I have not known? How did I not realize...that my best friend had fallen in love with me? This was all my fault.  
  
When she wakes, what do I tell her? What can I even say to her that could make her forgive me? If I hadn't been so selfish and paid more attention...maybe things could've been different. Maybe if I didn't love Sasuke we could've had a chance. For the first time in my life, even if it was just for the briefest of moments...I hated Sasuke.  
  
I hated how it was my obsessive behavior over him that destroyed my friendship with the girl who loved me. And for what? At the time Sasuke didn't even like me. I annoyed every fiber in his wellbeing and he was vastly falling in love with another boy. Everything's different now. In my quest to secure the love of one I ended up falling in love with both of them.  
  
I wouldn't change anything. I liked the three of us just the way we were. Then I met Gaara and thought maybe...I could find love in someone else. The same love that Naruto and Sasuke-kun shared. I at times envied it. I wanted it more than anything in the world. How could I have been so foolish? When the love I so desperately sought...was right in front of me at the very beginning.  
  
"I really screwed up." I quietly whispered to the unconscious blonde. My heart giving weigh as I spoke the truth and a tear to my eye as I gazed upon her beauty. "Gomen-nesai Ino." I wept.  
  
But even as I mourn for your forgiveness...and cry for your friendship...I don't deserve your love.  
  
"Please forgive me." I sobbed as tears began to pour and a knot formed in the back of my throat. It hurt. It hurt so much. It was a pain like no other. One that I had never felt before. I gasped for air as I continued to quietly weep.  
  
xXxXx  
  
As if in a daze I wandered back to the balcony in hopes to find the loving arms of a raven or a fox but...they weren't there. Only Kaka-sensei remained. Upon my arrival sensei turned his one-eyed gaze towards me, his expression seeming concerned. "Sakura-chan...what's wrong?" He gently asked. His soothing voice caressing through the depths of my shattered mind.  
  
I naturally gravitated toward it and rested my head on his vest, slowly wrapping my arms around the father-like figure. At first, he didn't know what to do. He just stood there in shock, with his hands hovering above me, not sure if he should embrace me or not.  
A moment later he gently placed his hands on my shoulders and awkwardly held me. "Kaka-sensei." I sniffled. "I don't know what to do."  
  
"What to do about what?" He asked softly. "Does...this have something to do with Ino?"  
  
I didn't answer. I just simply shook my head. "Well, I don't know how much help I can be if I don't know what's going on." He said.  
  
"I really messed up. It's all my fault." I cried as I buried my face deeper within the confines of his vest. My shoulders trembling as I wept. Before Kaka-sensei could comfort me, another voice confronted us. "Hey is she okay?" The voice asked concernedly. I slowly turned my teary gaze away from Kaka-sensei's vest and shyly looked upon the strange boy that had spoken.  
  
He was wearing a green jumper with orange leg warmers and white bandages wrapped around his forearms. His hair was black and he had some of the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen. "Who are you?" I sniffled, releasing an arm around Kaka-sensei's waist to wipe away a tear. "My name is Rock Lee." He gleamed with a cheerful smile. "A pretty girl like you should not be crying. What happened? You were so strong a little while ago. Is everything okay?" He asked.  
  
As the boy spoke I gently started to pull away from Sensei as he released his hold. My hand still catching the last remaining tears. "You kind of look funny." I softly noted, causing the boy to nearly fall in place at my sudden remark. I don't know why but his reaction aroused a slight giggle from me. Once the odd boy recovered and his smile returned he comforted me again. "Hey, look at that a smile. That looks much better on you. Tears are not befitting to such a rare beauty such as you." The boy said cheerfully.  
  
"Such an odd boy." I softly giggled as I finished rubbing my eye. "But I like you. Arigatou Lee." I finished.  
  
"No problem. Glad I could cheer up...even if it was just to make fun of me." He duly noted, but still maintained his smile. "Gomen-nesai." I apologized.  
  
"That is okay. How would you like to be my girlfriend to make up for it?" The boy sweetly gestured.  
  
"I think I'm going to hit you now." I bantered playfully, but still wanted to actually hit him.  
  
"Aw, that is not very nice. I would make a great boyfriend for you." He assured with a dashing debonair smile. Before I could even make a comeback, there was suddenly a strange an ominous presence looming behind the bushy browed boy. Their eyes practically glowing red and their voices like iron. Each of them had their arms crossed and seemed to tower over the odd boy.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" The raven boomed whilst the fox growled, baring a hint of fang.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Uchiha and his pet." Another voice coaxed as he made his way over. Let me see how to describe this one. If Haku had come off more of a boy this would be him. Only this one had clear eyes and mean scowl. "What did you say?!" The raven barked, turning his attention to the now present Hyuga. "You." He said, motioning towards the spikey haired blonde. "I've peered through your chakra. You don't even appear to be human. Just what are you exactly?" The cleared eyed boy demanded.  
  
"Why don't you just wait and find out!" The stygian defended for his lover, causing the Hyuga to smirk. "Sounds like a challenge. Now I'm really curious!" He beamed as he went to attack the blonde. Naruto quickly spun out of the way, his jacket twirling as he did and swept underneath his feet. The Hyuga sprung into a back handspring just as the fox's back paws nearly grazed the backs of his heels.  
  
Naruto quickly recovered by leaping into a spinning kick followed by Sasuke skidding across the floor to sweep underneath the Hyuga's feet. Somehow the cleared eyed boy managed jump just high enough to evade the raven's incoming foot and quickly twirl at an angle to avoid the fox's kick. Each of them landed striking a pose. Just as they were about to go at it again both sensei's jumped in, each holding their own.  
  
"That's enough Neji. Save it for your own match." The taller version of Lee said as he held back the clear-eyed boy. "Why are you always butting in?" The Hyuga asked annoyed.  
  
I giggled as Kaka-sensei smacked Sasuke-kun upside the head and scolded him like a puppy. "Bad Sasuke." He said, as Naruto tried to tip toe away but was snatched by the collar. “You’re not off the hook either Naruto."  
  
"So annoying." The raven grumbled.  
  
"But Sensei-" The fox whined but was quickly cut off. "No buts, now back over to our section."  
  
The little scramble had gained the attention of everyone, but they didn't seem to mind. Sasuke-kun was still fuming as he made his way over to me. I smiled as he approached and cutely stood with my hands behind my back and rested on my hip. We listened as Kaka-sensei and theirs exchanged apologies. "Sorry about that Kakashi." The older version of Lee said.  
  
"The power of youth is strong with this one." He finished.  
  
"Quite the temper on that one." Sensei noted. "Though it wasn't just him." He said as he glanced over to the scowling raven.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Stupid sensei always butting in. Why was I the only one to get smacked in the head?  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Geesh, what's that guy's problem? I thought to myself as I noted a smaller version of the other team's sensei. Could they be related? Those bushy brows can't be a coincidence, right?  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Shortly after, everything had calmed down and it was just the three of us again...and Kaka-sensei of course. "Hey, Sakura-chan. Who was that guy you were talking to when we got here?" The curious fox asked.  
  
"He said his name was Rock Lee." I answered cheerfully. Out of the corner of my eye I could see the raven getting ready to blow a gasket. "Okay so why were you talking to him?" He inquired through his teeth.  
  
"Well," I started, turning in a huff. "If you must know I was crying and Lee came over to cheer me up." I said, peeking one eye open to see their reactions.  
  
"Don't forget his asked you to be his girlfriend." Kaka-sensei sneakily chimed in, causing me to whip around and gawk at him as he just innocently smiled.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Yup, I smiled. I wouldn't change a thing.  
  



	42. Chapter 42

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More right after this. Please enjoy!

**Gaara POV:**  
  
Why?  
  
I watched as the fallen petal confined within the arms of her mentor. An act I truly did not understand. She acted as if she were his child and not his student. Seeking both his praise and his blessing. The same way a daughter would seek her father’s approval.  
  
It was the same with her two teammates. They were so comfortable around each other and embraced one another. She sought the same comfort within them. None of it I understood.  
  
Though I did wonder...I flashed back to the last sunrise. How her skin illuminated with the caressing light of the morning sun and how her uneven locks of hair seemed to dance in the wind. Her eyes of emerald rivaling that of the forest and the warmth of her hand intertwining with my own.  
  
If it had been me instead of him...would she have sought the same comfort from me as she did within him?

 **Kiba POV:**  
  
Why is it every time I looked at him I am constantly reminded of what happened on that day? Even now...even as he smiles...all I see is that pained look on his face when my mother struck him.  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years ago...  
  
“Naruto, spar with me.” I playfully bantered as I got down on all fours and raised my rear as if I were about to pounce. I patiently waited as the boy nervously pondered. His deep azure eyes wavering like ripples in a pool as the boy‘s glance shifted just ever so slightly.  
  
A moment later they fell to the earth and carefully he positioned himself on all fours, mimicking my pose. Shyly, his gaze returned to mine. I smiled and then lightly snarled, baring a hint of baby fang and together...we pounced.  
  
It was only a matter of time before the strange child had managed to straddle me, his weight resting on my wrists. “You’re pretty good.” I complimented with a giggle, causing the bashful blonde to shyly retreat. The boy awkwardly shifted down as I sat up and rested on my hands, a tint of rose across his tanned cheeks.  
  
We were so close. His eyes reminded me of the ocean. A place I had never been but always wanted to go. If I wasn’t careful, Naruto’s gaze could very well sweep me out to sea without so much as a paddle. They were mesmerizing, even as they timidly wandered off to the left and then back to me. “Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to stare. Let’s go again, okay?” I smiled.  
  
The boy didn’t speak. In fact, other than giving me his name he hadn’t said anything. He just simply nodded.  
  
After we rolled around in the grass for a little bit I finally managed to pin the silent blonde. “I win.” I playfully gloated. As I gazed at the boy beneath me I couldn’t help but wonder why he was always alone. Even though he was quiet and didn’t say much, I still found myself having a lot of fun with him. None of the other kids would play with me like this. They all found it too primitive.  
  
“Hey.” I said, as I gently rested the weight of my body on top of his. “You know what, I really like playing with you.” I noted with a large smile. “You think so too, don’t you Akamaru?” I cheerfully asked the small pup peeking his head out of my hooded jacket. I giggled as he yipped twice. “So, what do you say?” I asked, turning my attention back to the boy. “Do you want to be friends with me?”  
  
The moment those words left my grinning lips the child’s face lit up, as a beautiful rosy shade of pink graced his whiskered cheeks and a slight smile caressed the corners of his mouth. His eyes glazed over as it looked as if a tear might actually fall. He opened his mouth, but no words graced his lips so instead...he just nodded.  
  
“Now you don’t have to be alone anymore and swing all by yourself. You can just play with me and Akamaru instead.” I gestured. The boy’s smile only increased as a single tear trickled down the side of his face. He was crying, but he just seemed so happy.  
  
We rolled around a few more times, continuing to play. It wasn’t long after...that my mom showed up. Naruto had just pined me. The next thing I knew my mother had drawn back her hand and struck the boy on top of me. It was like earth had stopped spinning. Everything around me fell silent.  
  
I remember my mother screaming at me, but my mind was too far gone. It never left the sight of the boy’s face as his smile faded and was quickly replaced with fear. I watched as his eyes filled with tears and his hand cup his stricken cheek.  
  
“Filthy demon child! Don’t you ever touch my son!” She cried, from the depths of my mind as her voice shattered my trance. “I don’t understand. Why did you do that?! We were just playing!” I screamed as my eyes welled with tears of their own. “It’s not his fault Mom.” I quivered. “It’s mine. I was the one who asked him to play. He didn’t do anything wrong.”  
  
For a moment...I even thought she was going to hit me.  
  
“Don’t you ever play with that child again! Do you hear me! I forbid you from even speaking to that child!” She yelled, her voice making my heart jump and forming a knot in the base of my throat. “No wait!” I sobbed, as she forcefully took my hand and yanked me away. “Mom!” I cried, but there was no response.  
  
As I was being led away I turned my gaze back to the fallen child. “Naruto.” I whispered as I reached my free hand out towards the boy whom I had just befriended. I watched painfully as the blonde scrambled to his knees and tried to take hold of my hand. Just as our fingertips were about to touch...my mother yanked me further away.  
  
“Kiba!” The child cried as he continued to reach. “Please...don’t go.” His voice barely above a whisper. “Please.”  
  
End Flashback.  
  
And that was it. I never spoke to him again, no matter how much I desperately wanted too. It wasn’t until the start of the Chunin Exams that I finally mustered up enough courage to say something. And just like back then, all the little twerp did...was smile.  
  
I had noticed the scars on his chest but didn’t get a good look at them until Akamaru ran off. When I rounded that corner and saw him I almost...didn’t know what to do. I tried to be casual about it, but deep down, I wanted to cry out. Once I looked up, just inches away from him, and saw his tears...I couldn’t hold back anymore.  
  
But by the time I tried to reach out...he was already gone.  
  
I had failed, like so many times before. All I wanted was to tell him that I was sorry and that if he’d let me...I’d try to be his friend again.  
  
I just wish he’d talk to me. Then maybe...we could start over. I don’t care what they say about him. I still want to try.

 **Naruto POV:**  
  
After all the commotion I could feel everyone’s eyes on us. I did my best to ignore it but deep down...I didn’t like it. Being the center of attention was something I used to try to avoid, but since this exam that’s all I seemed to be. We were constantly drawing attention. Everybody was watching. I could feel it. Even the Hokage.  
  
Though I tried to avoid the many stares, my gaze subconsciously was drawn to another. There was a strange feeling within the pit of my stomach and the back of my throat as my gaze collided with that of a tribal nin.  Kiba…  
  
For a moment, I almost thought the earth stopped moving, as time seemed to cease to exist. Even though he was only just down the balcony, in that moment...he just seemed so much closer. Like he was only mere inches away. I wondered why, but in the caverns of my mind I could hear Sakura-chan voice.  
  
“What if Kiba-kun is slowly trying to reach out to you again?”  
  
What if he is? What if Sakura-chan was right and I’ve really just been a fool this whole time?  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several minutes later the fifth match of the preliminaries had come to an end. Shino Aburame was declared the winner.  
  
Only five more matches to go. We’re halfway there. At this rate, I’ll end up fighting Kiba or…  
  
SHIKAMARU NARA VS. KIN TSUCHI  
LEAF VS. SOUND  
  
Shika...  
  
To be continued...


	43. Chapter 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LIGHT FLUFF IN THIS CHAPTER!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
It was like everywhere I turned I was haunted by my past. I was constantly reliving the horrors of my life. Shikamaru was no different. I can still remember the look on his face...when he saw.  
  
I’ll never forget that day.

 **Sasuke POV:**  
  
It’s that lazy nin from the academy. I mentally noted as I saw the boy’s name appear on the monitor. For some reason, seeing his name made my stomach curl...and I didn’t even know him.  
  
My mind went adrift to a couple of nights ago.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was late. Sakura had snuck off in the middle of the night, leaving just the two of us.  
  
I awoke to the sudden jolting fox in my arms. “Naruto?” I tiredly moaned, my head raising ever so slightly above his to gaze at the boy’s sleeping face. His eye brows had knitted themselves into a soft furrow and his voice mumbled into the darkness.  
  
He must be dreaming. I thought as I gently ran my fingers across the strands of golden wheat that caressed his eyelids. I listened as he faintly groaned what sounded like a name. As he did, the boy’s eyes began to leak through his closed lids. A single tear dripped from the corner of his eye and slowly slid across the sleeping child’s face.  
  
Naruto…  
  
My soul wept for whatever could have managed to bring a tear to my beloved face. I slowly raised my body to rest on my forearm and lightly began to shake the sleeping fox, hoping to rid him of his torturous nightmare. “Naruto.” I gently called.  
  
After a few attempts to wake the boy up, he finally began to stir. “Mm, Sasuke.” He sleepily moaned as he fluttered an eye open. “What is it?” He yawned.  
  
“You were crying in your sleep.” I softly said, causing the boy’s eyes to flicker.  
  
“Gomen-nesai.” He faintly apologized, tearing his sadden azure gaze from my mine.  
  
“What was it?” I gently asked.  
  
“Just another painful memory.” He whispered. “Don’t worry about it. Let’s go back to sleep.”  
  
I didn’t argue. I was afraid that if I pressed any further he wouldn’t want to ever talk about it with me. I just needed to be patient. Naruto would tell me...in due time. So, I laid back down and snuggled closer. I watched as the boy slowly closed his eyes in an attempt to fall back asleep, leaving a small emptiness in the pit of my stomach.  
  
“Sasuke.” The sleepy fox moaned. “Arigatou for caring so much.” He whispered.  
  
I smiled as I gently leaned in and lightly kissed the boy on the lips, causing his eyes to flutter halfway open. He returned my smile as I rested my forehead against his and slipped my hand in his. And together...we drifted off into a peaceful sleep.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Even though he didn’t say his full name. I knew who he was talking about. And just like with Kiba...there was another sad history buried deep inside.

 **Naruto POV: ******  
  
When I turned to gaze upon the boy slowly trudging along the balcony our eyes accidentally collided in passing. For a moment, my eyes wavered and shied from his onyx gaze. As they returned I saw his flicker. The briefest of emotion portrayed on his face, even if it only lasted for a fleeting second. It was there….  
  
I watched as the boy’s eyes wander down just ever so slightly to my partially exposed chest and studied the grotesque engravings before he passed me. His eyes faltering as he did and then he was gone.  
  
xXxXx  
  
As the battle progressed I almost couldn’t help but giggle at the flailing cherry blossom bantering back and forth with the female sound nin. Sasuke and I had to keep her from pretty much falling over the railing as she leaned so far over her back legs came off the ground.  
  
“Stupid Bitch! When I’m done with him I’m coming after you!” The sound girl boasted, balling her fist.  
  
“What’s the matter?! Don’t like your haircut?! You’re lucky I didn’t scalp you!” The fiery devil flower spat.  
  
“Sakura, don’t you think you’ve tortured that poor girl enough?” Sensei chimed in, from behind. She turned around and stuck her tongue out in a cutesy manor and giggled. “Gomen-nesai Kaka-sensei. I’ll be good.”  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Sigh.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
“So childish.” I quietly mumbled under my breath as I watched the scene unfold before me.  
  
“Your girlfriend’s quite the feisty one.” Kankuro playfully bantered as he cheekily grinned, causing my face to unexpectedly overheat and transform into a bright shade of red as I whipped my head around.  What?! Girlfriend? An unfamiliar sensation I was not accustomed too. Nor was I accustomed to the playful behavior my brother just transpired.  
  
It didn’t help when Temari chimed in either. “Sure is, I guess she is kind of cute though.” She chuckled, forcing my head to whip around towards her. The same beat red coating my usual pale complexion. I don’t understand what’s happening right now.

********

**Sakura POV:**  
  
Fine, I’ll let it go. I smiled as I gently placed my feet back on the ground, trying to be a good little girl until I heard the sound girl banter something else. “Why don’t you try it?!” I fired back as I nearly leaped over the railing, only to be held back by my beautiful fox and raven.  
  
“What happened to you being good?” Kaka-sensei questioned to remind me. Immediately, I put my tongue back in my mouth and whipped around. “But Kaka-sensei!” I whined in a playful fit of rage by slightly scowling and stomping my foot like a child.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
What in the world is going on right now? I sighed.  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Shortly after, the fight commenced and it was Shikamaru that reigned victorious. I was so happy but when my name appeared on that monitor next to the tribal boy...I was at a loss for words.  
  
NARUTO UZAMAKI VS. KIBA INAZUKA  
LEAF VS. LEAF  
  
Why did it have to be him?

 **Kiba POV:**  
  
Damn.  
  
“I don’t think we could’ve gotten any unluckier Akamaru.” I quietly noted to the pup hidden within the confines of my jacket. “G-Good luck, Kiba-kun.” The cleared-eyed girl wished as I went to pass her. “Naruto was a dunce in class. He should be easy prey for you Kiba.” The Aburame duly noted.  
  
No...he won’t be.  
  
xXxXx  
  
This wasn’t like back then. It wasn’t a game. How was I supposed to face off with the boy I hurt so long ago? How was I supposed to make him forgive me if I end up fighting him?  
  
The longer I gazed at the boy in front of me...the heavier my heart weighed. Even as he stood there with his hands casually in his jacket pockets I could see it. The pain. Every bit of what happened on that day haunts him just as it does me.  
  
Nowhere in my mind did I ever think he and I would cross paths like this. It was almost ironic. How cruel of a world...we truly lived in.  
  
How do I fight this? I don’t want to hurt him. He’ll never forgive me if I do. It’ll just be like that time. How can I stop this? I never should have taken the Chunin Exams, but I’ve come too far to quit. I can’t back out now. I just wish there was another way.  
  
Naruto...I’m sorry.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Kiba...you don’t want to hurt me, do you? I can see it in your eyes and the way your body is shaking. How do I tell you...that it’s okay? That whatever happens during this battle won’t ruin our chances of becoming friends again. What can I do to make you understand?  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
Even as those dreadful words left the proctor’s lips I still hesitated and so did Akamaru, standing beside me. In fact, he whimpered at the idea, but when I turned my gaze to face the boy...I gasped.  
  
His child-like image flourished my mind as I watched the boy slowly get down on all fours and bare a soft smile. “Kiba...let’s play.” He said, causing a knot to form in the base of my throat and sharp pain to my chest.  
  
“Naruto, why?” I softly choked, doing my best to conceal the tear that secretly wished to fall.  
  
“Because we’re friends, right?” He bashfully responded.  
  
Hearing those words brought back the strength I needed to continue on with this fight. “Ya.” I said, as I mimicked his crouched position. “Friends.”  
  
To be continued…


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whose ready for Naruto vs. Kiba?! lol I hope you enjoy! Please feel free tp review! More to come!

**Naruto POV:**  
  
Even though the world fell silent and the earth stood still, Kiba's childish laugh could still be heard in the back of my mind.  
  
If only things could have been different. If only I wasn't born into this world as a monster. One of us has to win. I promised Sasuke and Sakura-chan that I would fight. If I were to lose here...how could I go on protecting them? How could I call myself their friend and teammate if something were to happen to them in the finals?  
  
Gomen-nesai Kiba, but I can't lose...even to you.  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
Naruto seems to have made peace with this battle. I guess I should do the same. I thought as my gaze shifted to the pup just to the right of me. Maybe it's best if Akamaru stays out of this. I should be the one to take on Naruto. And besides...if everything I've heard is true...then this could get real ugly. If I'm going to win I have to give it all I've got.  
  
Let's see which of us is the beast and which of us is the prey.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
As I gazed upon the tribal hound on all fours I could see his eyes flicker. No longer did they hold his regret and child-like innocence he had when looking at me. Now...only the eyes of a beast remained as he snarled between the beginnings of his fangs and readied himself.  
  
As he pawed one hand forward I found myself hunched even closer to the ground, waiting. Not a moment later he pounced, shattering the silence that once befell the earth.  
  
Kiba's rancorous cry echoed as he charged at me on all fours. As the tribal hound approached within range I shifted my weight and leaped over the boy and landed into a summer salt, immediately spinning on my hands and kicking my feet from under me into a kick. Just as my foot was about to make contact with the boy's heels, he whipped around and flung into a back handspring, my foot grazing just under him as he flipped.  
  
Once he landed I didn't give him a chance to get back down on all fours as I bombarded him with a flying spinning kick. He evaded it and together we battled in a series of hand to hand combat techniques. Each punch and kick seeming to roar as it passed by.  
  
When I went to block the hound's oncoming jab I stayed in motion by twirling around in an effort to back fist the boy, but it was no good. I kept the momentum going by spinning into a wheel kick, keeping my head low to the ground. Kiba awkwardly evaded it but it put him off balance.  
  
I used that as an opportunity. As my body continued to spin around I raised my body upright and whilst I was facing the opposite way of him, elbowed the boy in the face. Whilst he was still in a daze I grabbed ahold of the back of the boy's hand as he raised it subconsciously to clench his nose.  
  
Once I had hold of it I swept my foot around in a wide stance, facing the hound head on. After I straightened his arm by pulling his body closer to mine, I used his own weight to flip him over my shoulder blades. He managed to recover quick enough to land on his feet, sweeping one foot underneath mine.  
  
As I fell to the earth Kiba took that chance to pounce on top of me on all fours. Suddenly, we were no longer shinobi...but two savage beasts snarling and clawing at each other viciously. We were animals. A fox and a hound.  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
Even in my own clan such savagery was frowned upon. We were only to fight like beasts, but never actually become one. Something about the way Naruto fought made me feel uneasy. This was more primitive than even I was used too. It was frightening...but at the same time it was so thrilling. I had never felt such pleasure in battle, even as he dug his claws deep into my severed flesh. It hurt...but it felt so good.  
  
His roars echoed throughout the arena as he continued lash out at me, trying to escape from under me. He reached with his left hand and managed to grab ahold of my torn jacket and violently pull me down, striking me in the face twice with his right. Next he slipped his back paw to the outside of my own and rolled us over. I did my best to shield myself as the primitive blonde thrusted his never-ending reign of fist upon me.  
  
As he raised his fist once more I blocked it with my forearm and then quickly slid my foot between his legs around to his torso and kicked the blonde back. He bounced back into a back roll and landed back on all fours. I recovered on all fours as well and snarled at him as we circled each other, like a lion its prey.  
  
Naruto was dangerously close to the wall at this point so, I took that as my opportunity to charge. The boy only got a few steps in before I was on the attack. In the midst of my pounce Naruto suddenly leaped onto his hands and spun his feet around into a deadly scissor hold on my neck and quickly spun himself and I off to the left.  
  
We recovered on two legs and commenced back to hand to hand combat. Every strike I did advanced him closer and closer to the wall. My goal was to corner and devoure. With great speed I whipped out a kunai and began slashing about. He managed to block my blade with one of his own. Their metal colliding against one another, causing the blades to screech as they scraped sides.  
  
Naruto suddenly turned into a spinning kick and knocked the kunai from my hand. Still in motion, the boy went to slash at me again with his blade, but I caught it with my right and swiftly twirled his hand behind his back and kicked him into the nearby wall. Now was my chance. As Naruto went to push off the wall I slammed him back into it. Quickly, he half turned to slash at me with the knife. I ducked, but before he could fully turn back around I punched him in the face, whipping him back around to face the wall.  
  
As I went to grab him, he pushed back off the barrier just enough to elbow me in the face again, but I didn’t let up. He bucked with his rear to further me away from him and ran up the side of the wall, flipping over me and taking me down with him. Together we rolled on the floor, snarling and clawing at each other once again like savage beasts.  
  
I got distracted when my onyx gaze seared into what used to be a beautiful azure underneath of me. Now, only crimson flame remained as it engulfed the sea of raging waters. He scrunched up his nose and snarled baring full fang. What always looked like whiskers to me on the boy's tanned cheeks began to darken and thicken. "Naruto?" I quietly questioned as I struggled to keep the boy pinned down.  
  
Just what are you? I asked, deep within the back on my mind. Even though I was afraid, I did my best not to be overcome by fear. As terrifying as Naruto was quickly becoming in that very moment, this was still a fight I intended on winning. I violently began to wail and thrash at the cursed crimson-eyed blonde.  
  
The boy screeched and cried out in pain, but I refused to cease my relentless pounding. He let out one final cry before he rapidly kicked his back paws into my gut, throwing me off of him, but not before I was able to claw off piece of the boy's shirt with me. The beastly child quickly recovered and dove on top of my battered and bloodied body. As he did I flipped his body over mine own with my feet, causing me to roll backward and into a crouched stance.  
  
I watched as the enraged blonde skidded across the pavement backwards on all fours. Blood dripped from the corners of his mouth as he continued to snarl. It wasn't until he raised himself up off his hands was I able to finally see his engraved chest. Upon seeing it...it only saddened me as the memories from the past once again haunted me.  
  
"Filthy demon child! Don't you ever touch my son!" My mother cried as she struck the child on top of me.  
  
"I don't understand." I cried.  
  
"Don't you ever play with that child again! Do you hear me?!"  
  
"No wait!" I pleaded as I turned to reach out for the fallen blonde.  
  
"Kiba!"  
  
"Naruto." I sobbed as I was pulled away, never again to speak or play with the child whom I had just befriended.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Kiba...I'm sorry.  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
Even as the world was set ablaze around me by the surrounding heat I couldn't take my eyes off of the crimson-eyed boy and the heinous word that scared its way deep into his flesh. I watched as the boy slowly lowered his body back down and return to all fours, snarling as if he were about to pounce once again.  
  
This is getting dangerous. I need to end this.  
  
"Akamaru, let's go!" I called to the pup watching from not far. I reached into my bag and tossed him a small round food pill. The moment he devoured it, his once white fur stained itself a darkened red and his bark deepened. "Beast Mimicry." I signed, as the demonized pup leaped onto my back and transformed into an exact replica of myself.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I barked in defiance as the two of them charged. As they crossed paths, who I assumed to be Kiba, threw two smoke grenades in my direction, obstructing my view. The room was quickly engulfed into a sea of clouded haze. Lost within a void of violet smoke. It was all only a matter of time now, so I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
A moment later, the fog was penetrated by two fanged Getsugas coming right at me. As they viciously snaked their way around in and out of the smoke barrier I found myself trapped with nowhere to go. They only thing I could do was dodge. Just as one cyclone came in from the high left and another the low right, I managed to leap just high enough to evade the ground Getsuga and spin at just the right angle to avoid the other.  
  
My jacket whipped and twirled as I spun with great speed, keeping my arms in close. Once I landed I was immediately thrusted into a backflip by another. Shortly after the two of them tried to once again come in high and low. Using the same trick, I leaped into the air to evade their bite and snatched each of them by back of the hood and flung them in opposite directions.  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
I don't know how Naruto was able to not only see me but act quick enough to actually stop my Getsuga. As I was flung into the air I appeared above the slowly dissipating smoke cloud. Whilst still upside down I reached into my bag and grabbed three shuriken. I threw them as I whipped my body upright, aiming straight for crimson-eyed boy.  
  
As I fell to the earth I could start to peer through the clearing smoke. And what I saw...horrified me.  
  
I watched as the three blades were stopped by what appeared to be a flaming tail in bubbling red. Naruto's entire body had become enveloped in a raging crimson fire. He growled through his fangs as the shuriken embedded themselves deeper into his chakra flesh.  
  
Naruto wasn't just a beast...he was a monster.  
  
Before I had even landed, the demon had whipped his tail and flung the shuriken back at me. They only thing I could do was block. I winced in pain as they each pierced through my shredded jacket and embedded into my own flesh, drawing blood as they did. I landed with a hard thud, causing me to cry out in agony as I rolled over and vomited a small portion of vital fluid.  
  
The demon fox thrashed and whipped his tail ferociously one last time in order to clear the remaining smoke. His roar shattering all the windows near the top of the building, showering the earth with their broken glass. I shielded myself as I curled up into a ball and waited to the rain of shards to cease.  
  
Once it was over I managed to slowly roll onto my stomach and weakly push myself off of the ground. My body was shaking, it was at its limit. Shards of glass skewered my hands as I used them to push myself up even more until I was resting on two legs.  
  
All fell silent once again as I realized I had lost sight of my beloved pup, Akamaru. Blood trickled down my body as I stumbled forward. My heart weighing heavy at the thought of him actually being hurt. "Where's Akamaru?" I weakly asked, my gaze wandering slowly around the tainted floor.  
  
A moment later my gaze fell on the demon fox who was crouched low to the ground. His face was calm as his eyes studied me. "Naruto, where's Akamaru?" I weakly asked again, holding my breath as I awaited his answer. The boy slowly raised his body to reveal an unharmed ball of fluff. Suddenly, it felt like I could breathe again.  
  
"He's okay." I sighed in relief.  I'm so glad. If anything had happened to him...I don't know what I'd do. Naruto must've shielded him from the falling glass while he was unconscious. Arigatou. I don't have a lot of chakra left. If I can just get him with my Getsuga it should be enough. "Gomen-nesai Naruto." I softly apologized, baring a slight grin. "But I can't play with you anymore. One of us has to win this sooner or later. I've only got one more round left in me. So, what do you say?" I lightly smirked. "You ready to end this?"  
  
The fox only smiled as he swiftly swept his tail across the floor, riding the surrounding area of any glass. He then gently picked up the pup as if he were his cub between his teeth and set him down several feet away before he returned to his spot. "Alright, let's do this." I bantered as I leapt off of two legs and charged at the cursed blonde on all fours. I threw one last smoke grenade and spun into one last Fang Over Fang.  
  
This is it. This is all I have left. I hope it's enough. Whatever happens Naruto...I'm still gonna try and be your friend, even if it hurts me.  
  
After a few spins my body completely ran out of steam. I found myself lost in my own trap, barely standing on two legs. My jacket was holding on by only threads as the hood came falling down, revealing my fairly spiky brown hair. Well, it was fun while it lasted. I guess this is as far as it goes for me. I smiled in the face on my own defeat as I turned to the sound of a fox's growl.  
  
There, perched on top of the railing with his tail curling as he waged it, sat a patiently waiting fox for his prey. He just avoided me all entirely. Hn, clever fox. I complimented with a light smirk. The next thing I remember was being pounced so hard that my headband came flying off, it's metal clanking against the hard pavement.  
  
It was over. I had lost to the boy who at one point, everyone called a dunce and would never amount to anything more than a despicable demon.  
  
xXxXx  
  
When I had awoke, the smoke hadn't even fully cleared yet and I was wrapped comfortably into the warm embrace of a fox's tail. My gaze shifted to the right where the blonde had slightly curled next to me, his body facing the opposite way. I watched as the blood caressed down the side of his face and his lips curve into a soft smile.  
  
The flaming red chakra that surrounded him was no longer a bubbling rage, but a smooth cloak embodying the spirit of the fox. It's bloody rouge slowly faded into a fiery orange that radiated like the sun. He was so warm...so soft...and yet so familiar.  
  
I know this feeling. I’ve felt it before. It was…  
  
Flashback:  
  
“KIBA!” The clear-eyed girl screamed as the bloodthirsty sand dragged my trembling body into arena. I had never been more scared than in that very moment. All I could do...was cry and hold the pup in my arms, close to my heart. My spirit breaking with each and every tear as they poured from my face.  
  
Someone please help me. I quietly sobbed in the depths of my mind. I don’t want to die. I can’t…  
  
It felt like I was choking. My throat quickly becoming overwhelmed by the sudden knot steadily increasing in size, gasping for air. Every breath adding to the pain.  
  
“Akamaru, gomen-nesai.” I shakenly wept to the little dog pressed to my chest.  
  
Someone please...Anyone… I cried as the demon sand came crashing down and I closed my eyes.  
  
xXxXx  
  
The next thing I knew I was flying through the air. Someone had saved me. It all happened so fast. All I remember is the warm embrace from whoever it was that had saved me when they laid me down. I was too afraid to even open my eyes, but when I did...all I saw was an angel.  
  
His hair shined a beautiful golden ray of the sun and his tanned skin glistened as sweat dripped from his peculiarly marked cheeks. He whispered something as he rested my body gently on the ground far away from the murderous beast. “Please be okay.” The voice whispered, seeming to hold back a tear.  
  
As I attempted to peer further into the veil of my own tears, I could see what looked like clear summer skies in his eyes. They were so blue. I felt like I was soaring. They only thing he was missing...was wings.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Naruto…  
  
I had finally fit the pieces together.  
  
"It was you, wasn't it?" I smiled "You're what saved me in that forest from that sand guy."  
  
The gentle fox only nodded. "Come and see me later in the med bay or when this is all over, okay?" I asked as the smoke cleared. The boy's eyes widened as they flickered like fire. They weren't as captivating as his ocean's blue but...they were still mesmerizing nonetheless. "Friends?" He softly asked.  
  
"Friends." I answered.  
  
To be continued...


	45. Chapter 45

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NaruShika flashback. Hope you are enjoying and please feel free to review! More on the way!

**Shikamaru POV:**  
  
I know I never acted like it...but, I always noticed him. I always noticed the cuts and bruises...and the pain he so desperately tried to hide. It was no secret to my keen eyes. I may be a lazy bastard but, I can open my eyes and see the world...for what it truly is.  
  
It’s Hell.  
  
I learned a long time ago just how cruel this world can really be...just how cruel I can be.  
  
Everything was perfect. Naruto was everything I ever wanted in a friend and more. He was smart, fun to play with, and loved to stare at the clouds with me. Never once did he complain. Even as his cheek swelled, and blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, he never did complain. In fact, despite it all...he always smiled.  
  
How did everything go so wrong?  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years go...  
  
It was a cold winter’s night. Choji and I had just spent the entire day playing in the snow. Once the sun had started to set, the air had become colder and the wind crisper. So, we said our goodbyes and parted ways.  
  
I stayed there, with my mits inside my coat pockets and watched as my friend disappeared into the approaching darkness. With every step he took and the further he became from me, the colder the world seemed to really be. I was alone.  
  
All had fallen silent to the falling snow as they blessed the earth with their frozen tears. My gaze slowly wandered to the heavens as my mind went adrift. Each flake seeming to kiss my rosy cheeks as they glided their way down. My nostrils burned as I inhaled the brisk winter’s air and released it through my mouth, breathing cold fire as I did.  
  
Moments later I decided it was best I make it inside before I could no longer feel my toes. Just as I was about to head home, something drew my attention to the right of me. A sneeze, hidden deep within the dim lit ally. Against my better judgement, I followed the sound and to my surprise found a small boy shivering behind a dumpster. He looked so small...so fragile, as if he hadn’t eaten in a while. On his flesh, the boy only wore a tattered old sweat shirt that was several sizes too big for him and a pair of torn capris. His feet were bare against the harsh winter snow and he did his best to try and shield himself from the arctic winds.  
  
The child had curled himself into a ball and wrapped his arms around frail body to keep warm. Blood had frosted over the side of his face that was exposed to the frigid air and his eyes had nearly frozen shut. Without even thinking, I quickly tore off my coat and rushed to the child’s aid.  
  
I blanketed the child with my jacket and gently tried to wake him. “Hey, are you okay?!” I cried. No response. “Hey!” I tried again. Nothing. If I didn’t do something this boy was going to freeze to death. “What do I do? What do I do?” I chanted over and over again as my eyes frantically scoured the surrounding area. In sight of my panic I noted small sled further down the alley and ran to it. One of the legs was broken, but it was all I had.  
  
I dragged the sled over to the young boy and did my best to roll him on top. “Please be okay.” I pleaded as I ran my mitten along the fibers of his hair. He softly groaned at my touch and lightly began to stir. “Okay.” I quietly assured myself. “I can do this.”  
  
With great struggle, I slowly began to drag the frozen child across the icy abyss, stumbling every few steps as I did. “Otousan!” I cried over and over again as I neared my house, hoping that my father could hear me. The snow ever deepening as the sky continued to rain down into a blustering nightmare. “Otousan!” I cried one final time. My vision fighting through the watery tears as the wind stung passed them.  
  
“Shikamaru!” A voice cried in the distance.  
  
“Daddy!” I rejoiced as I continued to push through the sheets of snow, dragging the child along with me by the rope of the sled over my shoulder. A moment later I was in the warm embrace of my father. “Son! What is it? What’s wrong?” He frantically asked.  
  
“Help.”  
  
End Flashback.  
  
That was the first time I had ever laid eyes on the boy known as Naruto. The one they called the child of the demon. It wasn’t until much later did I finally understand, what it is to be one such as he and to live in this paradise we call home. When in reality...it’s a hellish nightmare.  
  
And it was all my fault.  
  
Flashback continued…  
  
“Yoshino!” My father beckoned as soon as he entered the doorway with a weak fragile child in his arms. Quickly, my mother came running around the corner, gasping at the sight before her. “I’ll fill the tub!” She stated abruptly before dashing into the bathroom and running the water. “Dad, what should I do?” I asked, wanting nothing more than to be useful to my father.  
  
"Just stay inside and get warm son.” He smiled as he knelt down beside me with the frozen child still in his arms. “You did very well Shikamaru. I couldn’t be more proud of you.”  
  
That’s all a child ever wants to hear from their parent. It wasn’t until this moment that I truly felt the weight of what I had done be lifted off. I had done a good thing and my father was proud of me. I was happy.  
  
“Shikaku!” My mother cried from other room, summoning my father to the other room. I watched from around the corner as my dad gently laid the child into the warm water, handing the boy off to the loving arms of my dear mother. Carefully, she held his head above the water and began to lightly wash his wound.  
  
“I know this child.” My father said as he stood. His gaze towering down upon the child of whom he spoke of. “Even so, we can’t just leave him. He’s still just a child. Who would do such a thing? He can’t be any older than Shikamaru.” She noted, a hint of sorrow in her voice as she spoke.  
  
“Taking him in will bring nothing but trouble on our doorstep.” He sighed. My mother didn’t say anything, she only simply nodded as she ran her fingers across the boy’s bangs and gently caressed his rosy cheek. I listened as the child softly groan and melted to her loving touch.  
  
The longer I watched the more inclined I felt to take care of him. He just seemed so helpless. All I wanted to do was help. After a moment of pondering I took a deep breath and stepped out from behind the corner. “I don’t mind.” I nervously announced, gaining the attention of both my parents. “You don’t mind what, sweetie?” My mother asked.  
  
“I don’t mind...taking care of him.” I said shyly. “I have plenty of extra clothes he could wear, and he could stay in my room. We could even share the bed together. We’re both small, so we won’t take up much room.” I finished. Each of their gazes flickering in astonishment before glancing at each other and smiling. “Okay, Shikamaru. You win.” My father chuckled, bringing a smile to my face.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Several minutes later they carefully lifted the boy from the water and gently dried him off. I ran into my room and grabbed a pair of fresh clothes and helped my mother change him. Once the boy was fully dressed I guided the way for my father into my bedroom, where he laid the child peacefully down to rest.  
  
Just as my father was about to fold the covers back over him I quietly whined. “I want to do it.” I whispered. He smiled and simply nodded. Slowly, I slid the covers across the boy’s battered body and gently tucked him in, stroking his head as I did so. The same way my father tucked me in every night before bed.  
  
“Shikamaru, why don’t you sleep in our room tonight.” He quietly said, as he placed his hand on top of my head, causing me to look up and see his scarred face. I smiled in response and watched as he turned to leave with me soon following. Just as I was about to cross the threshold I stopped. “Oh wait, I forgot something.” I noted as I turned back to face the sleeping child.  
  
He looked so peaceful now. His face had fully relaxed and his breathing had smoothed itself out into a nice rhythm. I carefully studied the features of his face and pondered on them. His left cheek was bruised as was much of his body but what really drew my attention was the strange marks he had on his cheeks. Three short lines of each cheek. They sort of reminded me of whiskers.  
  
For some reason the thought of it made me smile as I gently leaned over, standing on my tippy-toes, and kissed the boy on the forehead. The same way my mother does when she puts me to bed. “Good night.” I whispered as I pulled away. A light moan escaped from the child upon contact and to my surprise...the beginnings of a small smile.  
  
A smile that I couldn’t help but return.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
I was supposed to be his guardian angel. His knight in shiny armor. All I wanted to do was help him, but instead...I cursed him.  
  
When Naruto first woke, all those years ago, he was very shy...lost...and confused. But more than anything...he was terrified.  
  
It was days before we even knew his name. Yet, we still continued to care for him and did our best to make him feel at home. He hardly ever spoke. When he did, he always felt like he did something wrong, causing him in inner retreat.  
  
And when my father would raise his hand, even just to scratch the back of his head, Naruto would instantly shudder and fall apart like he was about to be beaten for something he didn’t do. It hurt, seeing him like that. But as time went on...so did he.  
  
Little by little every day, he would smile a little more. And with each passing day, he would speak a little more often. Back then, every word that left Naruto fragile lips was like pure gold. So rich and rare. We savored every syllable, every letter, even if he didn’t finish it.  
  
We knew he could talk, he was just afraid to. Someone had beaten it out of him, but slowly those words were once again returning.  
  
Flashback continued…  
  
Sometime later.  
  
It was a beautiful day. The sun’s warm light glistened amongst the flakes of twinkling snow. I watched as the orb’s golden light danced across the icy abyss like stars. Cold to the touch as it may have been, it didn’t stop me from sinking within and gazing at the clouds with my mittens folded behind my head.  
  
So white...so pure...each filled one’s true desires as they peer into your very soul. No two clouds look exactly the same to another’s eye. It was always a good place to lose myself in thought or take a nap. Under the watchful eye of the heavens my mind soared, lost within the vapors of the sky.  
  
A few moments later and I felt a light tug on the left side of my coat. I smiled as I turned to face the beautiful eyed blonde, rolling on my side. My heart a fluttered as my cheeks flushed a ruby rose. As the sun cascaded through the sparse clouds and caressed the boy’s tanned face, the snow twinkled and danced all around him, giving him an angelic glow.  
  
Naruto had the most mesmerizing eyes I had ever seen. Such a beautifully deep sapphire, always beckoning to dive deeper and see what lays underneath. The ocean’s finest treasure trove, just waiting to be explored. I could just as easily find myself getting lost inside Naruto’s obscenely innocent gaze as I could be staring at the clouds.  
  
“What is it Naruto?” I asked, snapping myself back to reality.  
  
“Happy.” He said.  
  
“You’re happy here?” I clarified.  
  
He nodded. “Un. Family.”  
  
“Ya. We make a good family. The four of us.” I smiled.  
  
“Five.” He corrected.  
  
“Five?” I questioned, as I followed his pointed mit behind me to see a rather amusing oversized chubby boy awkwardly running towards us. The moment he reached us he about keeled over, panting in a hyperventilation state. “I can’t-- I can’t breathe.” He wheezed as he nearly toppled over. “Choji, what on earth are you doing running?” I asked flatly, but still concerned.  
  
“It’s Ino.” He panted. “She’s crazy. I’m so hungry.”  
  
“You’re always hungry.”  
  
“I know.” He snapped back out of air. “That’s why she’s crazy. She’s trying to put me on some sort of diet.”  
  
“Ino’s too troublesome.” I chuckled, as the obese child plopped on his back next to us with his arms and legs spread wide, still wheezing. “Oh, hey Naruto.” He panted, raising his hand in the air acknowledging the smaller boy’s presence. Even though Choji couldn’t see it, Naruto was smiling brightly.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
And then that day happened. The day I accidently destroyed my entire family. If I hadn’t been so careless...if I hadn’t been so foolish...then maybe…they wouldn’t have had to take Naruto away.  
  
And my mother wouldn’t have had to die.  
  
To be continued…


	46. Chapter 46

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little more NaruShika memories. Hope you're still following along and enjoying! More right after this!

**Shikamaru POV:**  
  
My mother loved us. So much...that she was willing to give her life to save our own. The ultimate sacrifice any mother would gladly give for the sake of their child. A sacrifice that I will never be able to repay.  
  
That day...the earth stood still as the snow-covered hills were stained red with my mother’s blood and the skies echoed with the cries of a screaming child.  
  
Flashback continued…  
  
It was morning. The sun had barely rose from its slumber as it cascaded through the sparse trees that surrounded us. It’s warm light shining down upon my mother’s wounded face. Even as she pressed her hand against her side, blood continued to flow and pour onto the cold winter snow.  
  
She panted as she laid on her hip and leaned on her remaining hand, her legs bent to one side. I watched helplessly as my mother choked back her torturous cries of agony. Her shortened breaths of arctic mist clouding the very air between us.  
  
It was too much to bare. My eyes became quickly overwhelmed with tears as they burned down my frozen cheeks. The brisk winter winds stinging my bare flesh as it passed by and grazing threw my mother’s long and beautiful brunette hair. Strands whipped across her face as it blew all around us, releasing it from the band that tried so desperately to hold it back.  
  
“Okaasan.” I quietly sobbed through the cracks of my fading voice. Streams of crystal clear trickled down my mother’s face as she began to weep. Her tears slowly mixing with crimson red as she reached out for her loving son, staining his cheek with the vital fluid on her hand.  
  
“My son.” She smiled wearily, her voice soft and gentle like the coo of a dove. “Everything’s going to be alright. Mommy is right here.” She choked, her smile cracking as she fought back her pain and sorrow. Her sobs becoming more and more frantic and uncontrollable as she wept. “I love you...Shikamaru. I love you so much. You’ll always be my beautiful baby boy. You’re going to one day grow into a strong shinobi just like your father. Please tell him I love him and...tell Naruto...that I’m sorry. I couldn’t protect him. He doesn’t deserve the life he was given. I only wish...I could have done more…” She cried as the light continued to fade from her tearful onyx gaze.  
  
“Mommy, please don’t leave me.” I wept as I watched her eyes grow heavy and her body collapse into the snow. “Shika…”  
  
“Mommy no. Come back!” I wailed as I shook the lifeless body before me. My tears showering her fallen beauty and my cries reaching to the heavens as I mourned my beloved mother. “OKAASAN! PLEASE, I STILL NEED YOU! MOMMY!” I screamed in anguish, but there was no reply. Only silence.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
I stayed beside her and cried over her body until my father returned from his mission. Naruto was gone, and my mother was dead. All because I was too weak to do anything about it. I don’t regret taking Naruto in, even if it cost my mother her own life because I knew helping that poor innocent child made her happy.  
  
My only regret is turning my back on him when he needed me the most.  
  
And after all these years, despite everything that’s happened and everything they did to him...he still had courage to smile at me, letting me know...that everything was gonna be okay.  
  
I smirked with pride as I watched the tailed beast take on the tribal mutt in an epic battle of friendship. Each of them giving it their all until the last one was standing. And in the end, it was Naruto that reigned victorious.  
  
“Well, what do you know.” I said quietly to myself, a fraction of a smile on my face. “The little fox actually did it. He’s gonna be a real pain to take down in the finals. What a drag.”  
  
Times must have really changed for you to show your true colors. I’m happy for Naruto. Who knows...maybe one day I’ll finally have the courage to tell what I should have told you all those years ago. Guess, we’ll see. But for now, I’ll just stay in the shadows in a little while longer.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Hearing those words leave Kiba’s lips brought a tear to my eye as I smiled down upon the tribal pup curled into my tail. He was seeing me, all of me, and he accepted me.  
  
He was so warm. I almost didn’t want to let him go, even as the medics showed up to take him away. “Guess my ride’s here.” He joked, turning his soft gaze toward the approaching men in white. “Too bad.” The boy went on as he turned his head back towards me. “I was just getting comfortable.” He grinned.  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
Naruto was so warm. I almost didn’t want him to let me go. I silently mourned as I left the gentle fox’s embrace and was laid on the stretcher. “Don’t forget to come see me and Akamaru later.” I quietly reminded the fiery blonde as the medics carried me and my faithful pup away. “I won’t.” He smiled as his eyes returned to their original blue and his blazing orange fur dissipated into thin air.  
  
His hand slid further away from mine until he was no longer within reach.  
  
Once he was out of sight, the world just seemed a little greyer. It no longer held that angelic glow that he seemed to be always surrounding him. Naruto wasn’t a monster. He never was. He was merely an angel cast down from the heavens and cursed to live in this world as a demon.  
  
I’m only sorry it took me so long so realize it.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
I had never seen Naruto more beautiful than in that very moment. I only wished I was closer. The way his scorching chakra, usually set to a fiery inferno from hell, smoothed itself out into a cloak of radiant orange light. Flicking ever so gently like a candle lit flame. His features had softened, and his eyes dimmed into a rich coral rouge with a hint of gold, dancing like fire in the wind.  
  
He looked like a celestial sent from above. An angel of light. Not the demon everyone so greatly feared. Even once his chakra dissipated and the blood trickled down his battered body...he was still beautiful.  
  
BUT, don’t think I didn’t noticed that little stunt Kiba pulled with his hand or that stupid aweing look of enchantment in his eyes when looking at Naruto.  My Naruto.  
  
“Mangy mutt.” I gritted between my teeth. “I’m kickin’ his ass the second he gets out of the hospital.”  
  
There was a giggle to the right of me from a certain cherry-headed blossom and another from a silver-haired jounin from behind. I scowled at each of them before I turned away blushing.  
  
Stupid Sensei and Sakura-chan.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Sasuke-kun is so cute.  
  
I continued to giggle at the annoyed blushing raven as he gritted between his teeth at the sight that laid before him. He was so adorable the way he got so easily jealous of the boy he loved more than anything. They made just a nice cozy twosome.  
  
After a moment of gawking at the two I turned to face the two-eyed jounin behind me. His right was its usual shade of onyx, but the left was a stunning crimson with three small pupils. The Uchiha kekkei-genkai, sharingan.  
  
“Kaka-sensei. Are you going to pat Naruto-kun on the head too?” I asked with a smile.  
  
“If that’s what he wants.” He smiled as he reached up and pulled his headband back down to cover his left eye, then went back to casually leaning on the wall with his hands in his pockets.  
  
“Naruto!” I called from the balcony, leaning over the rail and waving at the blonde fox down below. “Hurry back up here so we can congratulate you.” I giggled and watched as the battered blonde ran up the stairs.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I couldn’t help but notice all the weird stares I was getting, but I did my best to ignore them. It didn’t help when Sakura-chan ambushed me with a hug as she leapt into my arms. The sudden force threw me off balance as her weight caused us to twirl around with her feet dangling in the air. After I managed to catch her and stabilize myself I gladly returned her embrace.  
  
My hands wrapped firmly around her slightly exposed waist and she tightened her hold around my neck. Her body pressed itself sensually against my own, but I was used to it. I smiled as I stared into her leafy green eyes and set her down gently. “I’m really happy for you and Kiba-kun.” She said.  
  
“Arigatou.” I thanked as my gaze was stolen by the approaching raven.  
  
Sasuke…  
  
Somehow, even after all this time, he still made my heart flutter whenever I saw him.  
  
Upon his approach Sakura-chan slid out of my arms and stepped to the side holding her hands behind her back and resting her weight on one hip still smiling. A tint of pink across her pale cheeks. He stopped just a foot away and examined me, his gaze staring particularly hard and my fully exposed chest where Kiba ripped my shirt. Then his deep onyx met my warm azure.  
  
“You’re hurt.” He noted softly.  
  
“Un. It’s just a few scratches. They’ll heal.” I assured. He studied me for a moment longer and then nodded in approval. A slight grin on his face as he did. “So, I guess this means we’re all going to the finals.” He smirked proudly while Sakura gleamed with excitement.  
  
“That’s what you wanted, right...Leader?” I playfully taunted.  
  
“Hn.”  
  
“Always so difficult to please.” I sighed, baring a slight smile as the stygian raven hmphed and turned away smirking as he did. The giggling cherry blossom soon following after, pulling me by the hand and leading me to stand before our beloved sensei.  
  
He gently raised his hand and placed in on top of my head, patting it lightly as he did. I don’t know why it always made me feel so happy whenever Kakashi-sensei would do this. Something so simple as patting one on the head shouldn’t feel this good...but it does.  
  
I remembered this first time he did it. We were on our way to the Land of Waves with Tazuna and we were attacked by those mist ninja. Somewhere along the way I messed up, but he didn’t care. He was still proud of me. Sensei was like a second father to me. I loved him just as much as I did Papa. Receiving his blessing and hearing him say the words ‘I’m proud of you’ meant the world to me since it was something I had almost never heard before.  
  
There was only one other man in my life who had said it. I still remember his face…  
  
He had hair the flowed down his back like an icy river. White as the winter snow. Crimson tears streamed down his tanned cheeks and a tiny mole protruded the left side of his nose. When he laughed...he lit up the entire room, chasing away the darkness. He always smiled, even in the face scrutiny. He was my everything...and then...he was gone.  
  
I was only a child.  
  
A dark shadow fell across my eyes as I lowered my head to his touch and a sudden wave of sadness washed over me. It hurt remembering him. It hurt so much. I could have escaped this hell a long time ago if he had just taken me with him, but instead...he left me. I was all alone. Scared and defenseless against the cruelness this world had to offer. Completely at the mercy of man.  
  
Why did he have to go?  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
“Naruto?” I questioned quietly, my voice just barely above a whisper. I didn’t understand what happened. Suddenly his smile faded, and his eyes went dark as if he was remembering something painful. “I wasn’t always alone you know.” He said. “I used to have someone to pat me on the head and tell me he was proud of me. Just like you. But he abandoned me and left me at the mercy of this godforsaken village. I--I don’t want that to happen again. I like us...just the way we are. Just like this.”  
  
I could feel the boy’s body begin to lightly tremble from underneath my fingertips and his heart skip as his breath shuddered. It was no secret that Naruto couldn’t have survived this long on his own. Someone had to have raised him, someone had to have helped him, at least for the first few years of his life. Otherwise...Naruto wouldn’t be standing here today. Despite how cruel this world can be, there are those who care enough to try and do something about it.  
  
Naruto, I would never abandon you. So long as I’m alive, I’ll be here to protect you. And when the time comes for me to leave...I’ll take you with me. You’re not alone anymore.  
  
Without even thinking, I quickly pulled the boy in...and embraced him. My heart beating a million miles per hour and my mind adrift. It all just happened so fast. I didn’t even have time to process what I had in fact done until he was safe and sound in my arms. A moment later I released him and mentally slapped myself. But the minute his tearful azure eyes met mine...I knew I didn’t regret it.  
  
“I’m...I’m not going anywhere, Naruto.” I assured, my voice soft yet firm.  
  
I watched as a single tear erupted from the boy’s face and gasped as he dove right back into arms, this time wrapping his hands around my waist and silently weeping into my vest. “I love you, Sensei.” He whispered too quiet for anyone else to hear.  
  
Where did I go so wrong? How did I let it get this far? This was supposed to just be a simple mission and yet...here we are. If I had the chance to do it all over again...I still wouldn’t change a single thing.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Kakashi-sensei stayed silent but deep down...I knew he loved me too.  
  
A minute later I felt the warm embrace of another as they gently wrapped their arms both around me and Kakashi-sensei. I slowly turned my head and came face to face with a beautiful flower. “Kaka-sensei is warm, isn’t he? He makes you feel safe.” She smiled as she nuzzled her head against the side of his vest. “Un.” I quietly agreed. “I could stay like this forever. We’re just missing one person.”  
  
Sakura and I exchanged cheeky looks and shifted our gaze to the sulking raven who had slightly turned his back to us.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Stupid Sensei. Everyone gets a hug, but me. He didn’t even pat me on the head like he did everyone else. I had to stand there and look like an idiot because he didn’t know what I wanted. So stupid.  
  
Just as I was in mid-complaint both Sakura and Naruto suddenly grabbed me from behind and pulled me into their heartfelt embrace, nuzzling me into Kakashi-sensei’s other side. I blushed as I lifted my head and accidently caught the gaze of the silver-haired jounin who just smiled and patted my head. “Hehe, good Sasuke.” The fox giggled as I whipped my head around to scowl at him. He only smiled which caused me to blush even more.  
  
Stupid Naruto...but, I guess it’s not so bad.  
  
**Hokage POV:**  
  
I smiled through my pipe as I watched the scene unfold just down the balcony from me. So pure...so innocent. It blew me away that one of those children was in fact the child of the nine tails. It was no wonder Kakashi asked me to not let anyone interfere. His power is truly terrifying. Had it been anyone other than the Inuzuka I might have stepped in.  
  
Who would have guessed it? The fox trumping the hound and befriending him in the end. It was truly a spectacular battle amongst predators. But I wonder...just how much control he really has over his own power and if he knows the truth about who and what...his parents really are?  
  
To be continued…


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please feel free to review. Hope you are enjoying! More right after this!

**Gaara POV:**  
  
What is this? This feeling I have. I do not understand it. Just moments ago, my blood festered and boiled from within, searing through my flesh and bone. And now…I know not the words to describe it. I’ve never felt it before.  
  
Hope.  
  
For the first time in my life since I was but a child, I felt...hopeful again. Watching the boy, they called Naruto Uzumaki just made me feel so alive. He looked like the rising sun, bringing about the dawn a new day. So beautiful and majestic.  
  
Why? Why does his demon look like this, when mine…?  
  
There was a slight shudder within the forefront of my mind, causing my eyes to weigh and my heart sink.  
  
How can we be same...when we are oh so very different?  
  
Though no tear was shed through my teal green eyes, mentally I wept. My cries rippling across the shallow pools of my mind. Each ripple representing one horrifying memory after another, but in the midst of all that, one voice was heard the loudest.  
  
“Do you know what you are?”  
  
Yes.  
  
“SAY IT!”  
  
I am nothing more than a weapon...My existence is only for the purpose of the sand.  
  
“And what is the purpose of your existence?”  
  
To kill…  
  
My gaze soon followed the azure-eyed blonde as he rejoiced in his victory and returned to his rightful place amongst his teammates. I watched as the demon fox was welcomed and embraced by the desert flower and soon after...the Uchiha and their sensei.  
  
Subconsciously, my hand drifted up ever so slightly to caress the engraved word on my forehead. It’s red scarring bringing back more painful memories. Memories that I wished not to live again.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
This was all I ever wanted. To be loved and accepted for who I really am. If Papa had been here, everything would have been perfect. I had a not one, but two father figures in my life, friends, and the boy of my dreams. The only thing that I was missing...was a mother.  
  
Before I could even finish my train of thought there was a slight pain to my chest as I pulled away from everyone’s warm embrace. I winced as I lightly placed my hand to my chest and realized that I was still bleeding.  Why? I asked myself as I waved my hand in front of my face and examined the vital fluid. Why am I still bleeding? These wounds were almost closed. Why…  
  
Awkwardly, I stumbled back a few steps away from the others, leaving a confused look of concern on their faces. “Naruto, what’s wrong?” They cried softly.  
  
“I don’t know.” I answered as if in a daze, still examining the blood leaking from my body. “Somehow my wound reopened.”  
  
“It was probably my fault to jumping on you earlier.” Sakura exclaimed. “Gomen-nesai.”  
  
“Ya...maybe.”  
  
Or maybe it’s something else.  
  
xXxXx  
  
Moments later the bleeding had stopped once again, and I was put at ease. So strange. I thought to myself. It’s not like my wounds can’t be reopened, but something about this time just didn’t seem...normal, even for me.  
  
As I pondered on it a little while longer my thoughts became interrupted by the faintest of voices. She had large transparent eyes that glistened like the full moon on a clear night. The eyes of a Hyuga. And hair of blue sapphire. It was short and choppy, but it framed her face nicely. She almost didn’t look real. Like a perfect porcelain doll.  
  
She was so pretty, just like Sakura-chan. Maybe even more.  
  
She stood there awkwardly, avoiding eye contact and fidgeting nervously with her hands. It kind of looked like she was struggling to say something. “I-I…” She stuttered vigorously. Her face flushing into a light shade of pink.  
  
Hinata’s never tried to speak to me before. I wonder why now…  
  
After a moment of stuttering, the moon-eyed girl gulped and bowed her head, baring in her hands a small gift. “For...me?” I questioned both nervously and bashfully at the offer. She nodded her head, but never once looked up. Her body trembled with each passing second. “What--”  
  
Before I could even ask what it was I was interrupted by a grown woman with crimson eyes and long curly hair. “It’s medicine….for your wounds.” She smiled.  
  
Medicine?  
  
I nervously looked to the others for guidance who all just sat back and smiled as they watched the event unfold before them.  
  
“It’s Hinata’s way of showing you that she cares.” The female jounin continued, drawing my attention back to her. “Just take it.”  
  
Showing...that she cares? Could she...maybe...accepting me?  
  
Suddenly, my heart felt like it was about to explode as my eyes became quickly overwhelmed even if it was just for a brief moment. I hesitantly reached out and gently took the small container from her trembling hands. “Arigatou, Hinata.” I quietly thanked as I withheld the tears from streaming down my face.  
  
She ever so slightly looked up and gazed into my azure eyes, enchanting me within her celestial orbs. A tint of rose in her porcelain cheeks as she held her frail breath. Wow. In awe I slowly took a step back and just marveled in her shy beauty. Once I had backed away she timidly played with her hands, bringing them in front of her in a prayer-like manor. Then she bashfully flickered her clear gaze off to the side before back to me and wearily smiling.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Well, how about that.  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Naruto-kun is getting accepted by more and more people as this exam goes own. I’m so glad. People are finally starting to see what it is that I see. Still I wonder…  
  
My gaze flickered ever go gently at the red-headed boy from across the balcony.  
  
If people will accept him the same way that I have. He’s not like Naruto. He’s hard to talk to and he doesn’t understand what it is he’s feeling most of the time. So, he doesn’t know how to act. All his life he’s been told he’s a monster. A weapon for the sand. Love and acceptance is foreign to him.  
  
If they only knew that deep down...he was just a child wanting to be loved. How can I make people understand that he’s not all bad? He’s just...lost.  
  
NEJI HYUGA VS. HINATA HYUGA  
LEAF V. LEAF  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
“Good luck.” I wished the girl as her name appeared on the monitor.  
  
“Ari-gatou.” She swallowed nervously, bowing as she passed me. Once she was gone my gaze returned to the small object in my hand that was given to me.  
  
“It’s Hinata’s way of showing you that she cares.”  
  
A soft smile gently caressed my lips as I held the container close to my heart and took a deep breath. She was quiet, and she hardly ever spoke yet, even amongst her shyness and timid ways, she was still able to find away...to tell me she accepted me.  
  
Arigatou, Hinata-chan.  
  
A moment later I felt the warmth of a raven’s hand as he gently placed his hand on the back of my shoulder and then traced along my torn jacket to my hand, where I held Hinata’s gift. He slowly removed the container from my grasp and opened it, sticking his fingers in the ointment and softly running them along my chest.  
  
I watched carefully as the boy glided his way around my upper body, placing the ointment where he felt needed it and lingering on others. Once he was finished he put the lid back on the container and handed it to me. “Does that feel any better?” He asked kindly.  
  
Just your touch alone makes me feel better.  
  
“Un.” I answered, taking back the gift. “Arigatou.”  
  
The raven only smiled and nodded. “Come on. I’ve been dying to watch that cocky bastard Neji fight all day. He reminds me of that jerk Haku.” He noted.  
  
Heh.  
  
“I knew there was a reason you didn’t like that Hyuga guy.” I softly smirked as the raven walked passed me. He returned my smirk over his shoulder on his way over to the railing.  
  
He never did get over that kiss.  
  
I took my place alongside the stygian-haired raven, soon joined by our adorable little cherry blossom and together, we waited for the battle to commence. Just off to the left of me I noticed the eyes of a peculiar looking boy with bushy brows and a bowl cut staring right at me.  
  
Even though his round gaze seared right through my very soul, it was not hate nor fear that I felt, but rather...something else. Curiosity maybe. I wasn’t really sure to be honest. It was kind of unnerving and made me shy away. The strange boy caught wind of this and soon found himself standing just a few feet away.  
  
He stood there for a moment continuing to study me, then curiously placed his bandaged finger to his lip and his other hand around his waist, tilting his head just ever so slightly. “So, you are a demon?” He asked somewhat intrigued.  
  
“Lee!” The bushy brow’s sensei disquieted in concern for his student as if it was impolite to ask such a question. I nervously nodded and waited his response.  
  
The boy pondered for a moment until his bushy brows began to slightly knit themselves upward in a seemingly concerned way. “That is fine, I guess.” He said slowly, still unsure of what to make of the situation. “I have never met a demon before. It is nice to make your acquaintance.” The boy stated before flashing a sparkling debonair smile, complete with a thumbs up.  
  
I about fell over in shock. Did he just…  
  
“Oh, and my apologies for earlier.” He carried on. “If I had known Sakura-chan was seeing such an alluring beauty herself I would not have been so straightforward.”  
  
Does he mean me? Blushes.  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Such an alluring…  
  
I felt like a blood vessel was about to pop.  
  
“Seriously! I’m standing right here!” I barked, not being able to take it anymore.  
  
“Huh?” The bushy browed freak questioned whilst the pink-haired girl just laughed.  
  
So annoying. Every fucking time I turn my back it seems like someone else it trying to get at my Naruto.  
  
“That’s just Sasuke.” The blushing fox grinned. “You’ll get used to him. He’s...possessive.”  
  
“Just Sasuke.” I growled.  
  
“And he gets jealous easily.” The giggling cherry blossom eagerly chimed in, causing my face to overheat and flames come out from behind me.  
  
Well, if memory serves correctly I was told I was allowed to be selfish with him. I gritted.  
  
“Oh, I see.” The bowler-cut chuckled.  
  
Stupid haircut.  
  
xXxXx  
  
A few minutes later and the battle of the Hyuga’s commenced.  
  
It was a massacre. That girl never even stood a chance. He was ruthless just as he was unforgiving. Gifted in the ways of his clan and the gentle fist and yet...cursed just same. When I peered into his soulless eyes with crimson flame all I could see was pure hatred. Hatred for his own flesh and blood.  
  
He was no different than him…  
  
That man from oh so long ago. The one I called brother. But the deeper I gazed within his tainted byakugan, I could see the raging waters of betrayal and loss. He was suffering the same as me. The only difference was his clan still thrived whilst mine lay buried beneath the ground. All...but one.  
  
Itachi...  
  
Saying his name in my head only made my blood boil and my heart weep for the fallen. This boy...this Hyuga, burned with the same vengeance as I did. Ignited by the same fire and cursed with the same obligation. He was me.  
  
It was like looking into a mirror...and I hated it. I hated that this was the type of person I was forced to become. I hated that I had to lose everything in order to gain something new. But, what have I gained other than misery? What good can come of strength wielded by the hatred of another if in the end it brings only pain?  
  
I didn’t want this life. In fact, the only thing I ever wanted...  
  
I slowly turned my crimson gaze to the ever-watchful fox beside me and silently observed in awe.  
  
Is standing right next to me. I was always so angry...so cold. Hurtful to those around me for no reason at all, other than the fact, that I thought they wouldn’t serve me any purpose in my quest for vengeance.  
  
But then I met you...Naruto and you changed everything. You made me question my ambition and made me want more out of life than just the death of my older brother. Killing him isn’t going to bring them back, but it’s something that I have to do. A burden I must bear. And when the time comes for me to set things right...  
  
I’ll always have you.  
  
To be continued…


	48. Chapter 48

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this officially makes you guys caught up lol. This is as far as I got on fanfiction.net. Updates won't be as quick since I have to conjure the creativity to create another chapter lol. Sometimes they're within the next day, sometimes a few days or as of lately a few weeks. Hope you're all still enjoying and please feel free to review. Love hearing your feedback. Tell me what you think so far!

**Gaara POV:**  
  
It was blood and vengeance that he sought, even through his very own flesh and kin. A pure hatred that boiled and festered from deep within his blackened heart...and an all too familiar pain masked behind orbs of night. Eyes that bear only sorrow and anger for those who’ve abandoned their love.  
  
He was no different from me. But if love truly brings only pain and sorrow then…  
  
I gently cast my gaze in the direction of my siblings, studying them and then slowly to the pink-haired girl across the balcony.  
  
Why do I crave it so much? Why do I yearn for their affection? After everything that’s happened...Is this truly what it is that I want?  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years ago…  
  
Why? Why do people fear me? Why do they run when they see me? Why do they call me a monster, when I haven’t done anything wrong? All I wanted to do...was play. Why did they have to scream? It was only a ball. It was only…  
  
“Freak! Monster! Go back to Hell where you belong! We don’t want you here!”  
  
They were only children, just like me. So then why were we so different? I did not understand.  
  
Hell?...Am I already not there? Is this desolate wasteland that I am forced to call home any different than this Hell they speak of? If so, then what? I have seen what this world has to offer. It is cruel beyond no bounds, hurtful to others, and torture to those unfortunate.  
  
Can they not feel the flames? This burning heat that courses through my veins, like a raging fire within. It hurts...Why does it hurt? I just wanted to be a part of them. I just wanted to play. I just…  
  
“Wait!” I cried after the fleeing children.  
  
I just wanted to understand. Why was I so different? As I reached my hand out in hopes to stop them, my sand followed. It’s grains grabbing hold of a young girl and making her fall. She cried out upon impact as tears began to stream down her face. “Get away from me!” The girl screamed. “Please.” I pleaded softly, baring the faintest of smiles. “Please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone anymore. I just want to be like you. I just want to understand.” I said as I leaned over and slowly held out the ball that she had lost.  
  
At first, I thought she might actually take it. For in her eyes, even if it was just for a fleeting moment, a softness lied. Hidden amongst the fear. But, soon after, that fear...turned to hate. “You will NEVER be like one of us!” She scowled as she smacked the ball away from my hand. “You should just go DIE!”  
  
Die? But why? That’s not fair. Why should I have to die because of what I am? I’m not a monster! I’m not…I wept within the forefront of my mind. I’m not…  
  
“YOU MONSTER!”  
  
It was like that word never left. It echoed within the depths of my mind, forever disturbing the shallow pools. Their ripple turning into tidal waves, slowly drowning me until I could breathe no more. That was when I heard him...for the first time. The demon within me. The voice of the sand...Shukaku.  
  
Hearing his voice was like needles to a chalkboard. Silencing all around me. Its screeching unlike any other. So dark...and cold, yet my body felt like it was on fire. The flames of hatred and anger boiled the water around me. I thrashed and moved about, screaming in agony but it did no good.  
  
Darkness had consumed me. It was unlike any power I had ever felt before. Before I could even realize what I was doing, the sand had taken control. All I remember...is the endless screams of my victims as I crushed them one...by...one. Child...after...child, their blood watering the very earth beneath my feet and raining from the sky. Their tears only a mere reflection of my own.  
  
So much anger…  
  
“NO GAARA! STOP!”  
  
So much hatred…  
  
“THIS ISN’T YOU!”  
  
So much blood...So much, that I couldn’t bare it when I had finally come back.  
  
“Uncle.” I quietly wept as I fell to my knees, only to be embraced by the only man to ever care about me. “It’s okay, Gaara. It’s okay. You’re not...a monster.” He whispered as he choked through his tears. “It was the demon...not you. You didn’t mean it.” The man tried to comfort but it was only in vain.  
  
That day...I truly was a monster.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
That was the first time Yashamaru had ever held me. The first time I had ever seen his tears and the first time...I had ever killed. I can still remember their horrifying screams and the look on their faces when the sand came crashing down. From that day and then on I was never looked at the same, even by my own family.  
  
I was no stranger to the look of fear or hate, but this was different. This was purely terror. I had become the monster that everyone so rightfully feared.  
  
My father had banished my brother and sister from ever speaking to me again. I was truly alone. The only other person I had left in this godforsaken world was a man who deep down...hated me just like everyone else. The same person who told me what ‘love’ was, loathed me like the rest of the world.  
  
I was just the fool who believed it.  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years ago…  
  
It was an accident. I never meant to kill anyone. I was only trying to understand...what it is to be a part of this world. What it is to be different. I didn’t mean to get so angry.  
  
As I sat there bathing under the light of the full moon, tears streamed upon my pale face. Their touch cool to my flesh as I did my best to shield them from the desert wind. Though it did me no good. Soon after, I was attacked by a dark masked figure. An assassin come to destroy me for my recent wrongs...or just for merely existing in this world.  
  
With every kunai the masked man threw, my sand deflected with ease. Though some part of me deep down, wished they had hit their intended mark. Maybe then, I could be rid of this aching pain that I feel within my chest, like needles to my heart.  
  
Not a single scratch was laid upon my flesh, but as time went on my patience became weary and I became angry. Though sleep was a foreign concept to me. I became tired. Tired of everything this world had to offer. Tired of being treated like some sort of beast to be put to rest whilst the world rejoices and basks in its death.  
  
So, I lashed out.  
  
My sand swarmed the dark figure and consumed him, bringing him into the light. His bones crushing beneath the grains of sand with a painful cry. He laid there, bathed in his own blood, still alive...and still masked.  
  
I don’t know why I decided to venture over to the assassin and tear his mask off. Perhaps it was my child-like curiosity. Either way, I guess it didn’t matter. Nothing in this cruel world could have prepared me for the sight that laid before me. There, a man laid with the same hazel eyes and wheat colored hair that I had grown to love so much. That man was none other...than my beloved uncle. Yashamaru.  
  
A nightmare that I will never forget, nor the pain in my chest when my teal eyes laid upon the only man I thought ever loved me. “Why?” I choked as the tears continued to rain, watering the dry earth. “I was hired by your father to kill you.” He sighed, slightly choking on his own blood.  
  
“Otousan?” I gasped in disbelief and questioning. He only nodded. “But...you were just following orders. It’s not like you actually wanted to kill me...right?” There was only silence. “Uncle?”  
  
I watched as the man took a deep breath and let it out slowly, his gaze returning to meet my own. “No Gaara. I...did want...to kill you. “He answered quietly, his voice just barely above a whisper. Hearing those words almost put a stop to my heart right then and there. A pain that was too much for any child to bare. Whether that be the child of a demon or not.  
  
“W-what? But...why would want to kill me? You said…” My voice trailed off as I choked in sorrow and despair. It was like my entire world had just gone up in flames, without so much as the ash to remember it by. “You said that you...loved me. Why then? Uncle, I don’t understand.” I sobbed.  
  
“I know.” He simply said, his voice almost void of any remaining emotion. “The truth is Gaara, I have always hated you. I tried to suppress it and convince myself that I did love you because you were all I had left of my beloved sister. But the mere sight of you just made me sick. My sister died to give birth to a hideous beast. A demon not even of this world. You will never be anything than a murderer in my eyes. For who could ever love a monster such as you?”  
  
All I could do was cry and listen as the only man I ever truly thought loved me, curse my very existence.  
  
“Please just die.” He inquired softly, almost pleading, just moments before he opened his vest and revealed several paper bombs. Enough to kill us both. A death I so eagerly awaited...but it wasn’t meant to be. Only my uncle was lost to the explosion as my sand shielded my small body from the blast, leaving me to weep in my own sorrow.  
  
Why? Why does this keep happening to me? He said that he loved me...that he cared for me, yet he tried to kill me. He cursed my very existence. So then what is my purpose on this earth? If this is love...then I do not want it.  
  
But as fate would have it, Love was going to be given to me whether I wanted it or not.  
  
In a fit of anger and sorrow my sand began to swirl all around me. Their grains turning against me and severing my flesh, engraving that very cursed word into my forehead. Written in my own blood. Forever to be carried with me as a constant reminder. A pain I only wished to forget.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
But when I look at her...that’s all I seem to want. I want what he has, Naruto. The bond that they share and the love they all seem to have for each other. They’re like a family. The family that I always wished I had.  
  
Maybe when this whole thing is over...I can ask him. Ask him how he did it and how I can do it too. Maybe then...I can finally have the courage to tell my brother and sister that I’m sorry and maybe...just maybe...we can start over as a family again. We could--  
  
“Gaara.”  
  
My illusions of fantasy were shattered by an all too familiar voice coming from behind me. The same voice that for many years, haunted my nights as I would gaze up at the stars, wishing for a better life. I slowly turned my pale gaze to look upon the half-faced man and waited.  
  
“That little girl that you keep eyeing will never come to fully accept you. You’re nothing like that demon friend of hers. Once she sees the real you and witnesses just how terrifying you can truly be...she will come to fear you just like everyone else. Just like your very own brother and sister.” He clarified.  
  
“Baki!” My sister defied, though it did her no good and my brother snarled at him. Acts that for a moment, made me actually think they might care. Or...it could just have easily been the fear they so desperately tried to hide, even though it was always apparent.  
  
“For who could ever love a monster such as you?” He continued.  
  
GAARA VS. ROCK LEE  
SAND VS. LEAF  
  
“Dammit Baki, that’s enough!” Kankuro barked in my defense, but it was I this time who intervened. “You’re right.” I simply stated as I summoned my sand. It’s grains of death swirling around me as my body slowly vanished. My flesh becoming one with the sand.  
  
“I am a monster.”  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I have a bad feeling about this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Up next GAARA VS. ROCK LEE with a little twist of my own. If you've made it this far then you should know how I like to do things by now lol. Who knows what all could happen in that fight? Well, see you next chapter!


	49. Chapter 49

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part One of Gaara vs Lee. Hope you enjoy.

**Naruto POV:**  
  
That was the moment that it happened...the moment that his very name appeared on that screen...it was as if an ominous vail had been cast down. A toxic miasma that burned with every breath and shrouded the light. Suffocating it until all that was left...was the darkness.  
  
The room became cold as an eerie chill slithered its way up my spine. Forcing my body to shift uncomfortably and the air became stale. Leaving a foul snitch to my nose when his sand was summoned.  
  
The snitch of  blood.  
  
His aura bled through his pours like a vile toxin that burrowed its way into my own. All that pain...all that anger...and all that wrath coursed through my body, causing my eyes to sting as they flickered in and out of azured crimson fire. My flesh tingled as unseen needles began to prick and probe my skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps.  
  
I tried to shake it off by shivering and running my hand along the side of my arm in hopes to warm it and cease the stinging sensation, but instead it only got worse. Suddenly, it felt like my whole body was on fire and I didn’t understand why. Was I the only one feeling this? These burning flames, like a fire raging within?  
  
It hurt. It hurt in a way that felt so familiar, but yet so...lost. No...that isn’t right. Not lost, maybe just forgotten...or even suppressed. A vengeful sense of longing that seemed to be tearing my insides apart and eating me alive. Consuming me. A feeling, I spent my entire life trying to run away from.  
  
Whatever hope that the sand scarlet seemed to so desperately cling on to...simply vanished. I could no longer feel the raging war between love and despair inside his mind. Nor, hear the frantic cries of sadness and longing.  
  
From that moment on, all I could sense...was the hatred.  
  
The same hatred that deep down...was no different than mine. A hatred that I tried so hard to burry, so that it wouldn’t destroy me. So that it wouldn’t turn me into the monster that everyone so wrongfully feared me to be. Or was it the other way around? Was it the monster that they so rightfully feared that drove my hatred deep beneath the surface, because I too feared what it was that I could become? What it is I still could become…  
  
Nothing is set in stone. I do not know my fate. Only that all I can do is just keep trying until one day the world looks at me and sees me...for who I really am. If I had let all that anger and hatred consume me...they would have put me down a long time ago, like some sort of rabid beast. And I never would have met the people that I love and care for so much. Nor would I have the little family that we’ve created.  
  
If only I could just talk to him and tell him that he doesn’t have to be this way. If only I could show him that there is goodness in the world and to see what it is that I see. To feel what it is that I feel. If not through me, then maybe…  
  
I cast my gaze ever so gently to the beautiful spring flower standing next to Sasuke. Her brows had subtly knitted themselves upward and her bandaged hands had nervously wrapped themselves around the railing. She didn’t say anything, but she didn’t have too. I could see it in her eyes. It was the same look Sasuke often gave me when he thought I was looking. But it was there, flickering in and out of emerald orbs as they gazed down below to the demon scarlet.  
  
If I could just...reach him.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
If it’s a monster they truly want, then it is a monster I will give them. And when the bell tolls and the sky rains blood then, and only then, will the chaos cease, and my hunger filled.  
  
Now, I summoned. Awaken Shukaku, Demon of the Sand and lend me your strength so that I may satisfy the chaos within you!  
  
As I spoke the unspoken, a dark and vile chakra began to overflow my body. Its ki running through my veins like rivers of molten lava, burning my insides with a fiery rage. Consuming my body, flesh and soul alike. Succumbing to the hatred deep within my heart.  
  
My eyes flickered with malice and anticipation as I gazed upon my opponent. It was the same leaf nin that challenged me during Temari’s battle. Both him and his ridiculous looking mentor.  
  
How pathetic.  
  
**Hokage POV:**  
  
Hmm…  
  
There’s something about that boy that makes me feel uneasy.  
  
“Be on guard with this one.” I quietly ordered the two proctors standing next to me. Ibiki Morino and Anko Mitarashi. “Something about this doesn’t feel right.”  
  
“Yes, Lord Hokage.” They both responded.  
  
Just what is the Sand hiding?  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
I didn’t like this. This feeling. The way it tormented my body into a state of oblivion. It was so wrong, but it felt so...right. The anger, the frustration, the hurt, it all made sense. After getting a glimpse into his past, how could I not understand...when he’s me?  
  
We didn’t ask to be this way. We didn’t ask to be born into this world. We just wanted to be accepted.  
  
But, I fear Gaara may have lost that hope as I almost did once. I could feel his inner demon beginning to stir. Awakening in its cage. A vile and unworldly beast rising. My ears rang with a deathly hallow as the beast snarled and roared from within. Almost to a sickening cackle. Hungry for flesh and blood.  
  
Up until now, it had only been quietly observing from the shadows half asleep. Impatiently waiting for its turn. Peering behind the eyes of the stygian-rimmed scarlet.  
  
Now...it was his turn.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
The more people you kill, the easier it gets, but every once and awhile...the voices of the dead become too much. Even after the bell tolls and I water the earth with their blood, they still continue to ring. Echoing within the pools of my mind. Endless torturous cries, screaming for mercy. And when I close my eyes...I can still see their faces.  
  
“FREAK!”  
  
“MONSTER!”  
  
“DEMON!”  
  
“GO BACK TO HELL WHERE YOU BELONG!”  
  
This would be no different. I just wanted it to end...but it never would. Before this battle is over they will come to cower before me the same way the people of my village do. They will come to hate and despise me like the rest of the world. And she will be no different. She’ll see me for the monster I truly am. Maybe it would have been best if I had just killed her on the rooftop instead of falling for her enchantment.  
  
She wasn’t afraid to reach out and touch me or even talk to me. And when she smiled...it was real. So real that it actually felt like a dream. And when she looked at me with those big leafy green eyes that rivaled the forest that laid before us, all I could feel...was hope. Maybe even love.  
  
But, I know now...that it could ever be. It was nothing more than the wishful thought of a small child and the dream of a young boy. This...this is who I really am. A merciless beast with no one to love, but myself.  
  
I don’t even remember if the word fully left the proctors lips before my sand was unleashed. Its jaws of grate lunging and swirling around the bushy-browed nin, like a pack of rabid coyotes. Biting and snarling through grains of fang as they constantly shifted, never really taking any true form.  
  
With each attack the boy spun effortlessly around it, evading it with ease. He twirled and flipped about as if it were a mere dance. A dance that I was quickly growing annoyed with. As the boy elegantly twirled around the first, he quickly pulled out a single kunai and slashed at its ever-shifting form whilst still in motion. Laying the sand coyote to rest as it bled pools of grating beige.  
  
As its body scattered its remains he moved on to the next, leaving the one he had just slain to reform into something new. Like a snake it coiled around his leg and flung him into the nearby wall. The boy winced in pain as his back slammed into the wall and dropped to the floor.  
  
A hint of fear in his round eyes as a dark shadow fell across his lain body. The shadow of death. Like a thunderous tidal wave, the sand came crashing down.  
  
“STOP IT!”  
  
Hm?  
  
It was only for a moment, but in that brief moment...I hesitated, letting the boy escape high above the arena onto a stone statue.  
  
That voice…  
  
My gaze quickly shifted to the balcony above seeking out the voice who had just come between me and my prey. It was him. The Demon of the Leaf. Naruto Uzumaki. The boy, whom I had discovered, shared a special connection with. A connection of which I did not understand.  
  
He was frightened, but his fear wasn’t directed at me. No, it was for that other boy. The one I was about to kill.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Looking at him and seeing him like this...it just--I can’t--  
  
How can I sit idly by while the boy who had just accepted me for who I really am be killed by that very same thing?! After everything I’ve been through. After everything that I’ve done I just…  
  
Please...please don’t take that away from me. We don’t have to be alone anymore. Why can’t he understand that?  
  
“Gaara...please...don’t do this.” I whispered aloud into the depths of my mind, so quiet that even a raven couldn’t have detected the frail words that left my quivering lips. It was soft, but I could still feel it as my breath quietly hitched in an attempt to calm my shaking body.  
  
“His life means absolutely nothing to me.” He responded. Though his words were cold, his voice was soft, but still managed to maintain that eerie rasp.  
  
“But, he means something to me.” I fought back in a gentle whisper, forcibly withholding back the tears that desperately wished to stream upon my face.  
  
“Why should I care what the life of another means to you or anyone else?”  
  
“Because you care for Sakura-chan.” I answered. “Despite all the rage and hatred swirling inside you, I can still feel her weighing your mind. You want her to accept you more than anything. So much, that you’re willing to turn your back on the world and show her the monster you believe yourself to be.” I continued.  
  
Even though his mind was silent I knew he was listening, so I went on.  
  
“If you kill that boy in front of her Gaara...you may lose her forever.”  
  
“Then she never truly accepted me to begin with.” He snapped back, his anger returning and the darkness spreading. The scarlet tore his hardened teal gaze away from my teary azure, leaving me only to call after him.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
“WAIT! GAARA NO--”  
  
It was the moment I tore my gaze away from the teary-eyed fox that it happened. A kick from above. So fast that even the eye itself could not see, forcing my head to fall and my body to stumble. A searing and unfamiliar pain flooded my head as well as the side of my cheek, where a small incision had been made in my armor.  
  
It was the first time in my life...I had been struck.  
  
**Temari POV:**  
  
If I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn’t have believed it.  
  
“Gaara’s...been...hit.” I stated slowly in disbelief.  
  
Gaara’s never been hit before. Just who the hell is this kid?!  
  
**Kankuro POV:**  
  
GAARA!  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Everything happened so fast. The next thing I knew I was wincing in pain as something hard and unseen came crashing down on my head.  
  
“Naruto, what’s wrong?” The raven cried, his voice seeming lost in the distance as I waited for the dizziness to pass. When it finally did, and our eyes met I knew something was definitely wrong.  
  
“Sasuke…”  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
Before I could even fully recover to even make sense what happened, I was struck a second time. Only this time, I was forced to the ground. It was strange. I was always the one who brought others to their knees, without even so much as moving a single muscle unless it was to give the final blow. Now, I find myself oddly entrapped by this notion.  
  
It was almost exhilarating...and yet  insulting.  
  
“Is that the best you can do?” I taunted sadistically as I arose from the ground and summoned my sand to my body to repair the damage his attacks had done to my armor. “I hope you haven’t finished entertaining me. We haven’t had enough blood yet.”  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
It was as if a searing pain washed through me, shrouded in fear as a dark entity flickered in my mind and I was taken to a place of shallow pools and a dim lit cell. Everything around me almost seemed to disappear. Even though Sasuke was standing right in front of me, all I could see...was a monster.  
  
A ferocious beast with scales of grate and teeth of drooling fang. Its massive body towered in it cage as it thrashed about, whipping its grated scaled tail in its wake. It rested its weight on all four of its humongous claws and its frame was that of a deranged coyote, littered with demonic ruins. But those eyes. Eyes of stygian and gold that just pierced through the vail into my very soul.  
  
A thunderous cackle emerged from the hellish beast, causing the shallow waters beneath me to ripple. I was afraid. Paralyzed even. It was like being trapped in some sick and twisted nightmare. Only this was worse, because in a nightmare all you have to do to escape is open your eyes and the monsters would go away.  
  
But this wasn’t a dream.  
  
“G-Gaa--” I stuttered fearfully, calling to its host but all I got in return was another deep and menacing chuckle.  
  
**“Nine-tails...”**  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Kankuro POV:**  
  
It was like nothing I had ever seen. For a moment it actually seemed like that leaf kid may have stood a chance, but then the fall happened...That spiraling vortex of doom. It awoke something. Something evil. I could see it in his eyes when he rose up from the sand like a demon from hell.  
  
If that  thing wasn’t already awake, then I had no doubt in mind that it was now. Gaara was just toying with him at this point. Satisfying his thirst for bloody entertainment. He always did like a good chase. It was fun for him. It made killing them all the more indulging.  
  
The poor kid was dead the minute his name appeared next to Gaara’s.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Coming back from that place was like being risen from the dead. Taking your first breath after you’ve been suffocating. As my breathing steadied I became more entuned with what was going on around me. Sasuke was holding me, steadying me and all though Sakura’s gaze was focused on me her mind was in shambles.  
  
Even though she was doing her best to conceal her emotions and the fear, I could still see it. Watching this fight...was tearing her apart. The boy she so desperately wanted to love was turning into a monster right before her very eyes. His shape may not have changed, but the Gaara she had spent watching the sunrises with...was gone.  
  
“I’m sorry...” I whispered shamefully over the raven’s shoulder to the withering cherry blossom. Another petal seeming to fall with each passing second. “His demon...it’s…I don’t…” I trailed off and cast my saddened azure flickering gaze to the sand scarlet. My grip softly tightened around the raven’s arms.  
  
He can’t even hear me anymore. He’s so lost by his hatred that he’s starting to go blind. It won’t be long before he can’t even see me. I just…I just don’t know what to do. How can I stop this? How can I stop him from losing himself entirely?  
  
Sasuke didn’t say anything because he didn’t have to. He probably knew all along that the connection between Gaara and I was growing stronger. The only reason I’ve held on this long is because I didn’t want to lose him. The idea of someone else out there being just like me made me feel less alone.  
  
As much as I love Sasuke and Sakura-chan, even Kakashi-sensei and Papa, there are just some voids that even they can’t fill. I was hoping he could, but...I fear I may have lost him to the chaos within his own heart.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
To be continued…  



	50. Chapter 50

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally lol, I got two on the way. Chapter got pretty lengthy so I split it into two chapters.  
> Part 2 of Lee VS Gaara!

**Gaara POV:**  
  
Eventually, everything around me started to fade as the demon’s chakra began to boil even hotter. His ki running rampant through my veins as his thirst for blood continued to grow, practically begging to be satisfied. Longing to feel the boy’s body entangled in my web of sand and crush him into extinction, spraying the earth with his sweet vital fluid and settling the chaos within me.  
  
“You’ll never be anything more than a murderer in my eyes.”  
  
I cringed as the memory of my once beloved uncle flickered in the corners of my mind. His voice echoing amongst the rippling pools of my subconscious, igniting the wrath within me to only lash out even more. His endless wails of agony coursed through my ears as I tormented him so in an attempt to drown the voices that haunted my every wake and moment.  
  
No…  
  
“Gaara please...we’re just trying to understand.”  
  
Temari…  
  
“Why can’t you just let me be a big brother to you every once and awhile?”  
  
Kankuro…  
  
“WAIT!”  
  
“Disgusting creature. Who could ever birth such a hideous beast?”  
  
“GET AWAY FROM ME!”  
  
But...  
  
“I just want to understand. I just want to be like you.”  
  
“How can demon like you even hope to understand what it is to be human?”  
  
“You disgust me.”  
  
But I--  
  
“YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE ONE OF US!”  
  
I just--  
  
“YOU SHOULD JUST GO DIE!”  
  
**STOP IT!**  
  
The next thing I knew I was in pain, flying high above the arena as the leaf speedster somehow regained his strength and morphed into a monstrous beast of his own. His skin burned like fire, set ablaze in scorching red and the pupils of his eyes had completely disappeared, leaving only ghostly white orbs. The muscles of his body began to tear, and his veins decorated his flesh like streaks of lightning.  
  
The likes of which I had never seen before. No human could move like this. If it were another demon, I would have sensed it like I did with Naruto, but this...this was different.  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Lee...  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
Damn, that bastard had that kind of speed all along?! I can’t keep up! Even my sharingan is having a tough time. Just what the hell is going on?!  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
Even as it all happened...none of it felt real. Even though I was trapped in this endless game of torturous ping pong, I could feel almost nothing. It was like I was living in a daze, lost within the dark waters of my mind, slowing drowning. Though most of the world around me was silent, I could still hear the fateful cries of what sounded like my older brother in the distance.  
  
It was muffled against the beatings as the red devil struck me over and over...and over again, but I could hear him nonetheless. His voice only triggering more painful memories as I fought to stay cognate. My sand unable to keep up and my armor continuing to crack against the speedster’s onslaught. I felt so powerless...hopeless...and completely lost, with only the voice of my brother to guide me. Down what path I did not know.  
  
“Why do you always have to be like that? We’re just trying to understand you?”  
  
“How could you possibly understand?”  
  
“We can’t unless you talk to us. Why won’t you just talk to us?”  
  
“Just shut up!”  
  
“What is it that you want from us?”  
  
I just want you to love me…  
  
“GAARA!”  
  
Sister…  
  
I silently cried as her voice penetrated the depths of my mind and took its place alongside my brothers. My body nearly at its limit as my armor continued to crumble due to the speeding devil’s merciless barrage. Even though everything was happening so fast, the world around me seemed to slow down just enough for me to feel every strike against my body. The sand may have subdued the pain, but the impact was still there.  
  
It was only a matter of time.  
  
Gomen-nesai…  
  
**Kankuro POV:**  
  
Even as I cried his name I knew that he couldn’t hear me. I just wanted him to know that I was here and that I was still with him. That I would always be with him. It didn’t matter to me whether or not Gaara lost so long as he was alright. I wouldn’t think any less of him. I just wanted him to be able come home.  
  
“So…” A voice eerily chuckled as he continued to watch the battle at hand. “He can be hurt.”  
  
My gaze instantly flickered over the cursed half-faced man marked with streaks of red. “That’s new.” He mused with a bloodthirst grin, making my skin crawl and my blood boil.  
  
“If you so much lay a finger on my little brother.” I snarled. “I’ll kill you myself.”  
  
“Kankuro…” Temari faintly warned me to back down, but I wouldn’t. I’ve always hated that man. He was just a dog sent to try and keep Gaara in line, but Gaara didn’t need constant reminding of what he was or what his mission was. He had lived it every single day of his life and he never forgot.  
  
How could he? He was never given the chance to even try to live a normal life. People feared him, hated him, and even despised his very existence. Even his very own family and I was sick and tired of it.  
  
“Strong words from a mere genin.” He callously mocked. “Perhaps it is you who needs reminding who is actually in charge here.”  
  
“What? You gonna beat me since you can’t touch Gaara? Is that it?!” I barked.  
  
“Watch it boy.” He growled warningly.  
  
“Kankuro please…” My sister pleaded softly as she gently reached out to touch my arm. “You know he will.” She whispered. Her voice so faint I could barely hear her.  
  
“But--”  
  
“Just let it go.” She cut off, a hint of worry in her eyes as they lightly began to quiver. It wasn’t fair. Why did she have to look at me like that? Like if I went any further...she would lose me too. As much as I hated it and as much as I didn’t want to...I backed down...and I hated myself for it.  
  
**Gaara POV: ******  
  
Make it stop. I pleaded as I was repeatedly struck across the room. Please...make it stop. It’s starting to hurt. I don’t know how much more I can take. I just want this to end.  
  
**Naruto POV: ******  
  
Gaara…  
  
It was painful to watch. So much that I had to look away. His demon may have silenced my voice, but I could still feel his pain and hear his silent cries. Gaara had never fully shut me out. He just kept his thoughts distant.  
  
I didn’t know how much more I could bear to hear. His pain was too great, but I was afraid if I walked away there would be no way to get him back at all. It wasn’t necessarily hatred I was feeling anymore. Or maybe it was. Maybe instead of it being directed at everyone else...it was at himself.  
  
It shouldn’t be long now. Gaara can’t withstand that vicious pounding forever without his sand shield. Just a few more hits and--  
  
That aura!  
  
I gasped as my gaze immediately flickered towards the scarlet and red devil as an ominous aura once again filled the arena along with a deep menacing cackle. A sickening laugh for only the ears of a fellow demon to hear.  
  
Before I could even try to call out to him again there was a massive explosion as the reddened speedster struck the sand scarlet to the ground. The building shook and the lights flickered upon impact, along with a what appeared to be a giant sand storm.  
  
My vision began to blur as it become more and more difficult to see. Grains of death swirled and whipped around like a barrier, cutting us off from the blood seeking demon and the fallen speedster.  
  
I cried his name over and over again in my head, hoping, praying that he would answer my call, but...it was only in vain. Even so, I kept trying.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
What is this? What’s going on? Shukaku what are you--  
  
Before I could even finish a dark and powerful sickness washed over me, silencing me. The inside of my body felt like it was on fire as a maleficent chakra overpowered my own. It was burning me alive. Its thick and toxic ki spread throughout my veins like a deadly poison.  
  
It was unlike anything I had ever felt before. This power...IT HURTS! What was meant to be a painful wail of agony came out as a thunderous screeching howl that echoed and shattered whatever remaining glass had yet to fall. My vision seemingly enhanced as the sclera’s of my eyes blackened and my irises turned into a molten gold.  
  
The sand of which I was laid in rose up from the earth and mended my armor, healing whatever wounds I may had come to possess. Fangs took the shape of my teeth as I let out another heinous roar. I clenched my body as I trashed about eventually rolling on my front. My weight rested on my left forearm as my knees slowly slid in and out from underneath me whilst my other hand dug into my scalp.  
  
The pain was too much. I almost couldn’t stand it. I just wanted it to stop. I just--  
  
“GAARA! GAARA!”  
  
Naruto…  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
Even if it was just a small opening I was able to create, no matter how much pain it caused me, I still had to try…  
  
“I finally reached you.” I breathed heavily, not even caring for the ears around me.  
  
“Naruto...it hurts.” He cringed.  
  
“I know, but you have to fight it. Otherwise you’ll lose control.” Every second I stayed in his mind, the pain became more real. So real that it even dripped from my face as droplets of blood trickled down my nose and onto my mouth.  
  
“Make it stop.” He pleaded.  
  
“Sensei you have to stop the match.” I bled as I turned to face the silver-haired jounin. His eyes widened in horror upon looking at me and seeing my distress. “Naruto, your face. What’s happen--”  
  
“I don’t know how much longer I can--” I was cut off by a searing pain and a deafening screech, like nails to a chalkboard. I covered my ears at the sound and cringed, though it did little good since it was all in my head. A harkening voice that I had come to know more than I would have liked. Shukaku of the Demon Sand.  
  
**“Such a foolish fox. Didn’t Kurama teach you any better?”** The beast chuckled. **“I’ll show you what it means to interfere with another demon and his prey.”**  
  
AAHHHHHH!!!  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
After I heard Naruto scream, it was like he was ripped away from me, leaving me all alone at the mercy of my own demon. I could feel myself slipping away entirely. Soon there would be nothing left of me...only the beast.  
  
I let out another howl as a grated scaled tail burst from behind and the sand by my hands began to morph into claws. The side of my face began to mold itself into the face of the demon coyote, complete with an ear and drooling fang. Ruins started to decorate my grated flesh in tatted form.  
  
And my thirst for blood was starting to become unquenchable.  
  
**Temari POV:**  
  
All you could hear were the screams. Problem was, the sand storm surrounding the arena was too thick to really know for sure, but I was positive there was more than one. If Gaara really has lost control, then this could be the end.  
  
I don’t remember much about that day. The day the village was attacked by the vicious sand spirit, but I remember the screams. Even to this day, they still haunt me in my nightmares. Kankuro was too little to remember and Gaara hadn’t even been born yet.  
  
It was this very day that sealed Gaara’s fate and now it’s happening all over again. Only this time...it’s not just a demon...it’s my very own baby brother.  
  
Someone has to stop this before it’s too late. I don’t want to lose any more of my family than I already have. But what can I do? How can I stop this?  
  
“GAARA!” I cried at the top of my lungs in hopes that my voice would enough to break the trance, but it was all for not.  
  
No, please...I can’t lose you too. Gaara...  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
It was like being in a daze. Everything around me seemed to be moving in slow motion or barely even at all. There were even times when everything seemed to fall silent. Everything, but the ever-ringing bell that never ceased its toll. The toll of death.  
  
The closer it got, the louder it became. Deafening even the sound of my own name as the pale raven called out to me, cradling the seemingly unconscious fox in his arms. His nose and mouth stained red with blood as it continued to drip from his chin. A dark and haunting haze shrouded his once beautiful and enchanting tides of ocean’s blue.  
  
Completely drained of all the magic and wonder they once held. Now...only emptiness remained. A dark and lifeless void leading into a hopeless wasteland. My gaze then wandered back over the whirlwind of sand, whipping my uneven petals of hair as I turned.  
  
Even through the sand and haze I could still see him...or what used to be him. The boy I had so desperately wished to love. The scarlet beauty who had enchanted my every wake and moment since I had first laid eyes on him. How could I forget? The way the sun rose just barely above the treetops, banishing the nightly vail that shrouded his body in darkness.  
  
He was truly a sight to behold. A sight unlike any I had ever seen. Watching the rays of light creep up his body to reveal his unparalleled beauty was like watching the roses bloom for the first time. So pure and innocent. All I wanted to do was reach out and touch him.  
  
And when I finally did...when I finally reached out and placed my hand in his...it was as if the entire world suddenly exploded and a vast new one was created in its place. All I could feel was the warmth of our hands and the vision of the sun rising in the distance. How could something so beautiful...be so deadly?  
  
Even when I look at him now and see the monster that he claimed to be...I still can’t find it in myself to hate him. I may fear him, and I may not fully understand him, but more than anything...  
  
“Hey, Sakura what are you doing? STOP!”  
  
The raven called as I positioned myself on top of the railing, staring down at the demonized boy and his wall of grated sand beasts aiming straight for the fallen Lee.  
  
I want to...  
  
“Gomen-nesai.” I quivered. “But I have to try.” And closed my eyes as I took a leap of faith into the boules of death.  
  
“SAKURA-CHAN!”  
  
To be continued…


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3 of Lee VS Gaara!  
> That does it for the preliminaries. I really hope you enjoyed. Please let know your over all thoughts on the prelims. Love to hear them:)

**Gaara POV:**  
  
“Now die!” I barked as the sand roared through jaws of rabid fang seeking to claim its victory in blood before a flash of pink stood with her arms spread wide and tears in her eyes. But when I first looked at her...it wasn’t her that I saw.  
  
“NO GAARA STOP!”  
  
It was the face of one who had broken the unsuspecting heart of a young child.  
  
“It’s okay Gaara. It’s okay. It was the demon...not you. You’re not a monster.”  
  
You were right Yashamaru. I whispered into the depths of my darkened mind, fighting back the pain it brought forth and withholding the tears that so desperately wished to shed. I really am a monster.  
  
But, there was another voice casting light into the shadows and chasing away the darkness. So soft and angelic, calming to the raging storm swirling inside me.  
  
“You’re wrong. You’re only a monster if you chose to be.”  
  
Sakura-chan…  
  
Though her words were silent, I could still hear them as clear as the sun. And when her lips upturned into the most loving smile and her eyes closed, letting the tears fall I knew she had fully accepted me. She may have been terrified, but underneath all that fear...I could see something else. I could almost even feel it. It was so warm.  
  
The same warmth I had felt when we touched hands and watched the sun rise in the distance over a sea of green. Its light bringing about the dawn of a new day. So hopeful and tranquil. It was the first time, I really felt at peace, even if it was just for a moment.  
  
That’s all it was, but to me, it was everything I ever wanted and more.  
  
I cried out in silent horror as my demonic shell cracked and I tried to dissipate the sand before it struck the pink-haired girl. If I had been just a moment later...If I had waited just a second more...I would have been too late, and I would have lost the girl from my deepest heart’s desire...forever.  
  
Not to mention the horde of jounin that suddenly surrounded me along with a fist full of lightning that had come within just inches of my body. I was terrified, but it was not death that I feared. No...it was for her and what could have actually happened.  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
Even if Naruto had never fully given up on him...I had. I was fully prepared to kill the demon that laid before me for the sake of my little girl and what that demon did to Naruto. It wasn’t until I saw the look of absolute horror on his face did my lightning blade falter and my murderous intentions subside.  
  
For what I saw what not the face of a bloodthirsty monster, but the face of a scared little boy when he watched the girl he had somewhat grown to know, sacrificially throw herself into the belly of the beast. It was in that moment, that I truly saw a pained child. He was about to lose the only person who may have possibly ever showed any affection for him. The only person whom had ever possibly even loved him.  
  
He may have been unstable, but in many ways...he really was just like Naruto.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
After my horror had subsided I arose from the sand. Grains of grated beige poured from my flesh, releasing me from the demon’s hold and returning my body to what it once was. It was finally over and all I could feel...was shame...so I quit and walked away.  
  
I didn’t even deserve to look her in the eye when I walked past her. The only thing I could manage to do was quietly beg her for forgiveness. “I’m sorry.” I whispered softly, barely even making eye contact as her emerald gaze followed me. Glazed over with what appeared to be both sorrow and confusion.  
  
She deserves better. How can I claim to be that one when I nearly killed her? Even if she has accepted me for the monster that I am, I can’t just sit here and watch her throw her life on the line for my sake. I still need her...but not if it costs her life.  
  
Arigatou Sakura-chan…  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
It was only a fleeting moment, but in that moment, I could see it all. The tears that he kept locked away, the pain that he always tried to mask, and the fear of letting me go. That was all I needed in order for me to reach out and chase after the boy I wished to know.  
  
Because deep down...I needed him too.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
I nearly gasped as I felt the warm embrace of a weeping cherry blossom wrap her arms around me from behind. Her hands were firm as she gripped the front of my shirt tightly and pressed her full body into the crevasses of my back, while her head rested upon my shoulder. It was like nothing I had ever imagined. To be truly held by someone who actually cares for you.  
  
It made my stomach flutter and my breath hitch as my body melted into her touch. A moment later she spoke, where her words buried themselves deep into my aching heart. But it was not pain that I felt in this ache. No...this was something else entirely. A feeling I longed to explore even more.  
  
“Please…” She softly wept. Her tears dampening the fabric of my shirt as she continued to cry and her voice barely above a whisper. “Please don’t go. Don’t leave me alone.”  
  
It was those words.  
  
“Please...please don’t leave. I don’t want to be alone anymore.”  
  
Words that I understood all too well. I guess I never thought to consider that maybe deep down...she was lonely too and that’s what made us so drawn to each other. I let myself fall victim to her embrace even more as she squeezed tighter, her hands seeming to tremble as she did. And my ears rang with angelic bells as she whispered my name, enchanting me with her soothing words and casting her final spell.  
  
A spell that I dared not shatter. So, with all my heart I simply said, “Okay.”  
  
xXxXx  
  
**Sasuke POV:**  
  
That battle may have been over for them, but for me...it never ended.  
  
“Naruto…” I whispered gently to the fallen blonde as I rested my forehead against his. “Please wake up. I still need you too.”  
  
My hand slowly guided its way to the boy’s freshly wiped face and caressed the side of his whiskered cheek and then through his strands of golden hair. I felt like such a fool. This whole time I thought I could protect him and keep him safe, when in reality...I was still too weak.  
  
Moments later, the faintest of groans could be heard from the battered blonde cradled in my arms beneath me. I slowly raised my head to gaze upon the waking fox. His eyes fluttering open to reveal sparkling sapphires once again. He studied me for a minute before the glisten in his eyes flickered in sorrow and started to weigh.  
  
“Sasuke...why are you crying?” He asked softly.  
  
Crying?  
  
Before I could even answer I felt the warmth of his hand gently press against my cheek. His thumb slowly wiping away the tear that had seemed to fall in his wake. I guess I didn’t even realize it.  
  
“Because I’m just not strong enough.” I quietly admitted, leaning into his hand and shamefully casting my teary-eyed gaze away from the concerned and confused boy. “I couldn’t protect you. I couldn’t do anything. All I could do...was watch as that demon tore you apart from the inside. I’ve never felt so useless.” With each and every word, I sighed with a heavy heart as another tear fell from grace.  
  
“Sasuke, look at me.” The blonde fox said sternly as he sat up in my arms. His hand deepening into strands of stygian silk until it reached the back of my head. When my saddened gaze finally collided with love-stricken azure I became instantly brought back out to sea. And when he rested his forehead to mine, I could truly feel it.  
  
“When I was in that dark place…” He started slowly. “It was your voice that brought me back. Your voice was the light I needed to find my way home again. Sasuke...you’re the one that saved me. It’s always you.” As he continued to speak his smile only increased and his words continued to mend by shattered heart.  
  
“Sometimes you save me just by doing the littlest things.” He went on, pulling his head back slightly to gaze into my eyes. “Like when you smile, or when you laugh…” He paused for a minute to study me and then lightly tugged on my ear. “Or when your ears turn red when you blush. Kinda like how your nose used to bleed whenever you got embarrassed.”  
  
That last one may have caused my face to slightly flush a rosy shade of pink and a subtle noise to escape my throat. This only causing the fox to smile even more and softly giggle. A sound I never thought I’d miss so much in only the short time it was gone. “I love you, Sasuke.” He finally finished with a mild chuckle as he relaxed his hand from its grasp, tickling my cheek before he let it fall.  
  
Those words always brought a smile to my face, because more than anything...I loved him too.  
  
I sighed in defeat and slightly leaned in to softly smack him upside the head. “Ow.” He giggled. “What was that for?”  
  
“Next time, just break the connection before it gets that bad.” I simply stated. He smiled and nodded in agreement, but I wasn’t done so I smacked him again. “Okay, now what was that one for?” He softly demanded.  
  
“For making me want to kiss you in front of all these people.” I answered quietly, smiling at the apparent blush that now coated his foxlike face.  
  
“Oh ya.” The blonde playfully snickered as he slowly attempted to close the gap between us.  
  
“Ya.” I smirked and waited until he was only a few inches away to playfully shove him back. His face still retained that not so innocent devilish smile as his gaze followed me as I rose up and slightly turned my back to him. Being sure to smirk at him one last time before I made my way to the rail, where he was soon joined by my side.  
  
Several minutes later we reunited with our sensei and sacrificial cherry blossom.  
  
Idiot! But I can’t say I wouldn’t have done the same thing.  
  
“Oh good, everyone’s okay.” The masked man noted as he approached. His face may have been covered, but I could still see the sigh of relief as he stood before us, whilst Sakura had joined me on my other side. For someone who could have been killed she sure did look pretty damn happy.  
  
Oh whatever, it’s not like I care if she wants to be with that lunatic. As long as she’s happy...I guess it’s okay. Still think she’s crazy though, but...I wouldn’t have her any other way.  
  
**Gaara POV:**  
  
My gaze stayed with her even as she joined the Uchiha and the Nine-tails, as well as her sensei. Everything seemed to be back in order. I was glad to see that Naruto was okay and that the three of them were smiling again.  
  
When I summoned my sand to appear before my own I was greeted immediately by my brother and sister. I may never say it...or at least not just yet...but I was glad to see them as well. They may not know it, but it was their cries that at one point, stayed the darkness hand.  
  
It was the first time, that deep down, I truly believed they really did love me. And that maybe...just maybe…  
  
I cast my gaze back over to the smiling cherry blossom.  
  
She did too.  
  
“You worthless little brat.” Sneered a familiar voice in the background. Without even turning my body to face the half-faced jounin I cast my hardened gaze.  
  
“You would let the actions of some disgusting demon loving whore deter you from completing your miss--”  
  
Before he could even finish, wisps of sand leaked from my gourd and tightened around his filthy neck, choking him.  
  
“I think I’ve had enough of your foul mouth for the day, Baki.” I threatened coldly. ”One more word...and I’ll kill you.”  
  
**Sakura POV:**  
  
Everything was finally over. It was nice to just relax and talk amongst ourselves, but we knew we weren’t finished...not entirely. We still had one more test. The finals would be harder than anything we had ever done. Only the strongest survived the preliminaries. That would mean the finals would be all the more difficult.  
  
Our only hope was to get stronger and train harder than ever before. It wouldn’t be easy, but together...I believed we could do anything. Nothing would--  
  
**Kakashi POV:**  
  
“You guys know, there’s still one more match, right?” I deadpanned, fully aware I was shattering their carefree demeanor. They had clearly moved on, seeing as how all three of them had made it to the finals and Sakura’s rather unstable love interest had finished running amuck.  
  
Still, I couldn’t help but smile at the three of their reactions.  
  
“UGGHHH!!!”  
  
“Come on.”  
  
“Seriously?”  
  
“Who even cares? Just get it over with already!”  
  
“I’m so over this!”  
  
Yup, everything’s back to normal.  
  
To be continued…


	52. Chapter 52

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, back with another chapter. Hope you enjoy.

**Kiba POV:**  
  
The Very Next Day.  
  
Even long after, I could still feel the warmth of his hand as his fingers slid from mine and the tingle in my stomach as my onyx gaze dove into uncharted waters. Tranquil and majestic and yet...oh so unruly.  
  
It was like that when we were kids too. One minute I was on land and the next, I was being swept out to sea. Lured by the siren’s silent call. And for a brief moment, nothing else seemed to even exist. I was almost afraid that if I looked away, even for a second, I would surely drown. As if the only thing keeping me afloat was  him.  
  
And when those jeweled tides began to burn I was at a loss for words. How could something so beautiful...become so terrifying? But, even in that terror, there was still beauty to be found. It was like none I had ever seen.  
  
So radiant and defiant. Almost as if those tides of ocean blue reached up and captured the very light of the sun. The way they flickered from orange to gold like celestial fire and the raging-violent rouge settled into a warm flame was truly an enchantment to behold.  
  
An enchantment…  
  
“Don’t forget to come see me and Akamaru later.”  
  
That I longed to feel again, so that I could finally tell him…  
  
“I won’t”  
  
Just how sorry I really was.  
  
I never stopped caring, even after that day. I may have kept my distance and never talked to him again, but I was always there. Silently watching from afar, along with another. One who still prefers to linger in the shadows and keep a watchful eye.  
  
But how do you do it? How do you take the first step into healing what had been done, when the damage was so prominent? Hidden behind a false pretense and loving smile. One that could light up an entire room if you were watching. And if you were watching even closer, you could see the pain masked behind it and the scars that tainted his sun-kissed body.  
  
Scars that I might have well inflicted upon the boy myself, since I did absolutely nothing to stop them from appearing. Nor did I stop the hunger in his belly when his stomach growled from across the room or steady him as he stumbled to his chair. All I did...was watch because I was such a fucking coward.  
  
There had been many times I wanted to cry out and help the poor kid, but, every time I tried...I just felt so ashamed. Naruto needed me and instead I cast my gaze away and sunk back down in my seat. Cursing myself and what I had become. I wanted to be his hero. His knight in shining armor. A guardian to chase away all the bad and bring light into his darkened world. But, that’s not what happened.  
  
I was completely hopeless, and Naruto deserved better than me as a friend.  
  
Flashback:  
  
7 years ago…  
  
“No wait!” I wept as my mother forcibly took hold of my hand and pulled me away. Even as I cried to her and pleaded my heart out, my words only fell on deaf ears. “Okaasan!” Nothing. “Mommy please!” Silence. “Mom…”  
  
In one last attempt I turned my teary-eyed gaze back to the fallen child, still pressing his swollen cheek. “Naruto.” I called as I reached for the boy. And when our fingertips came within centimeters of each other...I was yanked away.  
  
Never again to feel that warmth of which I had already become so fond of. Nor feel the rush of the sea as I could no longer gaze into those starlit sapphires.  
  
What made everything even worse...was his agonizing silent cry as he called out to me. His hand still reaching what he could not grasp.  
  
“Kiba! Please don’t go.” He whispered, his voice faltering into almost nothing. “Please...”  
  
End Flashback.  
  
Even through the years, those cries still followed me. Haunting me. Whether it was in my sleep or just staring off into space. They were always there. Reminding me of what could have been and my eternal shame.  
  
After that, nothing was the same. I started skipping school more often and got into fights almost every day. Anything just to get me out of school, so I wouldn’t have had to face him. But it seemed no matter how hard I tried to avoid the child of my hauntings, no matter how far I ran or how many days I skipped school, I couldn’t escape from the torment that I caused him so long ago. Nor could I silence his desperate cries of loneliness and shake the ever-streaming tears from my memory.  
  
Cursed to live out the rest of my life with those images burned into my brain. I can only hope that now...things will be different. That when his deep azure eyes fall on me they will no longer be saddened, but content in our newfound friendship. Or if I’m lucky, maybe even more. To be able to make him happy and atone for my sins...that’s all I really want.  
  
After being lost in my own head for so long, my mind began to slowly wander back to what was right in front of me. Seated in my lap was a small white pup with his head slightly cocked and a soft whine protruding his tiny throat. “Don’t worry Akamaru.” I comforted with a reassuring smile as I petted the pup. “He’ll be here before you know it.” I continued, even though my voice started to trail at the thought of the blonde forgetting his promise to come and see me in the med bay.  
  
“I know he will.” I whispered softly, my smile slowly returning as I gazed out the hospital window.  
  
I know he will…  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
**Naruto POV:**  
  
It’s not that I forgot about going to go see Kiba and Akamaru or anything. It was just that I was having a little trouble getting away from home that morning. Papa had just made breakfast and wanted to hear all about the chunin exams.  
  
But, I...didn’t exactly make it very far to say at the very least.  
  
“Ah, ah, ah. Where are you off too in such a rush this early?” The older man corrected as I attempted to flee from the table. “At least finish your breakfast before you go running off.” He sighed.  
  
“But I have to go meet Kiba.” I replied, almost whining as I slid back down in my chair and pouted at the man before me, like a mere child. Papa was wearing his usual deep blue sweatshirt and pants, minus his vest and shoes and his hair was slicked back in its usual ponytail. His headband tied firmly around his forehead.  
  
Since I wasn’t going to be doing any training today, I decided to not to wear my headband and let my golden bangs brush up against my eyelids. I wore a semi tight fitting orange quarter sleeve shirt with a V cut, loosely laced with string and a pair of deep blue capris with matching sandals. The only accessory I had on was a thick bracelet that wrapped around my left wrist. It was fairly plain, but I really liked it. After all the chaos that happened yesterday I just wanted to relax and be comfortable. And my clothes were pretty torn up from fighting Kiba the other day.  
  
Papa was pretty upset about the new outfit he had just bought me, but it’s not like I did it on purpose. Plus it was really nice outside today. I didn’t want to stay cooped up in my tiny apartment and I had plans to meet with Sasuke later.  
  
“No buts,” Iruka chimed in, waving his chopsticks before he scooped up some more rice. “Now eat up.”  
  
I sighed in defeat and deflated in my chair a little but gradually picked up my own set of chopsticks and continued to stuff my face. Papa was a really good cook and he always made sure I ate every bite whenever he stopped by. The man practically lived here without actually living here. It was kinda nice.  
  
He did everything for me. Cooked, cleaned, washed my clothes, bought the groceries, and occasionally took me shopping. Papa was everything I ever wanted in a parent. He was just as kind as he was loving. And he always looked out for me, almost to the point where it was annoying, but that was why I loved him so much.  
  
I couldn’t have asked for a better dad.  
  
“Okay, okay can I go now? Please Papa.” I begged as I finished up my plate.  
  
“Alright.” He softly chuckled, seeming amused by his loving torment as he watched me quickly pick up my dishes and place them in the sink. Once finished I hurriedly grabbed my nin bag and placed it on my hip, making my way to the door where Papa was already waiting.  
  
**Iruka POV:**  
  
“Don’t come home too late. I’ll be by later to make dinner.” I called as the boy was already heading out the door, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
“I won’t.” He responded, making quick work of the stairs.  
  
“Wait, I--” He was gone before I could even finish, leaving me to only to finish quietly to myself. “I love you son.”  
  
He’s always in such a rush these days. Between training and making new friends it seems like he hardly has time anymore just for me. But, I’m glad things are going well for him. Kakashi seems like he’s doing a pretty good job of keeping him out of trouble. From what Naruto tells me, it would seem that maybe Kakashi is getting a little attached.  
  
Naruto looks up to him and praises him for everything he’s done for him. He is eternally grateful, as am I, but…  
  
I flashed back to the time of the ‘incident’. The day my eyes had been opened to the horrible truth of this world and the day a certain silver-haired jounin had forced me to come to terms with my part in Naruto’s life.  
  
“You’re like a father to him, aren’t you? That’s why I came to you. Whether or not you knew the role you were playing with this boy, you became the closest thing to a father this child has ever known.”  
  
His words were like iron that penetrated my very soul, echoing through the depths of my shattered mind.  
  
“Don’t say that. Don’t say that please...because if you do it just makes this even more horrifying. I let this happen. I’m a terrible father! I don’t deserve that title!”  
  
And when I collapsed into his chest and sobbed until my heart’s content did his words of truth finally sink in.  
  
“We all have regrets. There are things I wish I had done differently as well. I cannot change the past, but what I can do it continue trying. This is your chance to do just that.”  
  
If I really thought about it, it wasn’t even that long ago. But seeing how far Naruto had come, it almost seemed like a lifetime. Even though it pains me to think about it. I often wonder if Kakashi would have been better suited to take this role. I love Naruto more than anything, but I can’t protect him like Kakashi can.  
  
Should things go terribly wrong and Naruto is forced to flee...then where does that leave me? What good would I be if it really came to that? How can I--  
  
My train of thought was immediately interrupted when I felt the sudden embrace of a child bursting through the still open door. “Wha-”  
  
“I forgot to give you this.” He whispered as he nuzzled himself deeper into my torso and tightened his grip around my waist. My heart nearly leaping out of my chest as my vision began to waver. Blurred by a clouded haze. It took me a few blinks to clear it, but when it finally did I returned his loving embrace with a smile.  
  
“I love you Papa. Arigatou for everything. I don’t know where’d I’d be without you.” The child cooed, faintly into my shirt. Secretly mending a tearing heart.  
  
“I love you too Son.” I breathed into his golden locks as I gently kissed the top of his head. “Just be careful and take the rooftops so don’t have to deal with as many people.” I bid as the child slowly began to pull away from my grasp. “ I will.” He promised, turning to leave once again, waving as he did. “Bye Dad. See you tonight.”  
  
And with that, he was gone yet again. Only this time...I didn’t feel as empty inside.  
  
They sure do grow up fast. I mildly chuckled to myself before I closed the door, wishing him safe passage to wherever he may go, so long as he comes home safe and sound.  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
I shifted uncomfortably as the nurse checked my vitals and onced over my entire body for any reopening wounds. Changing whatever bandages that needed changed and sterilizing the severed flesh. My hand burned as she lightly dabbed on a swab of alcohol where the glass had penetrated my skin, though I made note not to show it.  
  
A few minutes later, she bound my hand back up again and smiled. “Looks like you’re healing just fine. You should be able to leave this afternoon. I’ll let the doctor know.”  
  
“Arigatou. I can’t wait to get out of here.” I beamed as I coddled my now stinging hand.  
  
“Oh, big plans?” She in quizzed curiously as she cleaned up her work space.  
  
“Nah, just meeting a friend.” I answered.  
  
“Is she cute?” The nurse giggled, pressing for more info.  
  
She? I thought about it for a minute and decided it was best not to go into details. It wasn’t that I really cared, but I didn’t want to just put my business out there to someone I didn’t even know. From what I hear this hospital’s not too keen on demons. And if the rumors floating around about what all went down in the chunin exam...then Naruto’s not the only one.  
  
“Ya, you could say that.” I smirked, cunningly.  
  
“Well, try not to overdo anything. Wouldn’t want you back here getting stitched up again, now would we?” She sang as she exited the room, pushing her cart along with her.  
  
I looked down at what appeared to sound like laughter emulating from the ball of fluff next to me. “What?” I playfully questioned. “Naruto’s pretty cute for a boy. I didn’t lie about that part.”  
  
Several more minutes went by before my attention was drawn to the window where I heard the faintest of sounds tapping against the clear glass. There, a boy kneeled on the ledge of the windowsill. His skin glistened as the sun’s rays reigned down upon him in angelic light, rivaling that of the boy’s own spikey locks.  
  
Naruto…  
  
I just knew the little twerp wouldn’t forget. I’m glad he made it.  
  
Sapphires sparkled as they peered through the sliding glass and softly waved. Silently seeking permission to enter of which I happily granted. Once inside, the fox slowly made his way over to my bedside. My gaze coolly noting the semi-tight-fitting orange top that hugged his body in a way that revealed his muscular physique.  
  
The V not quite low enough to showcase his DEMON scarification, but still accentuating his chest. And his pants clung to him just enough to outline his toned legs with a bit of his calf making itself known before leading into his matching sandals. I also didn’t miss the strapped bracelet that decorated his wrist in sense of fashion.  
  
When my gaze finally collided with his, I became instantly lost as I surrendered to the siren’s call. Succumbing to the possible desire hidden deep within my own heart. A desire that I was suddenly finding harder and harder to ignore the closer he got.  
  
Thankfully, that voyage was shattered by the yipping of small white fluffy dog. Reeling me back to the shore where it was safe and snapping me out of my illusion.  
  
Damn, I wasn’t prepared for that. I mean I’ve always thought the little twerp was attractive but fuck! Okay, okay deep breaths. We’re just friends. Don’t say anything stupid. You got this.  
  
“How’s your injuries?”  
  
Huh?  
  
“O-oh, I’m okay--I mean good--I mean fine--I mean they’re...all good.” I bumbled, scrambling to find my words, like some sort of love-struck puppy.  
  
Oh fuck me… I literally and mentally slapped myself for acting like such an idiot all of the sudden. My face now resting in my hand in an attempt to hide the embarrassing coat of red that now stained my tribal cheeks.  
  
“Really, that’s great!” The beautiful blonde chuckled as he went to reach for Akamaru, petting him lightly. Not even phased by the fool I just made myself out to be, so I tried to bring it back, but at this point I was already feeling defeated.  
  
“U-un, the nurse said I should be outta here by this afternoon.” I said as I recovered from my apparent blush and placed my hand back down. “But, how are you? I heard the preliminaries got pretty exciting towards the end there.”  
  
“Exciting is one word for it.” He exclaimed as he positioned himself even closer by sitting on the edge of the bed, placing the pup in his lap as he did. Akamaru happily obliged by making himself comfortable and laying down, being sure to lick Naruto’s hand a few times before falling asleep.  
  
“Actually…” The blonde went on, his voice seeming to soften ever so slightly as his smile began to fade. “It was pretty terrifying.”  
  
He didn’t go into too much detail, but he told me the gist of what all actually happened. He even defended the other demon on a couple different occasions. Said he wasn’t a bad guy and that he just wanted to understand. It was hard for me to believe at first, but...when I compared the scarlet to Naruto...it just somehow all made sense.  
  
The pain, the suffering...even the hatred and anger. I guess after hearing all this, I was really just wondering how it was that Naruto turned out so good when in reality...he should have ended up like Gaara. If you’re treated like a monster long enough, eventually that’s what you’ll become. You’ll abandon your humanity little by little until all that’s left...is nothing. Nothing but an empty void that you’ll spend the rest of your life trying to refill.  
  
But, what you decide to fill that void with will be the deciding factor in how much of your soul is truly gone and what kind of a monster you’ll surely become.  
  
“Sounds like you’re pretty close with your team.” I noted as the fox lit up at just the very mention of them. His smile returning as if it had never left. Even as he went on to talk about how much each of them meant to him I couldn’t stop staring at the features of the boy’s face. How oddly beautiful each and every marking accentuated his beauty.  
  
The lines that decorated his cheeks like whiskers. No doubt a tribute to his inner demon and the faint scar that trailed down his temple to the side of his face. A painful reminder. Next, my eyes ventured carefully into the movement of his lips, revealing pearly white teeth and a hint of canine. They were small, but they didn’t go unnoticed through his smile.  
  
And neither did the tiny scar on his bottom lip, as if it had been bitten one too many times. My gaze then wandered just a little lower to the flesh under his jawline, where they came face to face with a patch of skin slightly darker than his own. Had I not been studying him so closely I doubt I would have even noticed such things.  
  
But, the closer I looked, the more of those darkened patches of flesh I was beginning to find. They were light and nearly blended with his sun-kissed skin, but the slight discoloration made me think twice about them. Almost as if he were attacked by some sort of leech.  
  
I pushed those thoughts off to the side while my eyes drifted further down the boy’s neck. There, hidden amongst the collar of the blonde’s shirt was a small protrusion of teeth where he had been bitten. It didn’t look like it hurt or that it even went very deep, just enough to leave a mark.  
  
It was a right of territory.  
  
Someone had stamped their mark on the boy’s body. If I had had the pleasure of going further down, I was sure I would have seen more. A knot had tangled its way deep into the pit of my stomach and found its way into the base of my throat. My heart became heavy with sadness and jealousy, even though I did my best not to show it through my discovery.  
  
But, sadly enough...it didn’t go fully unnoticed by the angelic fox.  
  
His eyebrows had slightly knitted themselves upward and his expression softened, seeming concerned.  
  
“Oh sorry.” I snapped back into reality, bearing a weary smile in an attempt to cover up my crumbling heart. “I sort of phased out there for a second. Musta been the meds kicking in. What were you saying about Sasuke?”  
  
That was when it hit me.  
  
Oh...I get it now. It’s him and Uchiha. Because of course the most popular guy in school, who had every single girl chasing after him, would go for the one person in the entire village that I wanted.  
  
I flashed back to morning I first saw Naruto and Sasuke sitting together in class. Sasuke was always dick but whenever Naruto asked to sit next to him on that first day...everything changed. After that, they were always together.  
  
Even placed on the same team. I remember secretly wishing it had been my name called instead of Uchiha’s, so I could use that as an excuse to be near the one known as Naruto. That was going to be my chance to start over and try again, but...it wasn’t meant to be.  
  
Naruto just looked so happy. So happy that I often wondered if it had been me instead of Sasuke would he have accepted me the same way as he accepted him?  
  
“It’s not fair.” I whispered to myself, so faint that even to a fox’s ears it went almost unheard. It was like my body suddenly had a mind of its own as it reeled closer to the boy in front of me. The world around me fading into nothing as the earth stilled to the hitch of his breath and the sound of my name leaving the boy’s fragile lips.  
  
Why does the Uchiha get to have you when this whole time I’ve…  
  
As my bandaged hand tightened around the front of the boy’s waist his eyes widened as my lips firmly pressed against his own in a searing kiss. It was wrong and possibly even unforgivable. But, how could I deny the flutter in my heart or the tingle in my stomach when our lips were shared.  
  
How could something so wrong...feel so right?  
  
The only thing that could have made it even better was if he actually returned it, but...he didn’t. Which is what finally caused me to pull away, leaving only inches between us and a tear to my quivering eye. “I’m--” I gulped as I choked on the knot in my throat and fought back the tears that continuously overflowed and poured down my face.  
  
It hurt. It hurt like a pain I had never felt, but even so...I still tried to push through it. When I tried to apologize again I only got the first letter out before my entire body shut down and I just became a sobbing mess. I was pathetic. Just downright fucking pathetic.  
  
It wasn’t until I felt the awkward hand of the fox on the side of my face did my erratic breathing start to falter and I possess the strength I needed to apologize. “I’m sorry.” I wept. “For everything. I should have been there. I should have--I'm sorry.” The moment those gargled words left my tear-soaked lips, his hand slid further back into the roots of my hair and pulled me in close for a warm and heartfelt hug.  
  
“I know.” He whispered. His breath softly caressing the tip of my ear and sending relaxing waves throughout my entire body. “And...it’s okay. It was a long time ago. You don’t have to burden yourself with the past. It’s just the way life is. The only thing that matters now is that we’re friends.”  
  
I buried myself deeper into the crook of his neck and tightened my hold on the boy for I knew what was coming next. I knew it all along, I just wasn’t ready to hear it. “But...I can’t be more than that because I’m in love with someone else. And he means the entire world to me. I wanna stay with him and be with him until my time on this earth is finally over. And...I don’t know...how much longer that will be. I just know that it has to be with him.” He finished, his voice frail and shaken as if he knew something...that no one else did.  
  
“Gomen-nesai.”  
  
To be continued…


	53. Chapter 53

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally have another chapter. Hope you enjoy. Please feel free to review/leave a comment:)

**Naruto POV:**  
  
In that moment, I didn’t know what to think, how to act or even  feel. It all happened so fast. Almost to the point to where it didn’t even feel like it was real. Like living inside of a dream. A dream, that had gone horribly wrong.  
  
All I knew...was that I had to leave.  
  
I was practically falling apart at the seams. Barely even holding it together as I leapt across foreign rooftops, staggering on loose shingles along the way. Heading to a place, I knew not where. Just so long as it was far away and out of sight.  
  
It wasn’t until I tripped and stumbled into the nearest wall, did I finally crumble at the weight of my heart.  
  
My breaths became erratic and uncontrollable as I desperately heaved for air. Gagging through the large knot tied at the base of my throat, suffocating me. My eyes burned through the rivers of tears that cascaded down my face, completely blurring my line of vision. So much so, that it seemed like the entire world had been shrouded in a dark and watery haze.  
  
The churning in my stomach was almost sickening to the point I thought I was going to throw up. My hands ran violently through my hair, tugging and pulling as if to be rid of my golden locks. Trying to distract the pain elsewhere, but it was too much. Whatever arduous wailing were able to escape, came out muffled and gargled as they scorched my throat, like fire and acid.  
  
Eyes that could no longer bear to be open, tightly closed as oceans continued to rise and spew from sealed orbs. Like rapid tides of a thundering waterfall, leaking onto hard cement and staining it. As my hands shifted through strands of wheat, one of my hands released. Only to find itself balled into a fist and resting against the tattered wall, just slightly above my head. My forehead soon following suit and leaning into it.  
  
Pain was something I was no stranger to. It was a part of me. Something I was born into. Cursed and raised to accept. There was even a point in time, that it was all I ever knew. All I ever felt. But this...this was different, and I didn’t know why. I just knew that it hurt.  
  
I flashed back to the tribal boy and the kiss that he shared. The tenderness of his lips and the graze of his hand as he reached over and drew me into his arms. Reeling me in to his hardened embrace. So strong and firm. Holding me in such a way that was almost identical to Sasuke’s. As if he were afraid to ever let me go. Like if he did, he would lose me forever.  
  
And when his love was not returned, and he finally pulled away…it was like his worst nightmare had come to life. For in his eyes, that’s exactly what happened. I not only destroyed but shattered his entire heart and I didn’t know how fix it.  
  
I was lost. Helpless and completely lost.  
  
Gomen-nesai Kiba...I wept profusely into the shadows of my arm, drowning in my own sorrows. Gomen-nesai...  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
Over time, my pants of respiration began to slow, making it easier to breathe. The knot in my throat had started to unwind and the unruliness of my stomach began to settle. Wails of anguish and grief quietly died until they were no more than faint puffs of air.  
  
Slowly, my grip began to weigh, freeing the golden strands of wheat from their deathly grasp and letting them fall. Subsiding the pain and torment along with it. The trembling that had taken control of my body settled as my mind began to clear and my tears dried.  
  
Gently, I rolled over, turning to rest on my shoulder blades as my head tilted to the sky. Relishing in the warm light of the sun as it banished the darkened shadow that shrouded my dampened spirit. Dazed, I cast tear-driven orbs into the distance and inhaled the cool summer’s breeze, bringing peace to my fractured mind.  
  
After my body had completely calmed, I found myself back in Kiba’s hospital room. My mind wandering adrift, retracing every step along the way. From the time I had arrived to the moment when his lips first touched mine. Because somewhere in between there...something changed. I just didn’t know what it was.  
  
What was it that caused his smile to fade and his eyes to fill with sorrow and despair?  
  
When I first entered, Kiba could hardly take his eyes off me. As if I were a bright light he couldn’t seem to look away from or get enough of. And his eyes sparkled like black starlight. Wide and eager. He just looked so happy.  
  
So, what changed?  
  
I followed his onyx gaze as I retraced my memory and watched, in sadness, as the light slowly seemed to die when his eyes subtly fell from mine. Slowly trailing down the features of my face. From my deep azure eyes to my whiskered cheeks, until he paused on kiss-swollen lips and then finally to my neck. Where they softly lingered. Eyeing each and every darkened patch of flesh that decorated my tanned skin as if studying them.  
  
A hint of envy beginning to cloud those stygian slit eyes.  
  
“It’s not fair.”  
  
Lost within his own memory of what could have been had things ended up differently. I could see it all. The anger...the sorrow...and the jealousy. It was all there, and for the brief moment his lips touched mine, I could almost taste it.  
  
It almost made me wonder. Had Kiba not kept his word to his mother and remained as my friend...what would have become of us? What would have become...of Sasuke?  
  
My hand, ever so slowly, crept up the side of my neck where it caressed what remained of the bruises. They tingled as the sensitive skin surrendered to the graze of my own touch. Remembering.  
  
How his tongue circled and danced along the tendons of my neck. His breath, hot against my tender flesh as pale lips glided over softly, placing small kisses everywhere they went. And the warmth of his hands as he ravaged my tainted body, cleansing it and making it anew, leaving only his intoxicating touch.  
  
It was almost like I couldn’t get enough. Even when his hand quietly slipped down and roughly grabbed a portion of my bottom and he pressed his hardened erection to mine, I didn’t want him to stop. If anything, I wanted him to keep going. I wanted to show Sasuke that even though I was afraid...I too could love him just as much as he loved me. I just had to be brave enough to leap off that ledge.  
  
Because if you never leap, you’ll never know what it’s like to fly...  
  
Flashback:  
  
And with Sasuke...I sored.  
  
Higher and higher until all I could see was the sun rising in the distance and the clouds beneath my feet. Surrounded by a sea of white and a ray of oranges and yellows. Guiding the way to a bright and promising future. A future where pain was nothing more than a long-forgotten nightmare and sadness was just a thing of the past.  
  
All I could feel, in that moment, was the warmth Sasuke’s hands as they slid up and down my body and his lips to mine as he dove for another searing and passionate kiss. His teeth tugging at my bottom lip and biting it. He stopped only for a moment to catch his breath before returning his pale lips to softly caresses my own. His tongue seeking refuge between my parted crevice, beckoning for me to do the same.  
  
When our tongues finally clashed, it was like the first time we ever kissed. My tongue had never felt so satisfied. I never realized how good Sasuke actually tasted. He was so sweet, like fresh honey and his skin like milk. Whenever I moved to entice the flesh between his neck and jaw I was at a loss for words, even as I ran my fingers through his raven hair. Sasuke always smelled so nice to me. I never could quite place it.  
  
But, it was his voice that encouraged me to keep going. Every hitch of his breath and every soft moan echoed in the forefront of my mind. So deep and soothing. Sasuke had such a relaxing voice, but when his excitement took over. It heightened to an almost unrecognizable pitch, making it even more arousing.  
  
As my hand freed itself from his stygian locks to the collar of his shirt I could feel his heartbeat just beneath the palm of my hand. His back pressed firmly against the wall as I continued to kiss along the boy’s neck and our hips joined together even closer than before. Sasuke was beginning to lose it. His control slipping further from reach with each passing second as his grip around my hips tightened, forcing them to grind even harder.  
  
I had only just made it to the other side of the raven’s neck before he flung us around and pinned me to the wall I had him just moments ago. His erection throbbed almost painfully as it rubbed against my own, seeking a pleasure far beyond that of my hakamas and it felt...so good.  
  
Never in my life did I ever think, even for a second, that I could be touched this way and actually find myself enjoying it. Even craving it. There was just something about Sasuke that made me want so much more. A desire to be fulfilled. Not just in touch, but in life. I wanted to be able to please him and make him happy. I wanted him to feel just as good as he was making me.  
  
“Naruto,” He panted breathlessly as he pulled away. His darkened orbs of night meeting my deep oceans blue as if truly seeking to understand something he did not. “Why aren’t you telling me to stop?”  
  
Because I don’t want to be afraid anymore. I’m tired of letting my own fear stop me from fully loving you the same way you love me. Ever since the day I was first brave enough to ask to sit next to you I have always thought of you as a raven, because it was a raven that eased my troubled mind and brought hope to my heart when the darkness took over.  
  
It was that same day I arrived home to find my apartment mutilated and my landlord had come to pay me a sickening visit that I saw it. A raven knocking on the window. A beauty that could only compare to you. For when it leaped into the sunset, it not only flew but sored. I didn’t have the strength to fly with you then, so let me try again. Let me fly with you so that nothing else can stop us from ever being apart.  
  
Where you go...I will follow. So long as we’re together I can leave this godforsaken place behind and start a new life. Together, flying side by side.  
  
“When this whole thing is over…” I panted through my smile, my voice barely above a whisper. “I want you to have me.” I finished as I leaned in for another heartfelt and passionate kiss from the boy that I loved. A glisten in his eye as he whispered my name and returned my true hearts desire. A desire that could only be fulfilled by the once lonely raven. For in his eyes, I could truly see it. The love that I was so foolishly afraid of.  
  
“Are you sure?” He asked softly resting his forehead to mine.  
  
“I’m sure.” I answered, baring a faint smile. A smile that he graciously returned as he studied me, searching for whatever doubt he could not find. When he was satisfied, he slowly pulled his forehead away and flickered his gaze around the room, eyeing a large empty table. He cast his gaze back over to me a lightly smirked, sending an almost regretful chill down my spine. It made me nervous to say at the very least. So much so, that I actually gulped a little bit.  
  
Before I even had time to react Sasuke gently hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. The sudden movement in my nervous state caused my breath to slightly hitch and my body to fall forward, forcing me to fling my arms around the smirking boy and embrace him.  
  
“It’s okay.” He whispered in my ear, like the coo of a dove. So soft and assuring, like I truly had nothing in this world to be afraid of. “I won’t let you fall.”  
  
It was only for that single moment, but for me...it was for all eternity.  
  
“You promise?”  
  
“With all my heart.” He answered softly, placing a warm and heartfelt smile across my lips as he slowly carried me to the other side of the room.  
  
He placed me down softly on the edge of the table and gently pushed as he climbed on top of me. My back now pressing firmly against the table and my arms still clinging around the stygian-haired boy’s shoulders. A slight but apparent blush tinting my whiskered cheeks.  
  
“Naruto, you know I would never hurt you, right?” The raven asked as he gazed deep within my watery azure, seeking solace.  
  
“Un. I trust you.” I answered truthfully. “More than anything. But Sasuke...”  
  
“Hm.”  
  
“Am I really someone you would want to give yourself too?” I quietly asked the raven. Even as much as we’ve been through and as much we claimed to love one another, having someone as beautiful as Sasuke, so perfect and refined, wish to share a piece of their soul with someone like me still seemed like a fantasy. Something straight out of a dream. I was impure, damaged and ungodly. An unworldly being said to be brought up from the depths of Hell and cursed to live amongst the unmerciful as some sort of wicked punishment. A punishment I was sure I committed just by simply being born. My body had been tainted in so many different ways I couldn't even remember all the times that it happened. I just remembered the pain and the rain of tears the never seemed to end.   
  
To be human or demon. I guess it really doesn’t matter, so long it’s with the person you love.  
  
“I told you once that you were the only person I’d ever give myself to. That I wanted to be the one to make you happy and when the bad things happen...I’d be there to protect you and keep you safe. You’re all I ever wanted, whether it’s as we are now...or just as friends. I just want to be as close to you as I can.”  
  
Sasuke...I silently wept within the corners of my mind.  
  
As those words left his pale lips, they fell to mine as he softly ran his right hand up my left leg and raised it to be bent at the knee, so his hips could deepen themselves as I raised the other knee. Slowly, he began to grind his hips. Deepening the sensation as his hardened member once again shifted atop of mine.  
  
A soft and delightful moan escaped as his tongue danced across mine in a lingering ballet. Slow and meaningful. A pace that slowly, but surely began to quicken and deepen. Our kiss becoming harsh and more dangerous as my lower region began to throb and pulsate, making it difficult to think. Clouding my mind with a lustful haze I had never felt before.  
  
It was exhilarating, taking hold of my body. Even as I tore away from Sasuke’s kiss the sensation lingered, building inside of me as if it wanted to erupt. With not even a moment to catch my breath, the raven then latched onto my neck. Swirling his tongue as he drew in a patch of flesh and sucked on it. When he tired of one spot he just simply moved on to another, seemingly to gradually get lower as he trailed his tongue further down.  
  
The tingling arousal grew until it became almost unbearable and uncontainable, seeping through layers of clothing. My mind scattering into a state of oblivion and lost in a world of ecstasy. Crimson blue violently flickered in and out of red flame as my grip painfully tightened around the boy. One of my hands clawing down the raven’s spine and gripping his shirt as if my very life depended on it. And with one last fierce grind and raven’s name at my lips...all I saw...was white.  
  
And the two of us soaring into the everlasting sun.  
  
End Flashback.  
  
That was our first time ever going that far. In many ways it brought us closer. Closer than we’d ever been before.  
  
I sighed as my hand dropped to my side and drifted back to the tribal faced boy, wondering if I should go back to make sure that he was okay. Because deep down...it was tearing me apart. You might as well had just ripped my heart out of my chest and called it a day. I didn’t want to lose Kiba. After so long of being apart, I just wanted him to stay with me and be the friends I always wanted us to be.  
  
Maybe that was just being selfish of me, but even so...I still had to try.  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
**Kiba POV:**  
  
Ugh, I’m such an idiot! Why the fuck did I do that?! All I wanted was to tell him that I was sorry and I--Stupid, stupid! I’m so fucking stupid!  
  
I cursed as I curled myself up into a ball. My head resting in the folds of my arms as they desperately clenched the sides of my knees, in hopes to stop my infernal shaking and hide the tears that continued to pour even long after Naruto had already gone.  
  
What the hell is wrong with me?...  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
Even as time continued to move forward, it felt like I was stuck. Trapped in a single moment. Forever to relive the very moment my lips fell from his and my heart was shattered into a million pieces.  
  
And all because I was a fucking coward.  
  
Had I said something sooner...Had I helped him...or hell...had I even just been there when he needed me…  
  
How different things could have been for the two of us.  
  
Gomen-nesai Naruto. I hope that Sasuke can give you what I at one point lacked the courage to do so.  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
To the right of me, I could feel Akamaru softly pawing at my leg, whining. Trying desperately to bring me back, but I was too far gone. My mind completely a bliss. It wasn’t until he took hold of the corner of my sleeve and lightly began to pull did I finally turn my gaze upon the saddened pup. My face still slightly buried into the fold of my arms.  
  
Even as our gazes met, it still felt like I was in a daze. Like I was seeing completely through him. He barked a few times, trying to tell me that everything was going to be okay and he was probably right. It just didn’t feel like it.  
  
“Arigatou Akamaru.” I wearily thanked. My voice soft and broken. Each word burning like acid as I choked through the sobbing pain. “Arigatou…”  
  
**xXxXx**  
  
When I had finally snapped out of it, it was already almost noon. Not much longer and I would finally be allowed to leave. I just had to wait a little longer.  
  
Whilst I was in the midst of putting on my jacket my ears began to ring at the faint tapping of glass. There, perched in the windowsill, was a boy. One whose eyes rivaled that of the oceans and hair that dared challenged the very light of the sun. A boy, whom just moments ago, shattered my own heart into a million pieces.  
  
But as I looked at him, gazing through that window with a soft, but increasing smile, I couldn’t help but smile too, because that was the moment I knew...everything was gonna be okay.  
  
To be continued…


	54. Chapter 54

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! But I'm still here lol. This story is not over! Pleas enjoy and I would love hear hear your comments if you're still following along:)

**Sasuke POV:**

Earlier that same morning.

Happiness. It was the only word I could think of that truly described how I felt as the memories of my beloved flourished my mind, like a gentle breeze. Softly caressing through the depths of my deepest heart's desires. Desires that, not long ago, seemed like nothing more than pure fantasies. A fleeting mirage of what I could not grasp, nor hope to gain, as the remnants of my heart cried out for thee. Forever trapped within an endless maze and field of golden durum. Chasing an illusion. A dream.

A dream...

I ventured as I raised my head to the thundering falls that cascaded from above and closed my eyes.

...that became real.

I could still feel the fire in his breath as he breathed my name and the chill of it when fire turned to ice as it hitched against my neck. The warmth of his body as it shuddered beneath my own and the pain of the fox's claws as they raked across my back. Trailing down my spine in severed rows of four. The fifth only just. Red from the burning rivers that flowed from above, stinging like acid rain. Cleansing it through what appeared to be some sort of sick and twisted pleasure.

At the time, I didn't even know it happened or exactly when. I just know that when it did, everything changed. My mind plundered as everything around me began to blur. Leaving all but the empyrean allure as I entered a vast new world. A land shrouded in ethereal white and lost within a sea of glistening pearl. Clouded by a bright and blissful haze. A world unlike any I had ever scene. Even in my dreams.

So calm and surreal.

It felt like I was soaring. Higher and higher above the clouds until I was enveloped in a soft and lustrous light. And the best part was...I wasn't alone. Naruto was there with me, every step of the way.

Flashback:

And when I opened my eyes to see rippling tides set ablaze by the demon within, half-lidded and distant, panting beneath me, did my heart give way.

How could he not see just how truly beautiful he really was? To have eyes that burn like fire, so passionate and radiant. Only to be extinguished by the raging currents that lied buried beneath, waiting. To have hair that bloomed like an angelic halo and skin to blessed by the very sun. From angelic to demonic at the mere flicker of an eye. Eyes that remembered the grace from which they fell.

The heavens that they once hailed and called home. So how did he end up here...in this hell that he so undeserved?

"You really are beautiful Naruto." I whispered ever so softly as I gazed into distant crimson fire. A single breath caught in its wake as it hitched in bewilderment. Bringing end to his empyrean and wondrous daze before they turned to mine, wide and in shock.

"I-I-you-me-" He sputtered as he fought to fathom the very words that seemed to echo from my mouth. Words that I was sure he had never truly heard before now. Many may have thought it, whispered it, even taken it from him, but the truth was...Naruto was always beautiful. Inside and out. "You really think I'm…" His voice trailed as his words died on the tip of his tongue and his eyes began to water.

"Yes." I breathed as my lips brushed against his in a soft lingering kiss.

"Even now?" The blond quivered beneath my lips.

"Definitely now." I smiled as I kissed away the single tear that trickled down his whiskered cheek and watched as crimson flame revealed twinkling azure once more.

Because no matter the monster you think you'll become and no matter the demon you say you are. I will always think of you as beautiful, Naruto. And you will always be my Dobe.

End Flashback.

I smiled to myself as I recalled the memories of recent and stepped out of the shower into a veil of caressant steam. Once dried, I made my way to the bedroom where I rummaged through my drawers for what felt like hours looking for an outfit. Tossing and throwing pieces of clothing as I went, getting more and more frustrated as I did.

By the time I had finally found something I had mutilated two drawers, a laundry basket and an entire closet. All for a simple white quarter-length sleeve shirt, embroidered with the symbol of my clan. Ashen black pants loosely tucked under high black nin sandals and lastly a pair of onyx wrist cuffs to make up for the lack of bandages I typically like to wear whenever I train. The style was pretty simple for the most part, maybe a little edgy, but...it suited me.

The longer I gazed upon my reflection into the mirror, the more distant my mind seemed to wander. Down a river and into the past as the pools of my memory began to ripple. Freeing images of my once beloved older brother. Images, that at one point in time, brought such joy to my young and fragile heart, but now...they brought what only could be described as sorrow and despair as they tormented me so. Staring back at me as if he was standing right before me.

There was a sharp pang to my neck where the curse mark lied as I cast my gaze away in shame. My ears ringing with that of the demon that cursed me as he softly hissed my name like the vial snake that he was. "Sssasuke." I guess in the years that I had grown, somewhere along the lines, I had started to look more and more like the man that I wished not to be.

How could I have not seen until now...just how alike he and I truly were?

When I finally had the courage to raise my stygian gaze once more, he had vanished. Leaving me once again to the mercy of my own reflection.

I guess it's time for a trim.

Making my way to the bathroom with a pair of scissors I quietly began to snip away. Whatever remnants of my brother had come to pass during those long months of training quickly began to disappear. With each strand that fell at my feet, the more of myself I started to see and the more of myself I came to feel.

By the time I was finished I was reminded of what I looked like as a child. Bangs once again cascaded in locks of stygian silk over my eyelids. Hair that used to flow several inches passed my chin now only few and the back no longer slightly weighed down but in full bloom as it spiked around.

There. That's more like it. I smiled to myself before it was instantly washed away with a sense of dread and worry as I thought of a certain spikey-haired blonde. How it was only a few nights ago that he had told me how much he liked it and how much he thought I'd…

Shit, I cursed as memories of a night laid side by side with the boy I cherished so, flooded my ever rampant mind. Sakura had disappeared sometime in the night, leaving just the two of us. How could I forget? Especially when he had that look in his eyes. Eyes that showed such sorrow. A pain far worse than even death itself, but also...such hope. Burning with a passionate fire that glowed even under tearful skies that rained down upon the earth and flooded the oceans. Such hope...for a dream that could never come true.

Flashback:

"Hey...Sasuke?" I turned to the softness that was his voice as he so timidly cried out for me. Reaching for what even I had not the heart to turn away from. Not anymore. "Can't sleep?" I asked with a knowing smile as he gently shook his head. A sadness in his eyes and a look that I never seen before. One that pierced my very soul.

"What is it? Did you...have another nightmare?"

He didn't have to answer. He merely had to shyly cast his gaze away and clutch the pillow upon which he rested. "You don't have to tell me about it...if you don't want to." I gently stated as his eyes returned to mine. "No, I…" The boy replied as he nervously bit his bottom lip and trailed off. "It's just-will you...tell me...about your mother?"

It was a question I wasn't prepared for. Silence befell the room as my mind went into utter shock and disbelief. All I could do was stare at the boy that laid across from me. "You don't have to. I just...Sometimes when I dream...I see what maybe she could have looked like. What she could have smelled like...or even sounded like. When I was little, I used to dream of her singing me to sleep. She had such a beautiful voice. I can still remember the words. It always felt so real. I don't know why all the sudden I the memory of her came back to me...especially since she was never there to begin with."

There's only so much the heart can take. Only so much one can endure and hold back. For me...that was it. The moment I had no choice but to finally open up about what I had lost. How she used to make all my favorite dishes and tuck me to sleep at night. How she used to hum while she tended to her garden and make a wish every time a ladybug landed on her hand. How she always held her head up...no matter the cause. And how she used to sing when she thought no one was listening. How much she would always tell me that she loved me and that one day I would become strong like my father and brother. And how much...she didn't deserve to die. And how much I didn't understand why my brother did what he did. Or why he left me alive. Why couldn't I have died with the rest of them? Why couldn't he have sent me to be with the people I loved most in this world? Why did I have to survive?

I was angry, sad, and betrayed, but more than anything...I was heartbroken. Sobs of mournful cry drowned what silence befell us not moments ago. Soothed only by the caressing voice of the fox that soon echoed and filled my heart. "You're mother sounds beautiful." He smiled through tears of empathy and sorrow. "She was." I whispered softly, as if to ease my own suffering. The boy then reached out as if to wipe away the tears, but instead ran his fingers through locks stygian silk, studying it profusely. His smile never wavering.

"Did your mother have hair like yours?" He asked, my head only nodding in response. "I bet if you grew it out...you'd look just like her. And I bet...it'd be really pretty." He added as he quietly giggled, washing away whatever sorrow remained. Bringing the light back into this darkened world that we both called home.

End Flashback.

That was when it hit me. The idea for the perfect date for this evening.

Shaking my hair and making my way to the living room I checked the time. A little behind schedule but still plenty of time to prepare. It didn't seem like much, and maybe it wasn't, but to me it was everything and more. It was something that maybe both Naruto and I really needed. Something that was personal and just the two of us. Something that we could share together and never forget.

But first, lunch at Ichiraku's since we had already planned it and were meeting there this afternoon and since he and I had still never been with just the two of us. It seemed like a lifetime ago since that day in class when Naruto had first asked me. He was such a dobe. I almost couldn't believe it.

I was supposed to be alone. Doomed to forever walk this cold and vengeful path. Completely lost in my own anger and self absorbed darkness. There wasn't supposed to be a light at the end of the tunnel. There wasn't supposed to be another to walk alongside me in this treacherous forest of misery, where the ghost of our past haunted us so. I was never supposed to be happy.

But from the very first moment he tried to speak to me, that all went away. I was only fooling myself into thinking that it hadn't. That I was still doomed to a life of pain and of loneliness. It was almost as if Naruto had taken my hand and lead me out of that darkened forest and on a different path. A path neither one of knew where it lead and we didn't care...because the darkness was now behind us.

**xXxXx**

**Naruto POV:**

Sasuke was waiting for me. I could feel it as I leaped from rooftop to rooftop. The shingles chiming ever so softly as I went. Kiba was behind me now, laid to peace. We were friends again and that's all that mattered. Though we could never be anything more my heart still carried with him.

Life is unfair, cruel, and often unjust. There's just not much we can do about it. The only thing we can do is keep trying. Keep trying so that one day, you'll see that light at the end of the tunnel and who knows...Maybe that special someone will be waiting for you on the other side.

And mine...mine happens to be waiting on me right now because I'm running really late.

Aw man, Sasuke's gonna kill me! And just wait until he finds out that Kiba tried to-

It was a sharp intake of breath and then a sudden halt as my eyes landed on that of which they sought and my heart pounded. For what my eyes had seen...was truly the most beautiful thing in the entire world. There, only a mere distance below me, was a boy or should I say a raven. A raven with hair a black silk, skin white as the winter snow and eyes that dare challenged the very essence of night.

Sasuke was darkness in its most beautiful form. The moon that rivaled the very light of the sun. A reflection of pure beauty.

Wow, I whispered to myself, still lost in the daze that stood before me. I was at a loss for words. I just couldn't understand it. Couldn't understand how it was...that I got so lucky to have someone like Sasuke. Maybe life was finally showing my a little bit of mercy. And I couldn't be happier. The only thing I could do other than stare at the boy who changed my entire life for the better and gave me something finally worth living for...was smile.

It was everything I ever wanted.

And he said **I** was beautiful?

**Sasuke POV:**

It wasn't long after I got there that my mind began to race as the clock ticked by. It wasn't that Naruto was late that bothered me. It was the reasons as to why he wasn't here. My heart pounded as my blood began to boil in my veins, sick with worry. My mind treading dangerous waters as it pondered the very thought of something awful happening to the angelic fox. And what I would do if anything were to happen to the one I call my love.

I would burn this very village to the ground and bring its people to their knees. I would bestow upon them the same amount of mercy that they showed him. None. No one would be safe. Only those that I deemed worthy would survive.

It was funny. I spent all this time trying to avoid being like my brother when the sad truth was...deep down...I may be even worse.

As my mind began to slow and I thought of more plausible and less unsettling reasons as to why Naruto was running late I was put more at ease. Maybe Iruka-sensei stopped by early that morning and stayed to make breakfast before he went to class. Or maybe Naruto just woke up late. Had to run errands or maybe...hang on.

If I recalled correctly Naruto had mentioned the other night about possibly going to see how that mut and his dog were doing at the hospital. Just thinking about that jackass made my skin crawl. The way he was looking at Naruto, **My Naruto,** after the match...and holding his hand with that stupid longing look in his eyes. Man, I really hate that guy. Almost as much as that stupid Haku.

Grrrr, now thinking about that asshole has my blood boiling. And then there was that guy with the bushy brows.

"Sasuke."

With his stupid face and sparkling teeth.

"Sasuke."

And that-

"Sasuke!"

Huh?

I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't even heard someone calling my name. When I had finally snapped out of it I was only met with awe as my eyes instantly fell into thundering tides of ocean blue.

Naruto.

"Couldn't you hear me?" He asked with a small and confused smile on his whiskered face. His locks of sunlight drifting ever so slightly over seas of twinkling azure, creating what looked like the perfect sunrise. "Uh..ya...sorry. I was just…thinking." I answered as if still lost in my own fantasies.

"Oh? About what?" The fox asked intrigued.

Seeing him, like this, standing before me, made it seem like nothing else mattered. Because now, it was just two of us.

"You. Now come on. I'm starving. My treat." I smiled, bringing a slight blush to tint the blonde's sun-kissed cheeks. And without another word, I simply took him by the hand and lead him inside.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two is on the way. What did you guys think?

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you like it so far. If you like my work and the way I write please feel free to check some of my other NaruSasu fics on my page. Don't worry they're not all dark lol I have a few that are pretty cute and much shorter. This is the only novel length story I have. The others are no more than a few chapters. 
> 
> Please feel free to review at any time. Love hearing feedback and if you enjoyed keep on reading. Plenty more happens that you'll either cry at, laugh at, or just overall love despite how dark it seems at times. Until next time, see you next chapter.


End file.
